Warriors: Rise of the New Clans: Fractured Peace
by A Warrior At Heart
Summary: For seasons, the New Clans have lived in peace in their home in a valley high the mountains. But one day, mysterious strangers appear with intimate knowledge about them. These cats say they wish to join the Clans and learn their ways, but not everyone believes that their intentions are good. At the same time, trouble is brewing amongst the Clans and the fragile peace may not last.
1. Allegiances, Prologue, and Information

**Allegiances:**

 **The Clan of the Morning Sun**

 **Chieftain:** Mossy Moon - dark brown tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, a white chest and muzzle

 **Regent:** Falling Star - white furred she-cat with cream colored ears and paws and amber eyes

 **Healer: **Red Maple - russet she-cat with white forepaws and yellow eyes

 **Fighters:** Cloudy Water - dark gray and white tom (Council cat)

Rising Water - very pale gray tabby she-cat (Council cat)

Sage Fur - mottled brown and cream she-cat with green eyes

Soaring Hawk - large, broad, dark brown tabby tom

Yellow Sky - dark smoky gray she-cat

Sharp Wind - dark reddish brown tom with black stripes (Council cat)

Raven Swoop - sleek black tom

Trainee: Dappled Fur

Rabbit Nose - pale brown tabby and white tom

Dewy Grass - mottled dark gray and brown she-cat

 **Hunters:** Smoke Pelt - dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Quick Clouds - white tom with large pale gray patches

Bracken Tail - dark golden brown tabby tom with a ginger tail (Council cat)

Maple Sky - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Dawn Sky - pretty pale gray and white she-cat

Running Wave - lithe dark brown tabby tom

Trainee: Passing Storm

Scattered Leaves - pale gray and white tom with dark brown patches

 **Trainees:** Dappled Fur - sleek, light brown tabby she-cat with small white spots

Passing Storm - black tom with a dark streak along his spine and gray paws

 **Mothers:** Waving Fern - dark brown and gray dappled she-cat with a gray tail, mother of Fern Dapple (silver tabby she-kit) and Jagged Path (black and dark brown tabby tom)

Drifting Leaf - dusty brown she-cat with golden patches, mother of Spotted Owl (black and white dappled she-kit), Blossom Dust (light brown she-kit with golden patches), and Tall Pine (black and white tom)

Willow Leaf - slim silver tabby she-cat with white face, paws, chest and tail tip

 **Elders:** Tumbling Stone - solidly built dark gray tom with graying muzzle

Quiet Sun - pale red and golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Shining Feather - skinny pale gray tabby she-cat

 **The Clan of the Flowing Waters**

 **Chieftain: **Flame Moon - dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes

 **Regent:** Gray Stream - sleek gray tom with stormy blue eyes

 **Healer:** Apple Blossom - dark brown she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

 **The Clan of the Dark Caves**

 **Chieftain:** Hawk Moon - dark brown and black tabby tom

 **Regent: **Broken Breeze - pale gray tabby she-cat with a white tail tip

 **Healer:** Night Pelt - black tom with green eyes

Trainee: Doe Leap

 **The Clan of the High Peaks**

 **Chieftain:** Grass Moon - blue gray tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

 **Regent:** Ash Leap - pale gray tom with darker flecks

 **Healer: **Silver Song - silver and white tabby she-cat

Trainee: Blue Streak

 **Prologue**

" _Quiet Sun! Quiet Sun! Can you tell us a story?" A silver tabby she-kit begged, bouncing up and down._

" _Sure, what sort of story would you like?" A pale red and golden tabby she-cat meowed patiently._

" _Ooh, how about one with a forbidden relationship between cats in, different Clans?" The silver tabby she-kit suggested, her blue eyes glittering dramatically._

" _No, I want one with a furious battle between the Clans!" A young black and brown tabby tom declared._

" _I want the story of how the Warrior Code was made many moons ago by The Fallen Clans, especially how-" A fluffy black and white patched tom stated, twitching his whiskers seriously._

" _No, that's boring!" A black and white dappled she-kit interrupted - obviously his sister. "I want to hear the Legend of Swift Moon again! It's so exciting!"_

" _Well, maybe if you all would pipe down, you might have one of your requests for stories told," An old gray tabby she-cat snapped. "Quiet Sun, you said you would keep them quiet."_

" _They're kits, Shining Feather." Quiet Sun replied calmly, "They're bound to be noisy."_

 _Shining Feather snorted, then turned onto her side, muttering something unintelligible that started with 'back in my day.'_

" _Now kits, calm down." Quiet Sun murmured, swishing her feather-like tail. "Blossom Dust, dear, what sort of story would you like?" She inquired kindly, curling her tail around a brown and golden she-kit's small body, the only one who hadn't spoken up._

" _I would like the hear the Legend of the Valley of Hidden Stars." Blossom Dust said with certainty, turning her round yellow eyes up to look at the graying elder._

" _Alright, I will do my best." Quiet Sun said with a smile. The pale red and golden tabby she-cat took a deep breath and began._

" _Seasons upon seasons ago, our ancestors lived in a land torn by war. There were tight-knit groups of cats, who were forever fighting over land, water, and food. They had forgotten the old ways, of peace, where all could prosper and no longer looked to the departed souls who walked the starry paths in the sky for strength and guidance._

" _One pitch-black night, a devastating battle took place between a group that took shelter in a sandy hollow and a group that hunted underneath the arching branches of a birch grove. The leaders of the two groups, whose names have been long forgotten, met, intending to establish peace between them and finally, all the warring could end. But a tom, the brother of the leader of The Sandy Hollow Group stirred up trouble with a young hot-headed cat in the Birch Grove Group and the two groups attacked, not stopping until the ground grew wet with spilled blood and lifeless bodies were strewn across the forsaken battlefield._

" _Far above, in the starry heavens, the long forgotten spirit cats watched anxiously. Most were half-faded, long forgotten, unknown and unwanted. They gathered close together, gazing down in sorrowful dismay at their distant descendants who had strayed far from the bright paths they had walked and the long, joyful lives they had known._

" _In a dim clearing, surrounded by tightly clustered trees whose thick foliage only early Greenleaf could bring, a large crowd of sparkling spirit cats gathered. They were grouped closely together, standing on a thick grassy bank just above the still waters of a small pond, little waves lapping at the golden sand as they gazed down into its depths. A quiet breeze rustled the very tops of the towering trees and stirred the surface of the dark water. Far away in the woods, an owl hooted a lonely cry into the night, and crickets chirped, singing the peaceful song of Greenleaf._

" ' _How the mighty have fallen.' A low, rumbling voice like quiet thunder spoke and an old silver tom stepped forth out of the crowd, his star-bejewelled pelt somewhat dimmed by the crisscrossing scars underneath his silver tabby fur, remnants of his bravery in countless battles. 'Clanmates, comrades, warriors, friends.' He continued, his stern yellow eyes traveling from one bright spirit cat to the next. 'We are looking down at the remains of the great society we once knew. These cats have abandoned our old ways, the ways of peace, the ways governed by a good code of rules. They are a shadow of what we once were, fighting for every last scrap of food.'_

" ' _Something must be done.' Another voice spoke, this time young, but unwavering and firm. A long-haired white she-cat with splashes of dark earthy brown and pale tawny down her head and along her slim back to her feather-like tail, her glittering deep green eyes the color of fully bloomed leaves in mid-Greenleaf, stepped forward from the tightly condensed throng. 'We have stood silently by and watched as the way of life, code of rules, traditions, and customs we have all loved crumble to dust over the generations. It has been too long that we've stood in the shadows and watched passively. Something must be done; to preserve the society that we once knew.'_

" ' _Why should we go back to the old ways? Didn't they fail? When ThunderClan and RiverClan went to war, they sucked the others into their rivalry! The Warrior Code that you all speak so highly of was discarded, forgotten, in the face of anger and thirst for revenge! The Clans fell into war, ruthlessly fighting, even to the death! The Clans and their code of rules failed. It's no wonder the cats of my generation chose not to return to the ways of the Clans! You all abandoned them before us!'_

" ' _Silence, fool.' The she-cat admonished, snapping her head around, challenging whoever had spoken with her piercing green gaze. Her eyes settled on a smoky blue-gray tom that darkened to black around his pointed muzzle and plumy tail. 'Blueflame, I should have known.' She scoffed disgustedly. 'You cloud-brained insolent hairball! You know nothing of our ways because you were born after the Blood Battles and Great Fall, so you have no right to judge. You are unworthy to stand here!'_

" ' _Is it Blueflame whose brain is clouded, or you, Deershade? You're blinded by hate for what Ashfang did to your brother. You've never forgiven him and ShadowClan, not even in death.' The solemn crowd parted, and a strong storm cloud gray she-cat strode slowly out, the darker dapples that ran in swirling patterns along her back contrasting with the cold glint of starlight. Her head held high, tail arched, and age-old crystal blue eyes were gleaming with wisdom; this she-cat had obviously once been a great leader. She spoke evenly, with confidence even though her almost transparent pelt signified that she had been there longer than many of them, old, only existing in embellished legends of ancient times._

" ' _Furthermore," The storm cloud colored she-cat whipped on, her tongue like fire, scorching everything in its path with her words. 'You were blinded by hate and voluntarily abandoned the Warrior Code and everything it stands for! If anyone is unworthy, it's you.'_

" _Deershade flinched and let out a low, defensive growl; her lips pulled back to show gleaming white fangs. She crouched low on the earth, glaring at the former leader, but the guilty look in her green gaze portrayed that she knew exactly what the old she-cat was talking about, and it haunted her every day._

" ' _Now is the time to make a change. We have to figure something out. The groups have strayed too far from the right ways, and we have waited too long to step in. Now is the time to act!' Another cat stepped forward, adding his voice to the outcry. He was slim, but well-muscled and sleek-coated with a thick, partially faded, black and brown tabby coat, and dark, almost black in the dim light, gleaming green eyes._

" ' _But what can we do? Haven't they strayed too far?'_

" ' _They chose not to follow our ways! Why would they listen now?'_

" ' _Why should we even try?' The clearing exploded into frantic questions tossed out here and there from the bewildered StarClan cats._

" _The old silver tabby tom stepped forward again, raising his tail for silence. 'StarClan! Calm yourselves. Now is not the time to become lost and doubtful! We must remain hopeful and stand together if we are going to succeed and make a change for the better.'_

" ' _What should we do, Cloudscar?' A cat called desperately from the back of the crowd._

" ' _Yes, what should we do?' The storm cloud colored she-cat questioned, turning her crystal blue eyes on Cloudscar._

" ' _Of course, you ask me, Galestar. You were never one for ideas.' Cloudscar meowed softly to the ancient leader standing a few pawsteps away._

" ' _Well, my old friend, you may have had some good ideas, but nearly all of them ended badly for you. As a young warrior, you got yourself into more situations than any other cat I knew. You even have the scars to prove it.' Galestar chuckled, gesturing with her tail to Cloudscar's silver pelt laced with old scars._

" ' _Those 'situations' made me into the best warrior in ThunderClan.' Cloudscar replied, pretending to be annoyed._

" ' _That is all very well, O Best Warrior in ThunderClan. What should we do now?' Galestar asked again, her crystal blue eyes growing serious once more. 'Our Clans may have fallen into ruin, but surely all hope is not lost? There must be some way out of these dark times.'_

" _The ancient leader's words hung in the silence of the clearing. Not one cat spoke, but they turned to one another, multicolored gazes full of sorrow and remorse for what had been lost and did not seem plausible to recover. The four Clans, once great, now had fallen and in ruins. The former warriors, apprentices, queens, and elders, once united and just, now scattered and dishonored. StarClan had lingered in the shadows for far too long and now, when it was far past the time to act, what could be done? Was there a way to save their beloved Clans? Or would they be lost forever?_

" ' _I have a plan.' The thick-furred black and brown tabby tom who had spoken earlier broke the silence. 'You all may not like it, but it is the only way we've come up with so far to save our Clans.'_

" _Murmurings spread through the crowd at the tom's words._

" ' _What is your plan, Eaglestar?" Cloudscar inquired, raising his head to meet Eaglestar's gaze across the glade._

" _The dark brown and black tabby tom paused for a moment as he raised his head to address the complete clearing. 'We have stood by and watched as our Clans fell apart and descended into darkness. Now, when we are ready to act, they are too far gone, too lost in their meaningless feuds and fights.' He began slowly._

" ' _I propose that we reach out to the younger members of the groups, whose heads have not been filled with the fruitless battles yet and see if we can gain their loyalty and trust. If enough living cats are willing, I think, with our guidance, we can show them the way to a new territory where they can create new and better Clans, ones who will work together to solve problems and keep the peace, so they do not fall.'_

" ' _What?' An outraged cry rang through the clearing as yet another cat pushed his way through the crowd. A lithe solid dark brown, almost black tom strode quickly out of the crowd to glare furiously at Eaglestar, his hazel eyes ablaze. 'You would have us abandon the groups? They may not be as honorable or just as the Clans, but that doesn't mean we should just leave them! It's precisely the kind of idea I would expect from a ShadowClan cat.'_

" _Eaglestar turned to stare at the dark brown tom, his dark green eyes unfazed. 'Of course not, Briarheart,' The black and brown tabby tom meowed smoothly. 'We need some of the cats to build the new Clans. However, if we appeal to every member of every group, they are sure to be some cats who are too stuck in these bad ways to change and take away our chance. This is what we must do if we wish to see the Clans live once again.'_

" ' _That sure sounds like you want us to abandon the groups,' Briarheart growled, his eyes narrowed._

" ' _I-' Eaglestar began, but Cloudscar sharply cut him off._

" ' _That's enough. We are here to solve the problem, not to create petty new ones.' The silver tom ordered, his tail lashing. 'Eaglestar, tell us why we should consider this plan? As Briarheart just pointed out, following your plan would mean leaving the majority of the cats in the groups forever!'_

" ' _Because,' Eaglestar meowed urgently, 'If we don't do something, the Clans will be lost forever. Those countless of generations of apprentices, warriors, queens, leaders, and elders, including ourselves, who gave their lives for the Clans will have lived for naught. Our battles, our struggles, our victories, and defeats will mean nothing. When we all walked the earth, we fought every day for the life of our Clans. They are so much more than just groups of cats following ancient rules. It was a great society and a way of life with beliefs, values, and traditions, where cats could do so much more than just survive. It gave so many cats' lives meaning, something to fight for, a way to live. I consider myself lucky to have been found as a kit and taken in. The Clans were my home, and I, as a former ShadowClan leader cannot stand by and watch as our ways are continually discarded and dishonored. I don't know about you all, but if there is some way to preserve our beloved Clans, I will do it. I cannot sit silently by anymore. Something must be done.'_

" _Silence hung in the glade once more as the former ShadowClan leader finished speaking. Slowly, steadily, murmurings began to spread through the crowd. Bright, starlit cats nodded and turned to one another, roused by Eaglestar's speech. Cloudscar glanced at Galestar, his yellow eyes thoughtful. Deershade, who had withdrawn back into the crowd, nodded enthusiastically, her green eyes glittering, while a couple of tail-lengths away, Blueflame twitched his whiskers, looking somewhat convinced. Even Briarshade nodded begrudgingly._

" ' _So,' Eaglestar began, his gaze traveling questioningly across the crowd of spirit cats around him. 'Who is willing to follow my plan?'_

" ' _I will!' A slender black she-cat at the front of the crowd cried out._

" ' _We will!' Several more StarClan warriors added. 'We will follow your plan.'_

" ' _I will as well!'_

" ' _So will I!'_

" ' _Me too! We will save our Clans!'_

" _Eaglestar smiled in satisfaction as more and more cats called out their consent. The black and brown tabby tom turned to Cloudscar and Galestar, his tail twitching. 'What say you, Cloudscar? And you, Galestar?'_

" _Cloudscar glanced at Galestar before replying for both of them. 'Tell us what to do next, Eaglestar.' The old silver tabby tom meowed, dipping his head to the former ShadowClan leader._

" ' _Very well,' Eaglestar said, gesturing with his tail for the crowd of StarClan cats to move closer to him. 'Come closer and listen. This is what we must do…'_

" _The former ShadowClan leader then told all of StarClan of his full plan. First, they would have to choose some cats to represent StarClan. Then, those selected cats would appear in some of the young cats that lived in the groups' dreams and tell them who they were and who the Clans used to be. And then, if the young cat showed enough interest in the Clans and were uncomfortable with groups' constant fighting and endless feuds, the StarClan cat would inform them that they were descendants of the Clans and StarClan wanted them to rebuild the Clans._

" _It took many moons of hard work and outstanding patience for the StarClan cats, but finally, they found enough cats willing to leave their groups behind forever and build new and better Clans in a territory far away._

" _Those young cats found each other and left their groups behind, journeying away from the lake. They wandered for many moons, searching high and low for a new territory, a haven where they could live in peace and rebuild the Clans they'd heard so much about. It was a trying time for those cats, but just when it seemed that they would never find the right home, one of them discovered a pass through the mountains. They decided to follow it and found, waiting on the other side, a green valley rich with life. At once, they knew it was the perfect home._

" _The group of traveling cats settled for a while beside the shores of a lake at the center of the valley so much like the one they had left. They hunted and rested to regain their strength while deciding how to proceed. They had made it this far, but what should be done next? They all had grown so close, how would they divide up into new Clans? Where was each of their territories going to be? Was there a place they could go to communicate with StarClan? The old Clans had followed a code of rules, called the Warrior Code. What rules should govern their new society?_

" _All of these questions troubled the group of cats, but they decided to explore the valley before making any final decisions. They explored all around the valley and searched the four tall mountains that surrounded it. They discovered thick forests running with prey, a wide, flowing river fed by streams running down one of mountains, and dark tunnels that ran underneath another._

" _Finally, when they had explored every hill and hollow in the valley, the group came back together to decide how they should do as their ancestors had asked and rebuild the Clans. It was a long and complicated discussion. Each cat in the group had their own ideas that they wished to be made heard, but they couldn't incorporate everything. And so, some of the cats became disgruntled and discouraged that they would never succeed in their quest to rebuild the Clans to their former glory. The group became divided and split, each cat going their own way._

" _StarClan watched in dismay as the group broke up. They had worked so hard and come so far, only to have the cats they had brought together to create new Clans divided and squabbling when they needed to work together._

" _It was then one StarClan cat spoke up. She was an age-old medicine cat, so faded she was no more than a wispy outline. Her name was Leafpool, and it had been her that discovered the Moonpool in the Clans' former territory, so it fitted that she guided a young tom deep into the caves beneath the surface of one mountain to a waterfall that glimmered with starlight reflected from a hole in the roof. That young tom drank from the waters of the pool beneath the falls and visited StarClan who told him what was to be done._

" _When the young tom awoke, he returned to the lake and called the other cats together. He told them that he had traveled deep underground in the tunnels and had spoken with their ancestors. He said that they had come this far by working together and only by working together were they going to succeed._

" _The group agreed to try again and, following StarClan's instructions, they laid down the rules for the code that they would follow, decided on borders for each Clan, and divided themselves up into four new Clans. Through the young tom, four cats were appointed the chieftains of the new Clans and four more were named the healers._

" _Reed, a brave tom was named the first chieftain and a she-cat named Feather was made the first healer of the Clan of the Flowing Waters, who were to live beside the banks of the Blue River fed by the many streams that flowed down the Water Mountain._

" _One of the oldest members of the patrol, a tom called Night was made the first chieftain, and the young tom whose name was Rain was appointed the first healer of the Clan of the Dark Caves. The Clan of the Dark Caves was going to occupy in the caves beneath the Dusk Mountain, named for its position in the direction where the sun set._

" _An experienced tom called Storm was made the first chieftain, and a she-cat named Pebble was appointed the first healer of the Clan of the High Peaks who would live on the tallest mountain, newly named the Wind Mountain._

" _Bright, a young she-cat who had the first to discover the pass to the valley was appointed the first chieftain and an older she-cat named Cinder was made the first healer of the Clan of the Morning Sun who would occupy the Dawn Mountain, named for its location in the direction where the sun rose._

" _It was vital that the New Clans not fall into fighting and feuding like the Fallen Clans had, so in addition to their code of rules, now called the Clan's Code, they created a council that representatives from each Clan were apart of. It was called the Grand Starlight Council, and it would meet on the night with no moon every time it came to discuss conflicts between the Clans and solve problems so that they could avoid unnecessary battles over petty things. The Grand Starlight Council wouldn't be able to fix every problem, but they would do their best to keep the peace between the Clans._

" _When the group had discussed and agreed upon everything they needed to decide, each cat chose a Clan they wanted to live in based on their preferred prey and environment to have around them. Once they had finished, the group said a tearful farewell to each other and set off to explore their new territory, establish borders, and find a suitable place for a camp._

" _And from that day forward, the Clans have occupied the four mountains surrounding the Valley of Hidden Stars, hunting, playing, and living in peace, but hidden away from the rest of the world in our safe haven the Clan of the Bright Stars gave us. We have followed the Clan's Code, honored the Clan of the Bright Stars, kept peace with the Grand Starlight Council, fought our battles, raised our kits, taught our trainees, and buried our departed loved ones, but we have never forgotten our history, the Fallen Clans and the groups our ancestors left behind so long ago."_

 _Quiet Sun let out a deep, peaceful sigh as she completed her story, her gaze misty as she stared off into the distance. Then, she seemed to snap out of it and turned her head to look fondly down at the row of kits staring silently up at her, their mouths agape. "And that, my dears," she meowed softly. "Is the Legend of the Valley of Hidden Stars."_

 **Hi, everyone. Thank you so much for reading this. I have been working on my new story for quite a few months now and I am very excited to share it all with you! I hope you've enjoyed it and please leave any comment or suggestions you have in a review. They are always welcome and appreciated!**

 **During the summer, I should be able to update this about once a week. I am planning to update it on Mondays, so stay tuned until next week! However, when school rolls around again, I will have a very packed schedule, but I will do my best. Thank you again for reading!**

 **Here is a little background information on my story, so please check it out. It should hopefully help you if you're confused at all.**

 **Information About the New Clans:**

 **The Clan of the Morning Sun:**

The Clan of the Morning Sun is noble and courageous. Mossy Moon is the Chieftain of the Clan, Falling Star is the regent, and Red Maple is the healer. They live in a gorge halfway up the Dawn Mountain, which borders the eastern part of the valley. Their territory covers the entire Dawn Mountain and stretches down the rolling foothills to the valley floor. The Dawn Mountains is medium-sized and rolling rather than tall and pointed. It is covered by lush forestland.

 **The Clan of the Flowing Waters:**

The Clan of the Flowing Waters is loyal and wise. Flame Moon is the Chieftain of the Clan, Gray Stream is the Regent, and Apple Blossom is the Healer. They live on an island in the middle of the Blue River which flows by the base of the mountain to the south, the Water Mountain, and is fed by many streams running down its slopes. Their territory covers the marshlands around the Blue River in the valley and halfway up the Water Mountain. The Water Mountain is the medium-sized, but both tall and rolling.

 **The Clan of the High Peaks:**

The Clan of the High Peaks is prideful and skilled. Grass Moon is the chieftain of the Clan, Ash Leap is the regent, and Silver Song is the healer. They live in a hollow at the very top of the Wind Mountain to the north of the Valley. Their territory covers the top of the Wind Mountains, including the highest peaks, which are bare and rocky. It is the which largest and tallest mountain by far.

 **The Clan of the Dark Caves:**

The Clan of the Dark Caves is mysterious and skillful. Hawk Moon is the Chieftain of the Clan, Broken Breeze is the Regent, and Night Pelt is the healer. They live in the caverns beneath the Night Mountain, which borders the western part of the valley. Their camp is an expansive cave with crevices leading off of it for the dens deep beneath the earth. Their territory covers all of the tunnels beneath the Night Mountain and some of the land around it. The Night Mountain is the smallest, but not by much and it is mostly bare and rocky.

 **The Clan of the Bright Stars:**

The Clan of the Bright Stars are the New Clans' warrior ancestors. Much like StarClan, they watch over their living descendants, giving warnings and guidance in the forms of shared dreams, where prophecies can be delivered, with the healers of the Clans as wells as omens and signs. Healers and healer trainees also travel to the Star Falls every half-moon to share dreams with their ancestors. Chieftains go there as well, though much less often, to receive their nine lives and speak with the Clan of the Bright Stars if they feel they need advice.

However, unlike the Fallen Clans, the Clan of the Bright Stars has a much greater role in the lives of the individual cats in Clans. When a cat is promoted to any new position; a trainee, a full fighter, hunter, or healer, Council cat, regent, or elder, they journey to the Star Falls to speak with their ancestors. Becoming a queen is an exception because after their kits are six moons, they will go back to their normal role.

When a new litter of kits is born in a Clan, the deceased family, friends, and Clanmates gather to decide the best cat to be each kits' Spirit Guardian. Spirit Guardians are responsible for guiding and watching over the newborn kits as they grow and go through life. Spirit Guardians are always a family member, friend, another Clanmate they've known that had some relationship with them, or a Clanmate they've heard of and they often were in the same position as the cat. As the cat moves up the ranks within the Clans, each time they are promoted, they will go to the Star Falls to speak with their Spirit Guardian who will offer advice and counsel. Spirit Guardians watch over their chosen living cats but don't have regular contact with them and they will only appear in dreams not at the Star Falls if their cat desperately needs them for some reason. Not all cats in the Clan of the Bright Stars will have a chosen living cat to watch over and the only time a living cat won't have one is if they die and their Spirit Guardian will bring them to the Clan of the Bright Stars as their last duty or become the chieftain of their Clan. Since a chieftain has nine lives, they will have nine Spirit Guardians to help counsel and guide them, one of them often being their former one.

 **Thank you again for reading!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	2. Chapter 1: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 1: Spotted Owl**

"Watch out!" A silver tabby she-kit cried. Spotted Owl ducked, pressing her small fluffy body to the cold earth as a lump of snow soared over her head, smacking a pitch black and earthy brown tabby kit right on his bright red nose. The small white she-kit with tiny black speckles sat up, purring in amusement as the larger kit squealed in surprise and shook the snow off of his face.

"That's it, Fern Dapple! I'm going to get you!" The black and brown tabby tom squeaked indignantly at his sister, the silver tabby she-kit who was named Fern Dapple.

"You'll have to catch me first, Jagged Path!" Fern Dapple called back playfully, dodging a clump of snow her brother had kicked at her and darting away into the snow covered clearing.

"Spotted Owl!" Jagged Path turned, calling to the younger kit. "Help me catch her!"

"Okay!" Spotted Owl scampered as fast as her small legs could carry her to Jagged Path's side. Barely three moons old, the black and white dappled she-kit barely came up to the almost six moon old tom's shoulder.

"You go over there, and I'll chase her toward you." Jagged Path directed, pointing his fluffy tail to a large, pointed boulder protruding from the steep stone slopes that created the tall walls protecting their camp. It was called the Rockperch, where their Chieftain, Mossy Moon stood to address the Clan. Named for it's small, flat square on the very top, it was a perfect vantage point for the chieftain to speak to their Clan.

"Let's get her!" Spotted Owl crowed, caught up in the fun of the challenge.

"Okay, remember to be alert, silent, and to stay hidden. I want to get her this time." Jagged Path reminded her, flicking the tip of his tail over her shoulder.

"I know." Spotted Owl sniffed, shrugging his tail off. "I'm not a little kit anymore, Jagged Path. I can handle it."

"Great!" Jagged Path replied, unfazed by her sour tone. A gleam in his pale amber eyes, the black and brown tabby tom dashed gracefully away, his long legs carrying him easily over the snow. Spotted Owl watched him run, envious of his long legs and certain steps with a fighter's grace. Jagged Path and his silver tabby sister, Fern Dapple, both took after their parents. Fern Dapple was long-legged and agile like their mother, Waving Fern, so she surely was going to be chosen as a hunter. Jagged Path took after their father, Raven Swoop, with his stockier body and already firm muscles, so he was most likely going to be chosen as a fighter like Raven Swoop. As Waving Fern's kits and Mossy Moon's grandchildren, they had a firm place in the Clan, and they both had always known who they were and what they wanted to do.

Spotted Owl turned and bounded across the camp. The snow, almost up to her shoulders and haunches tugged at her legs, forcing her to have to wade slowly through the sparkling white powder. She passed near the tall stone wall of the camp, little footprints following her winding path through the deep snow.

Her mother had told her that their Clan, the Clan of the Morning Sun, lived in a stone gorge cut into the mountainside part way down the slope of the Dawn Mountain, one of the four mountains that surrounded the Valley of Hidden Stars. The Clan of the Morning Sun occupied the Dawn Mountain, named for its position in the direction where the sun rose, and their territory stretched down to the valley below. Next, was the Wind Mountain, whose tall peaks seemed to pierce the clouds. The cold and aloof Clan of the High Peaks lived at the very top of the Wind Mountain. They were rarely seen and only ventured down from their lofty home on the full moon for the Gathering. The part of the valley directly across from the Dawn Mountain was bordered by the Dusk Mountain, a rolling mountain with dark caverns and tunnels beneath its surface. The Clan of the Dark Caves made their home there, wandering the mysterious ways of the caves. The last Clan occupied the land on the other side of the Dawn Mountain and made their home on an island in the Blue River that flowed by the base of the Water Mountain, a smaller mountain crisscrossed by a network of streams which fed the river. Fittingly, this Clan was called the Clan of the Flowing Waters.

The black and white dappled she-kit paused for a moment, gazing out over the bustling camp. The cats of the Clan of the Morning Sun were cheerfully going about their daily livings, whether it be tedious tasks such as cleaning the dens as the trainees were doing now or a pleasant activity like lying in the warm sunlight streaming into the gorge as how a couple of the fighters were doing now. _This is my Clan,_ Spotted Owl thought, her heart swelling with pride as she watched her Clanmates. _The Clan of the Morning Sun! We are the best Clan in the valley with the bravest fighters, the most skillful hunters, and the wisest chieftain. I am lucky to call myself a member of the Clan of the Morning Sun, and I will help make our Clan even greater by being the best fighter or hunter in the Clan!_

Spotted Owl let out a surprised squeak as suddenly, a clump of snow plunked down on the top of her black and white head, rudely interrupting her thoughts and shrouding the world in freezing whiteness for a moment. The young she-kit shook it off, spraying snow all over, before trudging on.

A couple of tail-lengths in front of her was a triangular crack in the stone wall that reached back into a dry and sandy-floored cave. It was the elders' den, where the oldest cats in the Clan, Shining Feather, Tumbling Stone, and Quiet Sun spent their last days. Peering in now, she spotted Tall Pine and Blossom Dust sitting side by side on the sandy earth, enraptured by whatever story Quiet Sun was telling this time.

Spotted Owl shook her head as she watched them. _I don't know why my siblings insist on spending so much time with the elders. Sure, they tell exciting stories, but I would much rather be outside, playing in the fresh air with the sky and the snow. I don't know how Tall Pine and Blossom Dust can stand sitting in that stuffy den all day._

Spotted Owl's thoughts were abruptly cut off as a silver tabby shape sprinted by, spraying a shower of snow over her body. Cold, white, sparkling powder covered her for a moment before she pushed her way to the surface again, shivering as she dumped snow off her pelt.

"Spotted Owl!" Jagged Path yelled, skidding to a stop in front of the black and white dappled she-kit, flinging yet another bunch of cold snow over her.

"What?" Spotted Owl asked crossly, shaking snow from her body for the third time.

"What, you say?" Jagged Path said exasperatedly. "You let Fern Dapple get away!"

"She caught me by surprise." Spotted Owl protested. "It wasn't my fault."

"What wasn't your fault?" A voice broke in. Jagged Path and Spotted Owl looked up to see Tall Pine and Blossom Dust padding out of the elder's den, puzzled looks on their faces. It was Tall Pine who had spoken.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later." Spotted Owl said dismissively. She didn't want her siblings involved in her problem. Tall Pine frowned, his yellow gaze curious before leading Blossom Dust away, probably back to the nursery.

"Yeah, well, I told you to be alert, but she still surprised you. I knew the kit of a rogue could never be good enough. You're just as incompetent as your father. You will never be good enough to play games with the older kits." Jagged Path said harshly, shaking his head in disgust as he turned away.

"No, wait, Jagged Path!" Spotted Owl pleaded, scrambling after the older tom. "I'm sorry! I'll do better next time, I promise."

"That's what you said the last few times. I gave you another chance, but you blew it. There won't be a next time anytime soon, half-Clan scum." Jagged Path growled, loping away into the snowy clearing.

 _What just happened?_ Spotted Owl thought, shaking her head as if it would help untangle her befuddled thoughts as she replayed Jagged Path's words in her mind.

' _I knew the kit of a rogue could never be good enough.'_

' _You're just as incompetent as your father.'_

' _Half-Clan scum.'_

 _What does he mean by that? I'm not half-Clan! I belong to the Clan of the Morning Sun!_ The black and white tabby she-cat thought furiously, trying in vain to banish all doubtful thoughts. _Then why did he say he knew the kit of a rogue could never be good enough? And why did he say that I'm just as incompetent as my father? Unless… No. No, it can't be true. I refuse to believe that my dad was a rogue!_

With that final thought, Spotted Owl turned to battle her way through the deep snow toward the nursery, a cozy crevice set back into the stone walls of the camp. The black and white dappled she-kit entered the short passageway to the nursery, shaking her damp fur and shivering, not only from the cold as she hurried inside. The young she-kit's claws clicked on the stone floor as she emerged into the larger cavern. It was a small, rounded cave, but warm and snug. Soft mossy nests lined the walls and dried ferns were placed on the cold ground to soften it and protect little kit's delicate paws from the dampness.

Spotted Owl's mother, Drifting Leaf, a dusty brown she-cat with golden patches, sat in her nest against the far wall, deep in conversation with Waving Fern, a gray and brown she-cat who was curled in her nest nearer to the entrance. Willow Leaf, a slim silver tabby she-cat lay, sounds asleep, in her nest between the other queens, her tail wrapped around her slightly swollen belly. Tall Pine, Spotted Owl's black and white brother, sat on the ground beside their mother, listening intently to whatever the grown cats were talking about. Blossom Dust, her sister, and the very spitting image of their mother was huddled again Drifting Leaf's belly, her partially closed eyes telling Spotted Owl that she was most likely about to fall asleep.

 _I don't know why she's falling asleep. It's not like listening to stories from the elders is a strenuous activity._ Spotted Owl thought with a roll of her eyes as she bounded over to her mother's nest.

"Hey, Spotted Owl," Drifting Leaf meowed quietly, breaking off her conversation with Waving Fern. "How was your game with Jagged Path and Fern Dapple?"

"Horrible. Jagged Path said I couldn't play with him and Fern Dapple anymore just because I let Fern Dapple get away. He s-said that he knew the kit of a rogue could never be good enough and that I-I'm just as incompetent as my father. He also called me h-half-Clan scum." Spotted Owl told her mother, her voice wavering slightly. "I-is it true? A-are we half-Clan?" Spotted Owl raised her eyes, staring at her mother, but Drifting Leaf avoided her gaze. It seemed as if seasons crawled by before the dusty brown she-cat with golden patches let out a long sigh and began to speak.

"Oh, my darlings. I didn't want you three to find out so soon. You shouldn't have to be burdened with this information while you're still young." Drifting Leaf said, her voice growing soft and wavery as she gazed down sadly at her three kits. "Yes, Spotted Owl, what Jagged Path said is right. I did fall in love with a rogue."

"What?" Tall Pine exclaimed. "No, it can't be possible!"

"I'm afraid it's true, Tall Pine." Their mother meowed. "When I was a young trainee I was very lonely because all of the other trainees were much older than me and my sister, Red Maple, was training as a healer so we couldn't spend much time together. So, when I met a young rogue near the border, instead of chasing him off, I began to talk to him. He was very friendly and interested in me and my life. I liked him instantly because he was giving me something that I had not gotten from any of my Clanmates, a friend. I told him about me and my life in the Clan of the Morning Sun, and he told me his name, Creek, and what his life was like as a rogue. All too soon, it was time to go back to my Clan, but I made him promise to meet me at the border in three sun rises.

"We met again and again over the next several moons. Creek was so charming and caring, and for the first time, I felt like someone understood me. Our friendship slowly blossomed into something more, and not long after, I found out I was expecting kits. Creek and I were overjoyed, but then we realized that our relationship was a secret and how should we raise our kits? Creek wanted to join the Clan of the Morning Sun, but I wasn't so sure about how my Clanmates would take it, so we agreed to wait and think it over some more.

"However, one day on patrol with the other fighters, one cat smelled Creek who had come looking for me. We tracked him down and to prevent our Clanmates from harming him; I was forced to reveal that he was the father of my kits. The other fighters on the patrol were shocked and furious, and they brought us immediately back to camp and directly to Mossy Moon. Mossy Moon, joined by Falling Star, Wind Heart, the former healer, and the Council cats listen to us as we told them the whole story. After we had finished, they talked in private for a while, and then Mossy Moon called a Clan Meeting. Where she informed our Clanmates of everything that had happened between Creek and I. Our Clanmates were shocked and angry, but even more so when Mossy Moon granted Creek's wish to join our Clan, but only if he could prove himself loyal and trustworthy within a moon.

"Unlike the other cats in our Clan, I was overjoyed. Finally, Creek and I didn't have to hide our relationship since Mossy Moon had agreed to let him join our Clan so we could raise our kits together. But it wasn't met to be. Near the end of the moon, I was devastated to hear that Creek had talked with Mossy Moon and intended to leave the Clan because he didn't feel like he belonged or ever would. He asked me to come with him but I couldn't because my life was here and I knew this is where I should raise our kits. And so, Creek left the Clan- and me- behind forever."

Drifting Leaf's three offspring stared at their mother in silence as she completed her tale. Blossom Dust's yellow eyes were stretched wide, Tall Pine was shaking his head like he wanted to shake himself out of a nightmare, and Spotted Owl squeezed her eyes shut, trying to comprehend it all. _So this means we're half-Clan? Am I not a full member of the Clan of the Morning Sun? How can that be? Is that why our Clanmates have treated Tall Pine, Blossom Dust and I different from Fern Dapple and Jagged Path and always find some way to avoid us? Like Jagged Path, they must think we're incompetent and weak. I'll show them! I will be the best fighter or hunter this Clan has ever seen, and I will prove them wrong. Then they'll be sorry._

"Alright, you three," Drifting Leaf said, her voice taking on her motherly tone one more as she used her tail to draw the three kits closer to her belly. "It's time for your baths, then to go to sleep."

"Eww, no way." Spotted Owl wrinkled her nose as she and her brother scrambled out of paw's reach of her mother. Drifting Leaf chuckled and instead began to wash the half-asleep Blossom Dust who gave no protest as their mother began its.

Drifting Leaf finished licking Blossom Dust quickly enough, then turned her attention on her other two kits. Tall Pine reluctantly allowed himself to be bathed, but Spotted Owl danced out of reach once more, sitting down on the outskirts of the den near the cave walls.

 _I can't believe Jagged Path said I couldn't play with them anymore just because I made one mistake that wasn't even my fault!_ Spotted Owl thought furiously. _How dare he call me incompetent and half-Clan scum! How dare my Clanmates judge me based on who my father was! It's not my fault that my mother fell in love with a rogue. If I'm going to become a strong and skillful cat so I can earn my Clanmates' respect, I need to be able to play with Jagged Path so that I can get stronger and faster. I'll never be able to do that with my siblings. They don't seem to think how they treat us this is such a big deal, so they understand why I need to do this to earn our Clanmates respect._

"Alright, Spotted Owl, it's your turn." Drifting Leaf meowed, startling the young she-kit out of her thoughts.

"I don't wanna!" Spotted Owl protested, pressing her small body against the wall as if it would swallow her up.

"Come on, dear," Drifting Leaf encouraged, beckoning to the young she-kit with her long brown and golden tail.

"Fiiiiine," Spotted Owl relented as she reluctantly padded over, dragging her paws. "Just don't make it too long."

Spotted Owl pouted as her mother licked her all over with gentle swipes of her rough tongue. As soon as she was finished, the black and white dappled she-kit scampered out of the nest as fast as her legs could carry her. "I told you to make it quick." Spotted Owl complained, smoothing the slicked up white fur on her chest with a couple of licks.

"Well, we can't always have what we want, can we?" Drifting Leaf said sharply. "Now, come on. It's time for sleep."

"But it's still early." Tall Pine protested.

"That doesn't matter. It's been a long day for all of us." Drifting Leaf said in a no-nonsense tone.

Tall Pine nodded and without further protest, climbed into the large nest and curled up beside their mother. Spotted Owl stalled for another moment, before finally joining her family.

The black and white dappled she-kit curled up at the edge of the mossy nest, her back to her mother and siblings who lay more closely together. Drifting Leaf took up the center of the nest with Blossom Dust right at her head while Tall Pine lay pressed up against Drifting Leaf's belly, on the opposite side of their mother from Spotted Owl.

The young she-kit hunkered down and diligently tried to fall asleep, but try as she might, sleep wouldn't come as angry thoughts still raced through her mind.

 _I cannot believe that we're half-Clan! Drifting Leaf broke the Clan's Code when she fell in love with that crow-food eating rogue, and we have to pay for her mistake. I will show our Clanmates, Drifting Leaf, and my siblings that I'm not a weakling half-Clan kit. I will prove to them that I am just as much of a member of this Clan as them. I need to get Jagged Path to let me play with them again so I can get stronger. Then, if Mossy Moon and the other cats have any sense, I will get assigned an excellent instructor. I will train the hardest of all of the trainees, and I will be the best fighter or hunter. Then they'll have to respect me! But how? What if I can't even get Jagged Path to let me play with him again? I might just be a weakling half-Clan kit after all…_ The young she-kit let out a small whimper, turning over onto her side and staring across the den at the cracked gray wall.

Spotted Owl must have dozed off because the next she remembered were the muffled thumps of pawsteps on the padded stone floor as Jagged Path and Fern Dapple came inside for the night, shaking half-melted snow from their fur.

"Fern Dapple, Jagged Path," Waving Fern called softly, beckoning to the pair of kits with her gray tail. "Come here; it's late. Time for sleep."

"But I'm not tired." Jagged Path complained.

"Jagged Path, it's getting dark out, and you've been playing all day. Come on to 's time to sleep." Waving Fern said firmly, pulling her kits close. Jagged Path looked annoyed and opened his mouth to say something, but apparently thought better and closed it again. The black and brown tabby tom climbed into his mother's nest and lay down alongside Fern Dapple.

Spotted Owl raised her head, glaring for a moment at Jagged Path's curled form. The black and brown tabby tom lifted his head, his blue eyes meeting hers. They held each other's gazes for a moment before Jagged Path smirked and lowered his head, resuming his position beside his mother and sister.

Spotted Owl scowled and lowered her head. _I can't believe that arrogant furball. He thinks he's better than me just because he is a full member of the Clan of the Morning Sun and Mossy Moon's grandchild. He has to let me play with them again. He has to!_

 **Hello again, everyone. Here is chapter one! I will be telling this story through the eyes of two characters, Spotted Owl, and her brother, Tall Pine. I know Spotted Owl has quite a personality and some of you might not like her, but her part is necessary for what I have planned for the story. Tall Pine should hopefully be more likable. I will switch between their point of views every two chapters or so.**

 **I also forgot to mention that I need ocs for this story, so please submit them in a review! I am accepting cats for every position for every Clan except the Clan of the Morning Sun.**

 **Here is the form to fill out:**

 **Name:**

 **Pelt/Eye Color:**

 **Rank:**

 **Clan:**

 **Age:**

 **Family:**

 **Past: (optional)**

 **Other: (optional)**

 **Thank you!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	3. Chapter 2: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 2: Spotted Owl**

"Let all cats of the Clan of the Morning Sun gather below the Rockperch for a Clan meeting!" Mossy Moon's echoing cry jolted Spotted Owl from a restless sleep. The young she-kit raised her head groggily. Around her, the other queens and kits were waking from their slumber as well.

"Today is Jagged Path's and Fern Dapple's trainee ceremony! C'mon, let's go!" Tall Pine said excitedly. The black and white patched tom was already awake and waiting impatiently by the entrance to the nursery.

 _Oh, yeah._ Spotted Owl realized as she sat up, giving her tangled pelt a couple of quick licks and picking the moss from their nest out of her fur before bounding over to her brother.

"Tall Pine, Spotted Owl, wait up." Drifting Leaf meowed sleepily, sitting up to wash her face. "There's still time."

"But the Clan is gathering already!" Tall Pine exclaimed. "I want to find a good place to sit so we can see."

"Alright. I'm ready." Drifting Leaf replied, heaving herself to her paws and following the pair of black and white kits out into the clearing, Blossom Dust trotting closely by her side. Willow Leaf came out after them, moving slowly due to her swollen belly.

A large crowd of cats of the Clan of the Morning Sun had already gathered in a full half circle on the snowy earth beneath the Rockperch. Mossy Moon sat on her vantage point, her dark brown tabby pelt glistening in the early morning light from the sun that was just visible above the rim of the gorge. Red Maple, the Clan of the Morning Sun's young healer and Drifting Leaf's littermate stood at the base of the Rockperch next to the Council Cats; Sharp Wind, Bracken Tail, Cloudy Water, and Rising Water. Falling Star, the regent of the Clan of the Morning Sun rested nearby. Fern Dapple and Jagged Path stood at the front of the crowd, flanked by Waving Fern and their father, Raven Swoop.

Drifting Leaf led her trio of kits to the edge of the crowd and took a seat behind Passing Storm and Dappled Fur, the Clan of the Morning Sun's only trainees for the moment.

"Can we move closer? I can't see." Tall Pine requested hopefully.

"No, Tall Pine. We're close enough." Drifting Leaf shook her head.

"But this is the first time we've been able to attend a ceremony. Can we move closer so we can see? Please?" Spotted Owl begged.

Drifting Leaf was about to respond, but Dappled Fur interrupted her.

"You two can come and sit in front of me if you like," The sleek light brown she-cat meowed kindly, indicating the snow covered ground in front of her with her tail.

"But Dappled Fur, they're-" Passing Storm argued, but his sister cut him off with a tap of her tail against his nose and a stern glance.

"Thanks, Dappled Fur." Tall Pine said sincerely as he and Spotted Owl slipped past the young trainee to sit in front of her.

Half a moon had passed since Jagged Path had told Spotted Owl she couldn't play with them anymore. The young she-kit had spent most of her time in the nursery, brooding, and trying to think of ways to convince Jagged Path that she was capable enough to play with him and Fern Dapple again. Between Jagged Path's smirks, Drifting Leaf's worried glances when she didn't think the black and white dappled she-kit was watching, and Tall Pine's endless pestering do something with him and Blossom Dust, Spotted Owl had grown aggravated and frustrated.

Now, Fern Dapple and Jagged Path had reached six moons and today was the day for them to become trainees. Mossy Moon, Falling Star, Red Maple, and the Council Cats had been watching the soon-to-be trainees since they were born and they had decided on a position for them, whether it be fighter, hunter, or healer. They had also carefully selected an instructor for each of them, whose position would be the same as the one the new trainee was chosen for. They would also have to be the right cat to teach their trainee the ways of their important position. There hadn't been many trainees in the last couple moons for the Clan of the Morning Sun, so this was the first ceremony Spotted Owl and her siblings were old enough to attend, and she was incredibly excited.

"Honorable cats of the Clan of the Morning Sun! We are gathered here on this momentous morning to witness the making of new trainees." Mossy Moon began, her head raised proudly as she started the ceremony. "I, Mossy Moon, chieftain of the Clan of the Morning Sun now call upon our ancestors, the Clan of the Bright Stars, to come and bear witness to this sacred ceremony.

"Fern Dapple and Jagged Path, the daughter, and son of Waving Fern and Raven Swoop have reached the age of six moons and are ready to begin their training as a fighter, hunter, or healer. Each role is important, and vital to the survival of our Clan, so ancestors, I ask you to guide their pawsteps so they may work hard, excel in their training, and stand strong and true to the day they become full-fledged members of this Clan and beyond.

"Fern Dapple, step forward." The chieftain instructed, gazing down at the silver tabby she-cat sitting beside her mother and parents. Fern Dapple stood, her silver tail standing straight in the air as she bounced excitedly forward into the open space beneath the Rockperch.

Mossy Moon moved to the edge of the Rockperch, her gaze still focused on Fern Dapple as she began to address the young she-kit. "Fern Dapple, Falling Star, Red Maple, the Council Cats of the Clan of the Morning Sun and I have observed you these past few moons, and we have come to a decision. You have shown yourself to be agile and quick as well as quick-thinking and determined. You will train to be a hunter of the Clan of the Morning Sun."

"We have also carefully selected an instructor for you. You will train under Scattered Leaves.

"Scattered Leaves, step forward." The dark brown tabby she-cat commanded as a pale gray, and white tom with a couple of dark brown patches trotted out of the condensed crowd and moved to stand beside Fern Dapple.

"Scattered Leaves, you are young, but courageous and practical and we have selected you as the instructor of Fern Dapple." Mossy Moon informed them, her stern gaze resting on Scattered Leaves. "I hope you will teach her all you know so she may grow into a brave and loyal member of the Clan of the Morning Sun."

"Fern Dapple, do you accept Scattered Leaves as your instructor?" Mossy Moon questioned.

Fern Dapple's voice bubbled with excitement as she answered, "I do!"

The chieftain's whiskers twitched in amusement as she turned to Scattered Leaves. "And Scattered Leaves, do you accept Fern Dapple as your trainee?"

"I do." Scattered Leaves' deep voice was warm and filled with certainty.

"Then touch noses to seal the bond between yourselves as instructor and trainee." Scattered Leaves and Fern Dapple obeyed, and there was a chuckle throughout the crowd as Fern Dapple eagerly extended her nose and collided with Scattered Leaves' nose. The pair tried again and this time succeeded in gently touching noses.

Spotted Owl fidgeted as Mossy Moon turned her gaze on Jagged Path, partially due to boredom and partially due to the cold air around her that her pelt didn't offer much protection from the cold. The ceremony was taking much longer than she'd originally thought. She wished it would be over soon, but Jagged Path still had his part of the ceremony to go through.

 _It will be our turn soon, though. And then I will show every cat in the cat what I can do. I will be the best trainee in the Clan's history and then the greatest hunter or fighter. Then everyone will have to respect me!_ Spotted Owl promised herself, distracting herself from her boredom with that determined thought.

"Jagged Path, step forward." The dark brown tabby she-cat ordered. Jagged Path complied and stood, advancing much more calmly into the center of the half circle around the Rockperch than his sister. Scattered Leaves and Fern Dapple withdrew from the open space back into the crowd, taking a seat side by side not far away.

Mossy Moon thoughtfully regarded Jagged Path for a moment before beginning. "Jagged Path, Falling Star, Red Maple, the Council Cats of the Clan of the Morning Sun and I have observed you these past few moons, and we have come to a decision. You have shown yourself to be brave, tough, and strong not only in body but strong-willed as well. You have been chosen to train as a fighter of the Clan of the Morning Sun."

"We have also carefully selected an instructor for you. You will train under Soaring Hawk.

"Soaring Hawk, step forward." A large dark brown tabby tom strode out of the throng to stand next to Jagged Path. Mossy Moon switched her gaze to Jagged Path's new instructor.

"Soaring Hawk, you are loyal and tough, and we have selected you as the instructor of Jagged Path. I hope you will teach him all you know so he may grow into a brave and loyal member of the Clan of the Morning Sun.

"Jagged Path," Mossy Moon asked, her gaze alighting on the black and brown tabby tom again. "Do you accept Soaring Hawk as your instructor?"

Jagged Path lifted his chin. "I do."

"Soaring Hawk, do you accept Jagged Path as your trainee?"

"I do." Soaring Hawk meowed solemnly.

The chieftain smiled. "Then touch noses to seal the bond between yourselves as instructor and trainee."

Jagged Path and Soaring Hawk did as they were told, touching noses briefly before stepping back into the crowd.

Mossy Moon rose to her paws, a bright smile on her proudly raised head. "Fern Dapple, Jagged Path, you have now become trainees of the Clan of the Morning Sun. Congratulations, new trainees and may the Clan of the Bright Stars forever light your path."

The camp exploded into cheers as the ceremony drew to a close. Some cats pushed forward, eager to welcome the new trainees and congratulate their instructors. Waving Fern and Raven Swoop stood side by side with their tails entwined at the front of the throng, beaming with pride at their kits. Fern Dapple looked a little overwhelmed with all of the cats crowded around her but accepted the compliments graciously. Jagged Path sat near his new instructor a tail-length away, his amber eyes gleaming proudly.

"Fern Dapple! Jagged Path! Fern Dapple! Jagged Path!" The Clan of the Morning Sun chanted, raising their voices to yowl the names of the new trainees into the bright morning.

"Fern Dapple! Fern Dapple!" Spotted Owl lifted her voice as well, but only to cheer for Fern Dapple, refusing to cheer for her arrogant brother. Tall Pine gave Spotted Owl an odd look as he and Blossom Dust chanted the new trainees' names with the rest of the Clan.

"Alright, kits," Drifting Leaf meowed softly, brushing her tail over their heads to get their attention. "Let's go back to the nursery."

"Why can't we stay?" Tall Pine asked, confused.

"The ceremony is over." Drifting Leaf pointed out, nodding to where the crowd had begun to disperse.

"Alright, then can Blossom Dust and I go see the elders?" Tall Pine inquired. "Quiet Sun didn't get to finish her story yesterday about the time she and Lion Claw snuck into the Clan of the Dark Caves' territory."

"Sure," Their mother agreed, allowing her son and smallest daughter to scamper away across the camp. "Spotted Owl, dear, what would you like to do?"

"I don't know." Spotted Owl shrugged.

"Well, please find something to do. I'd like you to be outside. You've stayed cooped up inside the nursery for the past several days. Run around. Stretch your legs. Maybe Tall Pine and Blossom Dust will play 'eagle and mouse' or 'hide the feather' later when Quiet Sun is finished with her story." Drifting Leaf said, turning to head back to the nursery.

Spotted Owl was left alone, standing by herself in the empty clearing in the middle of the camp. The young she-kit looked around her, unsure of what to do. The crowd of cats gathered for the ceremony had dispersed. Mossy Moon had retreated to her den with Cloudy Water, her mate. A group of fighters waited by the entrance to the camp to leave for the midday patrol. Dappled Fur and Passing Storm were busily moving what little moss could be found from the healer's den to add to the hunters' and fighter' nests in their large caves on the other side of the camp.

The morning sunlight streamed down from the clear sky, reflecting off the white snow crisscrossed by small footprints, that was covering almost every inch of the gorge. A couple of clouds drifted lazily high above Spotted Owl, pushed along by a brisk, but a rather warm breeze. In the corner of her left eye, the small black and white dappled she-kit spotted an eagle circling, probably intent on catching some unsuspecting prey.

"So, Scattered Leaves, what are we going to do first?" A bright voice asked, catching Spotted Owl's attention.

Spotted Owl turned to see Fern Dapple standing beside her brother in the shadow of the Rockperch, gazing eagerly up at her new mentor. Soaring Hawk stood next to Scattered Leaves, facing the pair of trainees. The black and white dappled she-kit listened intently for Scattered Leaves' reply, her interest peaked.

"Well, Soaring Hawk and I thought that we'd take you and Jagged Path for a tour of the territory first. Since you've been chosen as for separate positions within the Clan, this will be one of the few things you will be able to do together." Scattered Leaves explained.

"However," Soaring Hawk meowed. "Before we go, we would like to test you both on your knowledge of our territory and the Valley of Hidden Stars. What mountain do we live on?"

"The Dawn Mountain!" Fern Dapple said immediately.

Spotted Owl snorted and rolled her eyes. _That's such an easy question. I bet even Blossom Dust knows the answer._

"That's right. Can either one of you tell us which Clan we share a border with and whom we are also currently on excellent terms with?" Soaring Hawk asked, jumping right to the next question.

"The Clan of the Flowing Waters." Jagged Path responded promptly.

"Correct." Soaring Hawk said smoothly with an approving nod.

 _Also way too easy._ Spotted Owl scoffed.

"And what is the name of the other Clan we share a border with?" Scattered Leaves asked.

"The Clan of the High Peaks!" Fern Dapple exclaimed.

Spotted Owl rolled her eyes again. _I knew that one as well._

"Good. What is the name of the mountain they live on and why is it called that?" Scattered Leaves inquired, gazing at the trainees expectantly.

This question took Jagged Path and Fern Dapple a little longer. "The Wind Mountain because it's the tallest one?" Fern Dapple answered uncertainly.

"Good job, Fern Dapple." Soaring Hawk praised. "Tell me, what is the name of the last Clan, what mountain does their territory take up, and why is it called that?"

"The Clan of the Dark Caves has their territory on the Dusk Mountain, and it's called it because…" Jagged Path trailed off.

"Because the sun sets over the Dusk Mountain and it is full of caves and tunnels where the Clan of the Dark Caves." Spotted Owl answered as she trotted over to the instructors and trainees, unable to stay quiet any longer.

"That's correct, Spotted Owl," Scattered Leaves replied, blinking in surprise.

The young she-kit shrugged, pretending to be modest. "It wasn't that hard." She was enjoying the way Jagged Path was glowering at her.

"Alright, let's move on." Soaring Hawk urged. "Do you know we call the Dawn Mountain's peaks and why they are so important?"

Jagged Path opened his mouth to reply, but Spotted Owl beat him to it. "They are called the Twin Peaks," She began in a rush, eager to display her knowledge. "They are essential because in between them lies the Dawn Pass, the only way to travel safely into the Valley of Hidden Stars. Our ancestors first used it when they found this valley and created our Clans many moons ago. As occupiers of the Dawn Mountain, we, the cats of the Clan of the Morning Sun are the guardians of the Dawn Pass."

"Wow, that's correct, Spotted Owl." Scattered Leaves said, looking stunned. Soaring Hawk nodded in agreement, impressed.

Spotted Owl smiled sweetly up at the pair of instructors. "Thank you. I thought that I should know these things since I'm going to be the best trainee in the Clan."

Behind the instructors, where they couldn't see, Jagged Path scowled and muttered, "Show-off."

Scattered Leaves turned back to the trainees. "Now, what are the names of the chieftain and the regent of the Clan of the Flowing Waters?"

"Uh, Flame-" Fern Dapple began.

"Flame Moon and Gray Stream." Spotted Owl cut in smugly.

"Spotted Owl," Jagged Path growled, a furious look on his face. "You little show-off! You have no right to interrupt us. This a trainee's training session and you are just a little kit!"

Anger flared inside the black and white dappled she-kit, but before she could open her mouth, Soaring Hawk spoke, fixing his trainee with a stern look. "Jagged Path, that was very rude. Apologize to you Clanmate. Now."

"Sorry, Spotted Owl," Jagged Path mumbled. The young she-kit smirked.

"However, Spotted Owl," Soaring Hawk said seriously, turning to face the black and white dappled she-kit. The grin faded off of Spotted Owl's face. "As Jagged Path said, we are giving our trainees a training session, and we are about to leave camp, so you need to go find something else to do."

"Alright," Spotted Owl said, turning briskly away to hide the anger smoldering inside her. _How dare they say I couldn't participate! They were doing that right in the middle of camp. I may just be a kit, but I knew the answers to the more difficult questions neither Fern Dapple or Jagged Path got!_

"Okay," The young she-kit could hear Scattered Leaves say. "Now that we've assessed your understanding our home valley, we will head out and show you the real thing. Are you two ready?"

"Yes, absolutely!" Fern Dapple said enthusiastically.

"Alright, then, let's go." Scattered Leaves replied, leading the way toward the entrance to the camp.

Spotted Owl turned to watch the four of them leave, her anger fading as an idea formed in her mind. _I've always wanted to see the territory. No one's watching me. I could just slip out right after them. As long as I stay out of sight and downwind, I could follow them all the way around the territory and back to camp and I bet no one will notice that I'm gone!_

 **Here is chapter 2! If you've made it this far (I know my chapters are rather long), thank you so much for reading! I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but it's been because I went on vacation with my family and I unfortunately didn't have any time to write, but I should have plenty of time from now on until the end of the summer.**

 **In a review, please leave your thoughts about Spotted Owl and her relationship with her siblings. Next chapter we will get to meet another character more in depth. It will be told throught Tall Pine's point of view. Thank you to kwendt61008 for reviewing! As always, please review!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	4. Chapter 3: Tall Pine

**Chapter 3: Tall Pine**

"So, there we were, in the middle of the Clan of the Dark Caves' territory, halfway up the Night Mountain." Quiet Sun said dramatically, totally immersed in her story. The pale red and golden tabby she-cat's amber eyes were wide with excitement, and her the tip of her tail seemed to have a mind of its own, rhythmically tapping the sandy floor of the den. "It was getting dark and and we were still hopelessly lost, searching for the way back to our territory and suddenly, Lion Claw starts complaining that he's hungry."

"He did?" Blossom Dust asked, her yellow eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Yes, he sure did." Quiet Sun affirmed, chuckling. "However, I wasn't in a laughing mood then. A little while before, I had decided to try to follow our scent trails back. We had made some good progress, but then it started to rain, and it washed the scent trails away. We were cold, wet, and lost and I was worried about how much trouble we were going to be in when we got back to our camp, and on top of all of it, Lion Claw decided to start complaining that he was hungry. Our adventure had gone from exciting to frightening very quickly.

"I am not very proud to say that I started to freak out. Lion Claw interrupted me, and I yelled at him, but then he told me that he smelled a patrol of cats of the Clan of the Dark Fangs. We had led them right to us!"

"What did you do?" Tall Pine asked, enraptured by the story.

"We didn't know what to do." Quiet Sun mewed, shaking her head. "We were lost and didn't know which way back to our territory. Lion Claw and I huddled together, waiting for them to find us and hoping that-"

"Quiet Sun?" An anxious voice interrupted the elderly she-cat, and Drifting Leaf rushed in. "Sorry to interrupt like this, but have you seen Spotted Owl? I sent her off to play, but now I can't find her anywhere. I'm getting worried."

"No, I haven't." Quiet Sun replied, looking equally concerned. "Have you checked all of the other dens?"

"Yes, this was the last place I looked because she doesn't usually hang around here. I don't think she's in the camp." Drifting Leaf replied, getting more anxious by the second.

"Go see Mossy Moon and tell her that Spotted Owl is missing. I'm sure she'll organize some cats to look for her. They'll find her." Quiet Sun assured the dusty brown she-cat with golden patches, standing up and placing her tail comfortingly over Drifting Leaf's shoulder.

"Okay, I will," Drifting Leaf nodded shakily, turning and hurrying out of the den.

"Quiet Sun? Will they find Spotted Owl?" Blossom Dust asked, gazing up at the elderly she-cat earnestly.

"Yes, of course, they will." Quiet Sun said gently, tenderly licking the small she-kit's ears.

"You know, back in my day, kits knew better than to run off. There are many dangers outside of the camp walls; eagles, hawks, other predators, avalanches, cliffs, quick-flowing streams that can drag a cat to their-"

"That's enough, Shining Feather," Quiet Sun snapped. "You don't need to scare Tall Pine and Blossom Dust anymore." The elderly she-cat gazed at the pair of kits who were staring at Shining Feather with wide eyes. "We don't even know if Spotted Owl has left camp."

"Yeah, but if that cloud-brained, dimwitted little furball has, there's a good chance she's fallen off a cliff by now or gotten snatched by an eagle." Shining Feather replied.

"Spotted Owl isn't cloud-brained or dimwitted! If she did leave camp, I'm sure she'll be fine." Blossom Dust insisted.

Shining Feather sighed. "You're still a little kit, Blossom Dust. You have no idea of the dangers there out there."

Blossom Dust turned to Tall Pine, looking even more anxious than before. "Don't worry, Blossom Dust. I'm sure they'll find her safe and sound." Tall Pine said, trying to reassure not only his sister but himself as well. _I do hope that Spotted Owl is alright. For her sake as well as our mother's and Blossom Dust's. She doesn't know how much Blossom Dust looks up to her and cares about her. Spotted Owl just thinks she's a dumb, weak kit. That arrogant, selfish, and prideful she-kit doesn't deserve Blossom Dust's admiration._

"I'm sure they will." Quiet Sun added with a small smile. "Now, would you both like me to finish the story?"

"Yes, please!" Blossom Dust chirped, cheered at the proposition.

. . .

"And that's how Lion Claw and I got caught sneaking into the Clan of the Dark Caves' territory. Our parents were distraught, and our mentors were incredibly angry. We had to clean the elder's den and the nursery for a moon! However, I did learn one valuable lesson; never try to sneak into another Clan's territory when you have no idea where anything is, and it's about to rain." Quiet Sun finished, chuckling softly to herself. The elderly she-cat's eyes glazed over, lost in old memories.

"That was a great story, thank you, Quiet Sun." Tall Pine meowed happily.

"Of course. Now, run along you two. This old cat's gotta take a nap." Quiet Sun said, yawning widely.

"Goodbye, Quiet Sun," Blossom Dust called behind them as she and Tall Pine trotted out of the den. Inside, the pale red and golden tabby she-cat was curled up in her lavishly padded nest, about to fall asleep. The other elders, Shining Feather and Tumbling Stone, rested to one side of the den, lazily sharing tongues in a surprisingly warm pool of sunlight.

Tall Pine paused outside of the den, shivering a little at the sudden coldness of the air, his sharp yellow gaze scanning the clearing for Drifting Leaf or Spotted Owl. _I hope they've found Spotted Owl by now._ He thought with a pang of worry when he didn't see either of them. _She may be a huge pain in the tail, but I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her._

Movement near the entrance to the camp, a short tunnel through the sheer walls of the gorge that led to the open mountainside of the Dawn Mountain caught Tall Pine's eye. Several cats were hurrying through the passageway, too many to be a returning patrol.

 _What could that be about?_ The black and white patched tom wondered. _Has a search patrol found Spotted Owl? But isn't that too many cats for one patrol?_

Sage Fur, one of the senior fighters in the Clan, had already emerged into the camp and was heading toward Mossy Moon's den on the opposite side of the Rockperch from the elder's den. Dewy Grass and Rabbit Nose, also fighters, had already passed through as well. Tall Pine was surprised to see Scattered Leaves stroll through now, followed closely by Fern Dapple and Jagged Path. Soaring Hawk trotted through last, bringing up the rear and from his jaws swung a small black and white dappled bundle. Spotted Owl.

Soaring Hawk entered the camp and headed over to Mossy Moon's den, setting Tall Pine's sister down just as Mossy Moon herself padded out. Someone must have alerted Drifting Leaf that her kit had been found as the dusty brown she-cat with golden patches rushed over to Spotted Owl and covered her face with licks.

"They found her," Blossom Dust observed. "I hope she's alright."

"Me too." Tall Pine agreed, twitching his whiskers thoughtfully. "Though I bet she's in a heap of trouble. Let's go hear what Drifting Leaf and Mossy Moon are talking about with Spotted Owl."

"No, Tall Pine, let's not." Blossom Dust objected, gazing earnestly up into her brother's eyes. "Would you want Spotted Owl to listen to you getting scolded by the chieftain herself? I don't think so. I'm going back to the nursery."

"Alright," Tall Pine relented, but as soon as Blossom Dust began to head in the direction of the nursery, the black and white patched tom quietly padded over to listen.

"...that was foolish and stupid." Mossy Moon was saying, staring sternly at the black and white dappled she-kit. "You put yourself at risk unnecessarily. The rule about how kits cannot leave camp until they become trainees is there for a reason. There are dangers out there, ones that you are too small and inexperienced to hope to survive. Spotted Owl, are just three moons old, you are not old enough to go-"

"But I am old enough!" Spotted Owl protested, and Tall Pine sucked in a breath at her outburst. No one interrupted the chieftain. Mossy Moon didn't say anything but listened as Spotted Owl surged on, her expression unreadable. "I am big and experienced enough. I was out there for a while, and nothing happened to me. I'm fine. That rule is stupid!"

"No, it's not," growled Mossy Moon. "You were lucky that nothing happened to you and that Soaring Hawk and Scattered Leaves found you when they did. And, because you decided to follow them, they had to bring you back to camp instead of showing their new trainees around the territory. There are also several patrols still out there, searching the area for you. You've caused a lot of worry and wasted a lot of time. Furthermore, you also broke an important rule. Therefore, you must be punished. You will-"

"But Mossy Moon," Another cat broke in. This time it was Drifting Leaf. "She's just a kit. She doesn't know any better. Surely she doesn't need to be punished?" The dusty brown she-cat with golden patches asked, concerned. Drifting Leaf's tail was wrapped tightly around Spotted Owl who was glaring furiously at the ground in front of her.

"Yes, she does. These stunts have gone too far. She must be punished, or she will never learn." Mossy Moon replied firmly, then turned her gaze back on Spotted Owl. "You will clean the elder's den for next quarter moon and help them with anything they need. That is my final word."

"But-" Spotted Owl began, but her protest died in her throat as Mossy Moon turned and strode away, vanishing into her den.

A few onlookers who, like Tall Pine, had been eavesdropping on the conversation turned to leave, murmuring to each other and shaking their heads disapprovingly. Drifting Leaf waited as Spotted Owl got to her paws and then led the young she-kit toward the nursery, quietly scolding her the entire way.

Tall Pine quietly watched them go from where he stood in the shadow of the Rockperch, his black and white fur blending with the shade and the snow.

"Spotted Owl what we you thinking? You cannot just leave camp like that!" Drifting Leaf hissed. "I know you think you can handle yourself, but-"

"But I can!" Spotted Owl insisted. "I'm fine. Nothing happened to me. Why's everyone making such a big deal about it? I just wanted to see the territory and go on a little adventure. It's so boring in here and so much more exciting out there. That rule is stupid. I don't see why kits can't leave camp."

"Really?" Drifting Leaf sounded exasperated. "It's dangerous out there Spotted Owl. You could be seriously injured, and you will be if you don't stop these stunts. That's what everyone is trying to tell you, but I don't know why you don't get it. Why must you try to do every dangerous thing you can think of? First, it was trying to jump off the Rockperch, then climbing the gorge walls, now leaving camp? I am tired of rescuing you and having to keep an eye on you every moment of the day!" The dusty brown she-cat with golden patches paused to take a breath before adding, quieter this time. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"And I don't know why everyone keeps making such a fuss about it." Spotted Owl muttered, rolling her eyes as she and Drifting Leaf disappeared into the nursery, moving out of Tall Pine's earshot.

 _That cloud-brained furball,_ Tall Pine thought, shaking his head. _What_ _was Spotted Owl thinking, sneaking out of camp like that? Something could've happened to her! As Mossy Moon said, by sneaking out of camp, Spotted Owl made a lot of cats very worried, and they wasted a lot of time looking for her. Doesn't she know better? Kits aren't supposed to leave camp because there are serious dangers out there that we aren't experienced enough to handle. Why is she so determined to do the most dangerous and stupid things every chance she gets?_

The sun was sinking low in the sky as Tall Pine rose from his seated position and started to work his way through the deep snow toward the nursery. For a long while after he had listened to Mossy Moon scolding Spotted Owl, the black and white patched tom had stayed in his spot, deep in thought as he watched the cats of the Clan of the Morning Sun go about their daily routine. The dusk patrol, led by Falling Star, had just left, and the last hunting patrol had returned, carrying with them a modest haul of prey for late in the Time of Frozen Earth.

The black and white patched tom trotted through the short passageway and emerged into the dark den. The mossy nests lining the curved wall were all vacant except for Drifting Leaf's nest. Spotted Owl was curled up in among the bracken fronds and pieces of moss, staring sullenly at the cave wall.

"Spotted Owl?" Tall Pine asked. His sister flicked her ear but didn't reply. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine," The black and white dappled she-kit muttered.

"Good," Tall Pine nodded, relieved. "I'm glad. You gave everyone quite a fright leaving camp like that. Drifting Leaf, Quiet Sun, Blossom Dust, and I were very worried." The black and white patched tom paused, waiting to hear his sister's response to his words.

When Spotted Owl didn't say anything, Tall Pine went on, "You shouldn't have left camp. The rule that says kits must remain in camp is there for a reason. There are dangerous animals out there, as well as many other things, like high cliffs and raging rivers. You could've been injured, or even worse ki-"

"You don't think I know that, Tall Pine?" Spotted Owl shouted, springing to her paws and whirling around to face him. "I'm not stupid. But I don't know why everyone is making such a big deal about it. Look at me; I'm fine. Nothing happened. Why can't you just get off my back? This is none of your business."

"Actually, it is," Tall Pine objected. "I'm your brother. I care about you. I don't want to let anything or anyone hurt you. That is what everyone is concerned about. And if you keep going on like this, something will happen. Why can't you understand that things like leaving camp by yourself as a kit, jumping off high ledges, and climbing the camp walls are just going to get you injured? Why are you so determined to do risky and stupid things every chance you get?"

"And why can't you understand that doing these things are worth it." The young kit shot back, her green eyes flashing with anger. "I'm proving to everyone that I am capable and mature and I'm working hard to get stronger and more skilled."

"No, you're proving to everyone time and time again that you're a cloud-brained kit who's determined to get into every risky situation she can!" The black and white patched tom growled.

"I'm. Not. Cloud-brained." Spotted Owl said through gritted teeth. "The only cat here who is cloud-brained is you because you sit in the dumb elder's den all day, doing nothing but listening to their silly stories."

"The elders and their stories are not dumb!" Tall Pine snarled, red-hot anger coursing through his veins at his sister's cruel words. "They are cats who have lived many seasons more than us and who have bountiful experience, wisdom, and advice to share. They deserve respect!"

Spotted Owl snorted. "Well, if you ask me, they are just worthless old cats who have no use other than to sit around all day, filling young cats heads with pointless stories."

"Snake-hearted dumb furball!"

"Mouse-brained know-it-all!"

"Arrogant fleabag! Selfish fox-"

"What's going on?" An uncertain voice asked. Tall Pine and Spotted Owl swung around to see Blossom Dust standing at the entrance to the den, silhouetted by the blinding white light spilling in the entrance. The tiny she-kit's yellow eyes were wide with concern. "Spotted Owl, Tall Pine, why are you fighting?"

"None of your business, useless!" Spotted Owl snapped.

"Don't you dare call her useless!" Tall Pine leaped to Blossom Dust's defense as he placed himself between her and their sister.

"Well, you both are useless, worthless, and pathetic kits." Spotted Owl retorted.

"And you're a selfish, arrogant furball!" Tall Pine shot back.

"Flea-brain! Miserable, controlling snake-heart! Stupid-"

"Stop!" Blossom Dust cried. "Please, why won't you both stop fighting?"

Tall Pine looked down at his smaller sister, feeling his heart soften at the sight of her pleading gaze. "Yes, we will." He said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Blossom Dust shook her head. "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Spotted Owl."

Reluctantly, Tall Pine shifted his gaze to his other sister. "I'm sorry." He muttered, then waited for a reply.

Instead of apologizing herself, Spotted Owl shook her head, her expression full of rage. "Of course, you're doing what Blossom Dust says." She spat. "You've always liked her best. You've never tried to understand me. No one likes me! No one understands me!" With that, the black and white dappled she-kit dashed from the den, sobbing.

Tall Pine sighed and turned back to look down at Blossom Dust. The pale brown she-kit with golden patches stared at the space where Spotted Owl had been, her eyes shocked and confused. The black and white patched tom stepped close to Blossom Dust and draped his tail over her shoulders. "Drifting Leaf, Blossom Dust, and I are here for you Spotted Owl." He whispered to the empty den in front of him. "We want to help you, but you've put up a wall and pushed us away, not let us in."

Hello again, everyone. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed Tall Pine's point of view. The next chapter will be from his point of view as well.

 **I still need ocs for this story so please submit them. Here is the form:**

 **Here is the form to fill out:**

 **Name:**

 **Pelt/Eye Color:**

 **Rank:**

 **Clan:**

 **Age:**

 **Family:**

 **Past: (optional)**

 **Other: (optional)**

 **As always, please review!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	5. Chapter 4: Tall Pine

**Chapter 4: Tall Pine**

"Tall Pine, catch!" Blossom Dust cried, flinging the rolled piece of moss at the black and white patched tom. Tall Pine leaped to intercept it, catching it in his mouth in mid-air before landing gracefully on the ground. A tiny amber-gold she-kit let out a squeak of protest as she flopped back on the earth as well, her jaws empty.

"Here, Amber Mist," Tall Pine meowed kindly, setting the moss down in front of the tiny she-kit.

"Thanks, Tall Pine!" Amber Mist chirped, her blue eyes lighting up as she picked the moss up in her jaws and attempted to toss it to her sister, Whispering Rain, a few tail-lengths away.

"Tall Pine," Blossom Dust said, trotting over to him and playfully shoving his shoulder. "You're too nice for your own good. That was a solid throw and a great catch, but you still let Amber Mist have it."

"Well, she's much younger than us and not nearly as big, so she's having a hard time reaching our throws." Tall Pine gently reminded his sister.

"Yeah, I know." Blossom Dust said lightly, leaving his side and bounding over to the two smaller kits.

It had been over a moon since Spotted Owl had snuck out of the Clan of the Morning Sun's camp and since her fight with Tall Pine. The black and white dappled she-kit had mostly ignored and avoided her siblings, preferring to play by herself or hang out with the trainees. Tall Pine gave his sister space, not wanting to end up in another large fight like the one they had.

Meanwhile, Clan life had gone on. Tall Pine, Blossom Dust, and Spotted Owl had now reached the age of four and a half moons. Willow Leaf had given birth to her litter, two she-kits, Amber Mist and Whispering Rain, whom were now over half a moon old. The cold weather of the Time of Frozen Earth had loosened its grip, and now the warm sun was slowly thawing the ground, melting the snow and breathing new life into the Valley of Hidden Stars. The Clan of the Morning Sun was reveling in the Time of Thawing Earth and the warmth, abundant prey, and good times it had brought with it.

Tall Pine let his attention wander away from the game. The black and white patched tom's yellow gaze drifted across the clearing, settling on his black and white dappled sister sitting on the other side of the stone gorge, talking and laughing loudly with the two of the trainees, Passing Storm and Jagged Path.

 _Oh, Spotted Owl,_ Tall Pine thought, shaking his head sadly. _What happened to that sweet and playful kit I used to know? I don't know this arrogant, selfish, and proud cat that you've turned into. We're here for you. Why have you pushed us away?_

As he watched, Spotted Owl turned her head, the confident smile on her face wavering slightly as her green eyes meet his. Then she smirked, regaining her cocky composure and broke the connection. Tall Pine sighed and shook his head.

"Tall Pine, what are you doing?" Blossom Dust asked curiously, sitting down beside her brother. "Ah." The pale brown she-kit with golden patches said, following her brother's gaze.

"What do you think of how she's been avoiding us?" Tall Pine inquired, glancing swiftly at his little sister. While the two of them were close, they didn't talk about their sibling much, and not since the fight.

Blossom Dust stayed quiet for a moment before replying, her voice considerably softer than it had been. "I don't know really. I guess it's for the best. The three of us don't exactly...get along. I wish she wasn't avoiding us though. I miss her."

Tall Pine sighed. "I do as well. I especially miss the way she used to be. I don't know this cocky, irritable cat."

"Well, you have to remember that she's been having a hard time lately." Blossom Dust said. "Spotted Owl likes challenging things, and she's working hard to show the grown cats that she's capable and it hasn't ended well for her. It's no wonder she's irritable and defensive. Just look at how Jagged Path told her she couldn't play with him and Fern Dapple because of one mistake and how she got scolded by Mossy Moon for sneaking out of camp."

"Those were all her fault though!" The black and white patched tom exclaimed. "She got herself into that mess by leaving the camp. She also had it coming, playing with Jagged Path. Why is she so temperamental if she wanted to do those things that got her into trouble?"

"Everything isn't always as it seems, Tall Pine." Blossom Dust responded, turning to gaze up at her brother. "I'm sure there's stuff going on for her that we don't know about. Our sister has faults, just like everyone else. Maybe you should be more accepting of other's fault as well as your own. Part of the reason you got into the fight with Spotted Owl is that you care about her, but you can't accept her faults or mistakes, and you judge her too harshly by them."

"I do not," Tall Pine said huffily, standing up and spinning around to glare at his sister. "That's not true."

Blossom Dust cocked her head at him, her yellow eyes stern. "Really, Tall Pine?"

"Alright, Blossom Dust. I'm not saying that you're totally right, but there is some truth to your words." Tall Pine relented, taking a seat once more. "I know I do have faults, like everyone else and I know I should be more accepting of Spotted Owl, but I can't stand how she is so arrogant and cocky and how she thinks she's better than us."

"I know," The tiny she-kit nodded solemnly.

The pair lapsed into silence, leaning slightly on each other as they stared out across the clearing.

"Hey, Tall Pine, Blossom Dust!" Amber Mist playfully called a second before the ball of moss hit Tall Pine upside the head. "C'mon, let's play. You two have been sitting for far too long looking glum."

Tall Pine laughed. "Okay, let's play." The black and white patched tom picked up the moss ball in his mouth and flung it across the clearing. Whispering Rain gave chase as it rolled across the dusty ground and, squealing excitedly, Amber Mist dashed after her pale silver tabby sister. Blossom Dust glanced at Tall Pine, her gaze full of excitement as she loped after the younger she-kits. Tall Pine smiled to himself before following the others.

. . .

Tall Pine lay, curled in his nest and pressed up against Drifting Leaf and Blossom Dust. The cold night air streamed through the entrance to the nursery, ruffling his black and white pelt. Tall Pine shifted onto his side, trying to get comfortable. He knew he should've been asleep for a while now, but he just couldn't drift off. Nagging thoughts swirled in his brain from his conversation with Blossom Dust, refusing to quiet.

 _Could Blossom Dust be right?_ He wondered. _Could I be judging Spotted Owl too harshly? But I care about her. I just want to make sure she doesn't get hurt or into more trouble than she can get out of. Spotted Owl always forgets to look before she leaps and she's never careful, and she doesn't think things out. She needs someone to watch out for her because she would dig a hole and then bury herself in it if she could._

 _Oh, well. There's nothing I can do about it now, in the middle of the night. I'd best get to sleep._ With that final thought, Tall Pine rolled over, trying to get into a more comfortable position.

Just as the black and white patched tom was about to drift off, the steady thumping of multiple pawsteps and hushed voices jolted him back into full wakefulness. _Is that the Gathering patrol coming back?_ Tall Pine wondered, sitting up and pricking his ears to catch whatever noises could be heard.

The worried murmurs from the returning cats now dispersing throughout the camp intrigued the young tom, so carefully and quietly, as not to wake the slumbering cats around him, he scampered to the passageway. Tall Pine halted right where the small entrance opened up into the wider camp, surveying the eerily lit clearing. The moon, a luminous circle, perched high in the sky illuminated the stone gorge with ghostly pale light, reflecting off the last few snow drifts and casting long shadows from the craggy rock walls. A cool breeze whipped across the camp, tossing the branches of the pine trees in a wild dance. A clump of dark forms still mingled in the center of the camp, their thick pelts outlined in glittering silver.

Tall Pine crept closer to the cats, keeping to the shadows at the edge of the clearing because he knew if he were to be discovered, he would be sent right back to his nest with a scolding for being out so late.

The black and white patched tom darted out of the concealing shadow of a gnarled pine tree and hurried to take refuge behind a pointed rock jutting out of the earth. It was just the right size for him and close enough for to hear what his Clanmates were saying. Tall Pine raised himself as far out of his crouch as he dared, pricking his ears to listen intently.

"...can't believe the nerve of those cave-dwellers! Accusing us of trespassing on their territory when we found their scents along on our's!" An outraged voice was saying.

"We know we didn't do it. Hawk Moon and the Clan of the Dark Caves probably just wanted to stir up trouble like usual. You can't trust those cave-dwelling cats as far as you can throw them." Another voice muttered darkly.

"I think it's strange how we had found scents on our territory just a few days before the Gathering where the other chieftains reported the same exact thing." A third voice remarked thoughtfully. Tall Pine thought he recognized Rising Water's voice, one of the Council Cats, but in the darkness, he couldn't be sure.

"I know. All of the chieftains seemed to be surprised when they told each other that scents of cats from another Clan were found on their territory." A voice said, louder and clearer this time so Tall Pine could tell that was Bracken Tail, another council cat.

"Well, if you ask me this whole situation reeks of foul play. I don't like this one bit." The second cat who had spoken declared. It was Smoke Pelt, a senior hunter.

A dark shape, just on the edge of Tall Pine's vision padded over to join the conversation. "I hope we can figure out what's going on. It's too much of a coincidence that all of the Clans, including us, found scents of other Clan cats in their territories at almost the same time. I think we should…" The wind suddenly picked up, drowning out whatever Tall Pine's Clanmate, who he thought he recognized as Falling Star, the regent, was saying now.

The black and white patched tom narrowed his eyes in frustration and strained his ears, but it was no use. The wind was blowing from behind him, carrying the other cats' voices in the opposite direction, and his scent in towards them. Tall Pine hoped that since he was their Clanmate and always in camp, they wouldn't pay his scent any mind, but he dared not move any closer just in case.

"Tall Pine, can you hear anything?" A soft voice suddenly asked, startling Tall Pine so much he nearly leaped out of his fur. The black and white patched tom spun around to see Spotted Owl crouching in the waving shadow cast by the twisted pine behind her.

"Spotted Owl?" Tall Pine gasped, forgetting to keep his voice low. The young tom froze for a moment, but relaxed when he detected no signs that a grown cat was investigating. "What are you doing out here so late?" He hissed, his voice quieter this time.

The black and white dappled she-kit merely shrugged. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"I'm listening to what the older cats who just returned from the Gathering are saying about it." Tall Pine replied, shuffling his paws self-consciously.

"You mean eavesdropping on the older cats when you're supposed to be asleep." Spotted Owl said with a smirk.

"Hey, you're out here too!" Tall Pine said crossly.

"I know. But I'm the one who normally does things like this. The fact that you're out here is the real surprise. Walking a little on the wild side, huh, Tall Pine?" Spotted Owl meowed as she slunk across the small distance between them and hunkered down beside her brother. "Hey, move over so I can fit too."

"I was here first," Tall Pine muttered, but complied and scooted over a paw-step, but made sure he was still well hidden.

The siblings huddled behind the rock, waiting as the roar of the wind slowly faded away to nothing as if it had never been there. Tall Pine edged himself slightly to the side, peering out from behind the rock at the group of cats still engaged in conversation in the center of the moonlit camp.

"...something about the scents we found from the Clan of the Dark Caves seemed off. It smelled almost like them, but there was something else underneath it. Something that is all my years, I've never detected in the scent from one of those cats." A distinctly female voice said in confusion. Tall Pine glimpsed a mottled cream and brown she-cat standing in a shaft of moonlight, and he instantly knew it was Sage Fur.

"Yeah, I noticed it too. Now that I think about it, it was very strange." Rabbit Nose agreed.

"I wonder, could it possibly not be the Clan of the Dark Caves who trespassed on our territory? What if it was someone else?" Rising Water asked to no one in particular.

"What are you getting at, Rising Water?" Rabbit Nose inquired, cocking his head.

"Well, I think it's too much of a coincidence that all of the Clans found the scents of another Clan on their territory and reported it at the Gathering, especially when we know we didn't trespass on the Clan of the Dark Caves' territory. And like Sage Fur and Rabbit Nose said, I also noticed something off about those scents." Rising Water explained. "What if it wasn't actually cats from the Clan of the Dark Caves, but a group of rogues who smell like them?"

Heavy silence greeted the council cat's words.

"Wow," Spotted Owl breathed. "That would be so cool if she's right. New, strange cats, maybe even a whole group in the Valley of Hidden Stars!"

"Yeah, but it could also mean big trouble for us if it is a group of cats who have malicious intents against us." Tall Pine replied.

"I know I said I feel like this situation seems like foul play, but isn't that a little far fetched Rising Water?" Smoke Pelt meowed, breaking the silence between the older cats. "Hardly any cats can find the Dawn Pass, let alone attempt to journey across to the Valley of Hidden Stars. We haven't even seen any cats since-" Smoke Pelt paused and coughed uncomfortably. "-since the rogue tom Drifting Leaf was mates with. I think his name was Creek."

"However, if you are right, Rising Water, I think we should investigate." Sharp Wind mewed seriously. "We need to know if there is a group of rogues here, who they are, and what they want. A large group of rogues doesn't just arrive here accidentally when, due to our scent markers, it's obvious that cats already live here. They may be a threat to our Clan."

Worried murmurs spread throughout the small group of gathered cats like ripples at Sharp Wind's agitating words.

"Sharp Wind, we mustn't jump to conclusions." Falling Star meowed smoothly, trying to sooth her Clanmates' worries. "We don't know if there even are rogues here. All we have to go on is suspicions about the scents and guesses of what could be going on. However, we can't let down our guard just in case Rising Water is right, and something is going on that we don't know about. From now on, I want all patrols to be vigilant and watch for any suspicious activity from the other Clans or even a group of rogues. It might just be a strange coincidence, but we still need be careful. There is nothing more we can do about it tonight, so I suggest everyone get some sleep."

The regent's words seemed to calm the cats, and the little crowd broke up, each cat heading back to the hunters' den or fighters' den. Tall Pine and Spotted Owl scooted around the rock, so they remained out of sight as their Clanmates strode past toward the caves where they slept located behind the pair of kits.

Tall Pine glanced at Spotted Owl. The black and white she-kit's eyes sparkled with excitement, but Tall Pine felt a lump of worry settle into the bottom of his belly. _Could there be a group of rogues in the Valley of Hidden Stars? Why would they be here? If rogues are here, it can't be good news for the others Clans and us. And even if there aren't rogues here, how could the Clan of the Dark Fangs find our scents on their territory if we know we didn't trespass there? And why did all of the Clans suddenly find each other's scents on their territories? Even if they are no rogues, trouble is brewing and tensions are rising between the Clans, and we must all be on our guard._

 **Hello everyone, here chapter 4! The time of year has coming again and I will be starting school soon, so it will probably be a couple weeks before I update again. The next chapter will be through Spotted Owl's view. I am very excited for it because this story is finally getting moving!**

 **As always, please review!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	6. Chapter 5: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 5: Spotted Owl**

Spotted Owl trotted along the dusty ground, her shoulder parallel to the cracked stone wall. Her long shadow, cast by the setting moon kept pace with her as she hurried along the perimeter of the Clan of the Morning Sun's camp. She paused and dropped the branch with several burrs clinging to it she was carefully carrying in her mouth before picking it up once more and continuing on her way.

Around her, the camp was dark and shadowy and almost entirely vacant as night still lay heavily on the land. The expanse of stars in the Silverpelt, glittering frostily like dew on spider's web, was just beginning to fade as the sky above the Rockperch began to brighten. Soft bird songs floated through the dark trees lining the cliff walls of the stone gorge. Spotted Owl was the only one awake at this mysterious pre-dawn hour except for Falling Star who was stretching outside the fighter's den and Willow Leaf's kits, Amber Mist and Whispering Rain who were squeaking excitedly as they chased each other across the camp.

The black and white dappled she-kit dropped into a crouch just before the entrance to the trainee's den, her paws instinctively sliding into the positions Passing Storm, one of the hunter trainees had shown her many times. Slowly, but steadily, she slunk forward, her paws treading lightly on the dusty earth as she snuck into the cave.

The interior of the den was much darker than outside, but Spotted Owl found that she was able to navigate her way through it following the trainees' scents and the soft sounds of their slow breathing. The young she-kit padded as quietly as she could past Fern Dapple's slumbering form in her nest nearest to the entrance and just barely managed to avoid stepping on Passing Storm's tail as she crept past. Finally, she scented her target sleeping in his nest near a corner at the back of the den. Spotted Owl could begin to make out the black and brown tabby pelt of Jagged Path as she drew closer.

Spotted Owl stopped beside Jagged Path's nest, smirking as she gazed down at the muscular trainee's unconscious form. The black and brown tabby tom lay stretched out on his side, a peaceful smile on his unassuming face. Quickly and quietly as not to wake him, Spotted Owl got to work. She carefully placed the branch parallel to Jagged Path's back, arranging it so when he rolled over he would get the unpleasant surprise of several burrs burrowing into his back. Her prank in place, the black and white dappled she-kit scooted out of the den as quickly as possible.

The young she-kit burst out of the den and raced over to a gnarled pine tree that was growing out of the dusty earth a few tail-lengths away. The low-growing branches snagged on her fur as she ducked underneath them and hunched down to wait, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

She didn't have to wait long before a loud yelp came from inside the trainee's den and Jagged Path's voice grouchily yelled, "Spotted Owl!"

Spotted Owl giggled and backed up, the fur on her spine pressing against the cold stone wall behind her. She suppressed another laugh as Jagged Path came stomping out of the den, his black and brown tabby fur messy and puffed up and entangled with several large burrs.

"Where is that sneaky snake-heart? How dare she put burrs in my nest! It'll take me ages to get them out." Jagged Path muttered to himself, scanning the camp around him. Spotted Owl held her breath as his gaze settled on the pine tree she was hiding for a moment, but then he turned away and stomped off across the clearing.

Spotted Owl chuckled to herself as she slipped out from under the gnarled tree, pausing for a moment to pick the pine needles out of her fur, before trotting happily in the opposite direction than Jagged Path had gone.

"Spotted Owl!" An urgent voice called, and the black and white dappled she-kit froze in her tracks, taking a moment realize that it had not been Jagged Path's voice that called her name.

"Spotted Owl!" The voice called again as Drifting Leaf rounded a corner in the camp wall, her anxious expression changed to relief as she spotted the young she-kit. "Oh, Spotted Owl, thank the stars I finally found you. I've been looking everywhere! Your trainee ceremony is going to start any minute and just look at you!"

 _That's right. My trainee ceremony is today._ Spotted Owl thought dumbly, blinking in surprise. _I can't believe I forgot. I'm going to become a trainee today! I wonder what - ugh._ Spotted Owl shrunk away as her mother threw herself at her, fiercely licking her all over. "Come on! Do you have to groom me?" She complained, but her words fell on deaf ears as Drifting Leaf continued grooming her.

"Oh, just look at you!" The dusty brown she-cat with golden patches fretted. "You look like you've crawled through a bramble thicket backward. And are those pine needles? And a burr? Great stars, Spotted Owl, what have you been doing?"

Spotted Owl sighed, reluctantly resigning herself to her fate when a loud call came from the other end of camp. "Let all cats of the Clan of the Morning Sun gather below the Rockperch for a Clan meeting!" Mossy Moon stood on the Rockperch, the rising sun that had just appear over the rim of the gorge outlining the edges of her fur with shimmering gold.

"The ceremony is about to start!" Spotted Owl squealed, taking the opportunity to wriggle out of her mother's grasp. The black and white dappled she-kit bounded across the clearing and, with her head and tail proudly raised, pushed her way to the front of the already gathering crowd. Drifting Leaf followed close behind her, quietly apologizing to the cats Spotted Owl had rudely brushed by.

Blossom Dust and Tall Pine waited at the front of the crowd, sitting side by side in identical positions with their tails wrapped around their paws. Spotted Owl bounced over to them and took a seat, excitement, and anticipation bubbling up inside her. Drifting Leaf joined them just as Mossy Moon took a seat, readying herself to begin the ceremony. Loud mutterings came from the crowd but quieted down as Mossy Moon began to speak.

"Honorable cats of the Clan of the Morning Sun! We are gathered here on this momentous morning to witness the making of new trainees. I, Mossy Moon, chieftain of the Clan of the Morning Sun now call upon our ancestors, the Clan of the Bright Stars, to come and bear witness to this sacred ceremony.

"Tall Pine, Spotted Owl, and Blossom Dust the son and daughters of Drifting Leaf have reached the age of six moons and are ready to begin their training as a fighter, hunter, or healer. Each role is important, and vital to the survival of our Clan, so ancestors, I ask you to guide their pawsteps so they may work hard, excel in their training, and stand strong and true to the day they become full-fledged members of this Clan and beyond.

"Tall Pine, step forward." Mossy Moon commanded. Tall Pine complied and strolled hesitantly out into the center of the half circle formed by the crowd beneath the Rockperch.

"Tall Pine," Mossy Moon said, addressing the black and white patched tom. "Falling Star, Red Maple, the council cats of the Clan of the Morning Sun and I have observed you these past few moons, and we have come to a decision. You have shown yourself to be perseverant and thoughtful as well as smart and kind. You will train to be a hunter of the Clan of the Morning Sun.

"We have also carefully selected an instructor for you. You will train under Quick Clouds.

"Quick Clouds, step forward." Mossy Moon called as a white tom with gray patches tom padded forth. "Quick Clouds, you are wise and tough, and we have selected you as the instructor of Tall Pine. I hope you will show him all you know so he may grow into a strong and brave member of the Clan of the Morning Sun.

"Tall Pine, do you accept Quick Clouds as your instructor?" Mossy Moon asked, switching her ice-blue gaze back to Spotted Owl's brother.

Spotted Owl smirked as Tall Pine's eyes widened as he turned to gaze up at his new instructor, his voice wavering slightly as he answered. "I-I do."

"Quick Clouds, do you accept Tall Pine as your trainee?" The chieftain inquired.

"I do." Quick Clouds rumbled, his blue gaze fixed on Tall Pine

"Then touch noses to seal the bond between you both as instructor and trainee." Mossy Moon said.

Tall Pine and Quick Clouds quickly touched noses before Quick Clouds quietly meowed something into Tall Pine's ear. Tall Pine nodded, and the pair stepped back into the crowd.

"Spotted Owl, step forward." Mossy Moon said, turning her gaze on the black and white dappled she-kit. Spotted Owl took a deep breath to calm the excitement bubbling up inside of her, threatening to overflow, as she tried to stride calmly out into the open space beneath the Rockperch. _I'm about to become a trainee! Everything I've worked on for the last four moons has led me to this moment. Whichever position I am chosen for and whoever is chosen as my instructor will decide my entire future. I hope they've chosen well._

"Spotted Owl," Mossy Moon's loud voice echoed in the young she-kit's ears as the chieftain began her section of the ceremony. "Falling Star, Red Maple, the council cats of the Clan of the Morning Sun and I have observed you these past few moons, and we have come to a decision. You have shown yourself to be brave and driven and as well as stubborn and ambitious. You will train to be a fighter of the Clan of the Morning Sun."

 _Fighter! I'm going to train to be a fighter!_ Spotted Owl thought, trembling with excitement.

"We have also carefully selected an instructor for you," Mossy Moon went on. "You will train under Yellow Sky."

"Yellow Sky, step forward." At her chieftain's bidding, a dark smoky gray she-cat emerged from the crowd and moved to stand a tail-length away from her new trainee.

"Yellow S\ky, you are loyal and protective, and we have selected you as the instructor of Spotted Owl. I hope you will show her all you know so she may grow into a strong and brave member of the Clan of the Morning Sun.

"Spotted Owl, do you accept Yellow Sky as your instructor?" Mossy Moon asked, turning back to the black and white dappled she-kit.

Spotted Owl gazed up at her new instructor, feeling intimidated by the large she-cat looming over her. She swallowed and tried to keep the shakiness out of her meow. "I do."

"And Yellow Sky, do you accept Spotted Owl as your trainee?"

"I do." Yellow Sky meowed solemnly, her stern gaze fixed on Spotted Owl, seeming to stare right through her.

"Then touch noses to seal the bond between you both as instructor and trainee." Mossy Moon ordered.

Spotted Owl extended her nose toward her new instructor as far as she could go. Yellow Sky met her halfway, and they gently touched noses as their gazes locked. Then the moment was over, and Yellow Sky stepped back, turning to head back to her place in the crowd.

"I promise that I'll do my best. I will be the best trainee you've ever had." Spotted Owl whispered, trotting to keep up with Yellow Sky's long strides. Yellow Sky looked at her out of the corner of her eye for a moment then nodded slightly.

"Blossom Dust, step forward." Mossy Moon called as the pale brown she-kit with golden patched stood and padded slowly out into the open space.

"Blossom Dust," Mossy Moon began, gazing down at the remaining kit.

Spotted Owl's attention wandered away from the ceremony as her thoughts raced through her head. _I can't believe I've been chosen as a fighter! I know hunters are important to the Clan, but fighting is so much more exciting! I'll get to learn fighting techniques and patrol our borders and participate in battles! I work hard to show them that I'm the best and I will prove myself time and time again in battles. Then no one will disrespect me! I am going to be the best fighter this Clan has ever seen!_

The black and white dappled she-kit was so wrapped up in her thoughts that it took her a moment to process that Mossy Moon had just announced that Blossom Dust was going to train as a fighter.

 _What? A fighter? No...Mossy Moon couldn't have said that. But she did. I heard her._ Spotted Owl thought as she scrambled to comprehend what had just happened. _That's impossible! Blossom Dust will never be a good fighter. She's way too small and weak and useless. She should've been made a healer or something like that. Not a fighter like me. Definitely not._

"Rabbit Nose, step forward." Mossy Moon ordered as Blossom Dust's new instructor; a pale brown tabby tom trotted out of the throng. "You are brave and smart we have selected you as the instructor of Blossom Dust. I hope you will show her all you know so she may grow into a strong and brave member of the Clan of the Morning Sun."

 _How could Mossy Moon and the other cats choose Blossom Dust of all cats as a fighter? There is no way she'll be able to handle herself in battle. Even with Rabbit Nose as her instructor. She's too small and weak to learn fighting moves and perform them efficiently. It'll be way a waste of time trying to teach her anything._ Spotted Owl thought, shaking her head as Rabbit Nose and Blossom Dust did as Mossy Moon said and touched noses before stepping back into the crowd.

"Tall Pine, Spotted Owl, and Blossom Dust, you have now become trainees of the Clan of the Morning Sun. Congratulations, new trainees, and may the Clan of the Bright Stars forever light your path." Mossy Moon warmly meowed as she concluded the ceremony.

"Tall Pine! Spotted Owl! Blossom Dust!" The Clan cheered, starting off quiet, but then getting louder and louder as more cats joined in. Spotted Owl grinned and puffed out her chest, basking in the hearty cheers from her Clanmates. Blossom Dust cowered slightly beside her instructor, obviously uncomfortable with all of the attention. Tall Pine ducked his head as Drifting Leaf gave him a long lick behind the ears, but was smiling as well.

Spotted Owl looked around her at her Clanmates, feeling a sinking feeling in her chest when she saw that quite a few of them were not cheering. And the cats that weren't cheering for her and her siblings nearly as loudly as they had for Fern Dapple and Jagged Path. _Why aren't they cheering as loudly for us?_ She wondered. _Is it because some of them think we don't belong here due to being half-Clan?_ Her eyes met Jagged Path's eyes from where he was sitting across the camp. The black and brown tabby tom sneered at her, his gaze mocking. Spotted Owl bristled and thought with renewed conviction. _I'll show them! I will be the best trainee this Clan has ever seen, and I will make them all respect me! Then they'll be sorry for not being more welcoming to us._

"Congratulations, Spotted Owl!" Fern Dapple purred, snapping the black and white dappled she-cat out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, good job!" Willow Leaf added.

"I can show you where to put your nest in the trainee's den." Dappled Fur offered. "It's going to be crowded in there, but I'm sure we can find room."

"N-no thanks, Dappled Fur." Spotted Owl replied, caught off guard by her Clanmates' warm words.

"Oh, okay," Dappled Fur meowed as she padded away.

The ceremony completed, the crowd dispersed, returning to their daily routine. Falling Star, standing in the center of a cluster of fighters, was beginning to organize the patrols. Red Maple sat outside her den, the morning sunlight turning her russet fur to flame as she sorted herbs into neat piles.

"Hey, Yellow Sky," Spotted Owl meowed eagerly, turning back to look up at her new instructor who was still seated in the same spot. "What are we going to do first?"

"Well, first we're going on a tour of the territory with your sister and Rabbit Nose." Yellow Sky replied, and without another word, the dark smoky gray she-cat heaved herself to her paws and headed toward the entrance, flicking her tail at Rabbit Nose to signal him and Blossom Dust to follow them out the passageway and into the territory.

 _I can't believe we're finally trainees and we're going to see the territory!_ Spotted Owl's heart rose in her chest and excitement bubbled through her as she emerged out into the Clan of the Morning Sun's territory behind Yellow Sky, blinking a little like a newborn fawn in the harsh light from the sunlight arcing through the trees. _Wow, everything seems even bigger than when I snuck out of camp! And now I get a real tour of our territory! I can't wait to see everything!_

"Spotted Owl!" Yellow Sky called gruffly. The dark smoky gray she-cat was standing a couple of tail-lengths away, the tip of her tail twitching impatiently. "Don't just stand there. Let's go! We have an entire territory to cover before nightfall!"

"Coming!" Spotted Owl called back as raced over to the other cats, undeterred by her new instructor's reprimand.

"Good." Yellow Sky grunted, turning and padded forward once again.

The small patrol kept up a quick pace as they traveled across the wooded slope of the Dawn Mountain. Spotted Owl stared curiously at her, enraptured by the towering oak, cedar, and pine trees, the swift-flowing brooks, and the bare rocks, trying to take everything in at once. She had waited for six moons to see the world beyond the camp's stone walls, and now she was here, so she didn't intend to miss any of it.

After a while, Yellow Sky, at the head of the group, turned in the direction of the valley below them, heading through a clearing, down a sheer rocky slope, and then back into the woods. The forest here was denser than the wood they had just left, the trees had grown more closely together, and the lush undergrowth filled the gaps between the tall trees. Suddenly, the trees stopped, and the four cats emerged on a rocky plateau, overlooking a deep gully that ran down the mountain in the direction of the valley. A broad stream occupied the center of it, merrily humming as it tumbled over the bare rocks, following its course down the mountainside.

"This is our border with the Clan of the Flowing Waters," Yellow Sky announced, gesturing with a long sweep of her tail to the stream below them.

"Taste the air. Can you smell any scents?" Rabbit Nose asked, gazing at the pair of trainees.

Spotted Owl closed her eyes, taking a deep sniff. _I smell oak leaves and squirrels and pine needles. They must from be our scent markers because it smells like us. Wait, hold on, there's something else. A watery scent, with wet rocks, like what I smelled from the streams._

"I smell our scent markers. And the Clan of Flowing Waters' scent markers!" Spotted Owl announced happily, opening her eyes.

"I smell it too." Blossom Dust said.

"Very good, both of you." Rabbit Nose said approvingly.

"Now, before we go, I want you both to take another deep sniff. Memorize the Clan of the Flowing Waters' scent. We may be on good terms with them now, but there may come a time where we will meet them in battle, and you will need to be able to recognize their scent so you can tell friend from foe." Yellow Sky warned gravely. Spotted Owl and Blossom Dust nodded solemnly, each of them taking another deep sniff before the four cats turned and headed back up the mountain.

The ground grew steadily steeper, and the trees thinned out, changing from tall oaks and cedars to scraggly pines as the small patrol hiked up the mountain. Spotted Owl had spied a familiar gnarled pine tree that they had past on their way out of camp as ways back, but the rocky outcrops and twisted trees they toiled past now were foreign to her.

"Wow, this is so beautiful," Spotted Owl breathed as she paused on a smooth weather-worn rock, gazing through a couple of scruffy pines at the breath-taking scenery stretched out below her. The Dawn Mountain, a rolling mountain with bare rocks and small pines covering the peaks reached down to a thick, luscious woodland on the lower slope and the earthy green valley far below. Spotted Owl closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep gulp of fresh air.

A flash of brown fur caught Spotted Owl's eyes as she opened them again. _Is that a rabbit?_ She wondered, tasting the air. _It_ _is!_ The black and white dappled she-cat dropped into a crouch and slowly, slowly began to stalk toward where she thought she had seen it.

Spotted Owl carefully moved around a thick pine and saw a large brown rabbit sitting on its haunches not far away, totally oblivious to her. She smiled and licked her chops as she continued to pad toward it, slowly but surely.

"Spotted Owl, look out!" Yellow Sky's warning cry cut through the air. The rabbit bolted upright, its long ears pointing toward her. Then it turned, and in a flash, it was gone. Spotted Owl growled in frustration and sat down, her tail lashing. Then a long shadow fell over her. She wasn't the only one hunting the rabbit! Spotted Owl froze, slowly turning her head to look up at sharp curved talons glinting in the sunlight as an eagle swooping down out of the sky, heading directly for her.

 **Well, my three little guys have now become trainees. What do you all think of their instructors? I chose them because each of their personalities will be the right balance for Tall Pine, Spotted Owl, and Blossom Dust. Rabbit Nose is very smart, observant, kind and encouraging, so he will help Blossom Dust grow and believe in herself. Quick Clouds is brave, loyal, tough, and protective, and he shares Tall Pine's core beliefs and he will push our black and white patched trainee to be the best he can be. Yellow Sky is tough, gruff, and fiercely loyal. She will have very high expectations of Spotted Owl and push her, while also teaching her how to be a fierce warrior and a loyal Clanmate. I hope you liked the chapter! I am in school now and very busy, so unfortunately it may be a couple weeks before I post again. (But that is also what I wrote last time and it's only been a week.)**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	7. Chapter 6: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 6: Spotted Owl**

Spotted Owl could only stand there; her body frozen in place as the eagle dived toward her. Every instinct inside her screamed for her to run, to flee, but it was like her limbs were made of stone and refused to budge. Sharp talons pierced her flanks as the eagle seized her and lifted her into the air, the bare rocky mountainside falling away beneath her paws.

"Spotted Owl!" Yellow Sky's desperate cry echoed in her ears. "Spotted Owl!"

The eagle's curved talons painfully tore into Spotted Owl's flesh as she swung beneath it, watching the landscape of the mountain grow steadily smaller. The young she-cat closed her eyes, resigning herself to her fate. _This is it. I'm going to die. I will never get to train with Yellow Sky and the other trainees. I will never get to become a full fighter. I will never get to prove myself to my Clan. This is the end._

Suddenly, a whoosh of air sounded in her ears and Spotted Owl's eyes snapped open just in time to see a ginger blur slashing ferociously at the eagle's dark brown wing. The eagle shrieked a high-pitched cry and beat its wings to gain altitude, but the ginger cat clung to its right side, weighing it down.

The eagle writhed in mid-air, trying to shake the ginger cat loose, but suddenly, another cat appeared. This time it was a large black cat. At the peak of its leap, the black cat slashed at the eagle's left wing with before dropping out of Spotted Owl's sight range, a few feathers floating down after it.

A skinny pale gray cat took the black cat's place, clawing at the eagle's wing and grabbing onto it as the eagle twisted around, attempting to throw off its attackers. The eagle shrieked again, wheeling around and trying to fly away. But both of the cats hung on, acting like weights to prevent the eagle from flying too far as they swung dangerously from its wings. With another ear-splitting cry, the eagle finally released Spotted Owl and twisted around, throwing off the other cats before fleeing with powerful beats of its wings.

The earth raced up toward the black and white dappled she-cat as she plummeted down at an alarming rate. She twisted around, trying to get her body into a position where she could land on her feet, but then she slammed into the hard ground. Spotted Owl lay there, dazed as darkness crept over her vision. The last thing she saw were several unfamiliar figures, including the ginger cat, bending over her before everything went black.

"Spotted Owl? Spotted Owl?" A faint voice murmured in her ears. Spotted Owl stirred, blinking open her eyes to see several anxious faces bending over her. It was Yellow Sky who had spoken.

"Y-yes." The young she-cat stuttered, blinking rapidly.

"Good. Thank the stars." Yellow Sky meowed in relief, raising her head.

"Do you feel all right? Is anything broken?" Rabbit Nose asked in concern from where he was bending over her other side.

Spotted Owl shifted, moving her legs, and twitching her tail. The deep cuts in her flank from the eagle's talons hurt and her right shoulder throbbed painfully, but she could feel everything. "No." She shook her head.

"That's good," A strange voice chuckled. "By the way that you were hanging limply from the eagle's talons, I thought you were a goner."

"And who are you all?" Yellow Sky asked fiercely, rounding on the new cat who had spoken. Spotted Owl struggled into a seated position to get a better look at the newcomers. There was four of them in all, clustered in a group nearby. The one who had spoken was a young, lean, but strong ginger and brown tabby tom with brilliant green eyes. The tom's companions were two more toms and a she-cat; the large black tom Spotted Owl had seen trying to rescue her, and two, almost nearly identical lithe pale gray cats, apparently siblings. They looked almost the same except for one was a tom, slightly taller than his sister and had glowing amber eyes. The other was a she-cat, a little leaner than her brother with an icy blue gaze.

"Easy," the ginger and brown tabby tom meowed, looking startled at the two fierce-looking fighters staring at him, their pelts bristling. "We were the ones who rescued her, remember?" He flicked his tail at Spotted Owl.

"That's all very well," The dark smoky gray she-cat growled. "But you still haven't told us who you are and what you're doing on our territory. This land belongs to the Clan of the Morning Sun, and it is our duty as fighters to protect it from threats. And right now, we have no idea who you are or what you're doing here, so you're looking very threatening to me."

"My name is Sharp," The ginger and brown tabby tom said calmly, unfazed by Yellow Sky's harsh words. "This is Crow, Glint, and Glaze." He flicked his tail first at the black tom then the blue-eyed she-cat, then her amber-eyed brother "We and the rest of our companions only want to speak with your chieftain."

"Wait, there's more of you?" Rabbit Nose asked.

"Where are they?" Yellow Sky demanded, glancing wildly around her as if she expected more rogues to leap out of the shadows at any moment.

"They're waiting back at the border. We didn't want to trespass on your territory, but no patrol had come by for a while, so the four of us decided to come and look for one." Sharp explained.

 _That's weird._ Spotted Owl thought in confusion. _I wonder how a group of rogues know about Clan traditions like borders and patrols._

"Why do you want to speak to our chieftain?" Yellow Sky inquired suspiciously, although she seemed more curious than hostile now.

"That is just for me, my companions, and your chieftain to know," Sharp replied, shaking his head.

"Very well," Yellow Sky replied. The dark smoky gray she-cat turned away from Sharp to converse quietly with Rabbit Nose. "I don't trust these rogues. Something doesn't feel right. I don't think we should escort an entire group of rogues to camp without knowing why they're here and without consulting Mossy Moon first. I'm going to escort Sharp and the others back to the border. Take Blossom Dust and Spotted Owl back to camp. Make sure Spotted Owl goes directly to see Red Maple and then alert Mossy Moon of what has happened. Have her send a patrol of fighters to meet me at the border with her decision, whether it be to chase the rogues off or escort them to our camp. Got it?"

Rabbit Nose nodded and helped Spotted Owl to her paws. He flicked his tail over Blossom Dust's shoulder to let her know it was time to leave, then began to lead the way down the mountainside.

"Wait!" Spotted Owl protested just as Rabbit Nose began to head off. "I'm fine. I want to come and help you, Yellow Sky. Please?" She gazed pleadingly up at her instructor.

"No, you can't." Yellow Sky responded sternly, meeting Spotted Owl's gaze. "This is not a mission for a young, inexperienced trainee. And certainly not an injured one at that. You will go back to camp with Rabbit Nose, Spotted Owl and get your wounds treated. Now." She added after Spotted Owl continued to linger.

"Fine." Spotted Owl muttered, reluctantly trotting after her sister and her sister's instructor, disappointment flooding through her.

The black and white dappled she-cat moved in a haze as she and the others traveled down the mountain, the pain from her scratches and the injury from the impact of the ground finally catching up with her. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced, deep, painful, agony. She was so lost in the pain and disappointment at the scolding from Yellow Sky she barely registered when she, Blossom Dust, and Rabbit Nose reached the passageway and padded through into the sunlit camp.

"Here," Rabbit Nose's kind mew broke through the haze, and she could feel his tail rest on her shoulders as he guided her across the camp toward Red Maple's den.

 _I can't believe an eagle snatched me._ She dumbly thought as she stumbled across the gorge. _I almost died. And the pain...it is like nothing I've ever felt. It hurts so much. I'm so tired. I just want to sleep..._

"Spotted Owl! Oh, my stars, what happened?" Drifting Leaf's anxious voice jolted her back into reality. Her mother dashed across the dusty ground toward her, skidding to a stop a tail-length away, her gaze flitting over Spotted Owl, taking in the scratches on her kit's sides, the blood staining her fur, and the weariness in her half-closed eyes.

"An eagle tried to carry Spotted Owl off. She had a hard fall and had some deep cuts, but luckily she didn't break anything. I was just going to take her to Red Maple." Rabbit Nose explained calmly.

"Taken by an eagle?" Drifting Leaf gasped loudly. "Oh, my poor kit!" She immediately began to cover the young she-cat's face with licks.

Spotted Owl stepped back, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Eww, Drifting Leaf. I'm fine. There's no need to make such a big deal about it. Our Clanmates are staring."

"There is every need!" Her mother replied, her voice rising. "You were taken by an eagle! You're injured and lucky to be alive!"

Spotted Owl was about to retort when Rabbit Nose stepped in. "Drifting Leaf," He meowed kindly. "Why don't you go lie down? I can take Spotted Owl to the healer's den and you can come check in later."

"Why are you taking her? Aren't you Blossom Dust's instructor?" Drifting Leaf asked. "Shouldn't my daughter's instructor be making sure she's alright? Where's Yellow Sky?"

"She...uh, had an important matter to attend to. You'll hear about it soon enough." Rabbit Nose said awkwardly.

"Important matter, my claw! She should be here, taking her trainee - my daughter - to the healer's den. I knew that distrustful furball would never be a good instructor for my daughter." The dusty brown she-cat with golden patches muttered as she padded away.

Spotted Owl breathed a sigh of relief as her mother's form slipped back into the nursery and allowed Rabbit Nose to resume guiding her toward Red Maple's den.

Red Maple's den was a crack in stone wall in the corner of the camp that opened up into a roomy cavern with smooth walls arching up to a high ceiling. Sunlight streamed down through a crack in the side of the roof, sparkling on the small pool of crystal-clear water filling a dip on one side of the den. Leaves, roots, and berries were piled in neat stacks along the perimeter of the den and were stuck into crevices in the smooth stone walls. Red Maple, seated near the back, was picking withered leaves out of a pile of them that lay around her. She looked up from her task as Rabbit Nose and Spotted Owl approached.

"Hi, you two. How can I help you?" The healer asked, standing up and trotting over to her visitors.

"Spotted Owl nearly got carried off by an eagle. She has some nasty scratches from its talons and might also have some other injuries from the fall when the eagle dropped her. She hit the ground pretty hard and was unconscious for a little while afterward. Yellow Sky thought it best to bring her directly to you." Rabbit Nose gravely informed the pretty she-cat.

"Yes, that was the right thing to do." Red Maple replied. "Spotted Owl, go take a seat over there so I can take a look at your wounds." The russet she-cat directed the young she-cat to one of the mossy nests opposite the small pool. Spotted Owl complied and padded over, taking a seat in the first nest as Rabbit Nose dipped his head to Red Maple and took his leave.

"These are some nasty scratches. It's good you came right to me." Red Maple observed as she looked Spotted Owl over. "Do they hurt badly?" The black and white dappled she-cat nodded, squirming uncomfortably under the russet she-cat's perceptive green gaze. "Most of the bleedings has stopped - that's good - but I'll want to apply some marigold to prevent any infection and dock to help sooth the scratches before I cover them with cobwebs. I'll be right back." The young healer trotted away toward the back of her den.

Spotted Owl sat back on her haunches and looked around her as waited for Red Maple to come back. The shock from the incident had worn off and the severe pain ebbed away, replaced by a tiredness that lingered in her muscles. She sighed as she gazed around her, taking in the smooth worn walls of Red Maple's den, the high ceiling, and the befuddling scent of so many herbs stashed together. _I don't think I'll ever get used to Red Maple's den. I don't know how she can stand working in here. The scents from all the herbs are too much for me even just for a few minutes. I'd never want to be healer. It seems like such a boring job. Positions like being a hunter or fighter are much more important to the survival of our Clan._

Red Maple reappeared a moment later, carrying several leaves in her jaws. She set them down in front of Spotted Owl and then set to work, chewing up the smaller leaves first and leaning forward to let the juice trickle into the young she-cat's wounds. Spotted Owl flinched as the poultice make from the larger leaves stung when Red Maple dripped it onto her cuts.

"Does it sting?" Red Maple asked sympathetically. "That's good. That means it's working. I'm going to get some cobwebs now to cover your wounds." The russet she-cat vanished into the shadowy back of her den once more and reappear much more quickly this time, carrying a long branch stuck with cobwebs. One by one, she peeled them off and placed them over Spotted Owl's wounds.

"I'm done with your cuts now." Red Maple meowed, stepping back. "But I'm not sure that is all of your injuries. Rabbit Nose told me you also took a hard fall. Do you remember what part of your body you fell on?"

"Yeah, my right shoulder. It still hurts." The black and white dappled she-cat replied.

Red Maple nodded and scooted closer to her patient. Picking up her paw, she gently prodded Spotted Owl's shoulder, starting at the base of her leg and moving upward. About halfway, Spotted Owl flinched and let out a gasp of pain. "It hurts there?" Red Maple asked. She nodded. "I'm going to have to keep touching to see how much of your shoulder hurts. I'm sorry that it is going to be painful, but I know you can be brave." The young healer continued pressing Spotted Owl's shoulder, testing how much of an area was injured.

"Can you flex it for me?" Red Maple requested, stepping back once she had finished. Spotted Owl complied and let out another gasp as a quick jolt of pain ran up her shoulder. Red Maple then asked her patient to do a couple more moments before saying, "The good thing is it's not broken, only wrenched and bruised. You'll need to-"

"Wrenched? Bruised?" Spotted Owl cried, interrupting the young healer, her yellow eyes stretching wide with horror.

"It's not that bad," Red Maple meowed soothingly. "You will be just fine soon, but your shoulder is wrenched and you have a large bruise. From a fall like that, it could be much worse. You'll need to take it easy for a couple days and not do any strenuous activity. It will heal soon enough, but I don't want you aggravating your injury. If you do, it'll take a much longer time to heal."

"But what about training? I'll fall behind everyone." Spotted Owl protested.

"You can still go to training and learn a few basic moves, but I am going to tell Yellow Sky that you won't be able to spar with the other trainees until your shoulder is healed." Red Maple said. "As I said before, it won't take long until your injury is healed and since you are a new trainee you won't be doing any difficult things, so you needn't worry. You won't fall far behind the other trainees. Now, I'm done with your injuries, but I want you to come back in the morning for me to check your wounds and change the dressing. You should be totally fine in less than half a moon."

"Okay, thank you, Red Maple." Spotted Owl said as she trotted out of the den, feeling much better than before and relieved that she was able to escape the stuffiness of Red Maple's den.

The warm sun, more orange than yellow this time of day hung low in the sky, casting long shadows across the dusty ground of the camp. The young she-cat squinted as she emerged into a pool of sunlight outside Red Maple's den. _I didn't realize it was this late,_ Spotted Owl thought. _It's almost dusk. I wonder if Yellow Sky is back yet._

As if almost on cue, Yellow Sky bounded through the entrance, followed closely by Soaring Hawk. The dark smoky gray she-cat rushed across the camp and vanished into Mossy Moon's den, while Soaring Hawk waited in the center of the camp as a large group of strange cats filed in through the passageway, led by the ginger and brown tabby tom whom Spotted Owl recognized as one of her rescuers, Sharp. Sage Fur, Dewy Grass, and Cloudy Water, three more of the Clan of the Morning Sun's fighters brought up the rear and took up positions around the group of strange cats as they waited for Mossy Moon.

They didn't have to wait long. A few moments later, Mossy Moon appeared at the entrance to her den, Falling Star and Yellow Sky flanking her. The chieftain strode over to the Rockperch and sprung onto the top. Falling Star took up her position at the foot of the Rockperch while Yellow Sky trotted over to the group of rogues and lead them over to where Mossy Moon waited.

"Let all cats of the Clan of the Morning Sun gather below the Rockperch for a Clan Meeting." The chieftain cried. However, there was really no need, as the majority of the Clan of the Morning Sun were already present, drawn out of their dens by the arrival of the strange new cats. Spotted Owl padded closer, choosing a spot near the front of the crowd.

"Clanmates," Mossy Moon began. "I know you all must be wondering why these strange cats have been brought to our camp. One of the patrols encountered these rogues near the border. They asked to speak to me, so I agreed to let them come to our camp." The dark brown tabby she-cat informed her Clan. Mossy Moon then continued, addressing the rogues, "Greetings, strangers. You have been brought to the Clan of the Morning Sun's camp. My name is Mossy Moon and I am the chieftain of this Clan. Now, please tell us why do you all need to speak to me so urgently?"

Sharp, seeming to be the leader of the strange cats stepped forward. "Greetings, Mossy Moon," He meowed, bowing his head graciously. "My name is Sharp. Thank you for agreeing to meet with us. However, I have one request: as chieftain of this Clan, we wish to speak with you alone. Is that not possible?"

"Anything you have to say can be said in front of my Clanmates." Mossy Moon declared, lifting her chin proudly. "My cats are honorable and just and are worthy of hearing what you, a stranger and a rogue, has to say."

"We're not rogues!" One of the strange cats hissed. Sharp snapped his head around, silencing whomever among his group who had spoken with a piercing glare. He then turned back to Mossy Moon who nodded at him to speak.

"Very well then," Sharp replied. "My group has traveled long and far-"

"So you are rogues then," Mossy Moon interrupted, a small twinkle in her eyes. "Cats who are always traveling and don't have one set home."

"Yes, I suppose we are." Sharp acknowledged, starting over. "My group has traveled for a long time and covered a great distance. We are weary and weak and hope for shelter. We used to have a home, but we left it because we heard stories of great Clans, honorable and just cats who lived in a secret valley hidden away in the mountains and hoped to find them for ourselves. And now, here we are."

"You haven't explained fully why you've come." Falling Star objected, her eyes narrowed. "Who are you? Why did you want to find us?"

Sharp sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. It seemed as if the entire camp was holding its breath, waiting on edge before he opened his eyes again and replied, "We are cats from the groups by the lake. The same lake where the Fallen Clans used to live. We are descendants of the cats in the groups your ancestors left to build the New Clans."

 **Alright, here is chapter 6! I know it's been awhile, but I'm finally settled into school and I should be updating more regularly now. I've left you hanging on another cliffhanger, so you'll just have to wait for** **my next update!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	8. Chapter 7: Tall Pine

**Chapter 7: Tall Pine**

Loud gasps filled the clearing at the ginger and brown tabby tom's words, coming from the throng of Clan of the Morning Sun cats seated around the knot of rogues. Hostile mutters and anxious and amazed murmurs rippled throughout the crowd as the Clan cats turned to one another.

Tall Pine shook his head in disbelief, his mind reeling. _How could they be from the lake? How did they know who we are? How did they know where to find us? Why are they here? What do they want? The questions swarmed throughout his brain but then cleared as one thought broke through: This cannot mean anything good._

The young tom's Clanmates seemed to be sharing many of his doubts and worries. Their voices grew louder, buzzing like angry bees. Questions and statements were now being tossed out from the bewildered cats, but, over the clamor, not one of them was heard.

"Silence!" It was not Mossy Moon, but Falling Star who roared the command over the noise of the crowd. "We won't get any answers if everyone continues to talk over each other like that. We all need to be quiet and let Mossy Moon question the rogues." The white and cream she-cat said sternly, her tail lashing the dusty ground next to her.

"Thank you, Falling Star," Mossy Moon meowed, nodding to her deputy as she assumed control once more. "Now, Sharp," The chieftain turned her ice blue gaze on the young rogue. "Is this really true? Do you have any proof that you're from the groups by the lake? How do we know that you're telling the truth?"

The crowd finally fell silent as the Clan cats watched the newcomers intently, waiting on edge for the reply.

"What I said is true. We are from the groups by the lake." Sharp meowed again, doing nothing but reiterating his earlier statement.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" A cat called from the back of the throng.

"Why should we listen to you?" Another cat asked.

"Why should we trust you?" A third cat hissed.

"How do we know that you're not lying mangy furballs?" Demanded a fourth cat.

"Quiet!" Sharp suddenly shouted. The brown and ginger tom waited, his tail twitching, as the Clan cats complied, exchanging confused glances with each other. A few of them glanced questioningly up at Mossy Moon, but the dark brown tabby she-cat's gaze was fixed on Sharp's face, her blue eyes unreadable.

When the noise of the crowd had dropped to a low murmur, Sharp opened his mouth to speak. "We are telling the truth. You can trust us, and you should listen to us because I'm going prove that we are from the groups. Many moons ago, our ancestors lived in a land torn by war. There were tight-knit groups of cats, who were forever warring over land, water, and food. They had forgotten the old ways, of peace, where all could prosper and no longer looked to the departed souls who walked the starry paths in the sky for strength and guidance…."

Tall Pine listened, frozen in place by shock, his jaw hanging open, as Sharp told, almost word for word, the story he had heard so many times as a kit; the Legend of the Valley of Hidden Stars. _How does he know the legend?_ The white tom with black patches thought in disbelief. _This legend has been passed down for generations in the New Clans. A random rogue wouldn't know it. Unless...no, it's impossible. Unless they actually are telling the truth and they are from the groups beside the lake._

The more the young tom thought about it, the more he was convinced that the rogues were telling the truth. _They are telling the truth! They are from the groups beside the lake! Then...why are they here? Why now? The only thing I know for sure is that this cannot mean anything good._

"That's the Legend of the Valley of Hidden Stars." Falling Star whispered as Sharp finished speaking. "We all heard it as kits from the elders. How do you know it?" Her words should have been only loud enough for the cats a few tail-lengths away to hear, but Tall Pine, sitting across the camp from the regent, could hear them because the silence that hung in the stone gorge was quiet enough that you could've heard a pine needle drop.

"Yes, it is," Sharp meowed, lifting his chin.

"So, do you believe us now?" A large, long-haired black rogue demanded. "Is that not proof enough for you? Or are you going to keep asking us stupid questions?"

"How do you know the legend?" Mossy Moon asked, ignoring what the black rogue had said.

"It is a story passed down in our families for generations," Sharp explained. "We were also told it by our elders, as a reminder of our distant ancestors who left the groups many moons ago to create the New Clans in a new territory far away. Just like them, we, too, are distraught with our groups' vicious ways and endless feuding, so my companions and I decided to leave and search for the New Clans. We searched and searched, following the information in the legend about where our ancestors traveled to, and rumors whispered among the local cats until we found a pass through the mountains, similar to the one told of in the legend. We traveled through it, and here we are."

"So you left the groups because you did not like their ways?" Mossy Moon clarified. "But why did you come here?"

"We came here," Sharp meowed solemnly, raising his eyes to gaze straight into Mossy Moon's curious eyes. "Because we didn't agree with the rogues' savage ways and we wanted to learn how to live honorably and justly. We came because would like to stay with your Clan and the others for a while and learn your ways, and maybe, eventually, join a Clan."

Another collective gasp rang throughout the clearing as the Clan cats turn to each other once more, murmuring in excitement and confusion. Tall Pine shook his head in disbelief. Just when he thought he couldn't be more amazed, he now was by the absurdity of Sharp's statement. _I know Sharp just answered all of our questions, but I still can't understand it all. I can't believe that rogues from the groups are here and want to stay with us for a while. It's impossible. I may have heard the Legend of the Valley of Hidden Stars, but I never totally believed what we were told about the groups, and I never thought that some of those cats would come and ask to join the Clans._ Looking around at his Clanmates, Tall Pine thought, _I guess I'm not the only one shocked by Sharp's statement._

"So, what do you say?" Sharp asked, still gazing intently up at the chieftain.

"Well…" Mossy Moon began uncertainly. "You have to understand that this is very shocking to us, Sharp. I hope you know why my cats are hesitant to believe what you have told us. Our ancestors left the groups because they did not agree with their barbaric practices and unending cycle of fighting. They wanted to build new Clans in a peaceful territory far away and create a new society like the Fallen Clans' society, but better, so they won't fall, and a more peaceful, harmonious society, unlike the groups. They left it all behind when they left, seasons ago and we have lived in peace since then. We never thought cats from the groups would journey to find us or want to learn our ways."

"Yes, I understand that Mossy Moon," Sharp replied thoughtfully. "But here we are. Just like you and your ancestors, we do not agree with the groups' ways, and we want to learn your ways, how to live with honor and justice. We want to learn the code of rules that govern your society, how to hunt and fight and care for other cats, how to live like a Clan cat. So, please, let us join you and learn your ways, even if we only to stay for a little while. It is the best gift you could give us."

Mossy Moon remained silent for a moment, a thoughtful look her face. "Very well," She meowed at last. "You may stay with us until the next full moon. Then, you and some of your companions will travel to the Gathering with us to discuss your request with the other Clans. We will make a final decision then."

"Thank you, Mossy Moon," Sharp said sincerely, bowing his head low before the chieftain. After a moment, he straightened up and turned away to face his companions.

"But be warned, Sharp," Mossy Moon's strong voice stopped the ginger and brown tabby rogue in his tracks. "This is just a trial period for you and your cats. We are letting you stay here, in our camp, as guests, but you are expected to pull your own weight. Also, if any of you give one of my cats any reason to be suspicious, you will be chased out of our territory and told never to return, immediately."

"Of course, Mossy Moon," Sharp replied, dipping his head once more. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The ginger and brown tabby tom's words seemed to ease the Clan cat's worries, but the sly look on Sharp's face as he turned that only Tall Pine appeared to have caught, only deepened the lump of anxiety that had settled in his stomach. _My Clanmates seem to have accepted what the rogues told us, but I still can't help feeling like something isn't quite right. Do these rogues really want to learn our ways? Can cats from the groups really change? How did they find us? Why did they come now? I don't trust them at all. I never will._

"Tall Pine!"

The young tom nearly leaped out of his fur with fright as a loud voice called his name. He glanced around him and saw Quick Clouds, his new instructor hurrying toward him through the crowd as the cats of the Clan of the Morning Sun began to disperse throughout the camp.

"Yes, Quick Clouds?" Tall Pine asked once his instructor had trotted up to him.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you this before the meeting started, so I'm telling you now." Quick Clouds told his young trainee. "The trek around our territory was long, so I bet you're tired. I want you to find something to eat and then get to sleep early. You'll have to get up bright and early tomorrow! Training begins at dawn."

"Okay, I will, Quick Clouds." Tall Pine promised as his instructor turned to pad away. The white tom with black patches obediently headed for the prey pile and, picking up a vole, settled down to eat beside the entrance to the trainee's den.

The last few rays of the orange evening sun were just visible above the rim of the gorge as Tall Pine stood and stretched before disposing of the bones from his vole. The white tom with black patches took a seat once more outside of the trainee's cave and began to wash.

Movement on the edge of the clearing caught Tall Pine's eye just as he finished washing his face. Lowering his paw, the young tom peered across the dusky camp. His eyes widened when he saw Spotted Owl sitting near the rocky camp wall, surrounded by a small group of the rogues. The black and white dappled she-cat was talking and laughing loudly with them. As he watched, Spotted Owl leaned in closer to the cat next to her, a ginger and brown tabby tom; Sharp, and whispered something in his ear. Sharp smiled and laughed, before whispering something back.

Tall Pine shook his head, his nose wrinkling in disgust. _I can't believe how friendly Spotted Owl is with the rogues. How is she not distrustful of them? They just showed up today, totally out of the blue. None of our other Clanmates would even think of being so friendly with them. Spotted Owl, that cloud-brained fool just met these rogues, how can she be so comfortable with them already?_

 **Here is chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Things are finally getting interesting! Please review! I would really appreciate the feedback!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	9. Chapter 8: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 8: Spotted Owl**

"Spotted Owl! Spotted Owl, wake up!" A paw prodded Spotted Owl's shoulder as an insistent voice nagged her. The black and white dappled she-cat groaned and rolled over, but the paw painfully poked her shoulder again.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake." Spotted Owl groaned, reluctantly opened her eyes. Blossom Dust was bending over her, her yellow eyes anxious. Bright sunlight streamed in from the entrance to the trainee's den, turning the edges of Blossom Dust's fur to gold. "What is it?" The young trainee asked, annoyed at having been woken up out of a deep sleep.

"It's past dawn. Rabbit Nose and Yellow Sky told us to be ready as soon as the first rays of the sun appeared. We're late for training." Blossom Dust told her anxiously. "Come on; we need to go!"

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Spotted Owl demanded, leaping to her paws, not bothering to shake the bits of moss that clung to her pelt as she raced out of the den. She halted almost immediately, gasping, as a bolt of pain ran up her shoulder.

Blossom Dust dashed after her sister. "You told me to leave you alone so you could get a good night's sleep and wake up early for training!"

"Yeah, well, you still should of. Now we'll both be late for training." Spotted Owl pointed out with an annoyed toss of her head as she cautiously flexed her shoulder. The excruciating pain had subsided, so she got to her paws and led the way across the camp.

Spotted Owl and Blossom Dust slowed to a trot near the entrance to the stone gorge at the sight of their instructors. Yellow Sky and Rabbit Nose lounged beside the tunnel entrance, their legs stretched out lazily and eyes half-closed, but the restless twitching of Yellow Sky's tail told Spotted Owl that they had been waiting impatiently for a while.

"It's about time," Yellow Sky meowed, heaving herself to her paws as she fixed her hard yellow gaze on Spotted Owl. "We told you to be awake and ready at dawn. What happened?"

Spotted Owl boldly returned her instructor's gaze. "I'm sorry, Yellow Sky. I didn't mean to oversleep, but Blossom Dust should've woken me up."

"This is your first day, so it's okay that you overslept." Yellow Sky replied. "However, in the future, you must never be late for training. I have high expectations for you as my trainee, and I will not tolerate any laziness. Do not let it happen again."

The young trainee ducked her head, stung by Yellow Sky's admonishment. "Of course. I won't."

"Good." Yellow Sky grunted. "Let's go." With a sweep of her tail, the smoky gray she-cat led them through the passageway and out into the Clan of the Morning Sun's territory.

"Hey, wait up!"

Spotted Owl paused and looked behind her, startled at the voice who had just called out from behind them. Sharp, his ginger and brown tabby pelt flashing in the sunlight raced toward them, four other rogues sprinting after him. Two of them were a familiar lithe, pale gray cats, but the others, a white she-cat with dull brown tabby stripes and a young sleek-coated silver tom were strangers.

"Yes, Sharp, what is it?" Yellow Sky asked, looking confused, as the five rogues skidded to a halt, breathing heavily, in front of her.

"We - _pant_ \- were - _pant_ \- wondering if we - _pant_ \- could join your training session," Sharp replied between quick breaths. "Your regent, Falling Star, said it would all right. We would like to watch and learn some of your battle moves."

"Alright," Yellow Sky agreed. "If Falling Star said it would be okay."

Spotted Owl's dark spirits lifted as the patrol continued along the mountainside, traveling through familiar looking scraggly pine trees that they had passed the day before and then following a well-worn dirt trail that grew steadily steeper as they climbed higher. The young she-cat trudged along behind Yellow Sky, glancing behind her every once in awhile to see if Sharp and the other rogues were still there. They were, puffing hard as they toiled up the steep incline.

 _I can't believe we get to train with Sharp and his friends!_ Spotted Owl thought excitedly. _I know they want to watch us practice, but I hope that they will show us show us some battle moves. Sharp must be a great fighter to be able to have rescued me from the eagle. I hope he'll teach us some new battle moves!_

The white she-cat with black patches was so immersed in her thoughts that she barely noticed as she and the other cats followed the trail through a thicket of pine trees and into a high, narrow crevice in a tall rocky cliff looming above them. The massive, sheer rock walls blotted out almost all of the daylight, leaving the path in deep shadow. The cats' paw-steps thumped on the thickly layered dirt as they followed the winding trail of the crevice. Gradually, the ground grew steeper, and the walls shorter. All of a sudden, they rounded a bend and emerged from the crack, padding out onto a broad, flat rocky plateau.

"Welcome to the Clan of the Morning Sun's training ground." Rabbit Nose meowed with a smile as he padded to stand in front of Blossom Dust and Spotted Owl who was staring around themselves, their mouths hanging open in amazement.

The scenery that lay before her was nothing quite like anything Spotted Owl had ever seen. The rocky plateau was broad and smooth, making almost a full circle of rock in front of them. It was the perfect place for cats to practice battle moves or spar together. Behind them stood the rocky cliff, only about three tail-lengths above them now with the crevice splitting it near the center. Before them lay sprawled the majestic Valley of Hidden Stars; vast rolling mountains covered by thick, lush green forests, and sparkling streams running toward the circular lake at the heart of the valley. It was their first full view of their home.

"It's...beautiful." Blossom Dust breathed. Spotted Owl could only nod in agreement, so overcome with emotion at the sight that lay before her.

"I know it is." Rabbit Nose agreed, moving to stand beside the young she-cats. "You got some glimpses yesterday, so this is your first proper view of our home. It's overwhelming, so don't try to take it in all at once."

Rabbit Nose turned her gaze to the valley that lay before them. "That small, dark mountain directly across from us is the Dusk Mountain, where the Clan of the Dark Caves lives. They make their camp in the tunnels that run beneath the mountain and their territory covers the slope of the Dusk Mountain." He informed them.

"Wow!" Spotted Owl exclaimed. "They live underground? That's so weird!"

Blossom Dust's instructor acknowledged her comment with a small nod before continuing, "The Clan of the High Peaks lives on the Wind Mountain, that one way over there." He pointed with his muzzle to a blurry peak that seemed to pierce the clouds in the distance. "They live at the very top of the Wind Mountain, but their territory covers the entire slope."

"And that," Rabbit Nose turned toward the last mountain, a rolling wooded slope that faced opposite the Wind Mountain. "Is the Water Mountain. The Clan of the Flowing Waters hunts there, but they live on an island in the Blue River that runs beside the base of the Water Mountain and is fed by the streams that flow down its slopes."

"Hey!" Yellow Sky called, rudely interrupting Rabbit Nose. "We're up here to train, not to sit around gossiping like crows. Get your tails over here!"

Spotted Owl glanced at Rabbit Nose, expecting him to retort something, but the pale brown tabby and white tom merely nodded and said, "Alright, trainees. You heard Yellow Sky. Let's begin training."

Spotted Owl and Blossom Dust stood and followed Rabbit Nose over to where Yellow Sky impatiently waited in the center of the rocky plateau. Sharp and the other rogues stood a short ways off to the side, watching the Clan cats intently.

"Welcome to the Clan of the Morning Sun's training ground." Yellow Sky began unceremoniously. "As fighter trainees, you two will be spending a lot of your time here, learning and practicing battle moves. At some point, you will also be trained in basic hunting skills, but since you've both been chosen as fighters, your main role now is to learn how to fight in case there ever is a battle where you need to defend your Clanmates. As you begin your training, I want you to know that we have high expectations for you both. We expect you to get up early and to be ready to train. We expect that you will train hard and push yourself to be the very best you can be. Today begins your training as fighters of the Clan of the Morning Sun."

"During our training session today, we will be teaching you some basic battle moves." Rabbit Nose told them. "Spotted Owl, Red Maple instructed us only to let you watch because these moves may aggravate your shoulder."

"Awww," The white she-cat with black patches complained. "But why can't I? A few easy moves shouldn't make my shoulder worse."

"Still, Red Maple wants to make sure that it heals quickly, so you're here only to watch." Rabbit Nose replied firmly. Spotted Owl pouted and flicked her tail annoyedly, but said nothing.

Yellow Sky got to her paws and padded to stand in front of her Clanmates. "We will start with some easy moves. This first technique is called an attack crouch. It can be used to prepare yourself for an attack." The dark smoky gray she-cat dropped into a low crouch, her muscles bunched, spine arched, her tail sticking straight out behind her, a paw's length from the ground.

Facing her, Blossom Dust copied Yellow Sky, carefully lowering herself into a crouch while Rabbit Nose padded around her, inspecting her crouch. "That's very good, Blossom Dust, but you are holding yourself too high, and your paws are too close together. You need to move them wider apart and let yourself sink down into the crouch."

Blossom Dust shifted her paws a little and lowered herself toward the ground more. "Is this better?"

"Better," Rabbit Nose nodded.

Spotted Owl watched enviously as Yellow Sky demonstrated a few more moves and Blossom Dust copied her. _I can't believe I can't try the battle moves. Red Maple's rule is stupid. I'm fine._ Spotted Owl thought, shaking her head. _Still, even if I can't practice them, I can still watch and do my best to learn them. Then I won't be far behind._ She resolved.

Spotted Owl's determination slowly faded as the sun inched across the sky. She became bored with watching the training session and let her attention wander to a daydream of training hard and of one day besting the fiercest warrior in the Clan of the Dark Caves.

"Hey, Yellow Sky," A strange voice broke in. Spotted Owl quickly snapped back to reality at the sound of the new voice.

Spotted Owl's instructor looked up from where she was observing Blossom Dust's attempt at a move the experienced fighter had just shown her. "Yes?" She sounded annoyed at being interrupted.

One of the lithe gray cats stepped forward. It was the tom. "Those moves are very straightforward. Shouldn't you be teaching your trainees more advanced battle moves? You do expect them to be able to defend themselves at least, don't you?"

"These cats were just made trainees yesterday. They're really still kits. We can't expect them to be learning advanced moves yet." Rabbit Nose explained, stepping to Yellow Sky's side.

Spotted Owl bristled. _We're trainees now! How dare he called us kits!_

"Why not?" The gray tom inquired. "They need to be able to defend themselves against any threat right away. If they were my trainees I would already be teaching them every single advanced move I know."

"And what makes you think you'd be a better instructor to these trainees than us?" Yellow Sky asked pointedly.

"Well, for starters, I'm an excellent fighter, and I know-" The gray tom began, but Sharp padded forward, placing his tail on his fellow rogue's shoulder to cut him off.

"That's enough, Glaze." Sharp meowed warningly, his voice low but loud enough for Spotted Owl to hear.

"But-" Glaze protested, but he stopped when Sharp leaned closer and whispered something in his ear. Glaze nodded and backed off.

"Sharp, why didn't you let your friend finish? I would like to hear why he thinks his fighting techniques are superior to ours." Yellow Sky said.

"That won't be necessary," Sharp said smoothly. "Glaze has overstepped his bounds. He shouldn't have spoken out of turn like that."

"Well, we've been showing you all our battle moves. Why don't you give us a demonstration of your techniques?" Yellow Sky proposed. "Attack me."

"What?" Sharp blinked.

Yellow Sky raised her chin. "You heard me. Attack me."

Spotted Owl gazed at her instructor in astonishment. She hadn't expected Yellow Sky to respond in this way. New respect for her instructor bloomed in her chest. She knew Yellow Sky was an accomplished fighter of the Clan of the Morning Sun, but Yellow Sky had no idea what kind of fighter Sharp was. She was brave to challenge a strange cat to a fight. Spotted Owl's heart pounded in her chest as she turned watch Sharp's response.

"Alright." Sharp's eyes narrowed into slits as he stared closely at Yellow Sky. The ginger and brown tabby tom sunk into a crouch and inched forward, paw-step by paw-step. Once he was a short distance away, he bunched his lean muscles and leaped, forepaws extended.

Yellow Sky was ready for him. She dodged to one side and cuffed Sharp over the head as he flew by. Sharp landed, puffing, where the dark smoky gray she-cat had been. He whirled around, eyes wide and frustrated.

Without a second of hesitation, the ginger and brown tabby tom threw himself at his opponent again. This time, Yellow Sky reared up to intercept him, and the pair crashed into one another, falling to the earth in a tangle of legs and fur.

Spotted Owl leaped to one side as her instructor and Sharp rolled past, locked in fierce battle. Yellow Sky had Sharp on his back, but the rogue wasn't giving up. He ferociously attacked her face with a flurry of blows. Yellow Sky jerked back, blinking to clear her gaze.

In that moment of hesitation, Sharp sprung. Moving like lightning, he curled his paws up to his belly as pushed out, throwing the larger she-cat off of him. In an instant, Sharp was on Yellow Sky, pressing his paws against her throat as he pinned her to the dusty ground.

Spotted Owl let out a gasp. Yellow Sky was one of the strongest fighters in the Clan; she'd never expected that her mighty instructor would be beaten by a rogue, even if it was Sharp, the cat who had bravely fought an eagle to save her.

But Yellow Sky wasn't finished yet. She stopped struggling and, as soon as Sharp relaxed his grip, struck out with her hind legs, knocking Sharp's back legs out from under him. The ginger and brown tabby tom collapsed on his side as Yellow Sky leaped to her paws, firmly placing one of her paws on his shoulder and another on his flank. "Never let your guard down." The dark smoky she-cat growled as she backed off of the rogue and turned to pad back to her place beside Rabbit Nose.

Sharp scrambled to his paws, his pelt ruffled and covered in dust. He slowly shuffled back to stand next to his companions.

"Good fight, though," Yellow Sky meowed. "You could teach us some new moves."

"Thank you," Sharp meowed, regaining some of his composure.

"Alright, that's enough training for one day." Rabbit Nose decided, raising his gaze to the sinking sun. "Let's head back to camp." The pale brown tabby and white tom padded toward the entrance. Yellow Sky beckoned to Blossom Dust and Spotted Owl who fell in alongside her. The rogues trotted in a small knot a little ways behind the Clan cats.

"That was an amazing fight!" Spotted Owl whispered excitedly to Blossom Dust. "Yellow Sky is a good fighter, but so is Sharp! He almost beat her! I'm glad that Yellow Sky is my instructor. She may be gruff and strict, but she's going to teach me to be an amazing fighter and I'll be the best fighter and I'll win every battle for the Clan of the Morning Sun."

"I'm glad I got Rabbit Nose, though," Blossom Dust replied. "He's not as strict or gruff as Yellow Sky, and he's much kinder."

"Yeah, but he's not as experienced as her." Spotted Owl said smugly. "She's going to teach me to be the best fighter in the Clan."

"It doesn't matter to me whether I'll be the best fighter in the Clan or not." Blossom Dust meowed. "No matter how good I am, I'm glad I'm learning to how defend our Clanmates and to keep them safe."

"How can you say that?" The young she-cat asked in disbelief. "Of course it matters how skilled of a fighter you are. Never mind, you're too small to ever be a good fighter, so I suppose it doesn't matter if you care or not. I'm going to be best fighter in the Clan!"

Spotted Owl tossed her head and picked up her pace, pulling ahead of Blossom Dust, not even noticing the hurt look on her sister's face. _I can't believe it doesn't matter to her how good she is at fighting. Blossom Dust is so dim-witted sometimes. I can't believe she doesn't understand that if we want to earn our Clanmates respect, we have to work harder than any other trainee and become the best fighters in the Clan of the Morning Sun!_ The white she-cat with black patches shook her head and continued on.

. . .

The sun hung low in the sky as the group of cats drew near the hidden entrance to the Clan of the Morning Sun's camp. Once they were at the entrance to the tangle of brambles that led to the passageway, Yellow Sky and Rabbit Nose stepped aside and gestured to Spotted Owl and Blossom Dust to wait with them as the rogues slipped past them and into the passageway.

"Trainees, we wanted to get you alone to explain in private to tell you that tomorrow night we will be taking you to the Star Falls to speak with our ancestors." Yellow Sky informed them once the rogues had vanished into the brambles.

"The Star Falls?" Blossom Dust squealed, her eyes stretched wide.

"Yes," Rabbit Nose replied with a nod. "The Star Falls lie in the Clan of the Dark Caves' territory, but since we are going to speak with our ancestors, we are allowed to travel through their land safely. However, it is a very long walk, so we will be leaving around sunhigh to get there in time. Get to sleep early tonight, sleep in, and eat a good meal tomorrow morning. We all need to be rested and full for the journey."

"Wait a moment," Yellow Sky called after Spotted Owl and Blossom Dust as the pair of trainees turned to go. They looked back at her. The dark smoky gray she-cat lowered her voice as she continued, "Just in case either of you were thinking about it, there is no need to mention any of this to the rogues."

"Why?" Spotted Owl cocked her head, puzzled.

"Our chieftain may have let the rogues stay with us, but there is no need to tell them every single thing about our ways, especially our private practices that have to do with our ancestors." Yellow Sky explained.

"Okay," Spotted Owl said, turning to head through the brambles and into the dark tunnel. _Why did she specifically tell us not to talk to the rogue about our trip to the Star Falls? What are we hiding?_ She wondered.

 **Here is chapter 8! We have learned more about Yellow Sky and Sharp and next chapter, my three little guys will be traveling to meet with their ancestors! If you want to find more about my Clans' traditions regarding this, see the first chapter. Thanks for reading and onto the next chapter!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	10. Chapter 9: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 9: Spotted Owl**

Spotted Owl couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned in her nest, thoughts buzzed in her brain like a swarm of angry bees. Excited, nervous, and curious thoughts ran in circles, new ones appearing as soon as other ones disappeared. _We're going to the Star Falls! I wonder what our ancestors will be like? I wonder who will be my Spirit Guardian? It'll probably be someone in my family or someone I've known. I'd better get a good Spirit Guardian._

"Hey!" A paw sharply nudged in the shoulder. Spotted Owl raised her head. Jagged Path was leaning over her, his expression grumpy. "Spotted Owl, you're as restless as a dog with fleas. You're keeping us all up! Stop squirming and go to sleep!"

"Sorry," Spotted Owl mumbled, rolling her eyes as she rested her head back on the moss. Jagged Path merely grunted and returned to his nest.

The white she-cat with black patches tossed and turned for a while more. Finally, as the moon had almost reached its peak, Spotted Owl drifted off, succumbing to the exhaustion that plagued her limbs.

. . .

Bright sunlight greeted Spotted Owl as she opened her eyes. She raised her head, blinking in the glare of the sunlight that streamed through the entrance to the trainee's den. The young she-cat lay in her nest, located near the left wall of the shelter. The other nests, arranged in a spiral from the edges of the cave to the center were vacant.

Spotted Owl rose, shaking the moss from her pelt. She leaned back on her hind legs in a luxurious stretch, her mouth opened in a wide yawn. Standing again, the white she-cat with black dapples padded out of the dark cave and into the sunlit camp.

Warm sunbeams streamed down from the sun almost directly above Spotted Owl, making her blink against the harsh glare. A few of her Clanmates lounged in small groups in pools of sunlight around the edges of the camp, but the majority of the Clan of the Morning Sun cats were nowhere to be seen; busy with various patrols. Whispering Rain and Amber Mist chased each other across the camp, squealing with delight as Spotted Owl made her way toward the fresh-kill pile. She chose a small wren near the base of the fresh-kill pile and looked around for a place to sit. Blossom Dust and Fern Dapple were deep in conversation over a fat vole in the shade of the Rockperch. Spotted Owl started toward them, but then halted and turned back toward the trainee's den.

The young she-cat settled in her nest once more and begin to pick uninterestedly at the gray feathers of her wren. Once a suitable amount of flesh was exposed, she began to take small bites of the bird.

"Spotted Owl?" Yellow Sky poked her head into the den. Spotted Owl raised her head, meeting her instructor's gaze. "It's almost time to go. Finish your meal and then go to the healer's den to get your traveling herbs."

The white she-cat with black dapples spit out a feather before nodding as Yellow Sky withdrew her head. She finished the wren in a couple of bites and then trotted outside to bury the bones at the edge of the clearing.

Once Spotted Owl had covered the bones with a layer of dirt, she turned and headed reluctantly for the healer's den. She paused just outside, gathering her courage to step into the swarm of scents.

Red Maple crouched near the middle of her den, picking some leaves out of her stores piled along the walls and adding them to another pile at her feet. Spotted Owl blinked in surprise when she saw Blossom Dust and Tall Pine sat patiently nearby. Blossom Dust meowed a greeting while Tall Pine flicked an ear at her. She nodded slightly in return.

Red Maple looked up. "Oh, good, you're here Spotted Owl. I was just getting you and your siblings' traveling herbs together." She scooped up a couple of leaves from another pile and placed them next to the herbs she had already collected on a wide leaf before slid one bundle to each one of the siblings. "Eat the herbs. They're bitter, but they will give you strength." Red Maple ordered.

Spotted Owl grimaced as she swallowed the bitter herbs. As soon as she finished, she dipped her head to Red Maple and hurried out of the den, Blossom Dust and Tall Pine not far behind her.

Yellow Sky, Rabbit Nose, and Quick Clouds sat beside the passageway, deep in conversation, but they broke off as the trio of trainees drew near.

"Good, you three are ready." Yellow Sky meowed. "Let's go." The dark smoky gray she-cat stood and led the patrol through the passageway.

. . .

The sun hovered just above the peak of the Dusk Mountain, through the edge valley floor where six cats padded along now in deep shadow. Spotted Owl found herself staring up at the glowing orange ball, wondering how much further they needed to go before they would reach the Star Falls. Her limbs ached with tiredness, and her paws felt like stone. Worse, her shoulder hurt more than it had it the last few days. She had never walked this far in her life, not even on the tour of the Clan of the Morning Sun's territory a couple of days before.

"It's not far now," Quick Clouds meowed kindly as if he knew what the white she-cat with black patches was thinking. "We'll be there soon."

"We need to hurry," Yellow Sky meowed worriedly, following Spotted Owl's gaze to the brilliant sun hanging low in the sky. "If we continue at this pace, we won't reach the Star Falls before the moon reaches its peak."

The other instructors murmured their agreement, and the cats fell into silence as they continued, winding their way through a grove of slender birch trees and then out into an open meadow with tufts of coarse grass and bare rocks protruding slightly from the earth.

Rabbit Nose, stationed at the head of the patrol, paused at the treeline on the other side of the meadow, his mouth opened and eyes half-closed, sniffing intently. "We've reached the Clan of the Dark Caves' scent markers for their border. We are allowed to cross their territory since we are traveling to the Star Falls, but we still need to be careful."

"Why do we need to be careful?" Blossom Dust asked. "It should be fine since we're traveling to the Star Falls, right?"

"We can never be too careful." The pale brown and white tabby tom merely said as he beckoned the patrol forward with a sweep of his tail. The six cats moved forward, leaving the open sun-dappled meadow and re-entering the wood. Inside, darkness had fallen, and the thick towering trees cast strange shadows on the forest floor. This part of the forest was silent save for the cats' muffled paw steps on the leaf-covered earth. Spotted Owl's pelt prickled. This section of the forest felt ominous, almost hostile. Like someone was watching her.

Her instincts weren't wrong. No sooner than the six cats had traveled a few fox-lengths into the forest, than the shadows all around them seemed to shimmer and twist and took the forms of six cats; lean, but well-muscled. They strode forward almost in unison, taking up positions in a ring around the Clan of the Morning Sun patrol.

Yellow Sky, Rabbit Nose, and Quick Clouds moved swiftly, pushing their trainees close together and making something like a triangle around them. Yellow Sky, her pelt bristling, glared at a pale gray tabby she-cat whose fur blended perfectly with the shadows. Quick Clouds hurriedly stepped in front of her as the she-cat addressed him.

"Quick Clouds, you and your Clanmates are trespassing on Clan of the Dark Caves' territory. State your business here." The pale gray tabby she-cat said, her voice firm and authoritative. "Be warned, the Clan of the Dark Caves does not tolerate outsiders on our land. Your Clanmate, Yellow Sky should know this well."

Yellow Sky growled, her tail swishing.

Quick Clouds shot her a warning look. "We're taking our new trainees to the Star Falls. We're allowed to cross your territory. Let us pass, Broken Breeze." He replied levelly.

"Very well," Broken Breeze said, her features wearing the same impassive expression. "New trainees, eh?" The pale gray tabby she-cat asked, peering around the older cats at the three young cats crouched in between them.

"Yes, these are the Clan of the Morning Sun's new trainees." Yellow Sky answered, stepping aside to reveal Spotted Owl, Tall Pine, and Blossom Dust. Spotted Owl stretched herself to her full height and puffed out her chest, wanting to appear strong and sure of herself. She glanced back at her siblings. Blossom Dust crouched, her ears flattened nervously while Tall Pine comfortingly rested his tail on her shoulders.

"Spotted Owl is my trainee, Blossom Dust is Rabbit Nose's, and Quick Clouds is training Tall Pine." Yellow Sky explained, almost proudly.

"Are these Drifting Leaf's kits? The half-Clan kits?" Another cat, a dark brown tabby tom, asked rudely.

Spotted Owl bristled. _How dare he call me half-Clan!_ She opened her mouth to retort, but Rabbit Nose beat her to it.

"These trainees are valued members of the Clan of the Morning Sun. How dare you call them half-Clan?" Rabbit Nose exclaimed, his eyes narrowed and tail puffed up.

"Easy there," Broken Breeze meowed quickly. "Owl Eye meant no offense. However, there has been some speculation among the Clan of the Dark Caves about why the Clan of the Morning Sun tolerated one of their members falling in love with a rogue and allowed her three half-Clan kits to stay in the Clan?"

"That is our Clans' business and ours alone." Yellow Sky meowed curtly. "Are you going to let us pass or not?"

"Very well," Broken Breeze said, motioning with her tail for the other cats on her patrol to step aside to allow the Clan of the Morning Sun cats to continue on their way. "However, we will escort you to the entrance to the Star Falls. We wouldn't want you getting lost."

"There is no need, Broken Breeze," Quick Clouds meowed firmly. "The other instructors and I have traveled to the Star Falls several times before. We know the way."

"Very well," Broken Breeze agreed. "But be careful!" She called after the Clan of the Morning Sun cats as they turned to leave. "You may wish you had our guidance. There is something strange lurking in the shadows, and a cold wind blows over the land. One of our cats has gone missing without a trace near our border with the Clan of the Flowing Waters."

None of the six cats bothered to reply as they continued. Spotted Owl's pelt prickled as she could feel the hostile gazes of the other patrol follow her until she and her Clanmates disappeared out of sight. Her first encounter with cats from the Clan of the Dark Caves had surprised and rattled her, especially Broken Breeze's ominous warning that still rang in her ears.

"Are cats from the Clan of the Dark Caves always like that?" Spotted Owl quietly asked Quick Clouds who trotted steadily beside her.

Quick Clouds glanced down at her, his eyes kind as he took in the young she-cat's ruffled pelt and wide gaze. He chuckled softly. "No, not always. While the Clan of the Dark Caves is known for being secretive, a little odd, and even hostile, they aren't all like Broken Breeze. She's the regent of their Clan and always curt and defensive, even during Gatherings. You shouldn't feel bad if you were a little frightened of her."

"I was not frightened of her!" Spotted Owl said indignantly. "Just a little surprised, that's all." She added quickly. "Why do Yellow Sky and Broken Breeze seem to know each other?"

Quick Clouds chuckled again. "It's a long story, but the short version is that, when Yellow Sky was a trainee like yourself, she was very stubborn and headstrong. One day, her sister dared her to cross the border and try to catch a piece of prey on the Clan of the Dark Caves' territory. She took the dare, but she was caught and chased off by Broken Breeze, who was also a trainee at the time, but not before those two fought. Broken Breeze won the fight and Yellow Sky has held a grudge against her ever since."

"Wow," Spotted Owl meowed, purring with amusement. She glanced ahead at her instructor, who padded at the head of the patrol, trying to imagine her as a trainee her age.

The patrol traveled on in silence deeper and deeper into the forest. The shadows lengthened as the day faded to night, leaving the already dim forest so dark that Spotted Owl could barely see the black and white tail of Tall Pine who trotted in front of her. An owl hoot echoed eerily through the forest, and a breeze tossed the gray branches of the trees above her that blotted out the sky. A shiver ran down the young she-cat's spine.

And then, suddenly, the trees fell away, and the six cats emerged into a long and narrow clearing with soft grass coating the ground. Above, the stars glimmered like tiny dew drops in the vast night sky. At the opposite end of the glade, the earth began to slope up as the treeline started again. A gaping hole surrounded by rock opened in the side of the incline, dark and ominous. Spotted Owl shivered once more.

"Do we have to go in there?" Blossom Dust asked anxiously.

"Yes," Rabbit Nose answered, gazing reassuringly down at the small she-cat. "That's where the Star Falls lie. But don't be afraid. We will be there to guide you."

"Let's go," Yellow Sky ordered. "We can't waste any more time." The dark smoky gray she-cat led the way across the clearing and into the dark cave.

Spotted Owl lingered outside for a moment as, one by one, the others stepped inside, taking in the peaceful scenery around her as she prepared herself to step inside the cave. Taking a deep breath, she took one last look and then turned and strode forward into the large hole in front of her.

The darkness swallowed Spotted Owl as she entered the cave, blinking as her eyes tried to adjust, but there was nothing to be seen. The echoes from the other cats' paw-steps already far ahead of her told her that the cave expanded back into a long, narrow tunnel. She hurriedly picked up her pace to catch up with the others, trotting across the cold stone ground, away from the dim light that leaked in through the mouth of the tunnel.

"Spotted Owl?" Rabbit Nose called, his voice sounding strange in the vast cavern.

"I'm here," The white she-cat with black dapples replied as she reached the back of the cave where the tunnel began.

"Good. From here on, you need to be careful and to stay close to me. You can use your nose and whiskers to guide you, but you don't know the way, so you need to follow me to avoid getting lost. The others are already a short distance in front of us, so we need to move quickly." Rabbit Nose's voice sounded closer, and by his voice and scent, she could tell that he was near her, probably just inside of the tunnel entrance.

The darkness seemed to press in on her as she entered the passageway and started to move along it, using Rabbit Nose's scent to guide her. Spotted Owl shivered, a small twinge of fear running down her spine. She didn't want to admit it, but she was afraid. The pitch-blackness in the stone tunnel with cold, rough walls wasn't natural and no place for cats to be. This underground place of darkness and cold wasn't quite like anywhere she'd ever dreamed of and a world entirely alien to her. She was looking forward to leaving it as soon as possible.

When they had first started out, the tunnel was wide and high, but it had steadily grown more narrow, and now the passageway was so tight, her whiskers brushed the cracked walls. Her pads could feel the floor begin to slant gradually downward. They were heading deeper underground.

The walls seemed to press in on her even more, trapping her, almost squishing her. The darkness swirled around her, a thick black cloud that she could practically taste. Spotted Owl stopped walking, her breath coming in ragged gasps. The walls were closing in on her. She swayed on her paws, her eyes squeezed shut, her head feeling light and dizzy.

"Spotted Owl? Spotted Owl!" Rabbit Nose's voice echoed back along the tunnel, sounding distant and far away in the young she-cat's ears.

And then, he was right there beside her, his comforting, familiar scent wafting around her. He stood close, so their fur brushed, soft and reassuring. "It's okay, Spotted Owl." He murmured. "You'll be fine. Just breathe."

The white she-cat with black patches took in a sharp breath and then released it more slowly. As Spotted Owl repeated this action a couple more times, she felt calmer, and the dizziness went away. She opened her eyes again after another couple minutes. "Th-thank you, Rabbit Nose." She meowed quietly, taking a step to the side, so their pelts no longer touched.

"Of course." The pale brown and white tabby tom said kindly. "Are you feeling better now?"

Spotted Owl nodded and then, realizing he couldn't see her, she said, "Yes."

"Good." He sounded relieved. "Do you feel ready to keep moving?"

"Yes," The young she-cat answered again. "Oh, and, Rabbit Nose, please don't mention what just happened to anyone."

She thought she heard a smile in his voice as he replied, "Don't worry. I won't."

Spotted Owl and Rabbit Nose started off again down the passageway, Spotted Owl following the older tom like before. The tunnel started to slant down more steeply and they turned some quick corners that Spotted Owl would've bumped into if not for Rabbit Nose being there to guide her. They kept up a rapid pace, but Spotted Owl eventually began to feel her exhaustion again, and started to slow, dragging her feet. Just when she thought they'd never arrive at the Star Falls, they rounded another bend and emerged into a vast cavern, much greater than the one they had left. From the fresh scents, Spotted Owl knew that the four other cats were already here.

"Is this it?" Spotted Owl whispered to Rabbit Nose, unable to keep her disappointment out of her voice as she squinted in the blackness, trying to make something, anything out.

"Yes, but wait just a moment." Came Rabbit Nose's excited reply.

All of a sudden, a bright light appeared in a hole in the cave roof, and bright, unwelcomed shone down light into the cavern below. Instinctively, Spotted Owl squeezed her eyes shut against the sudden glare. She opened them cautiously a moment later, just enough to see a vast circular pool in the center of the cave fed by a gushing stream of water that cascaded down the rocky wall on opposite side of the room. Above, a bright moon and several stars shone in the sky, sparkling on the crystal-clear waters of the pool.

 **Alright, chapter 9 is posted! We've gotten to meet Broken Breeze and get a taste of what the Clan of the Dark Caves is like. We'll be seeing more of them soon! We've also learned about one of Spotted Owl's fears. Yes, she is claustrophobic and afraid to admit it. Chapter 10 will be from Tall Pine's prospective and we will meet his Spirit Guardian, who is also one of my favorite characters. See you soon!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	11. Chapter 10: Tall Pine

**Chapter 10: Tall Pine**

Tall Pine squeezed his eyes shut as the surprisingly bright glare from the moon filled the cavern, abruptly replacing the chilly darkness with eerie white light. He carefully opened them a little bit a moment later, blinking as his eyes adjusted. The cold, wet smell of the water and rocks remained the same, but now, he could see a waterfall gushing from an unseen source near the roof and dropping into a broad, but shallow pool of water that filled the center of the cavern. The water of the little lake rippled from the constant cascade, making the small glimmering reflections of the stars appear as if they were dancing on the waves.

He glanced around him. The gap in the roof above the pool allowed the moonlight to shine through, but it was still too weak to illuminate the ceiling of the cave which sloped up in the direction that they had come, disappearing into darkness. He could see the walls and the floor of the cave quite well, however. Beginning at the tunnel entrance, the rough, cracked stone walls, curved around him in a wide circle. The floor was cold and damp and just as rough as the walls. A breeze blew gently through the gap, carrying with it smells of the outside; pine trees, rock, and soil.

"Come," Quick Clouds meowed, snapping Tall Pine back to the present. The gray and white tom padded toward the pool, glancing back at the others to make sure they followed him. Tall Pine rose to his paws and bounded after his instructor.

Quick Clouds stopped at the edge of the pool, his paws almost touching the little waves which lapped at the rocky shore. Tall Pine took a seat to the older tom's right, while the other instructors fanned out to either side of them with their trainees next to them.

"Welcome to the Star Falls," Quick Clouds murmured to Tall Pine, his voice barely audible above the sound of the falling water. On either side of them, Yellow Sky and Rabbit Nose were each whispering to their trainees.

"It's amazing," Tall Pine breathed, his gaze fixed on the waterfall in front of him, turned a glistening silver by the moonbeams and shrouded by a dark cloud spray the falling water churned up.

"Yes, it is." Quick Clouds agreed, following his trainee's gaze. He turned his head, his clear blue eyes searching Tall Pine's face. The black and white tom tore his gaze away from the falls to meet Quick Clouds' gaze.

"Down here, underground in this cave of stone, it feels like a different world." The gray and white tom went on. "A world of darkness, starlight, and stone. These underground caverns test the strength of a one's character and pull back any disguise that might be seen in the outside world to reveal who you truly are, at your center. That is why we come here to meet with our ancestors. They see everyone for who they are, but you must see true self too, and to meet them you must show yourself worthy."

A shiver passed through Tall Pine. Quick Cloud's words were ominous, but now he could feel something else, like something in the air of the cavern, had changed. Something powerful had appeared. Another shiver ran down his spine. The young tom looked down at his paws and realized that they were shaking.

"Can you feel that?" Quick Clouds whispered. Tall Pine raised his eyes to meet his instructor's again. He found himself nodding slightly. "That is the power of the Clan of the Bright Stars. They're waiting."

Tall Pine opened his mouth to ask Quick Clouds what he meant, but Yellow Sky called, raising to her paws. "It's time."

The other instructors rose as well, moving even closer to the pool's edge. Exchanging a confused look with Blossom Dust, Tall Pine, and his sisters followed their instructor's example and padded so close to the pool that the waves lapped at their paws. Still keeping the silence, the trainees copied their instructors as they lapped a couple of licks of the cold water and then backed away a couple of steps, settling themselves on the hard ground.

Tall Pine watched as Quick Clouds tucked his paws underneath himself and shut his eyes. Gradually, his breathing became slow and rhythmic until Tall Pine knew he had fallen asleep. To his right, Rabbit Nose and Blossom Dust were also sound asleep. On Quick Clouds' other side, Yellow Sky's head drooped, but Spotted Owl remained wide awake, the tip of her tail flicking. Their eyes met for a second, but Spotted Owl snapped hers away quickly.

Drowsiness began to overcome Tall Pine, clouding the edges of his vision. The young tom closed his eyes and sluggishly curled up into a ball, tucking his muzzle under his tail. Sleep called him, and he slipped into blackness.

Tall Pine slowly opened his eyes and raised his head, looking around himself in bewilderment. He lay, curled in the same position as he had fallen asleep, but it was soft grass that he felt underneath him, not the frigid stone ground of the cavern of the Star Falls. And, surrounding him were not the cave's cracked walls that curved high above him in darkness, but tall pine and cedar trees that bowed and waved as a refreshing breeze, carrying the scents of plentiful prey and rich green forestland with it as it passed over them. Sunlight slanted through the trees, dappling the forest floor with pools of warm golden light. A bird twittered in a tree nearby and behind him, ferns rustled, most likely from one small animal or another.

The black and white tom rose to a sitting position, shaking his head as he gazed around at the forest in wonder. _Where am I? I thought I was in the cave, but now I'm in a forest. How did I get here? Am I dreaming?_

A low chuckle came from behind him. "You're in StarClan, young one."

Tall Pine whipped around to see a pale brown and black tabby tom with amber eyes that gleamed like stars, standing two fox-lengths away in the shadow of a small cedar tree. "Hawk's Cry!" He exclaimed joyfully, leaping to his paws and closing the distance between them in a couple of bounds. "It's you! You're my Spirit Guardian!" He pressed his muzzle into Hawk's Cry's chest fur, not even surprised that he could make contact.

Hawk's Cry laughed again, his voice deep, but warm. "Yes, I am, young one. I was just as excited as you are now when I was chosen. Now, back up, let me look at you."

Tall Pine complied, taking a step back, so his new Spirit Guardian could look him over. Excitement and joy bloomed in his chest, replacing all of the doubts and nervousness that had plagued his mind earlier. Hawk's Cry, Quiet Sun's mate, Drifting Leaf's father, his grandfather and was his Spirit Guardian. The elder tom, whom he had known in his first few moons before he had passed from sickness had always been kind to him and willing to offer comfort and advice. Tall Pine knew he would be an excellent Spirit Guardian and he was grateful his ancestors had chosen Hawk's Cry to guide him.

"Look at you. You've grown so much since I last saw you." Hawk's Cry meowed, sorrow dimming his gaze. "How is Quiet Sun?" He asked, leaning forward, eager to hear about the welfare of his mate and family. "And how are Drifting Leaf, Sharp Wind, Red Maple, and Falling Star? And your sisters? I can watch them from my hunting grounds, but it's not the same as being able to be there with them."

Tall Pine smiled. "They're all well. Blossom Dust, Spotted Owl and I have begun our training, and our mother has happily returned to her duties as a fighter. Falling Star's doing great as the new regent, and Quiet Sun insists she will be coming to join you in the Clan of the Bright Stars very soon, but she's always eager to offer a story to anyone. Whispering Rain and Amber Mist are also keeping her busy."

"Who are they?"

"They're Sharp Wind and Willow Leaf's kits - your grandchildren as well." Tall Pine explained. "They were born a couple of moons ago and are already getting into mischief."

"I remember some kits like you and your sisters getting into a lot of trouble as youngsters. Do you remember that one time where Spotted Owl dared you to sneak up on Tumbling Stone while he was sleeping and pounce on his tail?" Hawk's Cry asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah," Tall Pine replied, smiling sheepishly as he recalled the memory. "I stepped on a twig before I was within three tail-lengths of him. He caught me and gave me a stern talking-to. Spotted Owl didn't let me hear the end of it for the next moon!"

"How are the three of you?"

At his grandfather's question, Tall Pine's smile vanished, and he suddenly became very interested in his paws. "Well…" He finally began. "Things have changed between us a lot. When our mother told us that our father was a rogue and we were half-Clan, Spotted Owl suddenly changed a lot. She began to distance herself from us - Blossom Dust and I - and to hang out with the older kits. She became much more arrogant, cocky, and even bitter toward us. Spotted Owl also has begun to despise Blossom Dust and treat her like she's weak and worthless. I've done my best to stand up for her, but it has just made Spotted Owl even more hostile toward me. I don't know why she changed, but I think it's because she thinks all of our Clanmates hate us it's because we're half-Clan and she wants to prove herself to them."

Tall Pine paused and glanced up at Hawk's Cry before continuing, his yellow eyes round and voice soft. "I hardly know her anymore, Hawk's Cry. She's changed so much from the sweet and playful kit I used to know. She seems to hate Blossom Dust and me, and everytime I try to talk some sense into her, we just end up in a big fight, and she pushes us even further away. I-I don't know what to do."

Hawk's Cry pulled Tall Pine close, pressing the young tom against his chest so he could hear Tall Pine's heart beating and Tall Pine got a strong whiff of his grandfather's familiar scent mixed with a new frosty tang, almost like what he could imagine stars smelled like.

"It's okay," Hawk's Cry murmured eventually, releasing Tall Pine from his tight embrace. The light brown and black tabby tom lowered his head to stare straight at his grandson, amber eyes gazing intently at yellow ones. "I know you are struggling with a lot right now, Tall Pine. You're settling into a new role in your Clan with expectations and responsibilities placed on you that you've never had before and you want to be a good trainee. You're worried about both of your sisters, and now strangers have entered our Clan's midst that no one, not even the Clan of the Bright Stars saw coming. I want to tell you that it will be okay. You're strong, and you can do anything once you put your mind to it. I have faith in you, Tall Pine. Have faith in yourself and trust that everything will be all right."

"But how can I?" Tall Pine cried, anguish flooding his gaze. "How can I know that everything will be okay?"

"You can't," Hawk's Cry meowed calmly. "No one can truly know what will happen in the future, not even the Clan of the Bright Stars. We can do our best to guide our living descendants, but ultimately, it is up to them. You are strong, determined, and brave, Tall Pine. Don't forget that. I have faith in you to always do the right thing, no matter how hard it is. You can overcome any obstacle."

The landscape began around him to swirl and dance, the colors blending. Hawk's Cry glanced around him. "Our time grows short. You're being drawn back into the waking world." He noted, looking back at his grandson as the dream began to fade into whiteness. He leaned down to gently touch Tall Pine's nose with his.

"Wait!" Tall Pine protested as Hawk's Cry drew back, his form rapidly fading. "Don't go yet!" He begged. But Hawk's Cry was gone, and all he could see was a thick whiteness, like mist, twisting around him. In the distance, something silver twinkled, like a star.

Tall Pine's eyes snapped open. He was lying once more on the cold, damp stores. The moonlight had faded, leaving the cave deep in shadow once more, but he could make out the stirring forms of the other cats around him.

"Everything will be okay. Trust in yourself. And trust in your warrior ancestors." A deep voice whispered in Tall Pine's ears, making him jump. It was Hawk's Cry's voice, so faint it like it was carried to him on a breeze from far away.

"Whatever happens, I will always be there to guide you."

 **Here's chapter 10! I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it. Hawk's Cry is very sweet, isn't he? He is definitely one of my favorite characters in my book. I think he is the perfect Spirit Guardian for Tall Pine. Unfortunately, he won't be a major character, but we will see him at least once more. In the next chapter, we will meet Spotted Owl's Spirit Guardian. See you all soon!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	12. Chapter 11: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 11: Spotted Owl**

Spotted Owl's eyes fluttered open, closing a second later. She opened them again and raised her head, blinking in confusion as she surveyed the scenery around her. She was crouched on a smooth rock partially covered with green moss overhanging a small creek which trickled along a deep streambed lined with stones. The dull brown trunks of cedar and oak trees surrounded her and their leaves from seasons past were scattered across the forest floor.

The white she-cat with black dapples leaped to her paws, glancing wildly around her as she realized she was no longer in the cave, but instead in a forest that mirrored her Clans' territory, but lacked the familiar scents. _Where am I? How did I get here? Where's the cave? What's going on?_ Spotted Owl thought, desperately peering into the forest on all sides of her, searching for something familiar. But these woods were foreign to her. She opened her mouth to taste the air and pricked her ears, but she neither smelled nor heard anything other than the usual woodland scents and sounds.

Spotted Owl turned her attention back to the creek. Moving to the edge of the streambed, she carefully climbed down and crouched down to lap at the gushing water. The water was cold and refreshing and tasted a lot like the water from the pool below the Star Falls. _That's right!_ Spotted Owl realized as the memory came flooding back to her. _I drank water from the Star Falls and then fell asleep. I must be in the Clan of the Bright Stars! But...where's my Spirit Guardian?_

As the water stilled, Spotted Owl suddenly noticed another reflection, opposite her own. She glanced up and nearly fell back in surprise when she saw a slim dark brown tabby tom with large white forepaws. His fur sparkled a little around the edges, and there was an unearthly glimmer in his serious yellow eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" She stuttered, feel slightly stupid that he had been able to sneak up on her like

"I'm your Spirit Guardian," the tom answered simply.

"You?" Spotted Owl asked, feeling a laugh bubbling up inside her. Was this tom her Spirit Guardian? This tom was who her ancestors had chosen to be her lifelong guide? From the tip of his left torn ear to his slender frame, messy pelt, and large, clumsy paws, she thought him very unimpressive and not anything like the cat she'd hoped to have as her Spirit Guardian.

"Yes, I am." The tom repeated, annoyance flicking in his eyes. "And you should be grateful that-"

"Grateful?" Spotted Owl snorted. "That my ancestors chose you to be my Spirit Guardian? I wanted a brave, strong, and successful fighter to be selected for me, not a scrawny nobody like you. Are you even from the Clan of the Morning Sun?"

"What I was going to say was that you should be grateful I stepped up to be your Spirit Guardian." The dark brown tabby tom meowed tartly. "You should know that there was a tremendous debate about who should be chosen because no one was willing. We - your ancestors - see everything you do and have done and we do not approve of it. We've seen have you treat your Clanmates, especially your family. You are a poor excuse for a Clan of the Morning Sun cat. And yes, for your information, I did belong to the Clan of the Morning Sun. My name is Bramble Foot. I was Mossy Moon's first regent."

"What? You were - what?" Spotted Owl gasped, her cheeks burning with shame as she tried to comprehend what the tom had just said. He was Bramble Foot, the regent of the Clan of the Morning Sun before Falling Star. As a kit, she had heard stories of his bravery in battle, fierce loyalty to his Clan, and unwavering devotion to his Clanmates. He had done many wonderful and courageous things for their Clan, and he was revered among their Clanmates for it. And she'd just called him a scrawny nobody!

"Yes, I know what you're thinking." Bramble Foot said, his voice much calmer now. "I know you know who I am."

"I-I'm sorry," Spotted Owl meowed, staring at her paws.

Brambled Foot stood and jumped across the creek in a single bound. He steadied himself and then settled down beside her. "Are you really?"

The young she-cat raised her head to meet his gaze. "Yes."

Bramble Foot smiled. "Then I accept your apology. And I'm sorry too. I should have reacted the way I did. How about we start over?"

Spotted Owl nodded eagerly.

"I'm Bramble Foot," Her Spirit Guardian said, pretending to introduce himself again. "I was the Clan of the Morning Sun's regent under Mossy Moon before your older sister. I know I may not look like much, but I'm sure you've heard the stories about all of my brave deeds for our Clan."

The white she-cat with black patches smiled. "I think you know who I am. It's an honor to meet you, Bramble Foot."

The dark brown tabby tom stood, beckoning to her with his tail as he began to stride along the bank of the creek. "Come, I want to show you something." He called over his shoulder. Intrigued, Spotted Owl hurried to follow.

Bramble Foot led the way as the pair traveled along the pebble-lined streambank, followed the creek's winding path through the woodland. The stream gradually grew deeper and broader until it sloshed at the cats' paws, so they leaped back onto the grassy bank and continued along it.

A rushing sound, louder than the sound of the creek met Spotted Owl's ears and amplified as they drew closer. Not far away, the bank ended suddenly, and once they were close enough, the white she-cat with black dapples could see that they stood at the top of a tall cliff. The water from the creek plunged over the cliffside and fell in a long ribbon to the pool far below.

"It's a long way down." Bramble Foot observed, pausing beside her. "But don't worry, we're not following the creek the entire way. We will take a route more safe for us." With a chuckle, the dark brown tabby tom led her away from the cliff and into the forest once more. The trees soon swallowed them and Spotted Owl had no idea of where they were going, but at least Bramble Foot seemed to know. He trotted rapidly along, his paws light, as if he was walking on air.

At last, they pushed their way through a thicket of pine trees and emerged at the edge of a grassy clearing with the waterfall in clear view. Spotted Owl followed Bramble Foot across the clearing and took a seat next to him on the soft grass near the edge of the pool.

"What do you see?" Bramble Foot asked, peering intently at the young she-cat.

Spotted Owl thought for a moment. "Um...grass, trees, the waterfall, and this pond." She replied uncertainly.

"Now what do you see?" The former regent extended his paw to touch the rippling surface. More ripples spread from the place he had touched the water as he removed his foot.

At first, Spotted Owl felt confused. There was only the pool in front of her. Then, as the waters stilled, she leaned forward, astonished that she could suddenly see a ring of pointed green mountains whose high peaks pierced the fluffy white clouds encircling a long, lush valley with a lake in the center. It was as if she was a bird, gazing down at the landscape below. One mountain, in particular, caught her eyes; a rolling, wooded mount whose gradual peak was turned golden by the sunlight. _The Dawn Mountain! This place is the Valley of Hidden Stars!_

The white she-cat with black patches looked up at Bramble Foot, her yellow eyes surprised. "It's the Valley of Hidden Stars, our home. I can see the Dawn Mountain. How is this possible, to look down at the Clans' territories like this?"

"This is how the Clan of the Bright Stars look down upon you, your Clan and the other Clans." Bramble Foot explained, his expression solemn. "We may appear far away, but we can see everything."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Because I want you to understand that we know everything that has happened to you." The Clan of the Bright Stars cat said gently. "We know how your mother, a Clan cat, and your father, a rogue met and fell in love. We watched as they were discovered and as Drifting Leaf tried to get Creek to join the Clan of the Morning Sun and as he left and abandoned your mother. We saw how distraught she was and how shocked you three were when she was finally forced to tell you that you were half-Clan."

"Why are you telling me this? I already know all about it. What does this have to do with anything?" Spotted Owl asked defensively.

Bramble Foot sighed. "We understand Spotted Owl. I understand. Even before you knew that you were half-Clan, you were excited to be apart of Clan of the Morning Sun and eager to be a great hunter or fighter one day. You wanted to belong. And so, when Drifting Leaf told you that you and your siblings are half-Clan, the kits of a rogue, you were devastated. You felt like you would never truly belong and never be able to earn the respect of your Clanmates because you were afraid they resent you for being half-Clan."

Bramble Foot paused, gazing at Spotted Owl, his eyes full of concern. The young she-cat stared at her feet, her face burning. She wanted to run and hide and curl up with her nose beneath her paws. She never thought her ancestors knew this much about her and her life. And it scared her.

"I understand how you feel," Bramble Foot went on. "I know that's why you are aloof with your Clanmates, competitive with the other young cats, mean to your siblings, and hard on yourself. But Spotted Owl, you can't continue like this. If you keep treating your Clanmates like this, instead of proving yourself as a loyal and courageous Clan of the Morning Sun cat, you will make yourself an outcast in your Clan. Your family and Clan cares for you, but you will drive them away."

"How do you know how I feel?" Spotted Owl snapped, jerking her head up to glare at Bramble Foot. "Are you half-Clan? Did your feather-brained mother fall in love with a rogue of all cats? My Clan does resent my siblings and me for being half-Clan, something we had no control over. It was Drifting Leaf's fault. Unlike Tall Pine and Blossom Dust, I care about it, and I want to show our Clan that I am just as good as any Clan-born cat - even better!"

The dark brown tabby tom shook his head. "No, Spotted Owl. Your Clanmates don't hate you."

"That's not true!" Spotted Owl cried. "They do hate me." The white she-cat with black patches leaped to her paws, spinning on her heel and dashed away as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Spotted Owl!" Her Spirit Guardian's voice called after her, but the young she-cat didn't stop. She didn't even bother to slow down. She ran blindly, bounding over undergrowth and barely dodging trees.

Finally, Spotted Owl slowed, walking a few paces and then stopping, collapsing on the soft earth, her chest heaving with short breath mixed with sobs. She curled up, tucking her nose under her tail and squeezing her eyes tight shut. She wanted to hide, to never face the world ever again.

After a while, she noticed a warm form pressed against her, shielding her from the quick, cool breeze that blew past. The young she-cat raised her head and opened her eyes to see a dark brown tabby tom lying beside her.

"Bramble Foot!" She scrambled to her feet, shaking the leaves from her fur. Her Spirit Guardian sat up, blinking his yellow eyes. Spotted Owl gazed at the ground in front of her, shame flooding through her as she realized that she had been so overcome with emotion that she had run away like a frightened kit. She had also, without even realizing it, peeled back the mask she put on to hide her true, raw feelings and left them exposed for him to see. Would he be angry? Disappointed? Stern? She cautiously raised her eyes to meet his and saw only overflowing compassion mixed with a glimmer of sorrow.

"I'm sorry for running away," She mumbled.

"It's all right. I understand." Bramble Foot replied. "Are you ready to hear the rest of what I was going to say back there?"

She nodded, a bit reluctantly.

"Spotted Owl," The dark brown tabby tom began. "You have many strengths. You are brave and eager and determined. But you are also reckless, hot-headed, and mean to your siblings. You also need to know that your Clanmates don't hate you - they will care for you and support you if you let them. It is good that you want to be the best fighter in the Clan of the Morning Sun, but you also need to learn to be compassionate, kind and to look out for your family and Clan. These traits are more valuable than you think. Listen to and learn from your Clanmates, help out, be kind and caring, work hard, and you will achieve much more than you can dream of."

Bramble Foot looked down at her again, his gaze inquiring. "Do you think you can do this?"

Spotted Owl nodded, much more happily this time.

He smiled. "Good. Our time grows short. I must leave now as you will soon wake up. Please, try to take my advice and do your very best. I will always be here if you need me." The dark brown tabby tom turned to leave as the forest around them began to fade.

"Wait, Bramble Foot!" Spotted Owl called after him. He turned back toward her. "Thank you."

He smiled again. "Of course. Good luck, Spotted Owl. I will be watching over you!" His voice echoed in her ears as the scenery faded to white and Spotted Owl jerked away, finding herself on the cold stone floor of the dark cave once more.

Beside her, she could make out the form of Yellow Sky, stretching lavishly, her back arched. Spotted Owl could also hear the murmurings of Quick Clouds and Tall Pine quiet conversation. Her brother sounded excited and joyful.

"Come," Yellow Sky said, standing up. "It is time for us to return to camp." She padded toward the shadowy tunnel entrance, her paws echoing on the stone. Spotted Owl hurried to her instructor's side. Quick Clouds' and Tall Pine's conversation ended as the pair stood and joined them. Rabbit Nose whispered something in Blossom Dust's ear before the small she-cat stood and they swiftly moved over to the group of cats. Once every cat was ready, Yellow Sky nodded and turned to lead the way into the dark tunnel.

 **And chapter 12 is done! I've finally settled in a good schedule with time to finish chapter rather quickly. My winter break is also coming up, so you all can expect a new chapter every Sunday evening for the next couple weeks!**

 **The next chapter will be my Spotted Owl's, Blossom Dust's, and Tall Pine's first Gathering!**

 **For those of you who celebrate Hanukkah, Happy Hanukkah! And for those of you who don't, Happy Holidays! (I will wish you all Merry Christmas on post closer to Christmas)**

 **Peace out!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	13. Chapter 12: Tall Pine

**Chapter 12: Tall Pine**

Tall Pine's nose twitched. A watery scent, like wet rocks, met his nose. He had smelled it before - by his Clan's border with the Clan of the Flowing Waters. _The Clan of the Flowing Waters patrol must have passed this way._

The black and white patched tom raised his head and glanced behind him at the long line of Clan of the Morning Sun cats trekking steadily through the forest. He trotted toward the front of the patrol, keeping close to his instructor, Quick Clouds. Just behind him, Rabbit Nose and Blossom Dust padded side by side and, further back he could see Spotted Owl and Yellow Sky with Drifting Leaf not far away. At the head of the patrol, Mossy Moon led the way, Falling Star and Cloudy Water, her mate, flanking her.

It had been almost a quarter moon since Tall Pine, and his sisters had traveled to the Star Falls. His meeting with Hawk's Cry was bittersweet, but he was glad to see his grandfather again and overjoyed that he was his Spirit Guardian. A purr rose in his throat as he thought about his joyful reunion with his grandfather.

Meanwhile, Clan life had gone on. The Clan of the Morning Sun cats settled back into their daily routines after the unexpected interruption of the rogues' arrival. They had adjusted to the strange cats' presence by now, and even those that had been the most openly hostile to the newcomers had become friendlier toward them. Red Maple had finally cleared Spotted Owl, and the young she-cat eagerly began her training with Yellow Sky, Rabbit Nose, and Blossom Dust, always begging for a little more time even when her instructor decided it was time to stop for the day. Quick Clouds and Scattered Leaves also often combined their training sessions, teaching Tall Pine new techniques and while Fern Dapple reviewed the basics.

Now, the night of the Gathering had arrived. A full moon floated in the dark sky, partially shrouded by wispy clouds. The chosen members of the Clan of the Morning Sun along with a small group of rogues tagging along were heading to where the Gathering was held. Tall Pine's heart beat quickly with excited anticipation at the prospect of meeting the other Clans at his very first Gathering, but nervous butterflies also fluttered in his belly. Spotted Owl was very enthusiastic as well; the white she-cat with black dapples had not stopped talking about it since she was chosen to go the day before, but he wasn't sure how Blossom Dust felt. The small she-cat had been quiet and withdrawn from her meeting with her Spirit Guardian, often disappearing deep into thought at random times.

The large patrol emerged from a copse of birch trees and turned to follow the pebble-studded shoreline of a great lake that expanded out in a vast circular shape in front of them. Dense woodland surrounded the lake on all sides and in some places came almost to the water's edge. The reflection of the round moon and stars danced on the gently rippling waters of the lake, but otherwise, the landscape in front of them was still and serene.

The cats turned to travel along the beach, and soon, the bulky shape of the peninsula where the Gathering was held was visible against the horizon. Once they reached the peninsula, they re-entered the dense forest which grew along it and traveled toward the point. The trees thinned as the patrol drew closer to it as the ground became steadily rockier. Once the last scraggly tree had fallen away, Tall Pine knew they had almost reached their destination at the very tip of the peninsula.

A large rocky outcrop stood not far ahead of them, dark against the slightly paler night sky. Unsure of how to proceed, Tall Pine looked to his older Clanmates and began to follow them along a well-worn trail which skirted the roughest rocks and then led up a series of steep ledges protruding from the side of the outcrop.

The black and white tom paused once he reached the top, puffing hard. He had climbed trees and other cliffs like this, but not ones as steep as this outcrop. Once his breathing had slowed, he looked up, eyes widening in surprise as he took in what lay before him.

He stood at the very top of the outcrop which flattened out into a gigantic plateau, even greater than the one in the Clan of the Morning Sun's territory used for training. The surface was slightly uneven in some places, but otherwise smooth, most likely worn down from seasons of bombardment by wind and water. Five rock spires rose high in the sky, four of them tall, graceful pillars that towered over even the tallest cats and stood near the edge of the plateau, evenly spaced out in a wide ring. The fifth pillar was positioned near the center of the plateau, shorter than the others with a wide ledge encircling it about halfway up.

However, that wasn't the most surprising thing that met his eyes. A swarm of cats nearly filled the plateau, more than he had ever seen before in one place. They mingled together; their various colored pelts turned every shade of gray by the eerie moonlight making them seem like a living sea of cats. Conversations buzzed in the air as the cats greeted one another and their scents blended together, almost overpowering.

Tall Pine swallowed nervously, reluctant to step forward into the mass of strange cats. He glanced around himself, surprised and alarmed as he noticed most of his Clanmates eagerly pushed their way into the crowd, leaving him standing almost entirely alone. He scanned the crowd, anxiously searching for the comfort of a familiar face.

"It's very overwhelming, isn't it?" A sympathetic voice commented, and Tall Pine started as Quick Clouds suddenly appeared at his side.

Tall Pine nodded exaggeratedly, incredibly relieved to have his instructor beside him.

"Don't worry; you're going to be fine." Quick Clouds assured him. "Everyone is nervous when they meet the other Clan cats for the first time. Come with me, and I'll introduce you to some of the other Clan cats."

"Okay, thank you." Tall Pine replied, relief flooding through him. He rose and followed his instructor into the crowd, keeping close to Quick Clouds so he wouldn't lose sight of him among the strange cats.

"Now remember," Quick Clouds said, keeping his voice low as the pair made their way around a group of elders. "A truce is held on the night of the Gathering, so there is no fighting allowed. Even if another cat provokes you, do not react. If the truce is broken, the Clan of the Bright Stars will be angry. But this doesn't mean you should be afraid to talk to some other Clan cats and get to know them. The Clan's Code states that we may have to meet our friends from other Clans in battle one day, but also that in times of need the Clans must help one another so none will fall. By building bonds with cats from other Clans, we strengthen ourselves and ensure that we will help one another, so we don't fall like the Fallen Clans."

Tall Pine nodded again, dutifully tucking what his instructor had just told him away in his mind.

Quick Clouds smiled. "You'll be fine. Ah, here's a good friend of mine. Come on, Tall Pine!" The white tom with gray patches trotted over to a gray tom with black tabby stripes who broke off his conversation with a mottled ginger and cream tabby she-cat to touch noses with him. A young slender, pale gray she-cat sat to one side, looking as nervous as the young tom felt.

"How's the prey running, Quick Clouds?" The gray tom with black stripes inquired in a friendly tone.

"Quite well, now that it's finally the Time of Thawing Earth. And these old bones are still quick enough to catch it." Quick Clouds joked.

"I'd hope they are." The other tom replied with a smile. "Since quick is apart of your name."

The pair chuckled at the black and gray tabby tom's joke. After a moment, Quick Clouds composed himself, cleared his throat and said proudly, "Wind Fur, may I present my new trainee, Tall Pine. Tall Pine, this is Wind Fur of the Clan of the Flowing Waters and Clear Gaze of the Clan of the High Peaks." He gestured with his muzzle to the tom and then the she-cat in turn.

Tall Pine ducked his head, murmuring a shy, "hello."

"Hello, you one." Wind Fur rumbled. "This is your first Gathering, yes?"

The black and white patched tom nodded, feeling intimidated by his instructor's friend's powerful figure; tight muscles under a glossy pelt and strong paws. It was plain he belonged to the Clan of the Flowing Waters.

Wind Fur glanced over his shoulder, beckoning the pretty pale gray she-cat closer with a flick of his tail. "This is my trainee, Frosted Leaf. It's her first Gathering as well."

"Hi," Frosted Leaf greet them faintly, blinking her large blue eyes bashfully at the two Clan of the Morning Sun cats.

"Greetings, Frosted Leaf. Welcome to your first Gathering." Quick Clouds said formally, before turning back to Wind Fur and Clear Gaze. As the three sank into a deep conversation, Tall Pine sidled up to his fellow trainee.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello." Frosted Leaf answered with a small smile.

An awkward silence fell between them, neither one sure of what to say after the introductions were made. Tall Pine racked his brain, trying to think of something interesting to say. Suddenly, Frosted Leaf dissolved into giggles, her chest heaving as she rolled on her back in a fit of laughter.

"What?" Tall Pine demanded, self-conscious. He leaped to his paws and glared at the giggling she-cat, his pelt hot.

"Y-your face!" Frosted Leaf finally choked out. After another moment, she managed to compose herself and sat back up. "Your face just looked so funny after we both said hello. It was obvious that you were trying really hard to think of something to say, but you couldn't."

"Yeah, I was." Tall Pine sat down again as well, feel sheepish.

"So, this is your first time at a Gathering?"

"Yes."

"Mine too. It's very overwhelming isn't it?" Frosted Leaf asked. Without waiting for a reply, she rambled on, "All of these cats from different Clans here, in one small place. Even great Clan cats that are practically legends! And all of the chieftains and regents and healers of the four Clans are here too. I was very nervous when I was chosen to go to the Gathering, but my brother said I would be fine. He said all new trainees go to the Gathering during the first moon of their training, so they are present when the Chieftains announced them before all of the Clans. That's going to be even more scary."

"You have a brother?" Tall Pine inquired, changing the subject.

"Yeah, well, adopted brother actually. And sister." The Clan of the Flowing Waters trainee responded.

"Why are they adopted?"

Frosted Leaf stared down at her paws, looking uncomfortable. Tall Pine sucked in a breath, worried that he'd upset her. He liked this pretty she-cat with a bold and energetic personality. He didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Taking a shaky breath, Frosted Leaf told him, "My mother died giving birth to my sister who was stillborn and me. Our mother was a very sickly cat, and so our healer worried about her when she became pregnant. The birth was hard, and she began to bleed. They couldn't stop it. She bled to death."

"Oh, Frosted Leaf, I'm so sorry." Tall Pine said apologetically, draping his tail over her shoulders.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't really hurt because I never knew her. I was lucky to be taken in by a kind she-cat named Lily Pool who had two kits of her own, Shadowed Fur and Holly Blossom. They're my real family." Frosted Leaf said dismissively. She glanced up, her face brightening. "Oh, look here's Shadow Fur now! Come, I'll introduce you to him." The slender she-cat sprang to her paws and trotted off, leaving Tall Pine to scrambled after her. He glanced back at Quick Clouds, reluctant to leave his instructor's side, but his new friend was already disappearing into the crowd, so he hurried after her.

"Do you have any siblings?" Frosted Leaf asked Tall Pine once he'd caught up with her.

He nodded. "Two sisters, Spotted Owl and Blossom Dust and our mother is named Drifting Leaf."

"Are you three half-Clan cats that I've heard stories about?" Frosted Leaf inquired abruptly, her blue eyes curious.

"Yes, we are." He answered cautiously, after a moment.

"Wow!" Frosted Leaf exclaimed. "That's so cool!"

Tall Pine blinked, taken aback. "My sisters and I would disagree, especially Spotted Owl. Our mother fell in love with a rogue - something we had no control over and some of our Clanmates don't think we belong in the Clan because of it. Of course, others disagree, and Mossy Moon has ordered that we be treated as if we were Clanborn, but that doesn't change how some cats feel. However, I don't really care. They have a right to feel like they do, but I know I belong in the Clan of the Morning Sun. If they doubt it, I will prove myself to them by being a loyal Clanmates to the very end."

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry," The pretty gray she-cat apologized. "I just think it's cool that you're different. Unique."

"I suppose you could look at it that way." The young tom said thoughtfully. "Our father was a rogue, and he left our mother and us because he wasn't happy with living in the Clan. I wish I could've known him. So, in a way, I've lost someone, just like you." Tall Pine glanced at his companion, trying to read her blue gaze.

Frosted Leaf smiled and murmured, "I'm glad I met you, Tall Pine."

He smiled back. "Me too."

"Hey, Frosted Leaf!" A strange voice called. "Who's your friend?"

"Shadowed Fur!" Frosted Leaf said excitedly, bounding to touch noses with an almost solid black tom except for the bright ginger tips of his ear and tail. His sleek coat showed no trace of kitten fluff, and that told Tall Pine that he must be at least a few moons older than him and Frosted Leaf.

Frosted Leaf stepped back, turned toward the black and white tom. "This is Tall Pine. He's from the Clan of the Morning Sun."

Tall Pine shifted his paws uncomfortably as Frosted Leaf's adopted brother looked him over, seeming to size him up. "Hello. I'm Shadowed Fur, Frosted Leaf's brother." He said finally.

"Er-hi," Tall Pine responded. "Frosted Leaf told me about you."

"Shadowed Fur, can you introduce us to the other trainees over there?" Frosted Leaf asked, breaking the tense silence that ensued after Tall Pine spoke.

Shadowed Fur chuckled. "Of course. Anything for you, little sister. C'mon."

The black tom led the younger cats to a small group of trainees sitting a short ways from the rest of the crowd. "Everyone, this is my sister, Frosted Leaf of the Clan of the Flowing Waters and Tall Pine of the Clan of the Morning Sun." He announced. The group quieted as Shadowed Fur glanced back at the two younger cats. All eyes were on Frosted Leaf and Tall Pine. Shadowed Fur beckoned them closer.

"Tall Pine, this is my other sister, Holly Blossom," The sleek black tom flicked his ginger tipped tail at a longhaired black she-cat with glimmering green eyes sitting next to a light brown tabby tom with spiky fur and a grumpy expression on his face. Holly Blossom nodded at him.

Shadowed Fur turned to the spiky-furred tom next. "That's Prickling Thorn of the Clan of the High Peaks."

"I'm Sunny Leaf, also from the Clan of the High Peaks." A golden brown furred she-cat added, her amber eyes sparkling.

"I assume you know Jagged Path of the Clan of the Morning Sun," The black tom meowed, pointing his muzzle at a familiar black and dark brown tabby tom who sat beside Sunny Leaf. Tall Pine scoffed quietly when Jagged Peak didn't even acknowledge them. _Arrogant furball._

"And that's Birch Shade and Blossom Stream. They're both from the Clan of the Dark Caves." Shadowed Fur finished, nodding at the last two cats, a cream colored tom and a russet she-cat who were chatting quietly with one another.

Tall Pine's fur fluffed up a little at the mention of the Clan of the Dark Caves, his strange encounter with the patrol on his way to the Star Falls still fresh in his mind. But these young trainees didn't seem to hold any threat, so he forced his fur to lay flat.

"Attention!" The command rang out over the crowd. Tall Pine and the other trainees looked toward the spire in the center of the plateau to see the four chieftains standing on the ledge halfway up the thick spire. It was a thickset dark brown and black tabby tom who had shouted the command. Tall Pine knew from the stories he had heard from the elders that this was Hawk Moon, the chieftain of the Clan of the Dark Caves.

Mossy Moon raised her chin, her icy blue eyes flashing in the moonlight. "Let the Gathering begin!" She declared.

The mass of cats quieted and began to cluster around the center spire, eager faces upturned toward the four chieftains. Tall Pine and the other trainees scooted closer as well, seating themselves near the outskirts of the crowd. One of the chieftains, a dark ginger tabby tom leaped up onto the top of the spire and sat down, wrapping his white tipped tail around his paws as he began to speak.

"The Clan of the Flowing Waters is flourishing in the warmth this Time of Thawing Earth has brought," The dark ginger tabby tom began, in a calm and confident tone that showed seasons of experience and wisdom. He was obviously Flame Moon, the chieftain of the Clan of the Flowing Waters. "We have been blessed with a new litter of four kits born to Pine Needle and Dark Night as well as a new Hunter trainee; Frosted Leaf."

"Frosted Leaf! Frosted Leaf!" The Clans cheered, shouting the name of Tall Pine's new friend into the night sky. Beside him, Frosted Leaf grinned, her big blue eyes shining. Shadowed Fur and Holly Blossom cheered the loudest for their adopted sibling and, Shadowed Fur who sat on Frosted Leaf's other side leaned down to whisper something into the petite gray she-cat's ear.

Once the cheering began to die down, Flame Moon raised his tail to signal that he was ready to continue his report. "However, I also bring some news that is both confusing and alarming. As you know, at the last Gathering, we all reported some strange scents found on our territory. When no more scents were found for a while afterward I decided to think nothing of it, but then, a lot more scents appeared recently, almost as if a whole group of cats moved into the Valley of Hidden Stars without us realizing. However, my patrols haven't found other traces of these cats, and this has left us very confused."

Started murmurs of conversation rippled through the crowd as the chieftain of the Clan of the Flowing Waters finished speaking. The Clan cats turned to one another, whispering and shaking their heads, everyone but a portion of the Clan of the Morning Sun cats.

"It's true," Frosted Leaf whispered to Tall Pine. "I've smelled some of those scents myself. I wonder who left them, don't you?"

Tall Pine didn't reply, as he was deep in thought. _All of the Clans reported finding strange scents on their land at the last Gathering, and now they've shown up Clan of the Flowing Waters' territory again, not long before the rogues show up on ours. That is too much of a coincidence. The rogues must have left those scents. But, if they've come with good intentions like they've told us, why did they lie about when they arrived at the valley? And why did they keep hidden that they explored the valley before revealing themselves to us? This is just another reason why I don't think they're trustworthy. I just hope the Chieftains won't be gullible as my sister._

The murmurs quieted as Hawk Moon stood, his muscular frame outlined in moonlight. "This is indeed alarming news, Flame Moon." The Clan of the Dark Caves chieftain said gravely. "And I am only going to add to it. My patrols have also reported strange scents on our territory that appeared around the same time, but, just like your Clan, we found no other trace. There is something strange going on. Mossy Moon, Grass Moon, have either of your Clans found anything like this?"

"Yes, my patrols have reported scents that could be from the same cats that left the scents on your territories." Grass Moon confirmed, adding to the worried expressions on the chieftains faces. The three cats turned to Mossy Moon, gazing at her expectantly.

Mossy Moon cleared her throat, looking uncomfortable. "I think I know the reason why your patrols have reported strange scents on your territories. I was hoping to announce this at a later time, but I guess I should explain it now."

Flame Moon looked astonished. "Well then, tell us, Mossy Moon."

The dark ginger tabby tom leaped back down onto the middle ledge, allowing Mossy Moon to take his place. The dark brown tabby she-cat took a seat on her perch high above the crowd, her fur smooth under the inquisitive gazes of all of the Clan cats. "My Clan also found strange scents on our territory, but we know why. A quarter moon ago, a group of cats appeared on our territory, when they saved the life of one of our trainees. We brought them to our camp where they explained to us who they are and why they have come to the Valley of Hidden Stars."

The Clan of the Morning Sun chieftain paused, her eyes searching the crowd before alighting on someone near the back. "Sharp," She called. "It's time."

The entire crowd awkwardly attempted to split, some cats backing up to make space for the rogues to pass through as others as others pushed forward, trying to get a look at the strange newcomers. Once he reached the front of the throng, Sharp turned, his companions clustering around him as he started to address the Clan cats as well as the chieftains.

"My name is Sharp, and I am the leader of this small group." The ginger and brown tabby tom began, his confident voice ringing throughout the plateau. "I know we are strangers in your home, but please hear us out. We have traveled from far away to find you, the honorable and righteous Clans. We are cats from the groups beside the Lake, descendants of the Fallen Clans, but we did not agree with their ways, so we left. We wish to join you and learn the ways of the Clans so we may lead honorable lives if you will have us."

A collective gasp sounded throughout the crowd and then loud, angry murmurings stirred as the cats tried to grasp what Sharp had announced so casually. It was beyond anything they'd ever imagined could happen and yet, here stood cats from the groups their ancestors had left, asking to join the Clans. The murmurings grew louder as the Clan cats tossed out questions, demanding to know everything, but above the clamor, not a single cat could be heard.

"ENOUGH!" Hawk Moon bellowed, his thunderous voice raised high above the noise. "Be quiet, or none of us are going to get any answers."

Thankfully, the cats listened, and the throng fell mostly silent again except for a few whispers that could still be heard.

"Thank you, Hawk Moon," Flame Moon meowed, dipping his head to his fellow chieftain before looking up at Mossy Moon. "Is what Sharp says is true? Are they really from the groups? Do you have any proof?"

"Yes," The dark brown tabby she-cat assured him. "They told us the Legend of the Valley of Hidden Stars almost word for word. Only the groups could know it that well. Also, in the time that they've stayed with us, the rogues showed an intimate knowledge of how our Clans work that only cats from the groups could know."

"But why should we trust them?" A cat called out. "Why shouldn't we drive them away?"

"Yeah!" Another cat agreed. "That's hardly proof."

"How do we know that they're not from the groups?" A third cat challenged.

"But if they are, how do we know that they aren't trying to trick us?" A cat hissed, voicing Tall Pine's worries exactly.

"ALL RIGHT!" Mossy Moon roared, springing to her paws as her ice-blue gaze raked the crowd. "That's enough. There will be time to discuss this at length where we can all voice our opinions, but not now. The moonlight wanes, and three of us chieftains still have to deliver our reports." She moved her gaze to her three counterparts sitting below her. "I propose we finish the Gathering and then go back to our own camps to hold further discussions about this issue. Tomorrow night, the Grand Starlight Council should hold an emergency meeting where we will share our Clanmates' views and make an official decision."

"That sounds like a wise decision," Flame Moon replied and looked at the other chieftains who nodded their consent.

"As I am already up here, I will give my report," Mossy Moon decided, smoothly bringing the Gathering back onto course. "The Clan of the Morning Sun is also prospering. Our camp is nearly full as our kits thrive and we have welcomed three new trainees; Spotted Owl, Tall Pine, and Blossom Dust!"

"Spotted Owl! Tall Pine! Blossom Dust!" The Clans cheered, though Tall Pine couldn't help noticing that the cheers were less enthusiastic than those for Frosted Leaf no long before. Many cats looked distracted, shooting glances at the rogues who were still clumped near the base of the center spire.

 _It doesn't matter._ The young tom told himself. _Be happy. This is your moment._ He gazed out over the crowd, searching for his sisters. Spotted Owl was seated near the front, not far from the rogues, her chest puffed out and eyes shining. It took him a little longer to find Blossom Dust, but at last, he spotted her next to Drifting Leaf who, as he watched, leaned over to lick his little sister on the cheek.

As the cheers died down, Mossy Moon straightened up again. "We also have a new Hunter and a new Fighter; Passing Storm and Dappled Fur!"

Another round of cheers ensued for the young Clan of the Morning Sun cats, after which Mossy Moon hopped down to let Grass Moon take her place. Grass Moon's and Hawk Moon's reports were short and held no news of terrible importance, so it wasn't long before Tall Pine found himself caught in the tide of dispersing cats fighting their way toward where each of their Clans was congregating. He looked around him, searching for his own Clanmates and was about to start toward them when a cry stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait!"

Tall Pine turned to see Frosted Leaf battling her way toward him through the crowd. She dodged a group of elders and halted in front of him. "I just wanted to say goodbye before we both leave. I've really enjoyed our time together tonight, and I'll miss you."

The black and white tom leaned out to touch noses with the Clan of the Flowing Waters trainee. "I'll miss you as well, but we both need to return to our Clans. Goodbye, Frosted Leaf."

"Will I see you at the next Gathering?" Her blue eyes looked uncharacteristically distressed.

Tall Pine's heart lifted. Despite all of the turmoil that had happened this night and his worries about his sister and the rogues, one good thing had come out of it. He smiled. "Maybe."

 **Hello everyone, I know it's been a while, but I was unable to update last week because I had a surgery to get my wisdom teeth removed. All four! At the same time! And for those of you who had it done, you know what it feels like. However, I feeling better now and here's chapter 12!**

 **I know it's late, but Merry Christmas!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	14. Chapter 13: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 13: Spotted Owl**

A gentle wind blew across the land, pushing the wispy pink-tinged clouds across the darkening sky and making the branches of the trees lining the top of the gorge bow and wave gracefully. It tugged at her fur and rustled her whiskers as she sat outside the elders' den, trying to look nonchalant as she groomed her pelt while subtly eavesdropping on Mossy Moon's and Falling Star's conversation about the upcoming Grand Starlight Council meeting.

The excitement of her first Gathering the night before still pulsed inside her as she remembered climbing the steep trail to the plateau and both seeing and smelling all of the other Clans for the very first time. A shiver ran down her spine as she recalled the way the way all four Clans had chanted her's and her siblings' names into the night. But the new experiences of that night hadn't distracted her from listening closely as Mossy Moon informed the other Clans about the rogues and as Sharp told the Clans that he and his companions were from the lake and potioned the chieftains to join the Clans. Over the past quarter moon, she had grown closer to Sharp and gotten to know the other rogues. She considered them close friends and desired to see if they would be allowed to stay, particularly if Sharp could join the Clan of the Morning Sun.

 _Sharp and the others are smart and talented,_ Spotted Owl thought. _They could be real assets the Clans. The members of the Grand Starlight Council would be fools to turn them away. I know that they are from the ruthless and savage groups, but they're different. They left because they didn't agree with them and wanted a better life, like our ancestors. I hope the council decides to accept them into our Clans. They deserve a chance._

"Spotted Owl?" A voice very close to her said, startling Spotted Owl out of her thoughts and making her nearly jump out of her fur.

"Tall Pine!" The black and white dappled she-cat sputtered, spinning around to see her black and white patched brother standing close behind her. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," Tall Pine apologized. "I was just wondering what you're doing here. You never come anywhere to the elders' den anymore if you can help it."

"Nothing. I'm doing nothing." Spotted Owl said, a little too quickly.

"Riiiiight, okay," Tall Pine said skeptically as he padded past her from the elders' den, heading for the trainee's den.

Spotted Owl sighed and rolled her eyes, before busying herself with her grooming again as she strained her ears to pick up Mossy Moon's and Falling Star's conversation. Unfortunately, all she could hear now was Falling Star bidding Mossy Moon goodbye for now before the regent exited the chieftain's den.

"Spotted Owl," Falling Star greeted her niece with a nod as strolled past, heading for the fighters' and hunters' dens on the other side of the camp.

Spotted Owl nodded back, glad that the regent hadn't suspected anything, but still disappointed that she had missed the last of the conversation. _I wish Tall Pine hadn't cut in like that. Then I could've heard the rest of the discussion. I want to know what the Clans are going to decide to do with Sharp and his friends. Now, I won't know what Falling Star and Mossy Moon have decided if anything. However, there might be another way to find out…_

The black and white dappled she-cat rose to her paws and made her way toward the trainee's den as a plan formed in her mind.

Most of the other trainees were already in their nests, whispering to one another as Spotted Owl entered the den. She padded toward her nest to one side and settled down in it, tucking her tail over her muzzle. Outside, the setting sun still offered weak daylight, but inside the cave, a soft twilight had fallen, leaving the interior deep in shadow. The quiet murmurs of the other trainees faded as one by one; they drifted off to sleep as the daylight died and the moon rose in the night sky, and the stars came out. The gentle rustling of leaves and the humming of the crickets tried to lull her to sleep, but Spotted Owl refused to drift off, instead, distracted herself with finalizing her plan.

Finally, after she thought the other young cats were fast asleep and even waited a little after that, Spotted Owl cautiously raised her head and glanced around. No one moved. Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, the young she-cat got to her paws and took a step forward. Crack! Spotted Owl grimaced as her paw came down on a twig, the snapping sound echoing loudly in the otherwise silent cave. She waited for a moment, expecting a voice to call out, but when nothing happened, she decided it was safe to keep moving.

"Spotted Owl?" Tall Pine sleepily asked. "What are you doing?"

The black and white dappled she-cat groaned. "I'm going to make dirt." She hissed. "Go back to sleep."

"Oh, okay," Tall Pine's mew was thick with sleep, and the ferns weaved into his nest crinkled as he curled up again.

Spotted Owl held still for another moment, but when nothing else happened, she hurriedly crossed the cave and slipped out of the entrance.

The Clan of the Morning Sun's camp was still and serene, bathed in moonlight from the waning moon high in the sky, but the young she-cat made sure to move quietly anyway, creeping along in the shadows that gathered at the foot of the towering camp wall. At the passageway, Spotted Owl paused, looking behind her one more time at the still camp and slumbering cats. Turning, she focused her gaze on the expanse of tunnel in front of her and padded through it, moving like a shadow.

She stopped at the end of the tunnel, tasting the air for Sage Fur and Dewy Grass whom she knew were sitting guard somewhere in the bramble thicket in front of her. The older fighters' scents reached her nose, but they were slightly stale, telling her that the two she-cats must currently be patrolling the outer boundary of the camp. Good, she thought. This is my chance.

Swiftly and silently, Spotted Owl slipped through the bramble thicket and hurried into the dark forest bathed in moonlight.

. . .

"Mouse dung!" Spotted Owl exclaimed, forgetting for a moment to keep her voice low. She'd lost the scent trail, _again._

After leaving the camp, the young she-cat had found the scent trail Mossy Moon, Falling Star, Red Maple, and the Council Cats; Cloudy Water, Rising Water, Bracken Tail, and Sharp Wind, had left. She used it to track them along a diagonal route across the Dawn Mountain, heading for the Clan of the Flowing Waters' territory, presumably toward where the Grand Starlight Council met. However, despite the fact that the scents were left recently, she was finding it hard to follow it and was continually forced to backtrack to find it again.

As it grew later, Spotted Owl found herself becoming increasingly frustrated. She knew they were going to start soon and she'd just lost the scent trail again. She also had no idea of where she was or if she was even anywhere close to the meeting place.

The black and white dappled she-cat decided to double back again, her nose to the ground as she searched for the scent. The snapping of some twigs made her raise her head, straining her senses as she attempted to determine if there was anyone out there. Determining it was probably a rabbit or some other small animal, she returned to her search.

Spotted Owl's head jerked up again as another twig cracked, this time closer to her. "H-hello? Is-is anyone out there?" She called out uncertainty, fear rising in her chest. "Show yourself!"

Another twig cracked and a nearby group of ferns rustled. Whatever it was, it was coming closer. Spotted Owl gulped as she dropped down into a fighting stance, desperately trying to recall what Yellow Sky had taught her not long ago. She fluffed up her fur and narrowed her eyes, trying to look fierce as the sound of footsteps came closer and a head appear out from behind a fern frond.

"Grrr-ow!" Spotted Owl growled, springing forward, ready for anything. But then she stopped it her tracks. The head was not of a dangerous predator or an enemy Clan cat like she'd been fearing. It was… Tall Pine?

"Whoa, easy there," Her black and white patched brother meowed, looking a little nervous as he stepped toward her. "It's just us."

"Us?" Spotted Owl asked in confusion, recovering from her initial surprise at seeing her brother as a small brown and gold she-cat follow Tall Pine out from behind the ferns.

"Blossom Dust!" The black and white she-cat said, her mouth hanging open in surprise. Turning back to her brother, she demanded, "I thought you went back to sleep. What are you both doing out here?"

"After your strange activity in camp earlier today, I was suspicious, and when you sounded paranoid after I asked you what you were doing, I knew something was up." Tall Pine explained. "I got up to follow you, but I woke Blossom Dust, and she wouldn't let me leave without her. What are you doing out here?"

Spotted Owl rolled her eyes, but sighed. She knew it was futile to lie when they'd caught her out here in the middle of the woods. "I'm trying to get to the meeting place to watch the Grand Starlight Council meeting. There. Now you both know what I'm up to so you can go back to camp and either tell our Clanmates or just go back to sleep." She said, hoping for once they'd listen to her and not press anymore.

"Why do you want to watch the council meeting?" Blossom Dust asked, looking confused. "You know we're not supposed to."

"None of your business." The black and white she-cat snapped. "Both of you should just go back to camp. I'm fine on my own, and this is no place for weaklings like yourselves."

Tall Pine stepped in front of Blossom Dust as if trying to shield her from their sister's harsh words, but the small she-cat gently pushed him aside and, straightening up to her full height, looked Spotted Owl right in the eye. "It's obvious that you're not fine. You lost the scent trail a ways back there. Tall Pine has been learning to track, and he can guide us easily back to it. Now, are you going to accept help from _weaklings_ like us or are you going to stay lost and never get to that meeting?"

Spotted Owl blinked, taken aback by her sister's bold words. "A-all alright." She sputtered. "I am lost. Please...would you help me find the scent trail again?"

Tall Pine looked from sister to sister, his expression bewildered. "Okay. I guess we'd better get sniffing."

The trio immediately got to work, and soon, just as Blossom Dust promised, Tall Pine managed to locate the tricky scent trail. In no time, the three siblings were hurriedly following it again across the Clan of the Flowing Waters' scent markers and into their territory.

"I think we're here." Spotted Owl whispered to the other two young cats who trotted along no far behind her.

"Where is here?" Blossom Dust asked to no one in particular, looking around them at the forest similar to the one covering the Dawn Mountain.

"Come on," Spotted Owl hissed, already starting to scale the rise just in front of them that the scent trail led up. Her siblings rushed after her.

At the crest of the rise, the black and white dappled she-cat stopped, flattening herself to the ground. Tall Pine and Blossom Dust came up beside her and copied their sister. The trio cautiously peered over the top of the rise, gazing down the opposite side at the circular hollow hemmed in on all sides by steep hills. The treeline created a ring around the top of the hillsides, leaving the slope on the other side bare. Broad, smooth stones dotted the slopes and in the center of the bottom of the hollow sat a tall, but flat boulder. Cats from every Clan were present, sitting or standing on the stones covering the hillsides. From the scents, Spotted Owl could tell that the representatives from the Clan of the Morning Sun occupied the slope just below them with the other Clans' representatives occupying the hillside in accordance to how their territories were positioned.

"Let's get closer." The young she-cat began to creep forward when something tugged on her tail. She looked back, meeting her sister's gaze.

"Are you crazy?" Blossom Dust said. "You'll be seen if you try to move closer to them on this open hillside. Let's at least find some cover."

Spotted Owl reluctantly realized that her sister had a point, so she followed her across the ridge and slipped into a clump of ferns. The young she-cat pushed her way to the front of the bunch and crouched behind a fern, leaning as far forward as she dared while she strained her ears to hear what was being said.

"...in our discussion yesterday, my Clanmates brought up many conflicting points." Hawk Moon was saying from his perch on a tall gray rock near the top of the slope opposite Mossy Moon. "Like some of the Clan of the High Peaks cats, a couple of my Clanmates pointed out that even though they know the Legend of the Valley of Hidden Stars, it does not validate that they are from the groups. We have no way of knowing for sure. They could just be some common strays looking for shelter and easy meals. I don't see why we should take them in."

"But, you forget, Hawk Moon, that these cats have shown themselves to be skilled hunters and fighters." Mossy Moon reminded him. "They would contribute to each of our Clans and make us stronger, not burden us."

"I would like to see their skills before making that decision for myself." Hawk Moon responded, his eyes slitted.

"Is the word of the Clan of the Morning Sun not enough for you?" Falling Star asked hotly from where she sat on a rock just below her chieftain.

"Falling Star." Mossy Moon said warningly, as Broken Breeze, the regent of the Clan of the Dark Caves stood, her pelt bristling. "I do admit it's true." The dark brown tabby she-cat raised her eyes to her counterpart seated opposite from her. "My Clan is the only one that has lived alongside the newcomers so far, so the rest of you have to take our word for it. Flame Moon, tell us, what does the Clan of the Flowing Waters think about this issue?"

Flame Moon straightened, preparing himself to speak. "My Clanmates' opinions are also very much split. While some of them do not trust these newcomers and want them gone, others have decided to give them a chance and think we should accept them into our Clan. We have also given some thought to their tale of leaving the groups and traveling to find us because they wish to learn our ways and the proof they've presented us with. If you think about it, it is overwhelming proof that they are from the groups. Ask yourselves, if they are not from the groups then how do they know the Legend of the Valley of Hidden Stars? And, if what Mossy Moon says is right, how do they know so much about how our Clans work? This is why the Clan of the Flowing Waters has decided to trust that their story is true and give them a chance."

"Well said, Flame Moon," Mossy Moon said with a smile. "While some of my own Clanmates have voiced concerns, we have also concluded that what the strangers have told us is true. Grass Moon, did your Clan agree on anything?"

The Clan of the High Peaks chieftain nodded slowly. "My Clan has also agreed that the strangers have presented enough proof to show that they are from the groups beside the lake. However, I don't think that means we should automatically accept them into our Clans. Our ancestors left the groups for a reason, because they were stuck in a vicious cycle of fighting and because they were heartless savages. Why should we believe that these cats are any different from the rest of the groups?"

"But why shouldn't we believe them?" A ginger and cream tabby she-cat sitting on the Clan of the High Peaks' side of the hollow asked. "They've given us no reason to doubt them."

"I agree with Clear Gaze," Bracken Tail put in, nodding to the she-cat that had just spoken. "We believe that the strangers are from the groups. Why is so hard to believe that they might not be like their relatives and that they've come to the Valley with good intentions?"

"But what if they haven't? We could be putting our kits and our elders at risk if we let them join our Clans." Another Clan of High Peaks cat argued.

"And why are we even considering the idea of letting these rogues into our Clans?" Broken Breeze growled, standing up on her stone. "We are the Clans. They are outsiders, rogues from the groups. They don't belong in the Clans. Outsiders just bring trouble. The Clan of the Morning Sun should know this well. We should send them on their way and make sure they leave the Valley of Hidden Stars for good."

"What the Clan of the Morning Sun knows well is that these strangers could be an asset to us, the Clans." Falling Star said, her voice tight. "We should think twice before sending them away."

"That's right," Red Maple spoke up. "While we can't know if they're intentions are good or bad, we do know that they left their home and traveled a long way to find us. They deserve a fair hearing."

"And we've given them one," Broken Breeze said. "I still think we should send them away."

"But others, including me, think differently." Mossy Moon replied. "I do acknowledge that we don't know if they're intentions are actually good, and that makes accepting them into our Clans a risk. But I think it is one worth taking. These cats left their homes to come and find us because they did not agree with the group's ways and wanted to learn ours-"

"So they say," A Clan of the Dark Caves cat growled.

"-and that's why we should give them a chance to show us that they do want to learn our ways and are ready to." The dark brown tabby she-cat went on, undeterred by the other cat's remark. "I propose we give them a moon as a trial period to test them out and if they prove that they mean what they've said, I think we should accept them into our Clans. In the Legend of the Valley of Hidden Stars it talks about how the young cats were reluctant to leave their families in the groups behind and even when they did, they never forgot them. And now, more cats have left the groups and sought sanctuary with us. We should help them; it's what our ancestors would have wanted."

A short silence met the Clan of the Morning Sun chieftain's words.

Finally, Flame Moon nodded, his expression thoughtful. "Wise words, Mossy Moon. I agree with your proposal, but I think we should put it to a vote. All in favor of giving the newcomers a moon to prove their words true?"

Spotted Owl waited tensely, hope flaring in her chest as the Grand Starlight Council took their vote. To her immense relief, the majority of the council raise their tails, supporting Mossy Moon's proposal. Only a few cats, Broken Breeze included, voted against it and surprisingly, Hawk Moon and couple more council members abstained.

"Well, then I guess it's decided." Mossy Moon said ceremoniously. "A small portion of the newcomers will go to stay in each of our camps for the next moon. Chieftains, we should do our best to make sure they are treated fairly and given chances do perform duties that any other Clan member would. At the next council meeting, we should each share a report of how the trial is going. I will see you all on the night of the new moon."

And, with that, the council meeting finished and each of the Clans' representatives gathered together to begin the journey back to their terriotories.

Spotted Owl smiled with satisfaction as she contemplated what she had just witnessed. _The Grand Starlight Council has decided to let Sharp and the others stay! I am so glad they made that decision. I can't wait to tell Sharp the good news! He's going to be so relieved. I just really hope now he can stay in the Clan of the Morning Sun's camp. I don't know what I'm going to do if they send him to another Clan's camp…_

"Spotted Owl," Tall Pine said, pulling her from her thoughts.

"What?" She said annoyedly.

"We need to go; our Clanmates are headed this way." He said urgently. "You don't want them to find out that we've sneaked out of camp and spied on the council meeting, do you? We could get into a lot of trouble!"

"You three are already in a lot of trouble." A stern voice said.

Spotted Owl and Tall Pine froze and turned slowly to meet the stern gaze of Falling Star, standing with her head poked between two fern fronds. Behind her stood Mossy Moon and with the rest of the Clan of the Morning Sun council members, each one of their expressions very disappointed.

 **Yay, chapter 13 is up! We are now officially over a third of the way (I have planned out) though the story. I have just started school again (ugh) and I'm still settling in, so I can't say for sure when my next update will be.**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	15. Chapter 14: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 14: Spotted Owl**

Spotted Owl groaned through a mouthful of moss as the ball of moss she was carrying tucked up her chin slipped again and plopped on the ground in front of her paws. Sighing, she set down the one she was carrying inside her mouth and carefully picked up the bundle once more, wedging it between her tucked chin and chest. Grabbing the other one, she hurried across the camp toward the elders' den, moving as fast as possible to avoid dropping her load.

Inside the cave, Blossom Dust and Tall Pine were putting the remains of the three old cats' nests in a large pile near the entrance. Once she entered the den, Spotted Owl plunked her load down in the heap of clean moss on the opposite side of the entryway.

"That's the last load from Red Maple's den," The black and white dappled she-cat announced. "If we need anymore we'll have to fetch it ourselves."

"Okay," Tall Pine said in an annoyingly chipper tone as he began to unroll the bundles of clean moss and put them in the places where the old nests were.

"Once we set up the new nests, we should get rid of this old moss," Blossom Dust decided. "What do think we should do with it?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should bring it to the nursery and tell Amber Mist and Whispering Rain it's a new kind of prey." Spotted Owl said sarcastically.

Tall Pine and Blossom Dust didn't reply to the young she-cat's sarcastic comment. They merely continued their work, transporting the new moss to where the nests were being set up and arranging it for the three elders.

Spotted Owl continued to help her siblings, but felt frustration rising slowly inside her. It was the morning after the Grand Starlight Council meeting that she and her siblings had snuck out of camp to watch. It was also the first morning of their punishment decided on by Falling Star and Mossy Moon after they were found spying; taking care of the elders, which included bringing them food before they ate, checking them for ticks, and cleaning their den, for an entire moon! Her siblings hadn't been too upset about the punishment, but then again, they actually _liked_ spending time with the elders. She, on the other paw, was furious!

"How can you both stand it?" The young she-cat demanded, rounding on her siblings. "This punishment is stupid. We're stuck in this dingy den, cleaning the crumbly nests for ungrateful old cats while the other trainees are out training. I hate this!"

Blossom Dust and Tall Pine exchanged glances before Tall Pine stepped forward. "Spotted Owl, we're being punished because we broke two rules; sneaking out of camp late at night and spying on the council meeting. I know you don't like this, but you should've thought about that before you broke those rules! Now, you just have to deal with it. And please, let us work in peace."

Spotted Owl groaned and rolled her eyes, but she returned to her work. _Stupid Falling Star and Mossy Moon for assigning us this dumb punishment,_ she thought. _Stupid siblings for telling me to deal with it. I'm so sick of this, and it's only the first day of the punishment!_

The young she-cat sighed. It was fruitless to keep obsessing over the unfairness of the punishment when there was nothing she could do about it as Mossy Moon had already made up her mind. The only thing she really could do was finish her task for the morning as a fast as possible and then escape the small cave.

As the silence between the three siblings stretched on, Spotted Owl felt her thoughts wandering back to the subject of what she had heard during the Grand Starlight Council meeting. _I can't believe they're going to let Sharp and his friends join the Clans!_ She thought excitedly. _I'm happy Mossy Moon managed to persuade the other council members to let them stay with us. What she said about how our ancestors felt guilty about leaving the groups behind and would've wanted us to help these newcomers is interesting. The groups were and still are practically savages, so why did the first cats in the New Clans feel guilty about leaving them to pursue a better life? I suppose, even though the groups were bad, they were still our ancestors' families._

The black and white dappled she-cat was pulled back to the present as the old moss she was attempting to roll into a ball fell apart. She tried again but growled exasperatedly when it came apart once more.

"What's wrong young'un?" Quiet Sun asked, strolling through the entrance into the den.

"Nothing," Spotted Owl mumbled.

"She's sulking because she doesn't think this is a fair punishment and she'd rather be out training," Blossom Dust whispered to Quiet Sun. The small she-cat's voice was quiet, but still loud enough for her sister to hear.

"I am NOT sulking!" Spotted Owl snarled.

"Spotted Owl, it's okay to be upset." Quiet Sun said softly, sitting down and wrapping her reddish-gold tail around her paws. "No trainee likes doing chores, but it's apart of your duties now, and it has to be done. We all had to do them when we were trainees, even cats like Falling Star and Mossy Moon."

"But I bet they weren't assigned these duties as a punishment as we've been." The young she-cat retorted. "And other trainees actually like taking care of old cats, so why can't they do it?"

Quiet Sun's demeanor changed abruptly. "Now look here, young one," She said sternly, a hint of anger in her voice. "You need to learn to watch what you say. Another cat would take serious offense at what you just said. I may be old, but I served our Clan for many moons, before even Falling Star and Sharp Wind were born. The other elders and I have earned the right to rest and peace in our final days. I have seasons more of experience than you, and you should hear me when I say that this behavior is unacceptable. You need to learn respect for your Clanmates and respect for our rules. You had this punishment coming when you broke two of them. I just hope you'll get some sense knocked into you soon."

Spotted Owl gazed up at her grandmother; her eyes stretched wide. She'd never seen this stern and angry, almost furious side of Quiet Sun. The pale red and golden tabby she-cat loomed intimidatingly over her, her eyes a mix of fury and disappointment. Shame flooded through the young she-cat, and she turned and raced from the den.

Spotted Owl burst out of the den and sprinted across the camp, heading for the passageway. She didn't even bother to slow as she brushed by a startled hunting patrol returning to the camp and dashed through the tunnel.

"Spotted Owl!" Sharp called urgently after her, but the young she-cat pretended as though she hadn't heard his concerned cry as she thundered through the tunnel and sprinted out into the territory.

The black and white dappled she-cat ran blindly, letting her paws carrying her wherever she was going. She didn't care where, as long as it was far away from camp. It felt good to run, to get out of that dark den and let her tangled mess of emotions clear. She had snuck out of camp the night before and spied on the council meeting to find out if the Grand Starlight Council decided to let the Sharp and his friends stay. It had seemed worth it then when she'd found out that the newcomers were permitted to remain, but now, she wasn't so sure. She hated being forced to take care of the elders and hated that she had to do it with her obnoxious siblings. It was a waste of her time, and besides, it was a very harsh punishment for breaking rules that weren't even in the Clans' Code!

Eventually, Spotted Owl slowed her chest heaving, but feeling much better now. She raised her head, taking in the scenery around her. Her paws had unwittingly carried her on a route that had become very familiar to her over the past quarter moon. She now stood in front of the dirt trail which wound through the crevice in the cliff, leading to the fighter trainees' training ground. Not far away, she heard the sounds of a mock-battle, most likely between Jagged Path, the only other fighter trainee and his instructor, Soaring Hawk.

The patter of quick paw-steps sounded behind her, and Spotted Owl whipped around to see Sharp racing toward her. He halted a few tail-lengths in front of her, looking concerned.

"Are you okay, Spotted Owl?" His voice was quiet but direct.

"I don't know," She shrugged.

"What happened?"

Spotted Owl stared at her paws, reluctant to answer. Sharp's patient gaze was fixed on her face as he waited. Finally, she meowed, "I snuck out of camp last night and followed my Clan's representatives to the council meeting. My siblings followed me and insisted on coming, so all three of us secretly watched the meeting. I snuck out of camp because I wanted to find out if the Grand Starlight Council were going to allow you and the others to stay or not."

"And what did they decide?" Sharp pressed.

The young she-cat raised her gaze to meet the older tom's. "The chieftains decided to let you all stay in their camps-"

"That's great!" The ginger and brown tabby tom purred.

"-But only for a moon because they want to test you to see if you are telling the truth about leaving the groups because you didn't like their ways and coming here because you wanted to learn ours. You are telling the truth, aren't you?" Spotted Owl asked nervously.

Sharp smiled. "Of course," He meowed smoothly. "That's great news, so why are you looking unhappy?"

The black and white she-cat ducked her head, looking once more at her paws. "We got caught by Mossy Moon and Falling Star when the meeting was over. Mossy Moon gave us a stern talking-to about breaking rules and informed us that we have to take care of the elders for the next moon as punishment."

"That's rather harsh."

"I know!" Spotted Owl cried. "I hate it, too. It's a stupid punishment. I hate having to care for those old cats, bring them food and checking them for ticks. Ugh! And I hate having to clean their den and make them new nests every few days. I also have to serve the consequence with Tall Pine and Blossom Dust and, they actually like it! But what's worse is that we're going to set behind in our training because we have to spend a lot of time caring for the elders! I want to be the best fighter in the Clan of the Morning Sun and, I'm not gonna be if I have to waste my time caring for old cats!"

"Well, I'm sorry that you don't like your punishment, but since Mossy Moon assigned it to you, there's not much we can do about that. However, I think I know a way for you to keep up with your training." Sharp said, a twinkle in his eye.

"What do you mean?"

"How would you like it if I trained you in our free time?" The brown and ginger tom asked.

"I would love that!" Spotted Owl squealed, giddy with delight. "Can we start now?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. Shall we head to the plateau where you and the other trainees practice?"

Spotted Owl shook her head. "No, I don't think so. We should probably keep our training sessions a secret, right? Some of my Clanmates probably wouldn't approve."

"Good idea," Sharp replied. "I think I know a place we can go."

. . .

Spotted Owl shifted her paws, allowing herself to sink into an even deeper crouch. She tensed her muscles before pushing off with her forepaws to rear up on her hind legs, her front feet slashing at the air. As she felt herself start to wobble, she curled her legs underneath her and dropped to the ground, speedily rolling to the side and then leaping to her paws once more. "How was that?" She asked, gazing hopefully at Sharp who sat nearby.

"Much better this time," He meowed approvingly. "I think you've almost mastered that move."

Spotted Owl licked a paw and drew up over her ear, feeling quite pleased with herself. "Can you teach me another one before we have to return to camp?"

"Sure, but just one more." Sharp agreed. "This is an advanced battle move that is very tricky, do you think you can do it?" The young she-cat nodded. "Good. This is a good move to use when you're facing an opponent much bigger and stronger than you. To perform it, you have to dodge to one side of them and then jump as high as you can. The objective is to land squarely on your opponent's back with as much force as possible to knock them to the ground. Once they're down, you need to pin their shoulders and back to keep them there. It's a hard battle move to practice on your own, so would you like to try it on me?"

Spotted Owl gulped, a little scared at the prospect of fighting Sharp, even if it was just a mock-battle, but she nodded anyway. The pair got into position, facing each other with a couple of tail-lengths between them.

"Ready?"

"Yes," The black and white dappled she-cat replied determinedly, but she still wasn't quite ready when Sharp suddenly lunged forward at her. She tried to slip to one side, but his outstretched paws caught her shoulder and set her tumbling onto the grassy earth.

Sharp stood over her, shaking his head, but his eyes were gentle. "You weren't ready. You need to be quicker next time. Do you want to go again?"

Spotted Owl rose to her paws, shaking blades of grass from her fur. "Yes, definitely."

The next few times after that proved no more successful than the first attempt, though one of the times Spotted Owl was able to reach the part of the move where she was required to leap high into the air. Although she did jump, she misjudged the distance and came crashing down on the opposite side of Sharp.

"I think we should stop for today," Sharp suggested as Spotted Owl picked herself off the ground after another failed attempt. "It's getting late, and you're looking tired."

"No, I'm fine. Once more, please?" She begged.

"Okay," The ginger and brown tom agreed.

The pair faced off again. Spotted Owl let out a breath, determination filling her. She tensed her muscles, ready for anything, but it still came as a surprise when her opponent lunged toward her, covering the distance between them in two bounds. Spotted Owl sprang to the side, letting Sharp fly past her. She bunched her legs and leaped, soaring high into the air. With a jolting thump, she collided with Sharp's back, a little clumsily, but dead on. Grunting, the tom collapsed underneath her.

"I did it," Spotted Owl whispered, gazing down in surprise at the ginger and brown tabby shape beneath her. "I did it!"

Suddenly, the body underneath her moved, and she found herself sprawled on the ground again. Sharp stood over her, his eyes laughing. "Don't forget to pin your opponent down! Your movements were clumsy and not thought out at all, but yes, you did it."

Spotted Owl grinned with pride as she picked herself up off the ground, shaking the grass off her pelt once again. "Now we can head back to camp."

With that, the pair started their trek back to the Clan of the Morning Sun's camp. They hiked up a steep hill on one side of the large, grassy clearing near the Clan of the High Peaks' border that Sharp had brought Spotted Owl to so they could train in private. They entered the forest near the crest of the hill and began to work their way up the wooded slope of the Dawn Mountain.

The golden setting sun cast long shadows from the bramble thicket when the two travelers finally reached the camp. Since Spotted Owl was a new trainee, she had little knowledge of the geography of her Clan's territory and got them lost a few times, but luckily, Sharp always managed to get them back on the right track, attributing his success to his "innate sense of direction."

Spotted Owl paused outside the passageway and turned to Sharp. "Thank you for today. For the training session, and you know, for cheering me up."

Sharp smiled, with no hint of the cockiness usually present in his expression, only sincerity. "Of course, Spotted Owl. Anytime."

"I'm glad that I have you as a friend, Sharp. I feel like you understand me in a way no one else does and I enjoy our time together very much. Now that you can stay with the Clans, we'll be friends forever, right?" Spotted Owl asked, staring up earnestly at the older tom.

"Right." The ginger and brown tabby tom responded.

With that, the two of them began to pad along the dark tunnel, returning to the camp at last. Spotted Owl's heart felt much lighter than it had when she had fled from the camp earlier that day. She had a best friend, someone who really understood her and someone who she knew would stand by her through anything.


	16. Chapter 15: Tall Pine

**Chapter 15: Tall Pine**

Tall Pine lay in a patch of sunlight just outside the trainee's den, gnawing distractedly at the mouse sitting in front of him as he watched his Clanmates go about their regular morning routines. Falling Star sat below the Rockperch, a crowd of hunters and fighters gathered around her as she sorted the daily patrols. Amber Mist and Whispering Rain squealed as the play-fought near the entrance to the nursery, their parents, Willow Leaf and Sharp Wind deep in conversation nearby. Quiet Sun called a greeting to him from across the camp as she emerged from the elders' den and Mossy Moon sat at the highest point of the Rockperch, her face upturned to feel the warm morning light.

Movement at the edge of his vision caught Tall Pine's eye, and he turned his head to see Sharp and Spotted Owl enter the camp through the passageway side by side. The fur on his shoulders lifted a little as he watched them stroll casually across the camp and take a seat together to the left of the fresh-kill pile. Sharp leaned down to murmur something into Spotted Owl's ear, and the she-cat chuckled a little before replying, her voice equally quiet.

Tall Pine tore his gaze away, suppressing growl that was rising in his throat. _I hate seeing Sharp with my sister,_ he thought angrily. _The Grand Starlight Council may trust the strangers enough to let them stay with us, but I don't trust them. There's something not right about their story, and they could be dangerous. Spotted Owl's the closest cat in the Clan of the Morning Sun to one of the rogues, so she's the most likely to get hurt. I need to talk to her, to tell her to be careful. Hopefully, she'll actually listen to me for once._

The black and white tom finished eating his mouse while he waited for Sharp and Spotted Owl to end their conversation. Finally, after what seemed like moons, Sharp said what was probably a goodbye, before padding away toward where two of his companions rested in front of the passageway as the young she-cat headed in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Spotted Owl!" Tall Pine called, jumping to his feet and hurrying after his sister, wanting to talk with her while he had the chance.

"What do you want?" The black and white dappled she-cat spun around, looking annoyed.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" The young tom asked.

"Um-okay." Spotted Owl sounded reluctant, but followed her brother to a secluded corner of the camp where they could converse in private.

"Spotted Owl, I know we aren't very close," Tall Pine began. "And we have had a lot of fights, but I hope you realize that I still care for you-"

"That's what you wanted to talk about?" Spotted Owl scoffed in distaste. "You want to talk about our feelings? Are you going to act all soppy and apologize for all the times we've fought? Because if you are - I'm out." She rose to leave.

"No!" Tall Pine lashed his tail in frustration. "I was just starting the conversation. If you will kindly sit back down again, I'll get to my point."

Surprisingly, the young she-cat sat back down, looking intently at her brother with a mixed expression of annoyance and impatience.

Tall Pine decided to take this as her prompt to continue. "I want you to know that I still care for you, even after everything that's happened between us. I pulled you aside to talk to you because something has come to my attention that makes me concerned for your safety." He paused, looking at Spotted Owl uncertainly before he went on. "I'm very suspicious of Sharp and the other rogues. Something doesn't feel quite right about them. And, since you're spending a lot of much with them, I think you could be in danger."

"How dare you!" Spotted Owl burst out. "Sharp is my friend and so are his companions. They're brave and smart and talented. And they would never do anything to hurt me! How dare you attack them like that!"

"But Spotted Owl, we hardly know anything about them. How do you know they'd never hurt you?" Tall Pine asked.

The black and white dappled she-cat drew herself up to her full height. "Well, as you pointed out since I'm spending so much time with them, I've gotten to know them very well. I know they'd never do anything to hurt me. And besides, the Grand Starlight Council themselves decided that we could trust them enough to let them stay in our camps. Are you arguing against the entire council's judgment?"

"Spotted Owl, please just hear me out," Tall Pine begged. "There are some inconsistencies with their backstory. Do you remember how we overheard our Clanmates talking about how all of the Clans reported finding strange scents on their land at the last Gathering? And now, the chieftains reported encountering those same scents at this past Gathering, not long before the rogues show up on our territory? I think that's too much of a coincidence. Sharp and the others must have left those scents. Who else could've? But, if they've come with good intentions like they've told us, why did they lie about the time they arrived at the valley? And why did they keep hidden that they explored the valley before revealing themselves to us? These are the reasons why I don't think they're trustworthy. I'm worried that you're gonna get hurt because you are so close to them."

As Tall Pine finished, he cautiously raised his head to meet his sister's eyes, worried what her expression might hold. The young she-cat's gaze was very conflicted, and she was deep in thought, trying to process what he had just told her.

Finally, she opened her mouth to speak, a sort of dangerous calm about her, "Tall Pine, you may think that this is true, but you're wrong. The newcomers are brave and kind, and they didn't lie when they said they came here with good intentions. You should drop these foolish suspicions. You don't need to worry; they are my friends, and I know they won't hurt me." She got to her paws, beginning to move away.

"But, Spotted Owl," Tall Pine protested, starting after his sister. "I don't think you understand fully-"

"Oh, I do understand fully!" Spotted Owl snarled, wheeling back to face him. "I understand that you think you're looking out for me, but you're really not. Sharp and his companions are my friends, and they accept me for who I am, unlike you and Blossom Dust and Drifting Leaf. I don't need you to come to me with all these accusations against my friends under the false pretense that you actually care. Let's be real; you will always think I'm a misguided, selfish fool for wanting to prove myself to our Clanmates and you will always like Blossom Dust better than me."

Tall Pine sighed exasperatedly. "But I really do care for you, and I want to help before anything happens to you."

"Well, then, I don't need your help." Spotted Owl growled, glancing back at him before she turned and stalked away.

"Spotted Owl!" Tall Pine cried, sprinting after his sister, but she had already fled across the clearing, vanishing into the trainee's den. He sighed, sitting down again as he stared at the place she'd been. _Mouse dung! Stinky fox dung!_ Tall Pine thought exasperatedly. _That went far from good. All I was doing was trying to warn her, but, of course, Spotted Owl didn't listen. I should've known she'd react like that. She's too blinded by her excitement and admiration to listen to what I had to say really. Well...at least I tried. And since she won't hear anything negative said about the rogues, I need to do the job I was hoping she could; look out for her._

"Tall Pine! Hunting patrol, now!" Quick Clouds called across the camp, startling the black and white tom out of his thoughts.

He sighed again, but rose to his paws and padded across the camp, heeding his instructor's order.

. . .

The swift wind blew down the slope, flattening Tall Pine's whiskers against his face as he crouched low among the coarse blades of grass on the steep hillside. Quick Clouds crouched beside him, his gaze focused on their targets; a small brown shape that was munching at the leaves of a prickly herb where the incline leveled out, and a dark speck circling high in the sky above them.

"Tall Pine - it's time," Quick Clouds hissed, pulling the black and white tom's attention back to the present. He raised his eyes just in time to see a tortoiseshell tail swoop back into hiding in the undergrowth to the far left of them; Maple Sky signaling them to move.

The pair of toms slunk up the slope, keeping close to the ground. Further up the hill, on either side of them, the grass shivered ever so slightly, just barely showing the movements of Maple Sky and Passing Storm as the four hunters closed in around their targets.

A shadow fell over Tall Pine, and he glanced up just in time to see the hawk fold its wings and dive, rocketing toward the ground and the rabbit at an alarming speed.

"Hurry," Quick Clouds urged, breaking into a run as he sprinted up the slope. Tall Pine raced after him.

The hawk spread its wings, slowing its descent no more than a dozen tail-lengths off the ground, its claws open to snatch the rabbit and carry it off, but Maple Sky was faster. She exploded from the grass and leaped into the air, her feet with claws unsheathed outstretched to latch on to one of the hawk's wings. The great bird shrieked, beating its wings to fly higher, but Passing Storm raced up the slope on the other side and sprung to grab the other wing with his front claws. He barely hung on as the hawk furiously struggled in midair, swinging like a pinecone on the branch of a pine tree.

Tall Pine and Quick Clouds reached the leveled-off area just as the hawk whipped its right wing and sent Maple Sky sprawling on the ground. With a triumphant cry, the great bird pumped its wings to ascend higher, freed of the tortoiseshell and white she-cat's weight, but with Passing Storm still clinging to its other wing.

Quick Clouds didn't slow from his full-out sprint as he pushed off the ground with his powerful hind legs and soared through the air, catching the hawk's other wing before it could fly too high. The pale gray and white tom used all of his weight to shove the giant bird down, and with a smack, it came crashing to the ground right in front of Tall Pine. The young tom stared at it dazedly, still processing all of the action that had just taken place.

"Tall Pine!" Quick Clouds growled, snapping the black and white tom out of his trance. The senior hunter was gripping the predator's left with both paws, struggling to keep it pinned as Maple Sky held down the left wing, a stunned Passing Storm lying on the ground a tail-length away.

"Help us!" The pale gray and white tom ordered, moving slightly to the right just in time to avoid being scratched by a swing of a sharp talon.

Tall Pine darted to the hawk's head and without really thinking what he was doing, sunk his teeth deep into the tender flesh of the neck. He bit down hard, holding on until after the body had stopped moving and the eyes grew dull and lifeless. Only then did he retract his neck, taking a step back, the sour taste of blood coating his tongue.

"Well done, young one," Quick Clouds murmured approvingly, appearing suddenly at his trainee's shoulder. "You just helped bring down your first hawk."

"Maple Sky, Passing Storm, and you did all the real work, though. And it was your jump that brought it down." Tall Pine said modestly.

"But, it was you who thought quickly and delivered the kill-bite." His instructor replied, smiling. "Now, let's get this back to camp, shall we?"

The patrol's spirits were in high as they set off down the mountain. Maple Sky, Quick Clouds, and Passing Storm lugged the hawk between the three of them, while Tall Pine carried the mouse he had caught earlier. Two fighters joined them; Soaring Hawk and his trainee, Jagged Path, sent along to protect the hunters while they hunted. Soaring Hawk held the vole Maple Sky had caught, but Jagged Path trotted along with empty jaws. The six of them were genuinely in a good mood as they were returning to camp laden with prey after the successful hunt. Even Tall Pine felt much happier than he had early, restored to a good mood by the refreshing feel of the hunt.

 _Today was a good day,_ he thought dreamily. _Even after my unsuccessful talk with Spotted Owl that turned into a quarrel. I got to hunt a hawk for the first time, and I caught a mouse. Quick Clouds is also proud of me for having the courage to deliver the kill bite. I hope Blossom Dust had a good day too. We should eat our evening meal together and catch up. We've both been so busy since we've begun our training and, with everything going on with the rogues…_

"Soaring Hawk! Quick Clouds! Hurry, come here!" Jagged Path's urgent cry startled Tall Pine out of his pleasant thoughts. The black and brown tabby tom was nowhere to be seen, but his voice came from among thicket of a pine tree.

Exchanging concerned glances, the hunting patrol dropped their prey and rushed toward the source of Jagged Path's voice. Tall Pine set down his mouse and hurried after his instructor and the other cats, into the thicket, ducking low under the dense tree branches until they reached a small clearing near the center of the thicket.

Jagged Path stood in the middle of the clearing, bending over a mound of gray stuff. He turned toward the patrol, his blue eyes uncharacteristically frightened and Tall Pine realized he was trembling.

"I-I smelled a strange scent and decided to investigate, but instead of an intruder, I-I found this." The black and brown tabby tom turned back to the mound, gesturing to it with his tail. The cats leaned forward, taking a closer look at what Tall Pine now saw was a cat, lying limply on its side, its messy gray fur matted with...blood?

Jagged Path looked back at the other Clan of the Morning Sun cats, his eyes wide. "Is-is it dead?"

 **Alright, chapter 15 is up! Sorry for the shorter length than most of my other chapters, but I've certainly updated much quickly than normal! In this chapter, we are back to Tall Pine and the next chapter will also be from Tall Pine's POV. Thank you to Quick Spring (Guest) for reviewing and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	17. Chapter 16: Tall Pine

**Chapter 16: Tall Pine**

"What?" Mossy Moon said incredulously, her brow furrowed. "Run that by me again."

"We had finished hunting, and we were returning to camp when Jagged Path suddenly disappeared and called out to us to come find him. When we went to investigate, we saw standing over this cat. He told us that he had found it just lying there, already dead." Quick Clouds repeated, the tip of his pale gray tail twitching agitatedly.

"Where did you this body?" Falling Star asked strongly.

"We found it in the center of a thicket of pine trees near our border with the Clan of the High Peaks," Maple Sky replied promptly.

"Did you find any scents around it?" The Clan of the Morning Sun regent inquired, looking concerned.

Soaring Hawk answered this time, shaking his broadhead. "No, we found no scents from the other Clans, other than the Clan of the High Peaks, which, obviously this unfortunate tom belongs to. And of course, our own scents."

The dark brown tabby tom's statement only seemed to make Falling Star more concerned. The cream and white she-cat turned to Mossy Moon, her expression grave. "Have you ever seen anything like this? A cat showing up dead on land that he wasn't supposed to be on with no sign of how he got there. Whatever is going on, it can't be good."

"No, I haven't," Mossy Moon answered quietly, appearing to be deep in thought. "I can't remember anything like this ever happening, but I agree, it doesn't mean anything good."

"What do you think we should do?" Quick Clouds asked, looking inquiringly at his chieftain.

The Clan of the Morning Sun chieftain was silent, still deep in thought. Finally, seeming to shake herself almost out of a trance, she responded authoritatively, "We need to get the bottom of this before anything more unexpected happens. Falling Star, I want you to organize another patrol to return to the place where the body was found and double check for any sign of the cat who killed him. We will need one of the hunting patrol to show them the place."

"I will," Maple Sky volunteered as Falling Star nodded, accepting her task.

"Good. In the meantime, we need to place the body in a sheltered area, and we should get Red Maple to check it for any telltale marks that could give us a clue to how he died." Mossy Moon decided. "Quick Clouds, please bring the tom's body to Red Maple. Falling Star, once you're organized the patrol, please meet me in my den."

With that, the Clan of the Morning Sun chieftain nodded to her Clanmates and took her leave, heading for her den. With their report to Mossy Moon completed, the cats from the hunting patrol dispersed. Soaring Hawk guided Jagged Path away as Falling Star and Maple Sky trotted off side by side.

"Tall Pine, come help me with this!" Quick Clouds called, beckoning his trainee back just as the black and white tom was about to turn away.

The young tom reluctantly helped his instructor carry the limp body of the dead cat from where it had been laid in the shelter of the Rockperch across the camp toward the healer's den. He cringed at the feeling of his teeth biting into the flesh and wrinkled his nose at the scent of dried blood.

"Red Maple?" Quick Clouds called, politely stopping outside the cave as he waited for permission to enter.

"Come in," Came the quiet reply, so Tall Pine and Quick Clouds ducked inside, the dead body of the tom suspended between them.

Red Maple sat near the far wall of her den, her left forepaw extended, pointing to a long, fuzzy green leaf lying on the ground. Amber Mist and Whispering Rain sat side by side in front of her, listening attentively as the young healer spoke softly to them. She raised her gaze as the instructor and trainee entered, her eyes widening as she took in the sight of the dead body.

"I heard that a hunting patrol found a dead cat," Red Maple said in surprise, "but I didn't realize it was brought back to camp. Why have you brought it to my den?"

Settling the limp body on the ground, Quick Clouds dipped his head to her. "I was apart of the hunting patrol that found the body, and we brought it back to camp to show it to Mossy Moon. Our chieftain has wisely decided to investigate, and she would like you to examine it for any clues that could help understand how this unfortunate tom died," he explained.

"Ah," Red Maple nodded, getting to her paws. "Of course. From what I can see so far, there's no way he died of natural means. An eagle or fox or maybe even-"

Quick Clouds coughed, interrupting the russet she-cat, and motioned to Amber Mist and Whispering Rain who had turned to face him, their eyes large as they took in everything that was said.

Red Maple nodded, looking a little embarrassed as she turned to the pair of kits. "Alright, Amber Mist, Whispering Rain, I think it's time for you two to leave. I have something important to attend to, and your mother is probably wondering where you are. If you want another lesson about herbs, maybe come back tomorrow."

"Awww," Amber Mist complained. "But I want to stay and watch! I've never seen anything like this before."

"No, Amber Mist, let's go." Whispering Rain urged. "I don't want to watch."

"Well, it was your idea to come in here in the first place!" Her sister pointed out with a toss of her head. "We could've played mouse-and-hunter or hid and surprised the lazy cats lounging around the camp, but you wanted to come in here and learn about boring old herbs. And now you want to leave when it's finally interesting?"

"I'm sorry, Amber Mist, but it's time for you to go," The young healer said, beginning to herd the sisters toward the entrance.

"Yeah, let's go," Whispering Rain agreed.

"Fine," Amber Mist relented in a snappy tone, but Tall Pine could tell the little she-cat wasn't really angry as she bounced out of the entryway. "Now, we can play mouse-and-hunter!"

As the young she-kits' banter faded away outside, Red Maple turned back to the toms. "Okay, now that they're gone, I'll start examining this poor tom right away and report to Mossy Moon as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Red Maple," Quick Clouds replied with a smile as he dipped his head once more and headed out of the entrance, Tall Pine close at his heels.

"Wait a moment, Tall Pine!" The russet she-cat with white forepaws called after them. Tall Pine stopped just outside the entrance and turned back toward the healer's den. "Could you help me with my examination? It would be helpful to have another set of paws."

The black and white tom sighed. It had been a long day, and he had hoped to be able to go and find Blossom Dust now, but he nodded assent anyway.

"Thank you," Red Maple smiled gratefully. "Come on." She led him back into her den and over to the body lying in the center of the cave. "First, we need to examine this unfortunate tom for injuries, especially ones that look deep enough to be the cause of his death. Why don't you start at his head, and I'll begin near his tail and we'll meet in the middle before rolling him over."

As directed, Tall Pine padded over to the tom's head and began to prod the fur with his paws, checking for injuries. The smells of dried blood and death once again filled his nose, making him wince as he bent over the cat, but beneath it all, he could still detect the windy scent that clung to cats of the Clan of the High Peaks. The tom's dark gray fur was thick, but his body was lean, and underneath the pelt Tall Pine could feel strong muscle. There was no question that Quick Clouds and the other cats were right; this tom was from the Clan of the High Peaks.

 _How in StarClan did he end up like this on our territory, then?_ Tall Pine wanted to know. _There was no sign of how he got there, where we found him. And who would do this? Who?_

"I've finished my side," Red Maple announced, interrupting Tall Pine's pondering. "Let's roll him over now." The pair took hold of the tom's pelt and, with a grunt, rolled him over. As the body landed with a thump, the Clan of the Morning Sun healer gasped.

"What is it?" Tall Pine asked, but there was no need as he followed his aunt's gaze to the long gash surrounded by dried blood splitting the thick fur from halfway up the neck to the shoulder.

"That must be how he died," The healer whispered, shaking her head. "That poor cat."

Tall Pine felt sick at the sight of the large cut. He turned and dashed for the entrance, barely making it outside before his stomach heaved and he retched all over the dusty ground of the camp.

"Are you okay?" Red Maple asked concernedly, emerging beside him. The black and white tom didn't answer as his stomach heaved again. When it contracted once more, and nothing came out, he nodded, shakily.

"Good." The reddish she-cat meowed. "I'll give you something to help settle your stomach." She headed back into her den, and emerged a moment later, a stalk with some sharp-smelling leaves clamped in her jaws. "Eat these," She ordered. They'll help."

Tall Pine gingerly swallowed the leaves, but relaxed as he felt his almost-empty belly settle. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry that helping me got you sick."

"No - it's fine," The young tom reassured her. "I just don't think I'm cut out for healer stuff."

Red Maple laughed. "Yeah, not everyone is. But I'm surprised that none of you and your sisters seem to like healing. After all, it does run in our family. Bright Claw, Quiet Sun's uncle was the healer, the one before Wind Heart who was my instructor."

"Spotted Owl has made it painfully obvious that she detests anything to do with healing, but I'm not sure how Blossom Dust feels." Tall Pine remarked. "Whispering Rain does seem interested, though."

"Come to think of it, Whispering Rain has been coming to my den a lot recently," Red Maple said thoughtfully. "Maybe she'll want to become my trainee."

"Then healing will really run in the family!"

"I know," The russet she-cat replied. "Are you still willing to help me with the tom?"

"Sure," Tall Pine responded. The pair stood and turned to go back into the den when they heard a commotion coming from the passageway. Raven Swoop, his sleek black coat just a blur, sprinted through the entrance and across the camp, skidding to almost a halt as he vanished into the shadows inside Mossy Moon's den. Not a moment later, Cloudy Water and Dappled Fur followed the black tom more slowly through the entrance, their fur fluffed up and eyes alert. The black and white tom could see why they were so on edge as the two fighters move further into the stone gorge, leading several unfamiliar cats inside. Mossy Moon and Raven Swoop emerged from the chieftain's den just as Maple Sky appeared through the passageway, bringing up the rear.

Tall Pine followed Mossy Moon, her head high and tail lifted, with his eyes as she strode across the camp to greet the newcomers. As she drew closer, Cloudy Water and Dappled Fur stepped to one side, dipping their heads respectfully to their chieftain. The cluster of strange cats shifted, and a blue-gray tabby she-cat with deep green eyes stepped forward, her proud stance much like Mossy Moon's.

As the two cats began to talk, Red Maple rose quietly and padded over to stand by the left Mossy Moon's left shoulder as Tall Pine tagged along behind her, but halted at the edge of the crowd that was forming, just close enough to hear. A breeze blew, carrying with it the unmistakable windy scent of the Clan of the High Peaks to the young tom's nose.

"Well? What are you doing here, Grass Moon?" The Clan of the Morning Sun chieftain asked, for what seemed like the second or third time. "We don't usually show up unexpectedly like this on another Clan's territory and demand to be taken to their camp."

"I think you know quite well what we're doing here, Mossy Moon," Grass Moon replied, her tone freezingly cold. "What have you done with Mellow Storm?"

"Who?" The dark brown tabby she-cat blinked in confusion.

"Mellow Storm, my Clanmate. My son." Grass Moon repeated, her voice tight. "He went missing yesterday, and his scent trail leads to your border. What have you done with him?"

Mossy Moon bowed her head. "We haven't done anything with him, but I afraid he did find his body just inside our border."

"What?" Grass Moon's voice rose shrilly. "He's dead?"

The other chieftain nodded, and flicked her tail to Raven Swoop and Cloudy Water who disappeared into Red Maple's den to collect the tom who Tall Pine assumed was called Mellow Storm. They reappeared a moment later, carrying the limp body between them.

At the sight of her son's dead body, Grass Moon let out a high-pitched wail and ran to bury her nose in his fur as the fighters set him down, her chest racking with sobs. A young blue-gray tom broke away from the rest of the patrol and rushed to the blue-gray tabby she-cat's side, pressing himself against her. With their pelts touching, the two cats looked almost like one, and there was no doubt in Tall Pine's mind that this must be Grass Moon's other kit.

The pair remained that way for a few moments, but finally, the Clan of the High Peaks chieftain managed to console herself and turned back to the other cats. "What happened? How did he end up like this?"

"One of my hunting patrols found him, already dead, in a secluded thicket of trees," Mossy Moon explained. "There real mystery is that we've found no sign of how he got there. There were no signs of a scuffle, nor any strange scents."

"Are you sure that one of your cats didn't do it?" Grass Moon asked accusingly, her green eyes full of pain. "After all, he was found on your territory."

"I assure you, none of my cats did it." Mossy Moon answered gently.

"How can you be so sure?" Grass Moon snarled. "My son, my kit, was found dead on your territory! You say that there were no unfamiliar scents at the place where he was found, and you're just telling me all of this now, not when you first found him. To me, it sure looks like one of the Clan of the Morning Sun is responsible for this horrendous grievance against my Clan and me!"

"Easy, Grass Moon," The young blue-gray tom murmured, pressing himself against his mother once more. "We can't accuse another Clan of murder in their camp. Let's take Mellow Storm home and sit vigil and think about this when we're all calmer, okay?"

Grass Moon nodded, trembling.

"Good." Her son turned to Mossy Moon. "We will collect our Clanmate and return to our camp now, but don't think this issue is resolved. We will address this another time."

"Of course," Mossy Moon consented. "Take care, Blue Streak. I am truly sorry for your loss."

The young blue-gray tom nodded and helped his mother across the camp as the other Clan of the High Peaks cats gathered up the body of their Clanmate and followed their chieftain through the passageway.

As the last cat vanished into the passageway, Mossy Moon turned to Red Maple. "Did you have enough time to figure out what killed Mellow Storm?" She inquired.

The russet she-cat with white forepaws shook her head. "No, I didn't have much time to figure out anything for sure."

"And did your patrol find anything? Any other clues that were missed?" The dark brown tabby she-cat asked, looking at Maple Sky.

"No, unfortunately not," The hunter replied.

Mossy Moon swore under her breath, gazing at where the Clan of the High Peaks cats had been. "That is not good, not good at all. There is something at work here and we just lost our only lead that could help us find out what is."

 **Here's chapter 16! Things are finally getting interesting! My apologies if Tall Pine throwing up made you cringe or want to puke yourself, but it was a necessary part of the chapter for me. I hope you liked the cute part with Amber Mist and Whispering Rain and Tall Pine and Red Maple's talk. I tried to take those opportunities to develop each of their their characters more. You might think that you know how this story will end, and I admit that it is a little more obvious that I intended it to be, but I assure you there will be some twists and turns to come! Not everything is always as it seems.**

 **Next chapter will be a little more laid back and we will be returning to Spotted Owl's P.O.V.**

 **The Unnamed Guest - It's fine. Thank you for reviewing! You'll just have to wait and see what happens!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	18. Chapter 17: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 17: Spotted Owl**

The sun dipped low in the cloudless blue sky, the rays slanting across the rim of the gorge and warming Spotted Owl's pelt as she lay in the entrance to the trainee's den. Her muscles, aching from a rigorous training session with Yellow Sky earlier that day, relaxed in the warmth of the sunlight.

Around her, the Clan of the Morning Sun's camp was full of activity as the Clan cats finished the last of their daily duties and began to settle down for the night. Most of the patrols had returned and the fighters and hunters lay stretched out in clumps of two or three, basking in the afternoon sun like the young she-cat. Not far away, Amber Mist and Whispering Rain squealed in excitement as Blossom Dust and Fern Dapple chased them around. On the other side of the camp, the Clan's three elders shared tongues outside their cave.

A few days had passed since the starting incident with the dead cat found on the Clan of the Morning Sun's territory and since the Clan of the High Peaks had appeared in their camp to collect the body of their Clanmate and leave a warning of possible conflict to come. For the first few days afterward, the entire Clan had been on edge, waiting for something to happen. Mossy Moon had attempted to calm her Clanmates' fears, but still encouraged everyone to be extra vigilant. However, when nothing happened, the cats' fears had ebbed and it seemed as though everyone had already forgotten about the incident.

Movement near the passageway caught Spotted Owl's eye and she raised her head to see the last patrol finally return to camp. It was a hunting patrol, laden with fat prey. Quick Clouds led the way, a thrush in his jaws, with Tall Pine right behind him, carrying a vole. Dawn Sky and Running Wave followed, holding a hare and a mouse. But it was the last cat who Spotted Owl was really wanting to see. Sharp trotted through the entrance last, his head held high despite the fact that he was weighed down by a large squirrel.

The ginger and brown tom dropped his catch in the fresh-kill pile before turning in her direction. Spotted Owl lifted the tip of her tail, waving him over.

"How was your day?" Sharp asked pleasantly, lowering himself to the ground beside her.

"Great!" Spotted Owl said cheerily, pleased that he had asked her. Tall Pine never asks me about my day, she thought. Sharp is much more thoughtful that him. "I had a long training session with Yellow Sky today and she taught me some more new battle moves. We practiced them and she actually seemed pleased with my progress!"

"Why? Is she normally disappointed with you?"

"No, but she's very hard to impress," Spotted Owl replied. "Yellow Sky is a senior fighter and one of the most skilled in the Clan. I've never seen her fight in battle, but from the elder's stories it seemed like her fighting skills in our skirmishes with the Clan of the Dark Caves before I was born were legendary! She also has very high expectations of her trainees that are almost impossible to meet. She has me up at sunrise most mornings for the dawn patrol and her training sessions are always longer than the other instructors' sessions."

"Wow, she sounds like both a competent fighter and instructor," Sharp commented. "But don't you think she's pushing you too much?"

"No, not at all," Spotted Owl shook her head. "She's pushing me to become a better fighter."

"Oh," Sharp said, looking a little hurt. "Would you like to have another training session with me soon?"

"Of course!" Spotted Owl answered immediately, feeling a bad that she had hurt his feelings. "Yellow Sky may be my instructor, but you're my best friend and it's always much more fun to train with you." She assured him.

A smile crept onto the tom's face. "Best friend?"

"Is it okay to call you that?" The black and white dappled she-cat blinked shyly up at him.

"Of course, I'd love for you to," He purred.

"How was your day, best friend?" Spotted Owl inquired.

"It was pretty good," Sharp responded. "I got the opportunity to go on a hunting patrol with some of your Clanmates. Quick Clouds and the other tom, Running Wind I think he was called, were a little skeptical, but at least Dawn Sky was nice enough to show me the best places to find prey where we hunted near the border with the Clan of the High Peaks. I showed those other two when I caught the giant squirrel, though. They were amazed."

"Yeah, I saw the squirrel. It looked gigantic!" Spotted Owl said enthusiastically.

"Your brother wasn't too happy about having me on the patrol either," Sharp commented. "What's up with him?"

"Oh, he always has his tail in a bunch about something or another," The young she-cat said dismissively. "He doesn't think I should be hanging out you and Glint and Glaze and the others because he doesn't trust you. He actually confronted me about it the other day."

"Oh, really?" Sharp sounded mildly interested. "What did he say?"

"Basically that he doesn't trust you because he thinks there are some inconsistencies with your backstory and he doesn't think I should be spending time with you because he cares for me and blah, blah, blah," Spotted Owl replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Why did you sound sarcastic when you just said that he cares for you?" Sharp asked concernedly. "Do you think he doesn't care for you?"

"Oh, sure he cares for me," The black and white dappled she-cat scoffed. "He just uses that as excuse to try and control me. He doesn't actually care and he never did."

Sharp blinked. "But he's your brother."

"He's more of Blossom Dust's brother than he ever was mine," Spotted Owl replied coldly. "Ever since I found out that our father was a rogue, I've known what I need to do; to prove my worth to my Clan because they don't think I'll ever amount to much since I'm half-Clan. And ever since that day, Tall Pine has been constantly on my tail about something or another and he's never tried to understand me. Just like he will never understand that we have to prove ourselves to our Clanmates if we ever want their respect."

"Oh, Spotted Owl," Sharp said, shaking his head sadly. "I wish you told me this before."

"Yeah, well, you know now." Spotted Owl said, turning her head away, unwilling to look Sharp in the eye.

"I understand where you're coming from," The ginger and brown tabby tom said quietly after a moment. "My companions and I came to the Clans hoping to join them and live a more righteous life, but every since we've arrived we've been met with hostility and distrust. I understand that you feel like you have to prove yourself to your Clanmates. I feel like I do, but just to even get them to trust me. I wish they all could as open and welcoming as you are, Spotted Owl. And I think that's why we're such good friends. We're meant for each other and that's why we can't let anything drive us apart."

Spotted Owl slowly turned back to him, raising her head to look at Sharp. Her eyes were both hopeful and uncertain as she asked, "Then he's wrong about you, right? Tall Pine's suspicions aren't true, not even in the smallest way?"

"No," Sharp answered, his eyes gentle as he gazed at her. Spotted Owl smiled, as relief flooded through her. It was exactly what she needed to hear. Leaning forward, she buried her nose in his chest fur.

After a few minutes, the young she-cat retracted her muzzle and looked up at her friend again. "I'm glad that he's wrong. I mean, I was pretty sure that Tall Pine's distrust was misplaced, but I couldn't know for sure."

"Of course. I understand that you couldn't have know for sure."

"And we'll always be friends, right? We'll always be there for each other?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Sharp smiled reassuringly, resting his muzzle on top of her head. After a brief silence, he lifted his head and looked down at her once more. "It's good we cleared that issue up. I'm glad you know you can trust me, but I wish Tall Pine did. Why don't we spend some time with him and show him that everything's okay?"

"I don't know," Spotted Owl said doubtfully. "Anything we do will probably make him more suspicious."

"But he does have anything to be suspicious about, right? So let's just show him that." Sharp pointed out.

"I guess that makes sense," Spotted Owl agreed.

"Great!" Sharp said enthusiastically. "Look - here he comes now. Let's invite him over."

Spotted Owl turned, following the tom's gaze to where her brother was trotting across the camp in their general direction. She opened her mouth to protest, but Sharp had already beckoned him over.

"Hello," Tall Pine said, looking confused. He stood a couple tail-length in front of them, looking awkward.

"Hi, Tall Pine!" Sharp said, a little too cheerfully. "Spotted Owl and I were just talking about our days and we were wondering if you'd like to join us."

"Uh, sure," The black and white patched tom agreed, taking a seat.

"Anyway, would you like to hear about how I caught that giant squirrel on the hunting patrol?" Sharp asked, but didn't give the younger cats a chance to reply before he launched into a rather long-winded but funny explanation about how he'd been frustrated that he was the only cat that hadn't caught something yet when the squirrel had practically run over his paws.

"So, from the other side of the clearing Dawn Sky yelled, 'Sharp, look behind you!' And I turned to see a very fat squirrel race by me, almost over my paws! I was stunned for a moment, but I quickly snapped out of it at the thought that this was probably the best catch of the day. Of course, I gave chase, but by that time the squirrel had already reached a tree," Sharp paused, dramatically. "I was very reluctant to lose it, so I follow that darn squirrel up the tree, out onto a branch and over onto the next tree! For being so fat, that squirrel could move fast and it took me three trees to catch up with it. It had just leaped from a branch to another tree, when I got frustrated and without thinking, I jumped off my branch, soar through the air and knocked the squirrel of its branch!"

Sharp paused again, looking around at the siblings who stared at him, entranced with his story.

"So what happened next?" Spotted Owl asked, intrigued. "Did you finally catch it?"

"Yes, I finally did," The ginger and brown tabby tom said rather proudly. "We - the squirrel and I - crashed to the ground. Luckily, I wasn't hurt and I landed on top of it, so I killed it quickly. But the funniest happened when I looked up and saw Dawn Sky staring at me, looking amazed. She must've seen the whole thing. We stared at each other for a moment and then we both started laughing. I can't believe that happened to me!"

Spotted Owl giggled as Sharp finished his story with a flourish. She glanced at Tall Pine who sat beside her, pleased that he looked happy and amused as well. The three of them went on to talk for a little while longer, Tall Pine and Spotted Owl each shared highlights or funny from their days.

Finally, Tall Pine rose, smiling a little as he said, "It's been nice talking with you two, but I have to go now. Bye!" He cast a warm glance in Spotted Owl's direction before getting up and hurrying away.

"Well, how do you think that went?" Spotted Owl looked up at Sharp questioningly.

"I think that went well," Sharp said seriously. "We got him comfortable with us and hopefully we can keep connecting with him in the future, just to show him that everything's actually fine."

"Yeah, that was a good idea," Spotted Owl acknowledged. "If it'll keep Tall Pine from spreading distrust amongst my Clan, I'm willing to spend time with him."

"You actually seemed to be having fun, too," Sharp noted. "Maybe this will help you with your relationship with him as well."

Spotted Owl glanced at Tall Pine's retreating form. "Maybe," She said, twitching her whiskers, unconvinced. "Just maybe."

Later, as the black and white dappled she-cat lay in her nest, staring at the stone roof of the trainee's den, and unable to sleep, she reflected on her conversation with Sharp and her brother. _I'm glad I met Sharp. He has become like a real brother to me, a role which Tall Pine will never be able to fill. As he said, we are meant to be best friends, but I wish he could understand that the bond between Tall Pine and I is too broken to ever be repaired. Sharp may think he's doing the right thing; getting Tall Pine and me to spend time together. I admit I did have a little fun talking with him today, but the facts are that we are too different. We've grown too far apart and so, the bond between us will never be what it was. It can never be what it was._

* * *

 **Chapter 17 is here! We're back with Spotted Owl, but only briefly as we will be back with Tall Pine in the next chapter! This book officially more than a half over and there will be a lot more action coming soon! (If you like that sort of thing.) See you all in a week!**

 **The Unnamed Guest - I'm glad you don't think it's that obvious. I was worried there. I love the kits too. The Clan of the High Peaks will do something, but probably not stoop that low. I like Blue Streak too, and we might see more of him, but no promises. Thanks for your suggestion, I will keep it in mind. As they are my there characters of my own creation whom I like for different reasons, I do try to keep impartial. (But honestly...if I absolutely had to choose...it would be...Tall Pine!)**

 **Wyatt2000gaming - Thank you for your suggestion!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	19. Chapter 18: Tall Pine

**Chapter 18: Tall Pine**

The undergrowth sped by, blurring into a mash of greens and browns. Tall Pine's paws thrummed the earth as he dashed along, his whiskers blown back against his face and tail streaming out behind him. His heart thumped loudly, audible even over the sound of the wind in his ears.

Not far behind him, more paws pounded the earth as Fern Dappled sprinted with him. The hunter trainees soared over a fallen tree trunk and wove through a thicket of scraggly pines, their gazes intent on the fleeing form of a hare in front of them.

Earlier that morning, Fern Dapple and Tall Pine had been assigned to hunt together for the day while their instructors took the opportunity to assess their skills as well as what the two of them had learned so far. The two trainees had started out excited and nervous, but they quickly focused once they began hunting. The mountainside was teeming with prey, and they had found plenty of animals to hunt, but one way or another, they had lost all of the catches. The first time, Tall Pine had absentmindedly stepped on a twig and scared off the vole he was stalking. As for the second time, the cry of a crow alerted the squirrel they were sneaking up on, and it scurried away before they could catch it.

 _We absolutely have to catch this hare;_ Tall Pine resolved as he raced along. _We cannot afford to lose another piece of prey. I hope our instructors aren't too disappointed with us, especially with Fern Dapple. I was the one who lost the vole, not her and it's not her fault that stupid crow alerted the squirrel. I wish I hadn't been so caught up in that thoughts that I didn't that twig. It was a rookie mistake. I've been training for a while now, so I should have been able to avoid it easily._

The black and white patched tom pulled himself out of his thoughts just in time to duck as he sprinted under a low hanging branch. Ahead of him, he could see the hare veer to the left, attempting to throw off its pursuers. Tall Pine's paws skidded on the smooth pine needles as he tried to turn, but he slipped, and he fell. Fern Dapple's lithe form sprinted by him, slowing ever so slightly to make the turn and vanished into the undergrowth after the hare.

Tall Pine sighed as he picked himself up off the ground, holding the throbbing paw that he had landed on close to his chest as the pain slowly subsided. _Stupid pine needles,_ he cursed silently. _I should've been able to make that turn._

Once his paw had stopped hurting, he started off again, hoping to catch up with his hunting partner, but he halted almost immediately as Fern Dapple reappeared. The silver tabby she-cat emerged from the undergrowth, strolling toward him at a leisurely pace, the dead hare hanging from her jaws.

"Itff fine, I gotf it," She said through a mouthful of fur. Setting down her prey, she added, "Are you okay? I saw you fall at that turn. I would've stopped, but I didn't want to lose the hare."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tall Pine replied tightly. "Good choice, it would've been bad if we lost it."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fern Dapple pressed. "You've been very distracted all morning. First, you didn't listen when Quick Clouds was talking, then you stepped on a twig even though it was in plain sight, and now you weren't paying attention, so you didn't see the turn in time and fell. I know you, Tall Pine, you always listen to what our instructors say, and you are too careful to make a mistake like stepping on a twig, and you are an agile runner and normally able to make quick turns. So don't tell me you're fine. What's wrong?"

Tall Pine's ears were hot. He hadn't realized Fern Dapple was _that_ observant. "Uh...I don't know really, I mean I do know, but I don't want to talk about it." He stammered.

"You're sure?" Fern Dapple looked doubtful. "You can talk to me. It must be something serious if you're so distracted by it. You can trust me."

"I know Fern Dapple. You're a good friend." Tall Pine assured her. "But I don't think I can share this."

"All right," The silver tabby she-cat relented. "We'd better get moving. There's still daylight left and prey to catch. Come on; I'll race you to the Clan of the Flowing Waters' border!" She turned and raced off.

Tall Pine laughed. "Hey, no fair! You got a head start, and you're faster than me!"

Fern Dapple's bubbly laugh drifted back to him. "Then you'll just have to run as fast as you can!"

Laughing, the young tom gave chase, his worries melting away at the amazing feeling of running, his blood pumping, muscles moving, and legs eating up the ground. He felt like he could run forever if only to hang onto the sense of freedom it gave him. The sense of no worries, of not having a care in the world…

 _But that's just it,_ Tall Pine thought, shaking his head. _I do have a lot to worry about. There is something not right about the rogues' story. Everything just doesn't add up. There is too much evidence for me to ignore it and Spotted Owl could be in danger. Our whole Clan could be in danger! I tried to talk to her about it, but she won't hear any of it. I don't know what to do. Should I tell someone? Should I talk to Mossy Moon? I don't know._

The young tom sighed as his thoughts turned to more recent events. _For some reason, Sharp and Spotted Owl have mysteriously started to spend time with me. It's actually kind of fun being with them, and I can see why Spotted Owl likes Sharp, but there's something fishy about their motives with that, too. My sister probably talked to Sharp about our conversation, and maybe they're trying to show me that everything's okay. However, I'm convinced that something is going on and that the rogues are dangerous, perhaps even responsible for the death of that tom!_

"Tall Pine!" Fern Dapple's warning cry pierced the air, startling him out of his thoughts. He had been so engrossed in his musings that he had not watched where he was going.

Two tail-lengths in front of him, the ground dropped abruptly away. It was a sheer drop down the cliffside to a thicket of brambles. Tall Pine dug his claws into the ground, desperately trying to stop in time, so he didn't plunge over the side. His claws tore in vain at the loose soil as he skidded, nearing the top of the cliff. He just managed to stop in time, his toes at the very edge, sending some of the loose dirt tumbling down. The young tom stared, frozen, at the ground far below him, every muscle tense and breath rapid with fright. He'd almost died, falling off the cliff into that bunch of thorny brambles.

"Tall Pine!" Fern Dapple yelped, halting close to him. "Are you okay?"

Tall Pine didn't answer. He was still frozen in fear. One thought kept repeating in his stunned mind. _I almost died. I almost died._

"Come away from there," The silver tabby she-cat ordered, placing her tail on his shoulder and slowly, carefully guiding him away from the edge.

Tall Pine collapsed on the ground, his breathing slowing and muscle relaxing, but eyes still glazed over with shock. Fern Dapple lowered herself to the ground beside him and pressed her pelt to his to calm him.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, Tall Pine raised his head slowly. "I...I can't believe that just happened."

"Are you alright?" Fern Dapple's blue eyes were very concerned.

"Yeah...I think so," Tall Pine replied, rising to his paws.

The other trainee rose as well. "Are you ready to tell me what's bothering you? Don't say it's nothing. You were distracted enough to almost run off a cliff, for the ancestors' sake."

Tall Pine sighed but didn't say anything. He turned his head away, but could still feel Fern Dapple's inquisitive gaze on him. "Fern Dapple...what would you do if you thought, say, Jagged Path was in danger, and you tried to warn him, but he wouldn't listen to you? And what would you do if our whole Clan was in danger, but you didn't think anyone would believe you?"

Fern Dappled blinked. "I don't understand. Why would Jagged Path or our Clan be in danger?"

Tall Pine turned to face her, his expression deadly serious. "What would you do?" He repeated.

"I should tell someone, don't you think?" Fern Dapple said. "Probably my instructor, Scattered Leaves, or my parents, and they could bring it to Mossy Moon, Falling Star, and the council cats. Tall Pine...are you serious about this? Do you know of a reason that our Clan could be in danger? If so, you have to tell someone! Right away!"

"No, no," Tall Pine shook his head. "Thank you for the advice, but don't worry about it. If there is something to be worried about, I promise, I will tell someone."

"O-kay," Fern Dapple replied, unconvinced. "Now, do you want to finish the race?"

"Sure!" Tall Pine said enthusiastically, relieved to have turned back to a lighter topic.

"Ready?" The silver tabby she-cat asked once the two trainees lined up next to each other. "On your mark...get set...Go!"

At the she-cat's call, the two trainees took off, tearing across the mountainside. They raced through the woodland and burst out onto the open hillside, the brisk wind flattening their fur as they ran. Tall Pine pushed himself as fast as he could, feeling much lighter than before, almost as if his paws were made of air, but Fern Dapple was still able to pull steadily ahead until her tail was in line with his head.

They pounded across the bare slope, nearing their Clan's border with the Clan of the Flowing Waters. A wide stream, not far in front of them, glistened in the sunlight beaming down between fluffy clouds. The usual scents of the border markers hung in the air.

"Fern Dapple! Stop!" Tall Pine cried, skidding to a halt. Ahead of him, almost at the bank of the stream, the silver tabby she-cat slowed and glanced back at him, confused.

"What?" Fern Dapple asked as the black and white tom jogged over to her.

"The border," Tall Pine panted. "We're too close to the border. We may be on good terms with the Clan of the Flowing Waters, but if we cross it, even by mistake, we will still make unnecessary trouble for the Clan of Morning Sun."

"Right!" Fern Dapple exclaimed. "I forgot for a minute. So, should we see if we can find more-"

"Wait," Tall Pine interrupted, lifting his head to taste the air. "Do you smell those fresh scents on the wind? I think a patrol from the Clan of the Flowing Waters is nearby."

"I smell them too. We should hide." Fern Dapple suggested. "It will look suspicious if they find us here."

The silver tabby she-cat led the way as the hunter trainees hurried back into the protective concealment of the forest. They had just slipped under the low branches of a pine tree when they heard the voices of the patrol.

"I'll set the markers for this part of the border," A young female voice volunteered. Peering between branches, Tall Pine gasped as he recognized Holly Blossom, Frosted Leaf's sister that he had met at the Gathering.

"All right, Holly Blossom," A pale silver tabby she-cat meowed. "We'll move further down the border to set the markers. Be careful and catch up with us as soon as you finish."

"Okay, Misty Stream," Holly Blossom agreed as the older she-cat, along with a sleek black tom continued, moving further down the mountainside.

"That's Holly Blossom; I met her at the Gathering," Tall Pine whispered to Fern Dapple. "She's the older sister of my good friend, Frosted Leaf, from the Clan of the Flowing Waters. I'm going to ask her how Frosted Leaf is."

"Tall Pine, I don't think that's a very good idea-" Fern Dapple protested, but Tall Pine was already heading toward the border.

"Holly Blossom!" Tall Pine hailed the longhaired black she-cat cheerfully as he trotted toward the stream.

"Tall Pine? Is that you?" Holly Blossom asked, raising her head.

"Yes! You remember me from the Gathering?"

"Of course. Frosted Leaf talked about the great new friend from the Clan of the Morning Sun she made for days after the Gathering." Holly Blossom replied.

Tall Pine purred. "I wanted to ask how she is. Is she doing well-" He cut himself off as he stopped at the bank of the stream, taking in the longhaired black she-cat's ruffled pelt and her tired gaze that he hadn't noticed from a distance. "Are you okay?" He inquired concernedly.

"I-" Holly Blossom stopped herself as Fern Dapple halted beside Tall Pine. "Who's she?"

"Oh, that's Fern Dapple," Tall Pine said, nodding to the silver tabby she-cat. "She's a hunter trainee like me and a friend. So, is everything okay?"

Holly Blossom glanced around her as if checking if anyone was listening in. She turned back to Tall Pine. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this," She began hesitantly, "but my Clan has had a particularly hard time recently. One of our Clanmates went missing a couple of days ago, a trainee, like me. My entire Clan was alarmed, and we searched and searched for her, but to no avail. We found her dead body a few days later, only two days ago now."

"That's horrible!" Fern Dapple gasped.

"Who was it? It wasn't Frosted Leaf, was it?" Tall Pine pressed panic building in his chest.

Holly Blossom shook her head gravely. "No, but we found the body just over the border on the Clan of the Dark Caves' land, covered in their scent. We're sure that's who killed her, and we plan to do something about it."

* * *

 **Chapter 18 is up! Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed!**

 **Guest - Thank you for the corrections about my characters' appearances. I will correct them as soon as I have time. Just so you know, I am not an expert on cat appearances and these characters came straight from my imagination, so I didn't see realize (realistically) anything was wrong about them. Thanks for pointing that out. Just a note; I found some of your comments rather rude, please be more polite next time.**

 **The Unnamed Guest - Honestly, I am not sure whether the Spotted Owl/Sharp relationship is brotherly/sisterly or if Spotted Owl has a crush on Sharp. We'll just have to wait together to find out! As you can probably see from the chapter, you were right that Tall Pine is more suspicious of Sharp. As for Sharp being good or bad, you'll just have to wait to find out! We will see Hawk's Cry and Bramble Foot a least once more.**

 **\- A Warrior A Heart**


	20. Chapter 19: Tall Pine

**Chapter 19: Tall Pine**

"What?" Tall Pine gasped. "What do you mean?"

Holly Blossom lowered her voice and leaned closer to them, "You didn't hear this from me, but my Clan is angry. Furious, even. Flame Moon wants answers, and many of my Clan are calling for action to be taken to get justice. If we don't get answers, we will get justice, one way or another."

"But don't you think-" Fern Dapple started, but Holly Blossom shook her head, cutting her off.

"I'm sorry, but I can't talk any longer. I have to go," Holly Blossom meowed. "It was nice to see you again, Tall Pine." She nodded to the black and white tom. "And to meet you, Fern Dapple. Good hunting and may the Clan of the Bright Stars light your path and keep your Clan safe."

"May the Clan of the Bright Stars light your path as well," Fern Dapple echoed.

With one last nod to the pair of Clan of the Morning Sun trainees, Holly Blossom hurried off down the slope, moving further into her territory. Soon, her glossy black coat vanished among the shadows cast from the pines standing tall on the opposite bank of the stream.

Tall Pine stared at the place the black she-cat had been, his mind reeling with what she had just told him. _The Clan of the Flowing Waters has lost a cat now as well,_ he mused. _And not long after Mellow Storm of the Clan of the High Peaks was found on our territory. I wonder if it's true, that the Clan of the Dark Caves killed Holly Blossom's Clanmate. I wouldn't put it past them. They are the most mysterious and hostile cats in all of the Clans. It's strange, though, that two cats were killed not long after each other and were found on another Clan's territory. My Clan knows we didn't kill Mellow Storm, but it seems like there is no debating that the Clan of the Dark Caves is responsible for the most recent death. I hope the Clans can work these problems out. We've been at peace for many moons now, and it would be devastating for a war to start._

"Hey," Fern Dapple's paw poked him in the shoulder. "We should get moving. The sun is starting to set, and we need to get the hare and find Quick Clouds and Scattered Leaves."

"Oh, yeah," Tall Pine said quickly, snapping out of deep thought. "Right."

As the sun slowly sunk behind the Dusk Mountain and twilight settled on the valley, the two trainees started their long trek back up the mountain. They first stopped at the place where they had buried their hare and then headed to an old twisted pine tree where their instructors had told them to meet.

It was almost dark by the time Tall Pine and Fern Dapple reached the appointed meeting place. They had long since picked up their pace, knowing that their instructors would be disappointed with them for being late as well as not catching a lot of prey. But, now that they were close, they approached hesitantly, wanting to prolong the scolding for as long as possible.

Quick Clouds and Scattered Leaves waited at the base of the twisted oak tree, the white part of their pelts contrasting sharply with the lengthening shadows. Even in the half-light of the dim forest, Tall Pine could see Scattered Leaves' tail twitching impatiently and the worried expression on Quick Clouds' face.

"Tall Pine! Fern Dapple!" Scattered Leaves called, sounding relieved as he and Quick Clouds spotted their trainees and hurried forward to greet them. "Thank the ancestors you're finally here. We were just about to send out a search party."

"Are you two all right?" Quick Clouds asked worriedly, halting in front of the trainees. "What took you so long? We told you to meet us here at dusk; it's almost dark."

"Yes, we're fine," Tall Pine replied.

"We're sorry we took awhile. We traveled pretty far to hunt and didn't think it would take us this long to come back." Fern Dapple added.

"Is that all you caught?" Scattered Leaves inquired, gazing at the hare Fern Dapple had set down next to her.

"Yes," Fern Dapple answered quietly. The two young cats stared at their paws, waiting for a reprimand.

"Why? Did you two run into trouble?" Was all Scattered Leaves said, looking concerned.

"No, we didn't run into any trouble," His trainee answered.

"Then please, enlighten us as to why you were late and why you only caught one hare between you two when you had the full day to hunt." Quick Clouds said sternly.

"It's my fault, Quick Clouds," Tall Pine spoke up, meeting his instructor's gaze. "I was very distracted, so I messed up a lot and made us lose all of the prey we found."

"You were distracted for the entire day?" Quick Clouds asked skeptically.

"Yes." Tall Pine stared at his paws, ashamed.

"It's not just his fault!" Fern Dapple protested. "I lost a piece of prey as well."

"Yeah, but a crow scared that squirrel off," Tall Pine reminded her bitterly. "I stupidly stepped on a twig and alerted the vole. It's really my fault."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Trainees!" Scattered Leaves shouted. Fern Dapple and Tall Pine quieted down immediately. "That's enough. I appreciate you both owning up to what happened, but there is no need to fight about it. Now, since you both have assumed responsibility for it, you can both bring the elders their food when you get back to camp. And, in the future, we hope you will be less distracted and more focused on feeding your Clan."

As Scattered Leaves and Fern Dapple organized the prey the instructors had caught, Quick Clouds shifted closer to Tall Pine. "Is everything okay with you?" The pale gray and white tom asked softly. "You said you were distracted today and that's why you didn't catch a lot of prey. Do you want to tell me what that was about?"

"Uh," Tall Pine started, not looking at his instructor. His wandering gaze caught Fern Dapple's and the silver tabby she-cat looked at him questioningly. He shook his head, silently pleading with her not to say anything.

"Well?" Quick Clouds prompted.

"I'm fine, I've just been distracted lately." Tall Pine replied hurriedly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The black and white tom shook his head and was relieved when Quick Clouds didn't press him further.

"Okay, let's get back to camp." Scattered Leaves said, as the four cats collected the prey and started off.

The waning moon, peeking out from between thick billowing clouds, filtered through the dense foliage, offering just enough light for the cats to see by. Led by Quick Clouds, the small patrol trekked through the dark forest. Even with the promise of warm nests back at camp, the four cats moved slowly and deliberately, watching where they put their paws as it was hard to navigate in darkness. They vigilantly kept their ears open for any sign of predators and made sure they didn't drop their catches.

Finally, the familiar bulky shape of the bramble thicket came into view, and the hunting patrol moved through it and into the pitch-black passageway.

On the other side, a quiet and serene camp welcomed them. By this time, most of the other cats had already retired to their nests, but a few still clustered around the fresh-kill pile, talking in low tones. Sharp Wind nodded to them as he passed them, heading for the entrance on his way to the guard post. Soaring Hawk and Maple Sky mewed a greeting as they dropped the prey in the fresh-kill pile.

Setting down his blackbird on top of the pile, Quick Clouds turned to Fern Dapple and Tall Pine. "Now, since it is late and the elders are sleeping, you both may go to bed. In the morning, you will bring them their meal. Tall Pine, you should also remember that it is your turn to clean their den as the moon of your punishment isn't up yet. As for you, Fern Dapple, you can help him. Finish as quickly as you can, and we'll meet at the passageway at sunhigh for training."

Tall Pine nodded and turned, following Fern Dapple to the trainees' den. The pair slipped inside and quietly padded to their nests, careful to not wake the other young cats.

"Goodnight, Tall Pine," Fern Dapple said softly as she curled up in her nest beside Jagged Path.

"Goodnight," Tall Pine muttered, stumbling to his nest as his exhaustion caught up with him. He flopped down in the moss next to Blossom Dust and fell asleep almost immediately.

. . .

Tall Pine woke with a shock, and bolted upright, breathing heavily. He had been dreaming, but couldn't quite remember what it was about. He could remember, however, the mess of feelings that he was left with; frustration and fear, helplessness and confusion, much like the emotions he'd had after talking with Holly Blossom.

With a sigh, Tall Pine flopped back down on his nest, staring the dawn light seeping in the entrance of the cave. Around him, the other trainees began to stir. It was almost time to get up and tend to the elders with Fern Dapple.

The black and white tom sighed again. _I wish I could stay in my nest forever and not face Fern Dapple. What if she says something or pressures me to tell her more? I can't involve her any more than I already have. I told her too much, and now she could do something stupid and put herself in danger._

"Tall Pine," A sleepy voice murmured.

"Morning, Blossom Dust," Tall Pine said, raising his head to look at his sister who blinked in the dawn light, still bleary from slumber.

"Are you okay?" The golden and brown she-cat asked. "You must've got back to camp late last night; I didn't hear you come in. Why aren't you still asleep?"

"I'm fine," Tall Pine replied smoothly, rolling over to face her. "I had a dream and woke myself up, that's all."

"Was it a bad dream? You look kinda worried and stressed and you fur's all messed up."

Tall Pine flattened down his chest fur with a few licks and then licked his sister's nose. "Nothing you need to be concerned about."

Blossom Dust said nothing but leaned over to smooth down the clumped hair on her brother's neck. She turned her attention to her pelt, grooming her light brown fur patched with pale gold like flower petals. Tall Pine sat up and copied her, preening his own black and white fur.

"I'd better get going," Blossom Dust said once she finished grooming her pelt. "Rabbit Nose and I are patrolling the borders this morning and also practicing identifying scents."

By this time, the weak dawn light seeping in the entrance had turned to the golden-yellow sunbeams of early morning. The small she-cat touched her nose to Tall Pine's ear, a fond gesture of farewell, and padded toward the entry. She paused there and looked back at the young tom. "Are you sure you're okay? It seems like something's bothering you. You can tell me, you know, whatever it is."

The golden and brown she-cat's words, so much like what Fern Dapple had said the day before, tugged on Tall Pine's heart, but he shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Really."

"Okay," Blossom Dust's mew sounded a little hurt. "Have a good day." She padded out of the entrance, vanishing into the stone gorge beyond the trainee's den.

Tall Pine sighed. He hated to lie to his sister whom he loved dearly, but his desire to protect her trumped that. There was absolutely no way he could share his concerns with her. Firstly, that would involve her in a potentially dangerous issue and go against the promise he made to himself many moons ago now; to always keep her safe. And secondly, he knew how Blossom Dust still looked up to and admired Spotted Owl, and he didn't want to ruin what remained of his sisters' relationship.

 _All right, Tall Pine,_ the young tom told himself. _You can't stay in this cave all day. You have duties to attend to. Get to it!_

With that, Tall Pine stood and jogged out of the den, remembering Quick Clouds' instructions as he headed toward the fresh-kill pile. Ignoring the grumbling of his belly as he had been too tired to eat the night before, he selected a fat bird off the top of the pile and made his way to the elder's den.

Tall Pine dropped the bird just inside the cave. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he noticed that Fern Dapple was already there, rolling the old nests into a pile as she chatted with the elders who lay to one side, eating their morning meal; two voles, a mouse, and a finch.

"Oh, hey, Tall Pine," Fern Dapple greeted him, looking up from her work. "I woke up early, and you were still sleeping, so I hope it's okay I started."

"Yeah, it's fine," Tall Pine said, with a prick of frustration. He had hoped to be the first one here and bring the elders their food. But, he wasn't going to argue with Fern Dapple taking some of the work even though it was supposed to be his punishment for sneaking out of camp.

Silently, the young tom got to work, carrying bundles of crumbling moss from the elders' den to outside the passageway and back. He moved quickly, so the elders could have their new nests, as well as to avoid talking with Fern Dapple.

Fern Dapple worked busily as well, and the two trainees cleared the old nests from the den in hardly any time, but Tall Pine could feel her inquisitive blue gaze on him every time his back was turned.

After all of the old moss was disposed of, Tall Pine and Fern Dapple fetched some new moss and ferns and began to weave the elders' new nests. As they continued to work in silence, the tension grew until Tall Pine felt like he could slice it with a claw.

After a while, Tall Pine noticed that the scuffling of Fern Dapple's paws as she worked on Tumbling Stone's nest had ceased. He could feel her looking at him, but ignored her and kept working.

"Tall Pine," Fern Dapple said, almost pleadingly.

Silence.

"Tall Pine, look at me."

Slowly, the black and white tom turned to look at her. "What?" He asked annoyedly.

The silver tabby she-cat sat next to the half-finished nest; her tired round eyes fixed on him. "I've been thinking about what you told me yesterday, about how our Clan could be in danger. You said that it was nothing to worry about, but you look very anxious. You're also distracted and careless and not yourself. I want you to tell me what it is. What is going on?!"

Tall Pine shook his head, turned away. "No, no, I can't tell you. You should just forget about it."

"I am not going to just forget about it," Fern Dapple shot back, stalking forward until they were nose to nose, their gazes glued to each other's. "Allow me to rephrase," she growled. "Tell me what is going on. Now."

Tall Pine stepped backward, swallowing nervously. "Okay, okay, if you insist."

"Good," The silver tabby she-cat smiled and sat down, looking like herself again, not the powerful, intimidating cat that reminded him a lot of her grandmother, Mossy Moon she had been a moment before. "Well?"

The young tom sat as well, gazing thoughtfully at the cave wall behind her, stalling. A few moments slipped by before he sighed and looked directly at Fern Dapple, his yellow eyes deadly serious. "I'm warning you, that if tell you this, it could put you in severe danger. You can just walk away now."

The older trainee shook her head. "I'm staying right here."

The black and white tom stayed quiet for another moment before taking a deep breath and beginning, "For a while now; I've had some concerns about the rogues. At first, I was merely suspicious, but I've noticed something that could validate my theory that the rogues lied about coming here with good intentions. In fact, I think they want to do just the opposite. I think they mean us harm."

Fern Dapple sucked in a breath, her eyes large. "That's a serious accusation, Tall Pine."

"I know, but I have evidence to back it up," Tall Pine assured her. "At the gathering before last, all of the Clans reported finding suspicious scents on their territories and not long after the rogues appeared on our territory. I'm almost certain that Sharp and his companions left those scents, but if they have come with good intentions as they've told us, why did they lie about the time that they arrived here? And why did the rogues scout out the valley before showing themselves? Don't you think that is all very strange?"

"I don't know," Fern Dapple shook her head. "That's all just speculation, have you actually confirmed any of it?"

"No," Tall Pine replied. "But what about the deaths? The Clans have been at peace for moons, and suddenly the Clan of the Dark Caves kills a cat from the Clan of the Flowing Waters?"

"We're not from the Clan of the Dark Caves. We don't know what's going on with them. They could have any reason to do that, horrible as it is."

"But what about Mellow Storm? We know we didn't kill him, but the Clan of the High Peaks thinks we did."

"That's a good point," Fern Dapple admitted. "I'm still not sure if I believe you, but Tall Pine, you have to tell someone, just in case that you are right. There is no time to waste."

"But if I can't even convince you, how in the stars am I going to convince Mossy Moon?" The young tom wailed.

"You don't have to convince her. You just have to tell her. It's the right thing to do. And there's a chance that you are right and you could save us all just by informing her."

"But what if I'm not right? I could make a huge fool of myself and ruin my relationship with Spotted Owl for good." Tall Pine said miserably.

"Tall Pine, there is no time to think about making fools of ourselves." Fern Dapple urged. "And if you won't tell her, I will." The silver tabby she-cat rose to leave, their task forgotten in the face of what the other trainee had just told her.

"Wait!" Tall Pine called, standing as well. "Fine. I will tell Mossy Moon."

"Good. That's the right decision."

"But let me talk to Spotted Owl first," He pleaded. "I need to try to make her see reason. I need to make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Okay," Fern Dapple agreed, padding back toward him. Her eyes were gentle. "Tall Pine, thank you for telling me. I think you're doing the right thing by telling Mossy Moon, even if there is a chance you're wrong. For our Clan's sake, I do hope you're wrong."

"Me too," Tall Pine said grimly. "For all of the Clans' sake."

* * *

 **Oooh, and the plot thickens. I have admit that I wasn't originally planning to write this chapter because I didn't plan to have Fern Dapple as such a big character, but I like the way the story is going. Surprises for me as well as you! Thank you for reading and see you at the next chapter with Spotted Owl!**

 **The Unnamed Guest - Thank you for reviewing again! Your reviews mean a lot to me. I like where you're going with the theories, but I can neither confirm or deny any of them. (One of them is so to being correct, though.) I ship Fern Dapple and Tall Pine as well. I am planning for them to be a couple (way) in the future. I feel really bad for Tall Pine, he is so protective of his sisters, and just wants to look out for Spotted Owl, but she pushes him away. The cat on the cover is actually not Sharp, it is just my profile pic.**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	21. Chapter 20: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 20: Spotted Owl**

A brisk wind blew over the valley, rattling the branches of the trees that ringed the stone gorge. It ruffled Spotted Owl's fur, making her shiver without the warmth of the sun which had retreated behind a screen of thick gray clouds. She hunched further down in her sheltered spot under the Rockperch, eating her morning meal as she watched her Clanmates go about their business inside the camp. Amber Mist and Whispering Rain raced around, squealing with glee as they chased some dried fallen leaves caught on gusts of wind. Willow Leaf and Drifting Leaf rested near the nursery; their heads bent in conversation while keeping an eye on the two kits. A border patrol made up of fighters, including Rabbit Nose and Blossom Dust was assembled by the entrance, preparing to leave. To her left, Quiet Sun, Tumbling Stone, and Shining Feather lounged outside their den while Tall Pine and Fern Dapple worked busily inside.

Spotted Owl's belly rumbled, reminding her of her food lying in front of her. She turned her attention back to the blackbird and gulped down more of it, the prey feeling good in her stomach after sitting her first night-watch. The day before, Yellow Sky had informed Spotted Owl that she was ready to perform her first guard duty that night. The young she-cat had gone to bed early and was woken up at moonhigh by Yellow Sky. The two she-cats had relieved Sharp Wind and Dappled Fur of guard duty and took up posts around the perimeter of the camp where they stayed, vigilantly watching for threats until the sun had peeked up over the rim of the Dawn Mountain.

Afterward, Yellow Sky led Spotted Owl on the vigorous run they took most mornings but was especially important that day, her instructor said, to wake up their tense muscles and get the blood flowing. When had they arrived back to camp, Spotted Owl was glad to hear that she had the rest of the morning off to rest and eat as she was almost asleep on her paws. She tried to sleep, but eventually gave up and went to grab a piece of fresh-kill from the pile.

"Spotted Owl?" A nearby voice asked suddenly, startling the black and white dappled she-cat.

"Yes?" Spotted Owl asked, raising her head, a black feather hanging out of her mouth. She was surprised to see Tall Pine standing in front of her; a determined expression fixed on his face.

"Can I talk to you?" He inquired, but his tone implied that he would talk anyway if she said no.

"All right," She replied cautiously, spitting out the feather and sitting up. She expected Tall Pine to want to move to a more private place, but instead, he sat down right there in front of her, curling his tail around his paws.

"Spotted Owl, I talked to you not long ago about my worries about the newcomers," Tall Pine began in a rush. "I know you think they are wrong, but I need you to hear me out this time. More evidence has come to my attention, and I'm almost certain that the rogues have come here because they mean us harm."

 _Oh, no, not this again!_ Spotted Owl thought exasperatedly, rolling her eyes. _I thought he dropped all suspicions when Sharp and I started spending time with him to convince him there was nothing wrong. There's a bunch of times I could've been alone with Sharp that I won't get back._

Aloud, she said to Tall Pine, "I thought I made myself clear last time. You're wrong. Sharp and his companions came here because they wanted to join the Clans and lead a better life. I know Sharp well, and I know that he would never do anything to harm me. The Clans are in no danger with cats from the groups being here. In fact, I think we are better off because of them. Now, this conversation is over." She rose to her paws, leaving her half-finished blackbird, as she began to stalk away.

Tall Pine leaped to his feet and ran to block her path. "Hey, you can't leave yet. I'm not finished."

"I _said_ this conversation is done," Spotted Owl growled, her eyes narrowed into slits. She tried to side-step him, but Tall Pine moved as well, barring her way. The two young cats stood nose-to-nose, their gazes locked. Tall Pine's yellow gaze, usually gentle and thoughtful, was fierce. He glared at her, ice in his eyes and stone in his stance.

"Fine," Spotted Owl said gruffly, backing away and taking a seat once more, not entirely certain why she had backed down. Maybe it was the fierceness in her brother's gaze that told her he wouldn't budge or the terrible urgency behind it. Or, it was the tiny voice in the back of her mind that said, maybe, just maybe, he could actually be right.

"You should remember how we overhead our Clanmates talking about the strange scents each Clan reported finding on their territories at the Gathering a couple moons ago," Tall Pine said, sitting down again. "And Sharp and his companions conveniently showed up not long after to save you from that eagle. It must have been the rogues who left those scents, because who else could it be? But then, why did they wait for an entire moon to show themselves? And why did they scout out the valley before revealing themselves?"

"What proof do you have that it was them?" Spotted Owl argued. "Did you actually smell any of those scents yourself?"

"No, I didn't," Tall Pine acknowledged. "But, surely you must think this at least makes some sense! Cats who came here with good intentions and wanted us to trust them wouldn't skulk around our territories without permission."

The black and white she-cat snorted, trying not to hear the sense in what her brother was saying. "No, I think you have feathers in your brain."

"Well, what about the deaths that occurred recently? Surely you don't think one of the cats of the Clan of the Morning Sun would kill Mellow Storm? And what about the Clan of the Flowing Waters trainee that was killed? Isn't it too much of a coincidence that two deaths took place so close to one another, especially after all of the Clans have been at peace for moons?"

Spotted Owl shrugged. "I don't know some of my Clanmates well enough to say for sure that they wouldn't kill a Clan of the High Peaks cat."

Her brother stared at her in astonishment. "You really think one of our Clanmates would take a life for no reason?"

"Well, I know that Sharp didn't do it. He wouldn't do anything like that. Wait...what what other death? How do you know a cat from the Clan of the Flowing Waters was killed?"

Tall Pine looked uncomfortable. "I, uh, kind of spoke with a cat from the Clan of the Flowing Waters while hunting yesterday."

"Oh, so you're lecturing me about how I shouldn't trust Sharp when you're acting untrustworthy; sneaking around, meeting up with cats from other Clans?" Spotted Owl scoffed. "That's it. This conversation is over." She began to pad away.

Tall Pine hurried after her, protesting. "Wait, it wasn't like that. I asked Holly Blossom how her Clan was and she told me about her Clanmates' death. Besides, that's not the point. We can't trust the rogues. They are dangerous! You are in danger!"

The young she-cat sighed and slowly turned to face her brother. "No, I am not. Sharp and his friends are not dangerous either. They are my friends, and they saved my life! I trust them with every hair on my pelt. I certainly trust them more than you. You say you care for me, and you want to keep me safe, but you just go around, spreading false distrust and making trouble. I already told you I'm fine, and I'm telling you again. You need to stop meddling in my life. From now on, stay away from my friends and stay far away from me!"

Tall Pine flinched, his yellow eyes wide and hurt, but Spotted Owl didn't care. She spun on her heel and stalked away across the camp.

 _Snake-hearted lying, deceitful miserable dirtbag!_ She raged inside her head. _I absolutely cannot believe him! His accusations are outrageous! Sharp and the others are my friends, and I trust them with my life. He is wrong, so very, very wrong and he needs to stop spreading false accusations and meddling in my life!_

 _But he did make some good points,_ the tiny voice in the back of her mind said. _Isn't there the smallest possibility he could be right?_

 _No._ Spotted Owl thought, squashing the voice. _No, there is no way he is right. I will not believe that Sharp is dangerous. He is my friend! My best friend._

"Hey, is everything okay?" A familiar voice inquired.

Startled, Spotted Owl turned to see Sharp strolling over to her. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Everything's great." She stammered hastily.

"Are you sure? You look upset."

"Oh, it's nothing," She said dismissively. "It's just Tall Pine being annoying."

"That's something," Sharp said gently. "Why was he annoying you?"

"Oh, well, he confronted me regarding his 'supposed concerns' about how I could be in danger because I'm friends with you. He thinks you and the other former group cats are untrustworthy and mean us harm. I know that you told the truth, but he thinks you're lying, deceitful, and dishonorable. He even thinks that you had something to do with the recent deaths of the cats from the other Clans. But he's wrong, right? You would never do anything like that?" Spotted Owl asked, searching the brown and ginger tabby tom's face for reassurance.

"Of course not," Sharp looked horrified. "I'm appalled you would even think so."

"Oh, no, of course, I don't," Spotted Owl assured him. "It's just Tall Pine who thinks so."

"Good." He smiled. "I know I can trust you."

She returned his smile. "I know I can too, no matter what Tall Pine says."

After a brief silence, Sharp exclaimed, "I know what will cheer us both up. Do you want to do a training session with me?"

"Yes! Absolutely!" Spotted Owl agreed enthusiastically, grateful for the distraction. "Let's go!"

. . .

Spotted Owl leaped backward, trying to dodge Sharp's blow, but she wasn't quick enough, and his paw collided painfully with her shoulder. As Sharp dropped back down onto all fours, she ducked and rolled, coming on up on his left side. She sprang forward, trying to bring the full force of her weight down on his spine, but Sharp was quicker. He had already danced out of her reach and lunged forward, knocking the young she-cat's hind legs out from under her.

With a grunt, Spotted Owl landed on her belly on the hard ground. She immediately twisted around to try and get up again, but Sharp was there, his paws pressing down on her flank.

"What was that?" He demanded, gazing down at her. Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "I've taught you how to think on your feet and watch your opponent for what might do next, but you've seemed to have forgotten all of it. Your movements are slow, your blows are clumsy, and your technique is sloppy. You need to stop letting the conversation with your brother distract you and focus. When you go into a real battle, if you want to survive, you absolutely cannot be distracted." His tone was bitter, almost like he's had an experience where this advice would've been helpful.

Spotted Owl used her hind legs to gentle push Sharp off of her, and stood up, shaking out her pelt. "I'll do better next time." She promised. "Let's go again."

"Okay," Sharp said dubiously but took his position across from Spotted Owl, prepared to spar again. "Ready?"

"Ready." She said determinedly, focusing her gaze on Sharp's paws. As soon as he shouted, "go," she dashed forward, of her feet outstretched, planning to knock them out from under him. However, she didn't get the chance as Sharp countered her blow with a hard smack just below her right shoulder. Her leg buckled and she collapsed to the ground.

Sharp moved to pin her, but, this time, Spotted Owl was faster. She rolled onto her back and sunk the tips of her claws into his fur, using her momentum to topple him over. She sprang to her paws and rushed over to pin the tom.

"Better. You were much faster this." Sharp said, his eyes glinting up at her. "But you need to remember not to look where you're aiming, or it will give you away."

"Right," Spotted Owl said, sighing.

Suddenly, the world tilted on its side, and she found herself lying on the ground once more, staring up into Sharp's teasing gaze. "You also need to remember not to get distracted." He said with mock seriousness. "Or you will find yourself right where you just were; pinned to the ground."

"Right," Spotted Owl said again, nodding thoughtfully.

"Now, do you remember the move I showed you that can throw someone off of you if you are pinned down?"

"I think so," The young she-cat said, pretending to think for a moment as she curled her hind legs up and kicked out, throwing Sharp off of her. "I guess I do remember after all." She said gleefully, clambering to her feet and Sharp got to his a couple of tail-lengths away.

"Well done," Sharp meowed, giving her a small nod. "That move was timed correctly and executed perfectly. I think you're ready to take your fighting skills to a new level. Are you ready to fight like a real warrior?"

Spotted Owl cocked her head. "Do you mean like the warriors from the stories about the Fallen Clans?"

"Oh, yes," Sharp replied, his eyes lighting up. "The warriors of 'the Fallen Clans,' as you call them, were fierce, strong, and courageous fighters who knew no bounds. Unlike your Clans, battles were ingrained in their way of life. They were a common occurrence between the Clans and were also opportunities for apprentices and young warriors to prove their worth. My group is descended from the mighty ShadowClan, who were the fiercest and strongest fighters of them all!"

"Huh." From the stories she'd heard as a kit, the black and white dappled she-cat was pretty sure he'd gotten some of his facts wrong, but she didn't want to argue.

"Let's pretend that we are going into battle," Sharp decided, trotting to his position across from her. "I'm a ferocious cat from a rival Clan with moons more of experience. Attack me and let's see how you do."

A little confused, Spotted Owl took her position, sinking down into her fighting stance. "Ready."

Without even replying, Sharp sprang forward, speeding toward her as fast as lightning. Spotted Owl blinked, startled, but managed to dodge just in time and land a clumsy blow on his flank.

The ginger and brown tabby tom skidded to a stop two tail-lengths away and spun around, advancing slowly toward her. Spotted Owl scooted out of the way, putting distance between him and her. Their gazes locked, the two cats circled each other, waiting tensely for the other to strike first.

Spotted Owl let her gaze drift to his left flank, and when she saw him follow her eyes, she leaped, battering her paws on his right flank and neck, blows which would leave him gravely injured in a real battle. Twisting around, Sharp slammed his shoulder into her, sending her tumbling away. At the same time, he cuffed her left ear.

The young she-cat stumbled backward, shocked as the pain began to flood through her ear tip. However, Sharp continued his assault, whipping his forepaw across her nose, leaving a long scratch.

"H-hey!" Spotted Owl sputtered, leaping back, out of reach. "That hurt! You scratched me!"

Sharp stopped in his tracks, looking confused, then annoyed and a little angry, but not the least apologetic. "Spotted Owl, I told you that is was time to bring up a level and fight like a real warrior. Didn't you know I meant with claws?"

"B-but this is practice. W-we're not supposed to fight with claws." She protested. "Yellow Sky made it very clear to me that we were never to use claws while sparring against our Clanmates."

Sharp sighed, rolling his eyes. "You know, your instructor isn't always right. She and the rest of the older cats coddle you and the other trainees too much."

"They do not!"

"Yes, they do. Do you think you're going to go into battle and not fight with your claws unsheathed?"

"Of course not! But we rarely ever fight against the other Clans."

"Still, that means they are coddling you. You want to be the best fighter in your Clan more than anything, don't you Spotted Owl?"

"Oh, yes, definitely!"

Sharp's eyes were cold. "Then fighting with claws is the only way to get stronger."

All Spotted Owl could do was stare at him, her yellow eyes huge. She wasn't aware of the stinging cuts on her nose and ear, or the breeze rustling the branches, or the twitter of a bird nearby, only of the dark coldness Sharp's eyes. This was a part of the cat she thought of as more than a friend, that she had never seen and never expected. It scared her.

Sharp stared back at her, and his face slowly broke into a good-natured grin. He chuckled. "Loosen up, Spotted Owl. You need to learn not take everything so seriously. I'm sorry I scratched you, and if you want to continue fighting without claws, that's fine by me."

"Thank you," The young she-cat murmured, staring at her paws.

"I want you to know something, though," Sharp continued. "Here in the Valley of Hidden Stars, the Clans are safe and sheltered from many threats that exist in the outside world. Where I come from, beside the lake, we constantly have to be on our guard against threats, and that's why we train with claws; to fully prepare our young cats to face any threat and give them the greatest chance of surviving. The groups have had to become tough and strong to survive, and if you train like us, like how the Fallen Clans trained, you can easily become the best fighter in your Clan and earn your Clanmates' unwavering respect."

He paused, gazing intently at her. "So, what would you like to do?"

Spotted Owl twitched her whiskers, thinking. "I-I would like you to keep training me, Sharp, like you were trained. But I think we should head back to camp now. My Clanmates might be wondering where we are."

"Okay," Sharp replied, beginning to move in the direction of the Clan of the Morning Sun's camp. "Are you okay?" He asked, turning back to look at Spotted Owl, who hadn't moved.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," She said quickly, but tenseness of her muscles and the tightness in her throat suggested differently.

* * *

 **Here is chapter 20! I hope you enjoyed reading about Tall Pine's and Spotted Owl's second talk and Spotted Owl and Sharp's training session. I was originally going to have it from Tall Pine's perspective, but then I realized that the first one was from his, so I decided to let you see Spotted Owl's thoughts. Poor Spotted Owl! She really, really likes and admires Sharp and so, it blinds her from seeing the sense behind her brother's words. Sharp has been good for her, she trusts (or is determined to trust him) and he is the only one she will "let in," unlike the rest of her family, which is mostly her fault. (Just don't tell her that.) She is a very complex and messy character, but that is what makes her realistic. By now, you might be able to tell where this book is headed (hint, hint see the last scene with Sharp and Spotted Owl) and I can tell you that when we get to the climax, Spotted Owl will be right smack in the middle of things. It will be a long and hard trial for her and she will need to make a lot of changes.**

 **Anyway, back to happier things; thank you for reading this chapter and reading this looooong paragraph. As always, please review, favorite, and follow!**

 **The Unnamed Guest - I guess I'm just not that well-known, but I do hope to attract more readers. Thanks, I've worked hard on that summary. Holly Blossom is a nice character and I hope to give her more spotlight through Frosted Leaf maybe in a future book. Correction: Fern Dapple and Tall Pine will be together, but not for a while as they are still trainees and both have a lot of growing to do. Yeah, I don't ship Spotted Owl and Jagged Path. At all. I'm not sure who she will become mates with in the future, if she does have one. Yup, that conversation definitely didn't go well, and we will see how Mossy Moon reacts very, very soon!**

 **Question Of The Day (Yes, I'm doing this now): Do you think Spotted Owl's severe response to Tall Pine trying to warn her is justified because she doesn't want to hear anything bad about her best friend? What would you do if you were Tall Pine and your sister wouldn't listen to you, but you know she is in danger?**

 **One Last Note: My spring break is coming up soon and I will be away on a trip for most of it and very buys, so, unfortunately, this is my late update for a while.  
**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	22. Chapter 21: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 21: Spotted Owl**

"See you later," Sharp called over his shoulder, hurrying away toward where the other group cats rested as soon as the pair arrived back in camp.

"Bye," Spotted Owl muttered, not caring about the tom's quick goodbye as he hurried off. She had wanted to train with Sharp, her best friend, and forget about all of her worries, but what he had done had shaken her to the core. She couldn't believe he had scratched her. Actually scratched her! On _purpose._ You weren't supposed to do that, not while training. She drew in a shaky breath, trying to calm the panic swirling inside, as Sharp's cruel words rang in her ears.

 _"Your instructor isn't always right."_

 _"They are coddling you too much."_

 _"Fighting with claws is the only way to get stronger."_

 _"You do want to be the best fighter in your Clan, don't you, Spotted Owl?"_

"Spotted Owl? Spotted Owl!"

The young she-cat blinked, raising her head. Tall Pine stood in front of her, peering at her intently, his eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah, fine," She replied vaguely.

He stepped closer to her. "Are you sure? I saw you leave with Sharp and you've come back looking shocked and frightened. Are you sure everything's all right?"

"Yes, I said everything is fine," Spotted Owl said through gritted teeth. "Now, I thought I told you to leave me alone!" With that, the black and white dappled she-cat spun on her heel and stalked off, leaving Tall Pine standing there, staring after her.

 _Arrrgh! I told Tall Pine to leave me alone. Why can't he just mind his own business?_ He's done enough. Spotted Owl thought, brooding as she strode across the camp.

"Spotted Owl!"

At the loud call, Spotted Owl swung around, ready to retort, but she bit it back once she saw Yellow Sky, not Tall Pine, hurrying toward to her. Swallowing, she asked, "What is it?"

Her instructor halted abruptly. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I told you to be ready for a patrol at sunhigh. It's long past. We need to go."

"Okay," Spotted Owl sighed. Her tired limbs tugged her toward the trainee's den, but, reluctantly, she followed Yellow Sky.

"About time," Jagged Path sniffed, getting to his feet as the two she-cats joined him and his instructor.

Yellow Sky ignored him and, taking the lead, she led the patrol through the entrance and started down the slope in the direction of the valley. Spotted Owl stuck her tongue out at Jagged Path as she fell in behind her instructor. The dark brown tabby tom rolled his eyes at her in response.

The sun was about halfway between sunhigh and sundown by the time the small patrol reached the Clan of the Morning Sun's valley border. Starting where the corner of their territory met the Clan of the High Peaks' land, they slowly worked their way along the border in the direction of the Clan of the Flowing Waters' territory, resetting the markers as they went.

The patrol was quiet and uneventful, and soon, Spotted Owl found herself yawning with boredom and not feeling very happy about her predicament. Her muscles ached from her earlier training session, and all she wanted to do was curl up in her nest.

 _I hope this patrol will be over soon._ The young she-cat thought as she rested yet another border marker, this one at the edge of a meadow ringed by young maple trees. _All I want to do is curl up in my nest and pretend that everything is fine, that there isn't a bunch of huge problems I need to worry about. Oh, well. I better just get this patrol over with._ She had finished setting the scent marker, so she plodded onward.

"Spotted Owl," A crisp voice interrupted her thoughts. "Wait up a moment; I would like to talk with you."

Spotted Owl stopped and turned, blinking confusedly at her instructor. Yellow Sky nodded for her to have a seat right there, and motioned for Soaring Hawk and Jagged Path to continue without them.

Once the toms had moved out of earshot, Yellow Sky cleared her throat. "I've noticed that you've become quite distracted lately," she began, getting right to the point. "I know that you spend a lot of time with that newcomer, Sharp and that you sometimes practice sparring with him. I'm glad that you are so dedicated to learning, but I've grown concerned that practicing with him is distracting you from more vital parts of your training."

The smokey gray she-cat paused, gazing intently at Spotted Owl, waiting for her to speak. Spotted Owl said nothing; she just stared silently at her paws.

"Spotted Owl," the senior fighter's voice was surprisingly gentle. "I know that you like training with Sharp, but he doesn't know the Clan of the Morning Sun's fighting techniques nor our battles strategies, which all young fighter trainees must learn. He is not adequately prepared to train you properly. I was appointed your instructor, so, as my trainee, I need you to be focused on our work. You are smart and strong, and I know that you are capable of so much more if you only stop letting yourself be distracted."

"What?" Spotted Owl cried. " 'Letting myself be distracted?' You think that's what I'm doing? Sharp may not be trained in our ways, but he is still an excellent fighter, and he is teaching me things that you can't."

Yellow Sky sighed. "I'm not saying that there aren't new techniques that we can't learn from the newcomers, but Sharp isn't your instructor. I am."

"Well, maybe I don't want you to be my instructor!" Spotted Owl burst out. "Sharp is much nicer than you, and he doesn't demand so much of me. He is a much better teacher than you."

"Hey," Yellow Sky growled, her tail lashing. "Do not forget who you are talking to. I am a senior fighter, your elder, and your instructor."

Spotted Owl gulped, suddenly aware of the smokey gray she-cat's powerful muscles, strong jaws, and large frame which dwarfed her own. Yellow Sky rose to her paws, looming threateningly over the young she-cat, her burning yellow eyes searing into her trainee's eyes. Spotted Owl cowered, her ears laid back, belly brushing the ground.

"I-I-I'm sorry," She stuttered, switching her gaze to her paws.

Yellow Sky glared at her for a moment. Finally, she said, "Good," which sounded more like a sigh than a growl as the senior fighter took a seat once more. "Well, I don't know what to say, Spotted Owl," she continued tiredly, her voice taking on an entirely new tone. "Mossy Moon appointed me your instructor, but I can't teach you if you don't let me. Ultimately, is it your decision now; if you want proper training and you are willing to commit, or if you want to keep fooling around with Sharp and what he calls training."

"But…" Spotted Owl protested weakly, her tail drooping. "But can't I have both?"

Yellow Sky rose, padded a couple of steps before she paused and looked over her shoulder. "No." Her voice was cold and hard. "You can't have two instructors." With that, she turned, her paws crunching on the fallen leaves as she left the meadow.

Spotted Owl sat there, frozen with shock, her aimless gaze on the dying light filtered through the branches of the maple trees, her instructor's words turning in her mind. After a few moments, the young she-cat snapped out of her daze and hurried after the rest of the patrol.

Yellow Sky said nothing as Spotted Owl fell into step with her and the other cats. She held the silence all the way through the remainder of the patrol; along the valley border, up the border with the Clan of the Flowing Waters, and then all the way back to camp. Spotted Owl stayed quiet, wanting to put off her forced decision for as long as possible and not wanting to ignite another argument.

"Training starts tomorrow at dawn," Yellow Sky said curtly as she strode into the Clan of the Morning Sun's camp. "Don't be late."

Spotted Owl watched her instructor go, the senior fighter's gray pelt vanishing quickly into the shadows of the hunter and fighter's den. She turned to head for her own cave, her tired paws dragging, but mind alert with worry and confusion.

 _What should I do? She wondered desperately. I can't choose between Sharp and Yellow Sky. Yellow Sky wants me to pick her, as she was appointed my instructor, but I can't abandon Sharp like that. He's my friend! He can teach me other techniques, not just how the Clan of the Morning Sun fights. He's helping me become a more skilled fighter, not distracting me. Why can't she see that?_

 _The young she-cat entered her den and wove carefully around the other slumbering trainees in their nests on the way to her own. She flopped down on the moss and curled into a miserable ball. I don't know what do._ Spotted Owl thought as she drifted off. _I hate that Yellow Sky is forcing me to decide. I don't want to choose between my instructor and my friend. If I pick Sharp, I lose my instructor and I don't know what will happen. If I select Yellow Sky, I lose my best friend. I don't want to lose Sharp…_

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. Too bright, for Spotted Owl who felt as though she'd just blinked and it was morning. She had slept restlessly, plagued by anxious dreams that she forgot the second she woke. She stood and stretched, only noticing that it was past dawn and the den was empty by that time as she blinked sleep from her eyes.

 _Mouse dung! Yellow Sky said training was at dawn,_ Spotted Owl realized, sprinting out of the den into the bright glare of the sunshine.

It seemed as though every other cat in the Clan was already awake and active as the black and white dappled she-cat searched the bustling cats from her instructor. Blossom Dust and Fern Dapple carried huge bundles of moss in the direction of the nursery as a crowd of fighters and hunters hovered around Falling Star who was busy sorting the patrols. Four hunters, Tall Pine and Quick Clouds among them, escorted by two fighters, broke off from the group, heading toward the passageway. Tall Pine glanced sideways at her as he passed, but she ignored him, her gaze drifting over Whispering Rain and Red Maple who sat outside the healer's den and Amber Mist who was playing with a feather by herself a short distance away. Her gaze lingered on the group of newcomers who she had learned were named, Glint, Glaze, Crow, and Brisk, but she was disappointed when she didn't see Sharp among them.

Aha! There was Yellow Sky, sitting outside the Mossy Moon's den, talking to the chieftain herself. Hesitantly, Spotted Owl approached, not wanting to be any later, but hesitant at the sight of her instructor conversing with Mossy Moon. The older she-cats broke off their conversation as the black and white dappled she-cat drew closer to them. Mossy Moon's blue gaze was thoughtful as she turned to Spotted Owl, but Yellow Sky's was unreadable. Spotted Owl looked at her instructor, nervous, but hopeful.

"I'm busy today. You'll be training with Soaring Hawk and Jagged Path." Yellow Sky said curtly. She gestured with her muzzle to something behind her trainee. "Get going; they're waiting for you."

Spotted Owl turned and shuffled across the camp to join the other instructor and trainee, her tail drooping. She didn't see Soaring Hawk's kind smile or hear him say that they were heading to the training grounds today to rehearse some old battle moves and spar a little. She remained quiet and sullen through the entire session, even with Soaring Hawk's concerned looks and quiet encouragement and Jagged Path's endless taunts and jibes at her and her sloppy moves.

It seemed like a moon had passed before Soaring Hawk quietly announced that it was time to stop for the day and they were going to go back to camp. _At last,_ Spotted Owl thought. Her limbs and muscles were tired, and several spots all over her body hurt from when Jagged Path had been too rough, but denied it.

"Hey, are you okay, Spotted Owl?" Jagged Path asked sarcastically as the three cats made their way back to camp. "You were slow and sloppy and unfocused today. Well, more than usual."

She rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"What, not snarky comeback? You're great at those!" The dark brown tabby tom taunted.

"Jagged Path, let her be." His instructor said warningly from ahead of them. Jagged Path instantly got quiet, at least for the moment.

"Are you sad because your 'best friend' didn't greet you this morning?" Jagged Path whispered in her ear a little while later, when they had almost reached the camp. "Yeah, I saw him leave the camp early. Poor you, I guess he doesn't care enough."

"He does too!" Spotted Owl cried, Jagged Path's teasing finally hitting a sore spot. "He's my best friend!"

"No, he's not. Why should he care about a weak halfClan cat like you?"

Blind with fury, Spotted Owl snarled and flashed out one paw, raking her unsheathed claws across Jagged Path's nose. He yelped and leaped back. She moved to attack again, but a weight crashed down on her tail, stopping her in her tracks. Growling, she spun around to see Soaring Hawk standing calmly behind her, his forepaws pressing down on her tail tip.

"Enough, Spotted Owl," The large fighter said gravely. "Never attack a Clanmate like that, no matter how much they may provoke you. Apologize to Jagged Path."

Spotted Owl gaped at him for a moment, before she slowly turned back to Jagged Path. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

The young dark brown tabby tom merely glared at her, one front paw pressed against his nose, the fur there red with blood.

"And, Jagged Path, you will apologize as well for what you said to Spotted Owl." Soaring Hawk sternly told his trainee.

"Sorry," Jagged Path said, not looking apologetic at all.

"Good. Now when we get back to camp, Spotted Owl, you will take Jagged Path to the healer's den and stay with him as he gets his wound dressed."

Both the trainees groaned, but Soaring Hawk's tone didn't invite any room for argument. The instructor turned and continued leading the way on the remaining leg of their journey back to the camp.

On the way back to camp, clouds had begun to gather, and by the time the three cats padded through the passageway, the sky was dark and overcast, leaving the stone gorge layered in a half-darkness.

"Both of you, get to the healer's den right away, so Jagged Path can have his wound looked at." Soaring Hawk ordered.

Spotted Owl groaned again, but reluctantly followed the other trainee to the healer's den, swallowing back nausea as she entered the plethora of scents inside the cave. She forced herself to sit and wait as Red Maple inspected Jagged Path's nose then applied some herbs to prevent infection before covering it with a cobweb. She breathed a sigh of relief when the young healer finally finished and hurried out of the den.

A commotion greeted her as she padded outside again. A small group had cats had gathered around something just inside of the passageway. Curious, she padded closer.

Quick Clouds stood in the center of the small crowd, his sides heaving as he panted heavily, as though he had just sprinted a long way. The rain, which had begun to fall, plastered his wet fur to his sides, making him look small and frightened.

"What's going on?" Sharp Wind asked, peering intently at the pale gray and white tom. "Why did you burst into the camp like a pack of foxes were on your tail?"

"Let him have some air, Sharp Wind," Maple Sky chided.

"No-it's alright," Quick Clouds panted. "H-has anyone seen Tall Pine?"

"No." The cats gathered around him glanced at one another and shook their heads.

"I thought he was with you," Rabbit Nose said.

"He was," Quick Clouds replied. "I sent him on a solo hunting mission today, but I grew worried when he didn't show up at our appointed meeting place and time. I waited for a while and then went looking for him. I found his scent trail and followed it in the direction of the Clan of the High Peaks' border, but when I lost it when it began to rain. I searched some more, but to no avail. I was hoping he'd returned to camp, but I guess he hasn't. No one has seen him?"

The gathered cats shook their heads again. "Not since this morning," Maple Sky meowed.

Cold dread began to settle over Spotted Owl. _Tall Pine hasn't been seen since this morning… I couldn't find Sharp earlier either… Jagged Path said he saw him leaving camp… Could it be? No. No! You mouse-brain. You know Sharp wouldn't do anything like that._

 _But could he? He caught you by surprise when he unexpectedly attacked you with claws._ A little voice said.

 _No._

"What's going on?" An authoritative voice asked as Mossy Moon shouldered her way through the growing crowd.

Quick Clouds turned to her, his blue eyes wide and alarmed as he filled her in. Mossy Moon listened, her eyes growing more and more alarmed.

"What do you think happened to him?" Quick Clouds asked quietly once he finished his report.

The Clan of the Morning Sun chieftain's face was grave. Her voice was low and deadly serious as she answered, "I think it's a possibility that the Clan of the High Peaks kidnapped Tall Pine in retaliation for what they think we did to Mellow Storm."

* * *

 **I'm back! My trip was fantastic and I have here another update. Hope you enjoyed! Please review, favorite, and follow!**

 **The Unnamed Guest: Good thinking, but I can confirm that your theory is incorrect. While the Dark Forest does encourage battle practice with claws, these are new Clans with there own ancestors, so the Dark Forest just isn't there. (I'm not saying that they won't have their own version of the Dark Forest.) Besides, these Sharp and the others don't believe in their ancestors like the Clans do, so they are untouchable to any evil dead dudes. (Like Mothwing and Cloudtail.) I was thinking the same thing for my question of the day, although Tall Pine might not have a chance to prove his suspicions to Spotted Owl. (Cue evil laughter.) I honestly can't decide which Fallen Clan I like better. I'm drawn to ThunderClan because I value bravery and I like the woods, but I'm a runner and I like open spaces and the great outdoors like WindClan, but I also like to swim and I think RiverClan is cool and unique. The only Clan I can eliminate is ShadowClan, really. I admire them, but I'm not really a dark or sneaky person. My favorite New Clan is definitely the Clan of the Morning Sun, though. 1) They are the main Clan I'm focusing on. 2) They live in the woods, but also like sunlight and warmth, like me. 3) I imagine them to be the most bravest Clan, but also the peacekeepers.**

 **Question(s) of the Day: What do you think happened to Tall Pine? (You'll find out next chapter, don't worry, I won't leave you hanging for too long). Do you think Sharp is involved? Based on your knowledge of her, what do you think Mossy Moon will do now that she thinks the Clan of the High Peaks is responsible?**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	23. Chapter 22: Tall Pine

**Chapter 22: Tall Pine**

 _Tall Pine lay on a soft bed of moss, embraced by warmth on all sides. He moved his head a little, catching sight of Spotted Owl's fluffy black and white dappled pelt. He could smell Blossom Dust's sweet scent as well and knew she lay to his other side. Their mother was curled protectively around them, a warm wall of fur that shielded them from the outside world. One day he would want to explore it, but for now, he was content to stay right where he was, with his mom and sisters, protected and loved and warm—_

Tall Pine jerked awake, leaping to his paws. Gone was the warmth of his mother and sisters and the protection of the nursery. It had only been a dream, but it felt so real. He wished he was there now, not in this cold place—Wait, where was he?

The black and white tom shook his head, which, for some reason, throbbed slightly, trying to clear all befuddlement from his mind. Slowly, he opened his eyes again to see a sheer rock wall in front of him. Turning, he saw another stone wall. And another. High walls of solid gray stone surrounded him on all sides.

His gaze followed the gray walls up, as they arched high over his head to a rock roof several tail-lengths above him. But wait, over there, high on the wall behind him was a short ledge with a circular opening above it. From the hole, weak sunlight streamed in, slanting into the cave.

 _What happened to me?_ Tall Pine wondered, panic rising inside of him. _Where am I? How did I get in here? What's going on? I need to get out of here! No, no, calm down, he ordered himself. There will be time to puzzle over what happened later. First, I need to find a way out of here._

Tall Pine lowered his gaze, looking around him. The gray walls were smooth, but weathered, much like a lot of the stone found high on the mountains. A heap of rubble was piled against the back wall, a bunch of jumbled moss-covered rocks that raged from tiny ones the size of his paw to large ones almost his size. Padding closer to the rock pile, the young tom thought he heard a faint trickling sound. He pawed aside some of the loose rocks, gritting his teeth as a prick of pain ran up his sore leg, but it was worth it when he saw a trickle of water seeping in from some unseen hole. He could investigate the hidden source later, but for now, he leaned forward, drinking greedily, the cold water soothing his parched mouth.

Once he was satisfied, Tall Pine backed away from the tiny trickle, his belly rumbling hungrily. He glanced around himself hopefully and was surprised when he noticed two mice lying on the other side of the rubble. He pounced on one and devoured it in a few bites, but paused on the second mouse, deciding it would be better to save the prey in case he was stuck in here for awhile.

Feeling much better now, Tall Pine returned his gaze to the opening far over his head. _If I was that hungry and thirsty, I must've been unconscious for a long time,_ he mused. _It appears as though the sun is settling. Has it been a day? Two days? More? What if my Clanmates have come looking for me, but didn't find me because I was unconscious? What if they think I'm dead? I have to get out of here and get back my Clan! I have to tell to Mossy Moon about the rogues before it's too late!_

The black and white tom moved as far back as the confining walls of his prison allowed him. With his tail pressed against the pile of rubble, he turned back toward the opening, fixing his gaze determinedly on the ledge. Readying himself, he slowly counted down in his head. _3...2…1… Now!_ He sprang forward, sprinting a few steps to gain momentum, before he bunched his muscles and leaped, forepaws outstretched to grab ahold of the ledge.

Tall Pine soared upward, but he didn't quite have enough momentum. His jump peaked about two tail-lengths short from the ledge, still well out of reach. _Bam!_ He slammed back into the hard ground and lay there; the wind knocked out of him. His legs and flanks, which already hurt, throbbed with pain from the impact.

The young tom growled in frustration, but forced himself to get up, refusing to be beaten. He moved to the back of the cave again and leaped, but was still unable to reach the ledge. He attempted the jump again, and again, each time with the same result; crashing back onto the hard stone floor, his leaps still short of the ledge.

After about a dozen times, Tall Pine collapsed on the ground, defeated. His chest heaved with the hard effort it took for him to leap high multiple times in a row and his entire body ached.

"That opening is my only way out of here," Tall Pine said aloud, trying to comprehend his situation. "If I can't reach the ledge, I'm stuck here. I'm a prisoner." Despair flooded through him, banishing any hope he'd had of escape. The ledge is the only way out, and since I can't reach it, I'm stuck here, he thought miserably. I'm going to stay stuck here, in this miserable stone prison. I'll die of cold or starvation, and my Clanmates will never know what happened to me. The strangers will be free to continue whatever they're planning. His stomach rumbled, adding to his woes. I wish I'd saved that mouse instead of eating it.

"Wait…" Tall Pine meowed, a realization dawning on him. He felt stupid that he hadn't realized it sooner. "Why would there be two dead mice in this cave with me?" He said, thinking out loud. "That doesn't make sense. Mice just don't show up dead, unless something killed them. Hmmm...that cut on the mouse's neck is clean, and it looks as thought a cat made it. I know I didn't kill it. So...it must've been left by whoever imprisoned me in here."

A shiver ran up the young tom's spine at his words, but, at the same time, he felt just a little better knowing that whoever had captured him would be back with more food, so at least he wouldn't starve.

 _More likely I'll die of cold,_ he thought drily, shivering. The sunlight streaming through the opening had faded away entirely, leaving the already dark cave in deep shadow. Through the opening, Tall Pine could see a little patch of sky speckled with stars. A cold breeze gushed in the hole, ruffling his fur.

"Hawk's Cry, Lion Claw, someone, anyone in the Clan of the Bright Stars who can hear me," Tall Pine muttered. "Please, let me get out of this ordeal alive. Let me go back to my Clan. They need me. My family needs me too. I don't know what Blossom Dust and Drifting Leaf will do if I turn up dead. They're probably worried out of their minds. And Spotted Owl—she needs me too, even if she doesn't know it. Please, just let me get back to them all right and...before it's too late. Thanks."

 _All right,_ Tall Pine thought. _Now to figure out what happened to me._ He concentrated hard, trying to recall the memory. He could remember the last morning in camp, preparing to leave on patrol with Quick Clouds. He could recall Quick Clouds telling him that he was sending him on another solo hunt. He remembered setting off into the woods in the direction of the Clan of the High Peaks' border, ready to track down some prey. But everything after that was foggy like there was a wall around his memories. Tall Pine pushed, trying his hardest to remember, and then, suddenly, there it was.

 _He was trotting through the forest, hot on the trail of a hare. The midday sunlight slanted through the trees and the songs of birds floated through the air. The scent trail was fresh, so he knew he was close to his prey. He dropped into a low crouch, slowly stalking forward._

 _A twisted barrier of undergrowth stood a tail-length in front of him, screening the hare from view, but its scent was strong. Carefully, paw-step by paw-step, he snuck closer, aware of every fallen leaf, twig, and branch that lay in his path, ready to avoid them, because as he had learned, even the smallest sound could reveal him to the hare's sharp ears._

 _Tall Pine could see it now, from between the branches of a sapling pine. The hare was sitting in a patch of grass two fox-lengths away, nibbling at the roots of a leafy shrub._

 _The loud crack of a twig echoed through the trees around him. Both cat and hare froze. Tall Pine waited, not daring to move, as the hare bolted upright, its long ears erect and twitching, listening intently. The young tom sucked in a breath as the hare's head slowly turned, one amber eye gazing at him. He stood, stock still, not even breathing as he and the hare stared at each other for a moment. Then, in one sharp movement, it wheeled around and raced away._

 _Tall Pine blinked. It had all happened so fast, that the hare was merely a blur. Then, coming to his senses, he sprang into action as well, dashing after his prey._

 _The trees blurred around him as Tall Pine sprinted along, his paws rhythmically thrumming the ground. He didn't care now how much noise he made; all that mattered was that he couldn't lose that hare. He had to show Quick Clouds that his worries wouldn't continue to prevent him from providing for his Clan. He crashed through another thicket of undergrowth and swerved around a large pine tree, panting as the ground began to slope steeply upward._

 _Slowly, he became aware of the patter of another set of paws not far behind him. Was another cat also hunting the hare? Or, could it just the echo of his own loud footsteps?_

 _Distracted, the black and white tom didn't notice as the treeline suddenly stopped, and he skidded to a stop just in time at the top of a deep gully. He panted, staring over the side at the bottom of the pit far below him. Slowly, he backed away from the edge as he calmed his ragged breathing._

 _The sharp cries of birds alerted Tall Pine. His head snapped up to see, in the distance, a flock of small birds take flight from the crown of a pine tree, startled by something. He could hear the crash of heavy footfalls getting steadily louder. Whatever it was, it had scared those birds, and it was coming quickly toward him. He turned and ran._

 _Tall Pine dashed back into the cover of the trees, weaving through the forest as fast as he dared to go. The creature was still pursuing him, and rapidly catching up. He glanced back, peering through the trees. A streak of orangey fur flashed in the sunlight._

 _Suddenly, his paw caught something hard, and he was sent tumbling through the air. He landed with a thump on his side, pain searing through him. The footsteps came closer and stopped. He could hear the sound of heavy breathing, but couldn't see anything._

 _Then everything was black._

Tall Pine gasped, jerking himself out of the flashback as it ended. His eyes flew open as he sprang to his paws, breath coming quickly. _Well, I guess that's that,_ he thought with a sigh, disappointed that he had not been able to remember anything useful, anything that would give him a clue to how he ended up here. _I trip and fell running from whatever that was and knocked myself unconscious. I still have no idea how I ended up here._

The black and white tom raised his eyes to the opening. He could just see a sliver of moonlight peeking through the corner of the hole. _It's late. I should try and sleep if I can,_ Tall Pine told himself.

"Goodnight Blossom Dust," The young tom whispered, he eyes on the glittering stars far overhead. "Goodnight Drifting Leaf. Goodnight Quick Clouds, Fern Dapple. Goodnight Spotted Owl." Sorrow rose in his chest as he turned away, tail drooping.

Tall Pine headed to the pile of rubble where he clawed some of the moss off the rocks. He managed to compile a small heap of moss and made a sparse makeshift nest against the base of the stone wall below the opening in order to keep out of the wind as much as possible. He turned in a circle, gingerly trying to make himself comfortable, and he lay down, curling into a tight ball.

"Goodnight," He breathed one last time, the wave of frustration, helplessness, and sorrow which had been holding back, finally breaking. Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes, and he cried for himself, his family, and his Clan until exhaustion prevailed and a restless sleep took him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 22! I hope it wasn't boring, but I felt like it would be good to have a chapter from Tall Pine's perspective that showed what happened to him (though we still don't know the full story). Next chapter will be from Spotted Owl's POV and we will see what the Clan of the Morning Sun will do about Tall Pine's disoppearance.**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - Yeah, Spotted Owl defintitly doesn't like that, but you can't blame Yellow Sky cause she doesn't know what's really going on. Yellow Sky wants to make sure that her traninee is comitted to training so she doesn't feel like she's wasting her time. What is your opinion of Spotted Owl's instructor? Spotted Owl acutally hasn't made a decion yet. Even though Yellow Sky has given her an ultimatum, she will still continue to work with Spotted Owl until she decideds (even through our senior fight is pretty pissed, shown when she sends Spotted Owl with Soaring Hawk for the day instead of with her). We hopefully will see some more character development from Jagged Path, if not in this book, in a future one. I'd like to think he's more than just a bully. We will see what Mossy Moon and the Clan of the Morning Sun does in the next chapter! Yes, they kind of are the equivilent of ThunderClan even though I tried to stay away from doing that.**

 **Question(s) of the Day: What would you do if you were Tall Pine? Would you wait for your mysteroius captor to come, or would you try and find another way to escape the cave?**

 **Also, if you were a cat in the New Clans, would you want to be a hunter, fighter, or healer? If you were a hunter or fighter, would you want to become a council cat or cheiftain one day?**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	24. Chapter 23: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 23: Spotted Owl**

"Halt," Mossy Moon ordered, stopping in her tracks, her muzzle raised to sniff the air. Behind her, the patrol of fighters paused as well, but Spotted Owl, lost in her thoughts, didn't hear her chieftain's command and crashed into Sharp Wind who had halted in front of her.

"Hey, watch it," the reddish-brown tabby tom snapped, turning his head to stare pointedly at her.

"Sorry," Spotted Owl muttered, defensive at the older tom's harsh tone, but she knew she shouldn't blame him. Tension was high among the Clan of the Morning Sun cats, and she knew it must be getting to him. She could sense the tense anticipation in the air as well, making her feel anxious and on edge.

"What are we going to do next, Mossy Moon?" Cloudy Water asked, padding to the head of the patrol.

"We wait here at the border for a patrol to come," the dark brown tabby she-cat said curtly. She took a seat right where she was, wrapping her tail around her paws. Cloudy Water sat down beside her, pressing himself comfortingly against his mate's side.

It had been two days. Two full days since Tall Pine had mysteriously vanished while on a solo hunt, and since Mossy Moon had opened the dreaded possibility that the Clan of the High Peaks were responsible. Drifting Leaf, devastated at the news of her son's disappearance, demanded that the chieftain confront the other Clan immediately, but Mossy Moon decided to wait. She had pointed out that it was too dangerous to go out in the rainstorm and they also had to be sure that Tall Pine was actually gone, not lost or injured somewhere. So, for the entirety of the next day, every able member of the Clan of the Morning Sun cat searched for their lost Clanmate but to no avail. That was why, today, the second day, Mossy Moon had acknowledged that Tall Pine was nowhere to be found in their territory and agreed to lead a patrol to talk to Grass Moon and the Clan of the High Peaks.

For the patrol, Mossy Moon had chosen a small group of fighters, all strong and well-trained, but not enough cats to appear threatening. Falling Star, Quick Clouds, and Drifting Leaf wanted to come too, but Mossy Moon had ordered them to stay at camp, to keep the Clan running and protect their Clanmates. Spotted Owl, surprising herself, had also requested to come, desiring to know if the Clan of the High Peaks took her brother. The second surprise came when the chieftain let her come, but only because Yellow Sky, her instructor, was coming as well. Sharp had also asked to come but was denied as well. The ginger and brown tabby tom was disappointed but comforted Spotted Owl before she left, and requested for her to fill him in as soon as they got back.

Now, the five cats waited impatiently at their Clan's border with the Clan of the High Peaks for a patrol to come along and escort them to the other Clan's camp. Mossy Moon and Cloudy Water remained where they sat, heads bent close together as they conversed softly. Sharp Wind paced up and down the border, just on his side of the scent line, keeping an eye out for a patrol. Yellow Sky waited not far away, seated beneath the arching branches of a pine, a thoughtful expression on her face.

 _I hope a patrol comes along soon,_ Spotted Owl thought, her paws itching with impatience. _I want to hear what Grass Moon has to say. I wonder if she'll acknowledge or deny it, but we know she's lying if she denies it. The Clan of the High Peaks must have taken him; there is evidence that points to them and they have plenty of motive. They must be the ones who are responsible for Tall Pine's disappearance._

Despite her doubts from two days ago, Spotted Owl had banished all suspicion that Sharp and his companions had been behind Tall Pine's disappearance. Sharp had arrived back in camp not long after Quick Clouds, with her favorite kind of prey, mouse, to her surprise her. He'd looked genuinely shocked to hear that Tall Pine was missing and quick to offer condolences. Glint, Glaze, Crow, and Brisk had as well, and the five of them were among the first to volunteer the search parties the next day.

Time seemed to pass painstakingly slow as the five cats waited, and waited, for a patrol to come. The sun inched across the sky, ducking in and out from behind fluffy clouds on its slow, but steady path toward its peak. Birds sang in the treetops, and a squirrel skittered across the leaves not far away, but there was still no sign of a patrol. Spotted Owl eventually went to pace near Sharp Wind, back and forth just on her side of the scent line, but after a while, her paws grew tired, so she trotted over to sit beside her instructor.

Yellow Sky acknowledged her with a nod as she approached, but retreated once more into deep thought. To be respectful, the young she-cat just sat there in silence, but hopeful that her instructor was warming up to her again.

"Mossy Moon!" Sharp Wind's abrupt call started Spotted Owl. "A patrol's coming."

"Thank you for alerting us, Sharp Wind," The chieftain said, getting slowly to her paws. "Fighters, to me."

At their chieftain's order, Sharp Wind, Yellow Sky, and Spotted Owl hurried to her side, taking up close ranks behind her and Cloudy Water. Yellow Sky and Sharp Wind stood tensely, on high alert. In front of them, Cloudy Water hovered protectively close to his mate, but Mossy Moon stood calmly, cool as can be, her head held high as the five cats waited for the patrol to approach.

The fresh windy-scent of Clan of the High Peaks cats was the first thing Spotted Owl noticed, then the soft, almost indistinguishable thumps of several pairs of paws, before four cats emerged from a copse of pine trees higher up the slope. A dark brown tabby tom strode proudly at the head of the patrol, followed closely by a silver-and-white tabby tom and a golden brown she-cat not much older than Jagged Path, while a silver dappled she-cat brought up the rear. All four cats were small-framed and lithe with long limbs, but their muscles looked rock-hard, even the trainee's.

"Mossy Moon," the dark brown tabby tom drawled. "I thought I smelled the Clan of the Morning Sun. What are you doing here?"

"Wild Claw," Mossy Moon greeted the tom cordially, but her tone was cool. "Directly to the point as always. We wish to have an audience with Grass Moon. Would you kindly escort us to your camp?"

Wild Claw's eyes narrowed, but the other tom jumped in before he could speak. "What is this about?" He inquired politely.

"I'm sorry, but I can't divulge that information right now," Mossy Moon replied with an apologetic smile. "Will you still bring us to your chieftain?"

"Very well," the silver and white tabby tom agreed.

"Melting River!" Wild Claw hissed, pulling the other tom aside. The pair talked for a few moments, throwing glances over their shoulders at the Clan of the Morning Sun patrol. Wild Claw's voice tone was urgent and angry, while Melting River, the silver-and-white tabby tom spoke calmly and authoritatively.

After a little while, the pair rejoined the other cats. Dipping his head to Mossy Moon, Melting River meowed, "Follow me. I will take you to our camp." With that, he turned to lead the way up a short bare hillside and back into the copse of pine trees. The five Clan of the Morning Sun cats followed him, with the golden brown trainee hurrying in front of them to her instructor's side, while Wild Claw and the other she-cat continued down the mountain.

Spotted Owl trudged along behind her instructor, puffing as the ground grew steadily rockier and steeper. As they climbed higher and higher, the pine trees became sparse as the weathered gray rocks multiplied. Hardly anything could be found at this elevation, only gnarled pines, coarse grass, rough stone, and even snow despite the sun which shone warmly on their backs. The young she-cat normally liked the open, but she felt too exposed up here, hauling herself from ledge to ledge, being careful, as one misplaced paw-step could send her tumbling down the almost vertical slope.

Glancing down, she let out a small gasp as she realized the height at which they'd climbed to, but also the beautiful landscape of the Valley of Hidden Stars splayed out beneath her as she'd never seen it before. From this height, she felt like an eagle, looking down at the green valley far, far below her. It scared her a little but also sent thrills running through her body.

"Spotted Owl," Sharp Wind said from the ledge below her. "We need to keep moving."

"Oh, right," She said, hurriedly scrambling up to the next landing and sending down a shower of pebbles. "Sorry!" She called as Sharp Wind yelped in surprise.

The cats continued on their perilous climb up the mountain, Melting River and his trainee confidently leading the way while the Clan of the Morning Sun cats toiled after them, exhausted and unsure of where they were going. To Spotted Owl, it felt as though the mountainside went on forever and just when she thought they must have arrived, she saw their escorts climbing even higher.

Finally, just when she thought she couldn't take another step, she hauled herself up onto a broad ledge and saw the rest of the patrol gathered in a clump. The mountainside here was relatively flat but rocky with a few short tuffs of prickly grass poking up here and there. In front of them, the ground jutted up suddenly before leveling off again.

"-we've almost reached our camp," Melting River was saying. "Follow me and be careful to watch your step. This next part is the most perilous."

The Clan of the Morning Sun cats followed him across the landing, and up the short, but steep slope, even though his words puzzled them. How could anything be more dangerous than the climb just to reach the Clan of the High Peaks' camp? But they realized that what Melting River had said was true once they reached the top of the second landing and saw the deep hollow in the mountainside with only a narrow trail winding its way down to the bottom many tail-lengths below them.

Spotted Owl gulped as she stared down at the ground so far below her, but hurried after Yellow Sky, not wanting to be left behind as the patrol started along the path. Melting River led the way, striding confidently, but the Clan of the Morning Sun cats followed more hesitantly, unaccustomed to anything like this.

The trail wound its way around the circular hollow on a gradual descent to the ground. Other paths, narrower than this one, branched off from the main one and ran all around, up and down the vast walls, connecting numerous caves of various sizes. As they passed, curious heads poked out, alerted by the sounds and scents of their returning Clanmates as well as the Clan of the Morning Sun cats.

Spotted Owl glanced around her, her pelt prickling uncomfortably at the many inquisitive gazes of the Clan of the High Peaks cats. Near the top of the hollow, they had passed a large cave, and now several grown cats, most likely fighters, followed them down the trail. On the opposite side of the camp from where they were now, a dark brown tabby she-cat and three little kits poked their heads out of a medium-sized opening. Not far below them, a young sandy brown tabby tom rushed out of another den and sprinted down the trail ahead of them. Reaching the bottom, he vanished into yet another cavern at the base of the cliffside.

Spotted Owl and her Clanmates arrived at the ground a couple of moments later and were led into the center of the circular hollow. The young she-cat moved close to her instructor, clumped with the rest of her Clanmates while Mossy Moon stood in front. The Clan of the High Peaks cats who had followed them down the trail stood nonchalantly around the outskirts of the clearing but were obviously interested in why these other Clans cats were here. Above them, more cats had emerged from different dens and sat on the narrow pathways, watching and waiting expectantly like an eager flock of birds crowding the branches of a tree.

The sandy brown tabby tom reappeared from the cave, Grass Moon close behind him. He slipped off to join the crowd while the Clan of the High Peaks chieftain strode across the camp to meet her unexpected guests.

"Mossy Moon," Grass Moon greeted her Clan of the Morning Sun counterpart. Her confident voice rang throughout the hollow, but her unkempt fur and tried eyes suggested that she was still grieving for her son. "This was unexpected. Why have you come to my camp?"

Mossy Moon dipped her head to the other chieftain, polite as ever despite Grass Moon's accusing tone. "We have come to ask if you know anything about what happened to a trainee of ours, a young black and white tom called Tall Pine. He mysteriously vanished while hunting alone two days ago. We searched and searched our territory for him, but found no trace."

At her words, startled murmurs swept through the crowd of the Clan of the High Peaks cats.

"He went missing in that rainstorm two days ago?" A black tom standing at the front of the crowd snorted. "No wonder you couldn't find any trace."

"Why have they come to ask us anyway?" Another cat muttered.

"And why should we help them? We're still mourning for our lost Clanmate, Mellow Storm!" A cat called from her perch high on the hollow wall.

Grass Moon raised her tail for silence, and the dissatisfied murmurs ceased. Turning back to Mossy Moon, she said stiffly, "I know nothing of this, and I am certain that if any of my Clanmates did, they would come forward. You will have to keep searching."

Mossy Moon shook her head. "No, but he went missing while hunting near your border. Couldn't have one of your patrols seen or heard something?"

"Are you suggesting that my Clan had something to do with your trainee's disappearance?" Grass Moon asked hotly. "We most certainly did not!"

Murmurs of agreement came from her Clanmates, but the Clan of the Morning Sun cats exchanged doubtful glances. Spotted Owl hopped from paw to paw, restless as she watched the two chieftains argue. _Grass Moon denied any involvement,_ she thought, her heart sinking. _But I'm sure Mossy Moon agrees that the Clan of the High Peaks had something to do with it. I hope she can get the truth out of Grass Moon. We know they are responsible! Why is Grass Moon refusing to tell us anything and acting all defensive?_

"Well, you'll have to forgive me for wondering, then," The Clan of the Morning Sun chieftain said, in an effort to calm the other she-cat down. "You were devastated by the loss of your son, and I was not sure what lengths you would go to-"

"You think I would have a trainee kidnapped?!" Grass Moon screeched, angry and appalled. "Yes, my son died, and yes, I still wonder if your Clan is responsible, but I would not stoop that low. The Clan of the High Peaks follows the Clans' Code."

"But maybe one of your Clanmates saw or heard something?" Mossy Moon pressed, struggling not to get angry.

"No, they didn't," Grass Moon retorted immediately.

"But how can you know? Have you asked them?"

"I do know," The Clan of the High Peaks chieftain snapped.

Mossy Moon stepped forward, pleading with the other chieftain. "Please, won't you take some time and talk to your Clanmates about it? He is our Clanmate and just a trainee."

Grass Moon's stance softened, and it was apparent she was remembering her son as an array of sorrowful, devastated, and angry emotions played out on her face. "Very well," she said tightly, at last. "I will talk to my Clanmates, but I'm sure, as I already told you, we had nothing to do with your trainee's disappearance. It is unfortunate, but sometimes things like these happen. I urge you to keep searching, but not here. I think it is time for you and your Clanmates to leave."

Mossy Moon gazed at her Clan of the High Peaks counterpart for a moment, before she dipped her head. "All right. Thank you for your time, Grass Moon," she said softly, beginning to turn away.

"What?" Spotted Owl cried out, racing forward, unable to hold back any longer. "We're just going to leave like that? We can't! We know they're responsible!" Turning, she glared at Grass Moon. "How can you just tell us to keep searching like that? You know what it's like to lose a Clanmate! You have to do something more. You can't just tell us to leave!"

"And who are you?" Grass Moon asked coldly, glaring at Spotted Owl.

"S-Spotted Owl," she stuttered. "Tall Pine's sister."

"Well, Spotted Owl," Grass Moon said, her voice surprisingly gentle. "I actually can tell you to leave. This is my camp and my territory. I am sorry that you've lost your brother, but we had nothing to do with it." Raising her gaze to Mossy Moon, she added, "I wish you luck in your search, but you will not find him here. Now, it is time for you to leave."

"I apologize for my trainee's rude outburst," Mossy Moon told Grass Moon, padding to the black and white dappled she-cat's side and giving her a sharp nudge toward their Clanmates. "We will go now." She turned, leading the Clan of the Morning Sun cats toward the trail.

Spotted Owl started walking, but stopped and turned, making one last plea to the Clan of the High Peaks chieftain. "But he's my brother."

Grass Moon's eyes were sad but firm. "And Mellow Storm was my son."

Yellow Sky hurried back to Spotted Owl's side, herding her back toward the trail where the Clan of the Morning Sun cats began their long and disheartened trek back home.

* * *

 **Wow, chapter 23 is done and posted! It feels like only last week I posted the prologue. The next chapter will also be from Spotted Owl's POV and then we will be back with Tall Pine. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Fallingfrost - Thank you! This story isn't actually about tribes, but about Clans who function kind of like a mix between the tribe and the Clans. Even their names reflect it. Also, thank you for the characters!**

 **The Unnamed Guest - You'll just have to wait a few more chapters to find out! Yes, Spotted Owl hasn't decided yet, and there will be more on that next update. I would probably want to be either a healer or a fighter and a council cat, but nothing more than that. (I'm ambitious, but I'm not sure I would make the best chieftain.) Yes, I have a sort-of schedule. I try to update every Saturday or Sunday.**

 **Flower (Guest) - that's all right. Thank you!**

 **Wyldclaw - Thank You! I hoped people would like it!**

 **Question(s) of the Day: Do you think the Clan of the High Peaks is hiding something by the way Grass Moon reacted to Mossy Moon's questions? Do you think Grass Moon's reaction is warranted because of the death of her son which she suspects the Clan of the Morning Sun was responsible for? What would you do if you were her?**

 **See y'all soon!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	25. Chapter 24: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 24: Spotted Owl**

The Clan of the Morning Sun patrol traveled along quickly in tense silence back up the Dawn Mountain. They had crossed the border a while before, leaving their escorts, a few Clan of the High Peaks fighters there, including Melting Ice who had wished them luck in their search.

"It would be a shame for another Clan to lose yet another cat, and one so young," he had said sadly.

"Says the cat who belongs to the Clan who still might have had something to do with it." Sharp Wind had muttered. Mossy Moon had shut him up with a harsh glance, but the conflicting emotions on her face at the time showed that she was most likely thinking the same thing.

Spotted Owl plodded along in the center of the patrol, Mossy Moon and Cloudy Water in front of her, and Yellow Sky and Sharp behind her. Yellow Sky trotted near her, keeping a sharp eye on the young she-cat as she had been the entire trip so far. But Spotted Owl wasn't paying attention to her, as she was completely wrapped up in her thoughts.

 _Grass Moon denied that she and the Clan of the Clan of the High Peaks were behind Tall Pine's disappearance,_ she mused. _I don't think I believe her. I mean, who else could be responsible? It's not Sharp or his companions. I know it's not. Right?_

 _Yes. Yes. Of course,_ she reassured herself. _The Clan of the High Peaks must have taken him. But why didn't they just admit it? Well, whatever they've done with him, he is my Clanmate, and no one messes with the Clan of the Morning Sun. We have to do something. We can't let them get away with it!_

"Spotted Owl," Yellow Sky's hard voice interrupted her thoughts. "Hold up a moment. We need to talk."

"Uh—okay," the black and white dappled she-cat agreed, confused.

By that time, the five cats had almost reached their camp. The pair waited as the others headed in through the passageway, and then they moved a short distance away and took a seat in a deep golden pool of sunlight. Spotted Owl raised her gaze to the sky, where the setting sun, hanging just above the Dusk Mountain, cast its rays on their mountain home, turning the wooded slope a dark orange like it was kissed by flames. Around them, the forest was quiet and serene as the other animals prepared for the oncoming night.

Yellow Sky sat in silence for a moment, then stood up and paced back a forth a few times, deep in thought. Shaking her head, she slowly took a seat once more and turned to her trainee. "Spotted Owl, what were you thinking?" She demanded. "Why in the stars did you think it was okay to speak out of turn and be rude to the Clan of the High Peaks chieftain in their camp?"

The young-she cat blinked, surprised and stung at Yellow Sky's sudden rebuke.

The dark smokey gray she-cat rose to pace agitatedly again. "It was stupid, reckless, and unacceptable what you did. You were extremely rude to a chieftain of a rival Clan when you were supposed to keep quiet. You were lucky that Grass Moon was in a forgiving mood. She is a strong chieftain, but not always a rational thinker or the quickest to forgive. And don't forget that she still thinks we are responsible for her son's death! You could've made her furious enough to retaliate, right then and there. You could've cost us much more than just embarrassment. You could've gotten us all hurt or in deeper trouble than we already are with the Clan of the High Peaks!"

"But we aren't," Spotted Owl pointed out. "Nothing happened."

Yellow Sky let out a long sigh. "You don't seem to understand my point. What I'm trying to say is that what you did was reckless and risky, and could have had disastrous consequences. You didn't think before you acted, and that could've gotten your entire Clan into trouble. You need to stop being impulsive and learn some self-control. Until you do, I am going to make sure you are not involved in any more important Clan matters. And furthermore, you owe Mossy Moon an apology, and I expect-"

"Why do I need to sit through this lecture if you don't want to be my instructor anyway?" Spotted Owl muttered, irritated by Yellow Sky's flood of reprimands.

The senior fighter paused, turning her head to glare at the young she-cat. "What did you just say?"

"I said, why are you lecturing me and deciding on punishments if you don't want to be my instructor because I'm spending too much time with Sharp?" Spotted Owl said indignantly, much louder this time.

"Wait, that is not fair. I'm trying to-"

"But it's true," Spotted Owl interrupted again. "You gave me an ultimatum. Has that changed?"

Yellow Sky's eyes hardened. "No, it hasn't. You may not see it the way I do, but I am just thinking of what's right for you. I know that you want to be the best fighter in your Clan, and I can train you, but not if you continue to fool around with Sharp-"

"I am not fooling around! He's helping me get better and teaching me things you aren't!"

"Let me finish!" Yellow Sky thundered, springing to her paws.

Spotted Owl froze, staring up at her instructor, her eyes huge with something Yellow Sky was reluctant to name as fear.

"S-sorry," she stuttered, clamping her jaw tightly shut as she stared at her feet.

Yellow Sky shifted her paws, uncertain now. She sat back down before continuing, "As I said in our last conversation, I do not believe Sharp is adequately equipped to teach you, as he is not trained in our techniques and he has not been with us for long. I will continue as your instructor and do my best to help you become an amazing fighter, but you have to commit because I am not willing to teach someone who is only partially invested. That is why I am leaving it up to you, but I need to know your answer soon. If you meet me at the passageway at sunhigh tomorrow, I will know that your answer is yes. If not, I will assume you've chosen Sharp."

"Okay," Spotted Owl agreed meekly after a short pause.

Yellow Sky rose and began to head for the passageway. She paused, looking back at her trainee. "And Spotted Owl—I know you weren't close with your brother, but I am sorry." With that, she turned and padded away.

Spotted Owl sat for a moment longer, listening as her instructor's footsteps faded away into the tunnel. It was only when she could no longer hear them, that she stood and walked slowly through the entrance and into the Clan of the Morning Sun's camp.

Inside the stone gorge, dusk had fallen as if a bird's heavy wing was hung over the camp. Long shadows fell left and right, cast from the rough stone walls and the small rock formations protruding from the ground in several different parts of the camp. The normal energetic activity had also quieted as her Clanmates prepared for bed, but a few cats still mingled outside the dens, a couple of small groups sharing prey as others ducked in and out of caves.

"Spotted Owl!"

The black and white dappled she-cat jumped in surprise at the sudden voice. She glanced around her and saw Blossom Dust hurrying toward her.

"Spotted Owl, how did the patrol go? What did the Clan of the High Peaks say? Do they have Tall Pine? The light brown and golden she-cat asked urgently, halting in front of her. Drifting Leaf stopped a tail-length behind her daughter, and the two of them gazed at her expectantly.

"I don't know," The young she-cat said, shrugging. "Mossy Moon asked Grass Moon if her Clan knows anything about Tall Pine's disappearance, but she denied everything and refused to help us. I tried to get her to talk, but Grass Moon still denied any involvement, and I got into big trouble with Yellow Sky because I wasn't supposed to be talking. I just had to sit through a long lecture from her about how I apparently was rude and could've gotten the entire Clan into trouble-"

"Did Mossy Moon ask if they saw or heard anything? Anything that could help us find Tall Pine?" Drifting Leaf interrupted.

Annoyed, Spotted Owl shook her head. "Nope. Nothing."

"We learned nothing? That entire patrol was a waste of time! Is Mossy Moon actually going to do anything?" Drifting Leaf asked in distress, her voice rising.

"I don't know, go ask Mossy Moon," Spotted Owl retorted. "Why do you keep hounding me with these questions? I don't know everything! Go ask someone else and leave me alone!"

"Spotted Owl, this isn't about you," Blossom Dust said softly.

"Really? Then who is this about?"

"Tall Pine!" The light brown and golden she-cat cried exasperatedly. "Our brother! Her son! Who just happens to be missing! Have a little compassion. Oh, wait, that's one quality you seem to be lacking, especially for your family."

"How dare you!" Spotted Owl snarled. "I am not-"

"Enough! Both of you!" Drifting Leaf shouted suddenly. "Blossom Dust, Spotted Owl, what you said was not kind. I expect better from both of you, but I'm shocked Spotted Owl. Do you really care that little? Tall Pine is apart of our family, your brother and my son. Blossom Dust is right; this isn't about you. This is about Tall Pine. He's missing, and he could be dead! My son could be dead and we know nothing! No clues, no hints, nothing! My son could be dead, and here you are squabbling about petty things! My. Son. Could. Be dead!" On her last words, Drifting Leaf's voice broke, and she doubled over, sobs wracked her chest. Blossom Dust pressed herself against her mother's side, supporting her as she shared in her grief.

"I…" Spotted Owl started, but stopped, unsure of what to say, as a terrible realization dawned on her. "I'm sorry." She whispered, shaking her head as she turned away from her mother and sister. She had no place with them and their grief.

Blossom Dust turned away as well, her small body supporting their mother's larger frame as she led the dusty brown and golden she-cat away across the camp, murmuring something softly in Drifting Leaf's ear even though she also was trembling with overwhelming emotion.

"Let all cats of the Clan of the Morning Sun gather below the Rockperch for a Clan meeting!" Mossy Moon called, appearing on the Rockperch.

Slowly, the Clan of the Morning Sun cats emerged from their dens, blinking their eyes sleepily, but they still obeyed their chieftain's summons. Pretty soon, every member of the Clan from Quiet Sun to Amber Mist, despite her mother's attempt to send her back into the nursery, was clustered around the Rockperch. Everyone, except Drifting Leaf and Blossom Dust, who, having already heard the disheartening news, had vanished into one of the unused caves to grieve in peace, and Spotted Owl, who turned tiredly, her tail drooping and shoulders sagging, and shuffled toward her own den.

The trainee's den was vacant, as Blossom Dust was with Drifting Leaf and Fern Dapple and Jagged Path were attending the Clan meeting. As for Tall Pine….only the stars knew where he was.

 _If he's still alive,_ Spotted Owl thought darkly, flopping down on the soft moss of her nest. _Oh, stars! He could be dead! The Clan of the High Peaks could've killed him!_

"Tall Pine could be dead…." She whispered aloud in the silent cave. "The Clan of the High Peaks could have killed him."

Spotted Owl curled up into a tight ball in an effort to staunch her fierce sobbing as wave after wave of intense sorrow and anger washed over her. Her annoyance with Yellow Sky and inner turmoil at the ultimatum meant nothing to her now. Neither did her petty squabbles with her siblings, her frustration with them, nor Tall Pine's constant nagging. Even her desire to become an exceptional fighter, the best in her Clan, was forgotten in the face of this devastating situation. He was her brother. And he was gone. They had no leads, no clues, nothing to help them find him. They were no closer than they'd been two days before. Tall Pine was as good as dead.

"I'm sorry…" Spotted Owl whispered through her tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Suddenly, she became aware of a warm form curled reassuringly around her, and she recognized Sharp's familiar scent. Shifting her body a little, she settled back into his comforting embrace.

"What are you sorry for?" Sharp whispered, his breath hot in her ear.

"Tall Pine," she murmured, not saying anything more, but she knew he understood.

"I'm sorry as well," he whispered back.

"Me too," Spotted Owl said drowsily, allowing her exhausted body to rest, safe in her best friend's embrace.

* * *

 **Yay! Chapter 24 is posted! This chapter wasn't actually planned, but I'm glad I took the time to write it! It gives us a understanding of how Spotted Owl is changing and growing. And, while, it isn't a good event that triggers this change in her, sometimes we get broken down, but we can come back stronger because of it. And sometimes we need a terrible thing to happen to really put things in perspective and be able to grow.**

 **Replies To Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - I'm also glad to be getting more reviews! I think my next update will answer many of your questions and suspicions. You'll have to wait until next week! Yes, Grass Moon's reaction isn't the nicest, but who can blame her? She just lost her son! I put a little bit of myself in all of my characters, so my reaction would probably be a lot like Grass Moon's. But I wouldn't blame anyone for gloating about karma.**

 **Question of the Day: What is your opinion of Yellow Sky's ultimatum? Who do you think Spotted Owl will choose?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	26. Chapter 25: Tall Pine

**Chapter 25: Tall Pine**

The pleasant call of a bird aroused Tall Pine. Blinking sleepily, he yawned and stretched, wondering why his muscles felt so stiff and why he couldn't hear any of the typical buzz of activity in camp at this hour. Opening his eyes, he gazed dumbly at the tall rock walls on all sides. Fully awake now, he groaned as he realized that he was not in the Clan of the Morning Sun's camp. He was, in fact, still imprisoned in the cave. Sighing, he flopped back on his sorry excuse for a mossy nest.

About three days had passed since Tall Pine woken up a prisoner in this cold stone cave. Of course, he couldn't be entirely sure, as the single opening near the roof of the cave only offered a narrow view of the sky above him. Still, the three days felt like an eternity, stuck in one small space with nothing to do and no one to talk to. He was left in anticipation of the arrival of his mysterious captor, who, when they showed up, would hopefully bring him more food as he had finished his last morsel of prey the day before. With every passing sunrise, he grew more and more anxious and frustrated. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

However, Tall Pine hadn't wasted the entire three days just laying around and worrying. The majority of the time he spent trying to escape, but unfortunately to no avail. He jumped time after time for the ledge below the opening, never quite reaching it until he had to stop as his legs throbbed painfully from the continuous impacts. After that, Tall Pine attempted to scale the high wall but was unable to climb very far for the lack of paw-holds. After a while, his pads began to bleed, and claws hurted a lot, so he had to give up. He even tried to move some of the rubble into a pile beneath the opening to see if he could reach the ledge, but only succeeded in injuring his shoulders and paws further from attempting to shift the large rocks. Exhausted and out of ideas, Tall Pine had given up and given his aching body a rest.

 _Whoever trapped me in here better show up soon,_ the young tom thought gloomily. _I've so hungry that I think my stomach will cave in. His belly rumbled loudly, proving his point. And it's extremely boring in here._

Tall Pine sat up, resolving not to continue moping, as his time was better well spent trying to figure out another way to escape. _I don't know how though,_ he mused. _I've tried jumping, climbing, and building a pile of rocks. So far, all of those tactics have failed._ The black and white tom padded forward, and reared up on his hind legs, placing his front paws on the stone wall. Immediately, he grimaced and dropped back to all fours, his tender pads protesting at the feel of the rough stone. _Not that then._ Next, he paced back a few steps and bunched his muscles to leap, but relaxed a second later as he sore muscles contracted painfully. _Nope, can't do that either._

Tall Pine turned and, with a heavy sigh, he flopped back down on his makeshift nest. He curled into a miserable ball and tried to do the only other thing he could: sleep.

He lay there for a while, listening to the wind whoosh across the rough stone, the sharp cries of an eagle or hawk high above him, the steady drip drip of the small trickle of water filtering from some unseen source into his cave. _I miss my Clan so much,_ he thought sorrowfully. _I'd give anything to be with them right now; to hear the comforting noises of the activity in our camp, to laugh with Blossom Dust and Fern Dapple, to curl up next to Drifting Leaf, to even fight with Spotted Owl. To not be alone anymore. If only I wasn't stuck here. If only..._

Eventually, Tall Pine fell into a restless doze, lulled by the sound of the brisk wind. It didn't feel like he slept for long, but by the time he woke, the shadows in the cave had lengthened. He raised his head, feeling as if something was amiss like something had changed, almost as if someone was watching him.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," a crisp voice remarked.

Tall Pine started, leaped to his paws. He glanced wildly around him, and his gaze darted to the opening where a ginger and brown tabby tom sat perched on the ledge, faced nonchalantly in his direction, but the tom's green gaze seemed to penetrate right through him.

"Sharp!" Tall Pine gasped, his eyes wide with surprise, even though in the back of his mind he'd suspected that the rogue was the one who'd captured him.

Sharp smirked. "Surprised, are you?"

"No," The young tom huffed indignantly. "I knew you were and the other rogues were up to no good. I noticed some inconsistencies with your backstory right from the beginning. If you came to the Valley of Hidden Stars with good intentions, you wouldn't've scouted out our territories before revealing yourselves and then lied to us about it. The Clans also have been at peace for many moons before you came and we wouldn't start killing cats from other Clans without reason. Only rogues with more-than-questionable intentions could be responsible. The fact that you've kidnapped me proves it beyond any doubt."

"How very perceptive of you," Sharp said drily. "I always thought you were smarter than you seem. Certainly smarter than your sisters."

"Hey! Don't talk about my sisters like that." Tall Pine snapped.

"Ooh, protective of your family as well?" Sharp tilted his head thoughtfully. "I admire that, especially in the face of how Spotted Owl treats you. You're a lot like me, you know. Smart, loyal, protective, and not afraid to stand up for what you believe in."

"I am nothing like you," Tall Pine insisted, his tail lashing.

Sharp shrugged. "Whatever you say. But you know, you would make a fantastic addition to my group. Your unique selection of skills would be a great asset."

Tall Pine's eyes were as a hard as ice. "Never."

"Very well then. You can have fun staying stuck here in your prison." Sharp stood, shook out his pelt, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" The young tom protested, springing to his paws. "Don't go yet! I'm going crazy, being alone here for three days. It would be nice to have someone to talk to." He stopped, gazing hopefully up at the ledge, but Sharp had already left, and he could hear no pawsteps coming back. Sighing, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Fine, I'll stay for a little while longer." Sharp's sudden voice startled him. Tall Pine's gaze snapped to the ledge where the ginger and brown tabby tom took a seat once more.

"Thank you," Tall Pine breathed, relieved, but angry with himself that he was desperate enough to like even Sharp's company. "Now, would you mind telling me you have kidnapped me and imprisoned me in here?" He demanded, eager to change the subject quickly.

"You're not in the position to make demands," Sharp replied curtly. "But, I suppose it is your right to know. We took you away simply because you got too close. You've been suspicious of us from the moment we arrived in the Clan territories. None of my companions thought that you would amount to anything, but when Spotted Owl told me about your and her conversation concerning your suspicions, I knew you were trouble. So I kept a close eye on you, and when you began to meddle too much and got too close, we had to remove you in order to keep us safe and our mission a secret until we're ready. It's as simple as that."

"So I am right," Tall Pine said accusingly. "You are up to no good."

Sharp snorted, staring at the wall to his left, avoiding Tall Pine's gaze. "The Clans might think that's what we're doing. But we see it as justice. Payback. Time to get even. Justice for the wrongs against us, even after all this time." Despite rogue's cruel words, his tone was halfhearted, uncaring.

"What do you mean?" Tall Pine asked, very confused. "What did we ever do to you that you want to come and harm us?"

Sharp sprang to his feet, glaring down at the prisoner in the deep cave below. "You have no idea?"

"No," Tall Pine shook his head.

Sharp rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "I can't believe you have no idea. What do they teach kits in the Clans?"

"Then why don't you enlighten me?"

"No."

"Well, why not?" Tall Pine inquired, his tone bitter. "What have you to lose? It's not like I can run back to my Clan and tell anyone. I am a prisoner in here after all."

"Here's some prey," Sharp said, ignoring the young tom's question as he dumped a vole and a squirrel over the side of the ledge. The two pieces of prey landed with a thump a tail-length away from Tall Pine, but he didn't even spare them a glance as his intent gaze was fixed on Sharp.

"Make them last," the rogue ordered, standing, readying to leave. "It'll be a few days before I can come again with more prey."

"Why? Are we very far away from the Clan of the Morning Sun's camp? Are they looking for me?" Tall Pine asked, attempting to pry any information he could get out of his captor.

"Ha!" Sharp chuckled drily. "As if I would tell you that." He turned to go.

"Wait!" Tall Pine cried, running forward, as far as the small area of his prison would allow. Sharp glanced back over his shoulder. "Why didn't you kill me?"

The ginger and brown tabby tom stared at him for a moment. He shrugged. "You should learn not to judge so quickly. Maybe we aren't that cruel." And, with that, he was gone, vanished into the night like a shadow.

Tall Pine sat back on his haunches, listening to Sharp's retreating footsteps. He was glad to have been able to talk with someone and that he figured out the mystery of his elusive captor. However, Sharp's many imprecise answers left him frustrated and angry, and still with more questions than answers.

He sat there for a while, staring at the place where Sharp had stood, lost in thought as he contemplated their conversation. _I was right. The rogues are up to no good. I still have no idea what they are doing, though. Whatever it is, they see it as payback for something the Clans did to them? What in the stars could that be? Sharp acted like I should know, but I have no idea. I have to get him to trust me and tell me their plan, and then escape to warn the Clans. I am the only one who knows about this, and if I don't act, the results will be disastrous. I have to get out of here. But, not tonight,_ he decided, standing and stretching his aching neck.

The black and white tom padded over to the prey Sharp left him and ate a few bites of the vole, remembering what he was told about making the food last. Yawning, he headed back to his nest and curled up for the night.

"Goodnight, Drifting Leaf," Tall Pine whispered as he did every night. "Goodnight, Blossom Dust. Goodnight Spotted Owl…."

* * *

 **Hello everyone, thank you for reading chapter 25. This chapter was hard for me to write as Tall Pine is having such a hard time. Both him and Spotted Owl are nearing the lowest part of their character arcs for this book. He was right, though! Sharp and the rogues are ones who kidnapped him. But, everything is not always as it seems. There will be another twist coming soon…. So, stay tuned!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Fallingfrost - I agree, Spotted Owl shouldn't choose Sharp, and you will find out her decision in the next chapter. Yes, I agree, Tall Pine is very sweet. Drifting Leaf is not a great mom, but she tries.**

 **The Unnamed Guest - You were right! This chapter definitely shows that Sharp is bad, but not necessarily entirely evil (see last part of conversation). I also understand Yellow Sky's reasoning behind her ultimatum. She values hard work and dedication, and right now Spotted Owl isn't very committed to anything. Spotted Owl also hates being told what to do, such as stop training with her friend. Yellow Sky is trying to be a good instructor, but she feels like she's wasting her time with Spotted Owl.**

 **QOTD: Why do you think Sharp didn't actually kill Tall Pine, like the rogues have killed the other Clan cats?**

 **\- A Warrior A Heart**


	27. Chapter 26: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 26: Spotted Owl**

"And break!" Rabbit Nose ordered. The two fighter trainees broke apart, puffing from their great mock-battle, and turned to look expectantly at the brown and white tom.

"Well done, both of you," Rabbit Nose congratulated them, padding forward. "Jagged Path, your immediate frontal attack was excellent, but remember to also think about defense. Blossom Dust landed some good blows on your flanks. And, Blossom Dust, you've learned to make your small-size and agility work for you, but don't forget that you can't always win by being fast. Sometimes, you will meet an opponent that will be as fast as you, so you will also need to be strong and think quickly."

Both of the trainees nodded seriously, each deep in thought about Rabbit Nose's pointers.

"All right, Spotted Owl, you're up next. You will spar with Jagged Path. The first one to pin the other wins," Rabbit Nose decided, beckoning the young she-cat over. Spotted Owl rose from her seat at the edge of the sparring ground and eagerly trotted over, her body tense with anticipation. She took up a position facing Jagged Path, two fox-lengths in front of him.

Glancing behind her, she saw that Rabbit Nose had returned to his seat next to Soaring Hawk with Blossom Dust on his other side. Her gaze drifted to where Sage Fur sat on Soaring Hawk's other side, the thoughtful green gaze fixed on her. Their eyes met for an instant and then Spotted Owl ducked her head, turning away. She didn't know why she'd hoped that Yellow Sky would be sitting there, where Sage Fur was now. After all, she made her choice.

Spotted Owl had woken up early the day before by a sense of urgency before she remembered that it was the day she had to make a choice: Yellow Sky or Sharp. After much agonizing deliberation, and reassurance from Sharp, she made her decision. It was only much later after sunhigh had come and gone, when she finally left the den and saw the senior still seated beside the passageway. Ashamed, the young she-cat had turned away. A little while after that, Sage Fur had approached her, announcing that Yellow Sky had resigned as her instructor and that Mossy Moon had appointed had appointed her in Yellow Sky's place.

Now, it was the next morning, her first training session with her new instructor. Spotted Owl didn't know Sage Fur that well; she was just another Clanmate whom she saw every day but didn't associate with other than the occasional patrol. The cream and brown she-cat struck her as a gentle and thoughtful she-cat, but much too lax in her instructing. Nevertheless, she was determined to have hope that Sage Fur would be a better fit for her than Yellow Sky.

 _It'll be okay,_ she reassured herself, closing her eyes for a moment. _I made the right decision. Yellow Sky refused to teach me because I spend a lot of time with Sharp, that's her loss. Sage Fur will be a better instructor. Now, I should focus on the fight and show her what I can do!_

"Ready?" Rabbit Nose asked, bringing Spotted Owl's attention back to the task at hand. Looking over her shoulder, she nodded and saw Jagged Path do the same.

"Then begin."

At Rabbit Nose's command, Spotted Owl dropped into a crouch, her muscles tense and ready to spring. Across from her, Jagged Path dropped into a crouch as well.

"Good luck, Spotted Owl!" The dark brown tabby tom called tauntingly. "You're going to need it."

"We'll see about that," Spotted Owl returned, Jagged Path's rude remark just throwing fuel on the burning fire of her determination to win this fight. Her gaze zeroed in on him, never leaving him as he stalked slowly, coming toward her left side. She stayed still, content to let him make the first move.

Jagged Path paused, her haunches quivering, two tail-lengths away. The dark brown tabby tom was a strong and powerful fighter, but his eyes always betrayed him. Now, she could feel his gaze fixed on her shoulders. She waited in anticipation, the movements already planned out in her mind. He sprang, forepaws extended. In one sweeping motion, she dodged to one side, well out of his reach. Jagged Path's front feet slammed into the ground, and he let out a growl of frustration just as she leaned forward and swatted his ears with one paw.

Jagged Path turned and surged forward, lashing out with both front feet at her face. Spotted Owl tried to leap backward out of reach, but her mind had gone elsewhere for just a second, but it was enough to make her too slow, and she had to freeze as the flurry of blows momentarily blinded her. The young she-cat raised a paw to counter his strikes, but one of his paws hit her leg, knocking her off balance. She managed to steady herself just in time to drop onto her side and roll out of the way as Jagged Path lunged forward again.

Spotted Owl came up again, prepared to jump as her opponent swung around. She landed, clumsily, but on target on his back, but he was ready, twisting around to grapple with her. The pair rolled across the ground in a tight knot of paws and fur. Spotted Owl's muzzle ached as Jagged Path's heavy paw collided with it, and in return, she beat his belly with a flurry of blows.

They tussled for a moment or two, but Jagged Path, with his superior strength and size, excellent in close combat, managed to pin her. Spotted Owl struggled, trying to free her back legs in an attempt to throw him off, but the dark brown tabby tom was too strong.

"All right, break!" Rabbit Nose called, starting over to them.

Jagged Path smirked as he back off of Spotted Owl, allowing her to get to her paws. "That was almost too easy." He scoffed. "When are you and Blossom Dust going to give me some real competition?"

"We're younger than you, and we haven't been training as long," Spotted Owl pointed out, with an annoyed toss of her head. "But if you want some real competition, why don't we go again?"

"I'd beat you easily, anyway," He snorted. "For a cat who wants to be the best fighter in the Clan, you aren't trying that hard, and you're getting quite sloppy and slow. It's pathetic."

"I'll show you pathetic," Spotted Owl growled, the blood roaring in her ears as she lunged at him, all of her pent-up worry, frustration, and anger that had accumulated over the past few days finally making her snap at the other trainee's ridicule. She rushed forward toward him and lashed out blindly, raking her unsheathed claws across his right ear. Retracting her paw, she sprang at him, bowling the dark brown tabby tom over. She planted one foot on his flank and the other on his face, grinding it into the dust.

"How dare you call me pathetic," Spotted Owl snarled, deaf to the instructors' surprised shouts of protest. "Do you have any idea what I'm dealing with? My brother is gone for the ancestors' sake. He is missing, and most likely dead. My mother and my sister hate my guts, and my instructor didn't think I cared enough, so she handed me off to a different cat. I think I deserve a little slack with all I've been through in the last few days. But if you still disagree, I'll let you up right now and show you what the next best fighter in the Clan of the Morning Sun can do!"

Jagged Path's eyes widened, and he tried to say something, but it only came out as meaningless sounds from under Spotted Owl's paw.

"Get off of him!" A voice growled in Spotted Owl's ear as a powerful shove knocked her roughly off of the other fighter trainee. Soaring Hawk, the one who had pushed her, stood behind her, his stern gaze fierce. "What in the stars do you think you're doing?" He demanded. "It is not acceptable to attack a Clanmate, Spotted Owl! You `should know that!"

Spotted Owl looked around at her other Clanmates, ashamed as Soaring Hawk helped Jagged Path up. Rabbit Nose was shaking his head disapprovingly as Blossom Dust stared at her, her eyes large, but Sage Fur just looked disappointed.

The young she-cat padded slowly over to her instructor, staring at her paws as she braced herself for a fierce scolding like she knew Yellow Sky would've given her. After a moment of silence, she looked up into Sage Fur's face, confused.

The fighter's eyes were thoughtful and gentle, but not the least bit angry. And, instead of a reprimand, she simply asked, "Are you okay, Spotted Owl?"

"Fine," Spotted Owl replied, puzzled. "Just—" she began, but stopped, not knowing what to say.

"You know that attacking a Clanmate is not acceptable, right?"

"Right," the young she-cat nodded after a moment.

"Good. Apologize to Jagged Path, and then I think we should be done for the day," Sage Fur decided.

Spotted Owl jerked her head up to stare startled at her instructor. "Is that the only thing I have to do? You aren't going to punish me further?"

"No, of course not," Sage Fur answered kindly. She gave Spotted Owl a gentle smile before she padded over to join the other Clan of the Morning Sun cats.

The young she-cat stood there, puzzling out what had just happened. She thought Sage Fur should've been furious with her, but all her instructor did was ask if she was all right and tell her to apologize. She felt like she deserved worse than that, after all, she'd lost her temper and attacked Jagged Path. After another moment, Spotted Owl shook her head, still confused, and padded over to join the group.

The other cats quieted and turned to her as she approached. Halting, Spotted Owl glanced up at the expectant gazes of the instructors and guessed what they were waiting for. "I'm sorry for attacking you, Jagged Path," she meowed sullenly, her eyes back on her paws.

"I'm sorry too, Spotted Owl," Jagged Path replied, and much to her surprise, he actually sounded sincere.

"I think we should head back to camp now, Rabbit Nose," Sage Fur suggested in a soft voice.

"Yes, I agree," Rabbit Nose responded. "It is quite enough for today."

With Rabbit Nose in the lead, the six cats began the trek back to camp from the training ground. The walked in silence, each instructor beside their trainee with Rabbit Nose and Blossom Dust in the front, followed by Soaring Hawk and Jagged Path, and Sage Fur and Spotted Owl brought up the rear.

Spotted Owl padded along thoughtfully, turning the events from the past few days over in her mind; Tall Pine's disappearance, Yellow Sky's ultimatum, Sage Fur becoming her new instructor. She was glad that there was quiet as it gave her space to think and to puzzle out her intense emotions. The night before, after returning from the meeting with the Clan of the High Peaks, she'd felt deep sorrow and guilt over Tall Pine. Then, earlier, anger at Yellow Sky for handing her off to Sage Fur, and all of that came spilling over when she attacked Jagged Path, but now she just felt empty and tired. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, and she was done trying, anyway.

It was late afternoon by the time the six cats reached their camp. The sky was dark and overcast, a perfect fit for Spotted Owl's mood, but if they could see the sun, she knew it would be hanging just above the Dusk Mountain, and it would not be long before it began to get dark. Rabbit Nose, who had been in the lead, stood aside to let the other cats file through the passageway. As Sage Fur and Spotted Owl padded past him, he called Spotted Owl back.

"What is it?" Spotted Owl asked, puzzled at why the pale brown and white tabby tom had taken her aside for.

Rabbit Nose sat down where he was, his expression thoughtful, but kind as he studied the black and white dappled she-cat's tired and discouraged face. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah—just fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because you don't seem fine, Spotted Owl," He told her gently. "And no one expects you to be fine, either. You lost your brother just a few days ago. I know you weren't that close, but still, it has to be hard on you. And now, you have had to transition abruptly to a new instructor. I also know you aren't on perfect terms with the rest of your family, I am your sister's instructor after all. I just wanted to check in with you and let you know that I'm here if you need anything. Blossom Dust has also asked for some time off, in light of everything that has happened, so I was wondering if you would like some time off as well?"

"No!" Spotted Owl said immediately, alarmed. She sighed. "Thank you, Rabbit Nose, but I don't want any time off. I will be fine as long as I can continue to train and I don't want to fall behind."

"I thought that would be your answer," Rabbit Nose said with a smile. "But if you need anything, or merely want to talk, don't hesitate to come to me."

"Thank you, Rabbit Nose," Spotted Owl said again, standing up. She was relieved when the fighter stood as well, signaling that their conversation was over. The pair headed back through the passageway, and split ways once they entered the camp.

Spotted Owl shuffled slowly in the direction of the trainee's den, ready to be done with the day. She barely registered as Sharp appeared at her side, but to her relief, he seemed to understand that she wasn't in a mood for talking.

"Hard day?" He asked quietly.

"Incredibly," she replied.

"Do you want to get out any frustration with a training session?" Sharp inquired hopefully.

An uneasy feeling shifted inside Spotted Owl. She shook her head. "Some other time, but not right now." She responded. "I just need to sleep."

"Of course. I understand." Sharp nodded, licking her cheek before he turned away, letting Spotted Owl venture on alone into the soothing shadows of the trainee's den.

* * *

 **Yay, this chapter's finally done. It took me forever to write. It is more of a fill-in chapter that I was reluctant to write and I also didn't feel like my writing was very good, but I felt like it has some necessary additions to the plot that can't be ignored, so I did end up finishing it. I'm glad to be onto the next chapter!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Unnamed Guest - Yes, you were right. And yes, Sharp isn't all bad. Spotted Owl is still convinced that he is not bad, and we will see more of her internal conflict regarding this issue in the next chapter. All of your guesses from my QOTD were good, but I can't confirm any of them.**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	28. Chapter 27: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 27: Spotted Owl**

The night air was humid, but soothing to Spotted Owl after a long day of training beneath the unforgiving rays of the hot sun. She had risen early that morning and gone for a long run as she had done when Yellow Sky was her instructor, even though Sage Fur no longer required her to do it. After that, she and Sage Fur had escorted a group of hunters on a hunting patrol. It was already late by the time the patrol returned to camp, but Spotted Owl had accepted Sharp's offer for a training session. Although she was reluctant to do so, she did not want to take the remainder of the afternoon off as Sage Fur had told her.

Now, Spotted Owl lounged outside the trainees' den, gazing lazily up at the starlit sky, though the moon was nowhere to be seen. It felt good to relax as she had kept herself extremely busy for the last few days, filling in the gaps of Sage Fur's relaxed training schedule with early morning and late evening runs as well as training sessions both by herself and with Sharp and a few of his friends. Keeping busy allowed her to forget, or, at least, ignore the dreadful emptiness that was all she had felt for the last few days, ever since Yellow Sky resigned as her instructor and Tall Pine's mysteriously vanished…

 _No! Stop thinking about that!_ Spotted Owl ordered herself. _Tall Pine went missing a quarter moon ago. He is probably dead. Yellow Sky made you decide between her, and Sharp and you made the right decision. She chose to resign. There is nothing you can do about either of those issues, so stop worrying about them._

Despite her sorrowful thoughts, Spotted Owl scrambled to her feet and hurried toward the passageway as soon as she detected the scents of her returning Clanmates. Pausing at the entrance to the camp, she listened intently. The sounds of pawsteps and hushed voice reached her ears a moment before Mossy Moon, Falling Star, Red Maple, and the Council Cats padded through the passageway, arriving home at last from the Grand Starlight Council Meeting.

"Mossy Moon!" Spotted Owl called, gathering up her courage to address the chieftain. Alerted by the call, Mossy Moon turned, her brow furrowed as she looked curiously around her, unsure who had called her name.

"What is it, Spotted Owl?" Mossy Moon asked with a sigh, her gaze resting on the young she-cat as she moved toward the chieftain.

"I know that you were going to address the Council about Tall Pine's disappearance tonight," Spotted Owl said in a rush. "And, well, I was wondering what the other Clans, especially the Clan of the High Peaks had to say."

Mossy Moon nodded solemnly. "I knew you, Blossom Dust, Drifting Leaf, and Quick Clouds were going to want to know. I was just on my way to talk to Drifting Leaf right now. We did ask the other Clans if they know anything and we pressed the Clan of the High Peaks further, but no one has seen or heard anything, and the other Clans are also preoccupied with their own problems. The Clan of the Flowing Waters reported the death of one of their trainees, found on the Clan of the Dark Caves' territory. We did our best, but none of the other Clans know anything, and Grass Moon stands firm that the Clan of the High Peaks is not responsible. We have not made any progress. I'm sorry."

"Oh," Spotted Owl said, looking at her feet, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. "Thank you, Mossy Moon."

"Of course," the dark brown tabby she-cat meowed softly, turning away, leaving Spotted Owl standing there alone. Mossy Moon began to head across the camp, but she didn't get far before she was stopped by Blossom Dust and Drifting Leaf, with Quick Clouds only a few pawsteps behind them. From their hopeful gazes and anxious words, Spotted Owl could tell that they were questioning Mossy Moon about the same thing, and she turned away, so she didn't have to see their crestfallen faces as the chieftain delivered the disheartening news.

Spotted Owl looked up a few moments later to see Mossy Moon press her nose comfortingly to Drifting Leaf's ear, before she padded away, followed by Quick Clouds. The young she-cat's heart clenched in her chest as Drifting Leaf collapsed against Blossom Dust, her chest wracked with sobs. Blossom Dust trembled beneath the larger she-cat's weight, but she stood firm, even though her own eyes glistened with tears.

The young she-cat started toward her mother and sister, wanting to console them, but she was stopped in her tracks a few tail-lengths away by Blossom Dust's fierce glare.

"What are you doing?" The small she-cat hissed.

"I-" Spotted Owl began, but cut herself off, uncertain of what to say.

"Go away," Blossom Dust ordered her eyes frosty cold. "You're not wanted here. You've done enough!"

Spotted Owl flinched, but obeyed. Turning, she scampered away across the shadowy stone gorge, making for the trainee's den.

Fern Dapple and Jagged Path, already in their nests on the far side of the den, started as she burst inside, skidding to a halt just inside the entryway. She averted their curious gazes as she headed directly for her nest, also avoiding the two empty nests—Tall Pine's and Blossom Dust's—on her left. Upon reaching her nest, she flopped down and curled into a tight ball, shutting out the world.

Spotted Owl tried desperately to fall asleep, but she ended up lying awake for a long time. After a little while, she could hear the muffled thump-thump of approaching pawsteps a moment before she smelled her sister. Blossom Dust's nest rustled as she settled into it, and soon, the small she-cat's breath became slow, falling into rhythm with the other trainees' who were already asleep. For a long time after that, Spotted Owl lay awake, listening to the night sounds; the high chirps of crickets, the lonely echoing hoot of an owl from far away, the rustle of the leaves in the trees above the stone gorge. Slowly, through her tired haziness, she became aware of some unusual sounds; the snap of a twig, and urgent whispers that were hushed right after.

 _It's probably just the fighters on guard,_ Spotted Owl thought dismissively. Turning over onto her side, she tried to get comfortable, but something in the back of her mind niggled her, so she stood and padded to the entrance to the cave, peering out into the darkness. She scanned the camp, but all she saw was darkness and shadows, nothing at all unusual.

Spotted Owl was about to turn to head back inside when a flash of green caught her eye. She looked back, looking intently at where she had seen the flash. At first, she saw nothing, but then, darting out of the shadows, was the form of a dark gray cat whose green eyes had flashed in the starlight. Her blood froze. The scent that wafted toward her wasn't of one of her Clanmates. It belonged to the Clan of the High Peaks.

Spotted Owl swung around, her eyes widening with shock as she saw more cats stream into the camp. "We're under attack!" she screamed an urgent plea for her Clanmates to waken. "Wake up! We're under attack-"

The young she-cat broke off with a grunt as a cat slammed into her, knocking her to the ground. She lay there for a moment, stunned, but snapped out of it and forced herself on her paws. One thought pulsed in her mind: she couldn't lay there, she needed to act.

Spotted Owl scanned the crowd, searching for the cat who had knocked her down. She spotted the cat, a young golden brown she-cat, a couple of fox-lengths away, working together with one of her Clanmates to battle Dewy Grass. Yowling a battle cry, Spotted Owl closed the distance between her and the other cats in two bounds, racing to her Clanmate's aid. She sunk her claws into the golden-brown she-cat's fur and yanked her off of Dewy Grass.

The Clan of the High Peaks cat screeched in pain and surprise as Spotted Owl's claws penetrated her skin. Pulling herself free, her opponent whirled around to face her and lashed out a paw, aiming for the young she-cat's muzzle. Spotted Owl's eyes widened in surprise as she recognized the she-cat as Melting River's trainee, from the patrol that had escorted her and the other Clan of the Morning Sun cats to the Clan of the High Peaks' camp. Despite her surprise, she managed to ducked just in time and countered with a blow to the other she-cat's shoulder that made her opponent stumble. Seizing the opportunity, she slipped to the right to attack from the side, but the enemy trainee was quicker and struck her with a forceful shove with her shoulder that sent her sprawling.

Spotted Owl tumbled roughly to the ground and lay there, taking a second to reorient herself. She was about to clamber back to her paws, but then the golden brown she-cat was there, on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She struggled, but the other she-cat was stronger than her and kept her pinned there as she delivered a few scratches to Spotted Owl's neck and chest. Spotted Owl hissed with pain, and struggled harder, but her opponent was too strong.

Suddenly, there was a flash of dark gray fur, and the enemy trainee's weight was lifted off of her. She got to her paws to see Yellow Sky locked in combat with the trainee. They fought fiercely, but it was clear who was winning, and after a moment or two, Yellow Sky sent the trainee half-running, half stumbling away into the battle with a powerful cuff to the head.

The dark smokey gray she-cat stopped, panting and turned to Spotted Owl. "Are you all right?" She asked anxiously.

Spotted Owl nodded.

"Good. Be careful and try not to get yourself pinned in the future. You won't always have someone to rescue you." Yellow Sky admonished her before she turned and raced back into the fray.

Spotted Owl looked around her at the fierce battle, uncertain of what to do next. The stone gorge, quiet and serene mere moments before was in chaos, the peace shattered. All throughout the camp, the two Clans were locked in brutal combat. Fighters, hunters, and trainees alike battled against the raging tide of Clan of the High Peaks cats. Cloudy Water's gray and white pelt glowed as he wrestled with a dark brown tabby tom on the opposite side of the camp. Passing Storm and Dappled Fur worked as a team, fending off blows near the high wall of the camp. Sharp Wind rolled by, tearing fiercely at the fur of a silver tabby tom. In front of the nursery, Falling Star pulled a silver and white she-cat off of Fern Dapple, who fought beside her and Scattered Leaves and chased the enemy cat away.

A high-pitched scream for help caught Spotted Owl's attention. She glanced around wildly and saw Blossom Dust trapped, pinned to the ground by two Clan of the High Peak cats, with no one else close enough to help her. Roaring a battle cry, Spotted Owl dashed to her sister's aid, adrenaline pumping through her. She crashed into the first cat and hauled him off of Blossom Dust, then turned to the second and attacked with a furious frenzy of blows that forced the enemy fighter to back away.

"Are you okay?" Spotted Owl asked, breathing heavily as she turned back to her sister.

"Thank you," Blossom Dust responded, her breathing shallow. Spotted Owl looked her over, and to her horror, she saw a long gash leaking blood just below her sister's neck.

"Get up," The young she-cat said urgently, pulling her sister to her paws. "That's a bad wound. You need to get to Red Maple right now."

"I should've been able to fight them," Blossom Dust said hazily, staring off into the distance. "But I just froze. I should've fought them off."

Spotted Owl didn't reply as she gave Blossom Dust a shove in the right direction. Her sister stumbled a little but managed to place one paw in front of the other as she staggered between the fighting cats toward the healer's den. Spotted Owl was about to follow when someone attacked her from behind, bowling her over. She twisted around, Yellow Sky's warning about not getting herself pinned ringing in her mind. She saw her attacker's tail and clamped her jaws down on it.

The cat screamed, and Spotted Owl winced at the piercing noise but remained undeterred. She struggled harder and slipped out from underneath the brown tabby tom, and then leaped out of range as he swung one massive paw, claws out, at her. She landed lightly and spun around, lashing out with her right forepaw to claw his muzzle. Her opponent swiped at her ear, making contact. Tossing her head to fling blood droplets out of her eyes, Spotted Owl attempted to slip to his right side, but the tom, much larger than her, blocked her path. He landed another stinging blow on her shoulder that made her stumble sideways.

The tom surged toward her, raining a flurry of blows down on the young she-cat's front. She scrambled backward as fast as she could, but she had only gone a few steps when as her back collided with the rough stone wall. With her back to the wall, and the enemy fighter in front of her, she glanced desperately to either side, searching for a way out, but the tom was too close. She was trapped! Over her opponent's shoulder, she glimpsed her a few of her Clanmates fighting, but they were too far away. Would they even hear her if she called for help?

Spotted Owl ducked as the brown tabby tom swung his paw over her head. When she came back up, she saw a lithe gray she-cat stalking by. The she-cat's familiar face was turned in her direction. Their gazes met, yellow and icy-blue. It was Glint!

 _Help me!_ Spotted Owl cried internally, hoping the gray she-cat would understand her silent plea and come to her rescue. But Glint just kept walking, without giving even the smallest hint of recognition as she headed toward where her brother, Glaze and another cat stood off to one side.

Spotted Owl's gaze darted back to the enemy fighter in front of her, ignoring the pit of confusion and betrayed in her stomach. The brown tabby tom stood poised in front of her, one paw raised near her neck to deliver a near-fatal blow. The black and white dappled she-cat closed her eyes, waiting for the strike to come and the pain to sear through her, knowing she could do nothing to prevent it as she was at his mercy. But it never came.

"Stop!" A strained, but nevertheless commanding voice rang throughout the stone gorge.

Spotted Owl's eyes snapped open. The brown tabby tom had backed away and was gazing, his blue eyes startled, at something on the other side of the camp. Following his gaze, she saw Falling Star standing lopsidedly on the tip of the Rockperch, one of her forepaws matted with blood and held close to her body. It was Falling Star who han called the command that froze the fighting Clans where they stood.

"That is enough!" Falling Star roared, despite the silence that had fallen on the camp. "How dare you attack us? And on the night that is supposed to be a truce!" Her rageful gaze swept the crowd and alighted on someone near the center, upon which, it changed to a horrified look. The cats' gazes followed the Clan of the Morning Sun regent as she turned hurried down the back of the Rockperch, doing the best she could with three limbs, and vanished into the throng.

Worried by Falling Star's look, Spotted Owl slipped away from her former opponent and pushed her way through the crowd. She found that both Clans alike, forgetting that they had been fighting a moment ago, had collectively drawn back, creating a circle around two fallen bodies.

Mossy Moon and Grass Moon! Spotted Owl realized with alarm. Why aren't they moving? Did they both lose a life?

"Mossy Moon! Wake up!" Falling Star pleaded, prodding the chieftain's body as Red Maple emerged from the throng and rushed to her side as well, nosing her dark brown tabby fur for injuries.

A couple of tail-lengths away, Ash Leap, the Clan of the High Peaks' regent was attempting to rouse Grass Moon as well, but to no avail.

The entire camp seemed to hold its breath as the Clan cats waited for their chieftains to wake. At last, Mossy Moon let out a cough, and a moment later, Grass Moon raised her head. Mossy Moon got shakily to her paws, supported by Falling Star. The two conversed in quiet tones for a moment before the Clan of the Morning Sun chieftain turned to her counterpart who was now on her feet as well.

"Why?" Mossy Moon rasped. It was a simple question, but it all she needed to say.

Grass Moon's eyes narrowed with malice. "You and the Clan of the Morning Sun keep pressing us about your supposedly missing Clanmate, even though we said we know nothing. You also continue to deny that your Clan had anything to do with my son's death. However, we have proof now. On our way home tonight, my patrol found the body of another one of our Clanmates, covered in the scent of the Clan of the Morning Sun! Your cats must not have been as careful as the first time, or maybe you just thought that no one would suspect you when you're pretending to mourn a missing Clanmate yourself! That is why we attacked tonight, to exact vengeance for our fallen Clan member."

Sharp gasps came from the Clan of the Morning Sun cats in the crowd at the other chieftain's accusation.

"How dare you!" Mossy Moon spat, outraged. "We did no such thing. You have no right to attack us on the night of the Council meeting when a sacred truce is supposed to be held."

"Are you quite so sure of that?" Grass Moon sneered. "What further proof do you need than than a body covered with your Clan's scent? And besides your Clan broke the truce first."

"I maintain that my Clan did not kill your Clanmate," Mossy Moon said, raising her chin. "And, I have not smelled this proof myself, and forgive me for not taking your word for it. You have invaded my Clan's territory and disrupted our sanctuary. This is our camp and our territory, and I demand you leave immediately!"

Grass Moon met Mossy Moon's ferocious gaze without flinching and nodded once. "Very well," she agreed. "But know that this means war. The peace is broken. You may deny it, but I know the Clan of the Morning Sun is responsible. We will not back down until we get compensation for the lives of our Clanmates."

With a flick of her tail, the blue-gray she-cat signaled to her cats, and the Clan of the High Peaks took their leave, streaming out of the entrance quite quickly, the able-bodied cats helping those with more severe injuries. In mere moments, all of the rival Clans cats were gone, vanished like a ghost into the night as quickly as they had come.

Spotted Owl looked around, taking in the destruction that had befallen her Clan. The Clan of the Morning Sun cats were beginning to mingle together, searching for their loved ones as they processed what had happened. Red Maple was already busy, weaving through the crowd of her Clanmates to asses the range of injuries. The healer had a long night's work ahead of her, but thankfully it appeared as though everyone had made it through the battle alive, however, not unscathed. Mossy Moon and Falling Star, despite both of their grave injuries, refused to be treated first, and instead were doing whatever they could to help.

Everyone, in fact, was doing everything and anything they could to help out in the moment. Smoke Pelt lent Rising Water the support of his shoulder as he guided her toward the healer's den. Maple Sky was murmuring comfortingly to Dewy Grass as they waited for Red Maple. Fern Dapple and Scattered Leaves, almost entirely uninjured were checking on Willow Leaf and her kits.

It made her proud to see how her Clanmates were taking care of one another. Even though they had been attacked and accused of yet another crime, they had survived and were still untied. She was proud to be apart of the Clan of the Morning Sun, proud to call each one of the cats a Clanmate, except—

Spotted Owl turned, searching the camp for Sharp and his friends. A desperate part of her hoped she would see them helping out, but that hope was dashed when she saw them sitting in a small group off in a secluded corner of the camp, not paying any attention to the devastation around them as they were too deep in conversation.

For the second time that night, Spotted Owl's blood froze. Grass Moon's words had chilled her, but the wicked gleam in Sharp's eye and the way he laughed with his friends so carelessly now, combined with the way Glint had left her at the mercy of the enemy fighter, made her feel as though she was frozen to the bone. All the layers of her self-reassurance and convincing unraveled as the small voice she had pushed down for so long broke through.

 _What if…_ Spotted Owl thought, feeling as though her throat had closed up and she was unable to breathe. She felt faint on her feet. Her entire body trembled. She had been able to live her with her frustration with Yellow Sky, her sister's harsh words, even her guilt over brother's disappearance, but this was too much for her. _What if the Clan of the High Peaks isn't responsible for Tall Pine's disappearance? What if Tall Pine was right all along not to trust them? What if Sharp and the others killed him?_

* * *

 **Sorry this update is a little late, but here's a extra-long jam-packed with action chapter to make up for it! Phew, it took me a while to get it all down, but it was still fun to write. I hope you had just as much fun reading it. I was going to split this chapter into two, but I couldn't figure out where, and I also decided that everything was important enough to keep in one chapter. So much has happened! Another cat is dead, the Clan of the High Peaks attacked the Clan of the Morning Sun, Spotted Owl has finally realized that she shouldn't trust Sharp. It is a lot to digest. What did y'all think?**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - Thank you! It's awesome that you write, even if you only half-finish your stories. I used to be like that. You should really make an account on fanfiction, even if you don't post anything. If you are interested in posting, but can't finish anything, maybe try one-shots. Writing short stories where you don't have to do fill-in chapters is a good way to start.** **Well, Spotted Owl has figured out that that it is Sharp, so we've seen the beginning of what she will do. Rabbit Nose is nice. I want him to become a father figure for the two sisters, like Quick Clouds is for Tall Pine. Yes, Yellow Sky is the best choice for Spotted Owl, but Sage Fur could also be a better fit for what she is going through now.**

 **Q(s)OTD - Do you think the New Clans' Grand Starlight Council is a good way of resolving problems to keep peace, or do you think the Fallen Clans' different methods of solving problems were better?**

 **Also, what do you think Spotted Owl will do now that she has realized that Tall Pine was right? What would you do?**

 **Bye for now!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	29. Chapter 28: Tall Pine

**Chapter 28: Tall Pine**

 _One, two, three, four, five, six. Turn. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Turn again,_ Tall Pine thought, absentmindedly counting his steps as he paced restlessly around the perimeter of his prison. _One, two, three, four…_ With an enormous sigh, he flopped down his belly on the ground, staring listlessly, with glazed-over eyes and a vacant expression, at the wall in front of him, but his mind had drifted away to another place entirely.

Tall Pine snapped out of it a while later and glanced around himself in confusion, unsure of how much time had passed. These spells, where he drifted off into absolute emptiness were becoming more frequent as the days passed, and left him confused and disturbed much of the time. Being alone and stuck in a single place with no stimulation was beginning to take its toll on him. The young tom had lost count of how many days he had been here in the cave, but he knew it had been a long time and he felt he would go crazy in he stayed in his silent prison for much longer.

The only thing that kept him going were Sharp's visits every few days, where the rogue would bring him more prey and a few stolen moments of conversation if he could convince his captor to stay. Much to Tall Pine's disappointment in himself, he had come to depend on Sharp and his visits, and it was the only thing he looked forward to. During their talks, Sharp told Tall Pine a little about how his Clan and his family were doing, but without ever revealing too much, especially concerning what the Clan of the Morning Sun was doing about the young tom's disappearance. The rogue also never failed to offer Tall Pine a chance to leave the prison if he joined him and the other rogues. Tall Pine always refused him, revolted by the very thought and unfortunately, that was the way many of their talks ended. But most of the time it wasn't before Tall Pine had gotten Sharp to reveal a little more about himself, the rogues, and their plan, which, Sharp was a more relaxed about sharing, seeing as he was sure there was no way his prisoner could tell anyone else.

 _I hope Sharp will come today,_ Tall Pine thought, looking hopefully up at the opening far above his head. _I'm almost out of prey again, and it would be nice to talk to someone._ He wasn't surprised, but still disappointed, when no familiar ginger and brown form stepped onto the ledge. Tasting the air, he also noted that Sharp's scent was stale, left from his visit one or, maybe two days before.

He gazed up at the opening for a few more moments, but eventually stood and padded over to his nest, where he curled up and tired to sleep. He slept a lot these days. It was the best way for him to pass all of the lonely time as he waited for Sharp's next visit and it was the sole way, so far, he had found to escape his prison, even if it was only for a short while.

It seemed like only moments had passed before a voice that had become so familiar to him roused him from a light slumber.

"Sharp!" Tall Pine exclaimed, instantly wide-awake.

The ginger and brown tabby tom let out a short chuckle. "Hello to you too. I brought more prey fo you." He nosed a pair of fat birds and a squirrel over the edge. "It should be enough to keep you fed for a while."

"Thank you." Tall Pine moved the prey into a pile off to one side, then returned to his seat in the center of the cave, where he had an easy view of where Sharp sat, studying him with his head cocked.

"How are things in the Clan of the Morning Sun? Are they still looking for me?" Tall Pine inquired half-hopefully. He knew Sharp would refuse to answer, but he thought it was worth a shot to ask anyway.

"Oh, Tall Pine, haven't you learned by now that I will not be revealing any information about your Clan?" Sharp replied with an air of superiority. "But, if you want to find out for yourself, why don't you join us and get out of this prison once and for all?"

"And don't you know by now, Sharp, that I will never join you and the other rogues." Tall Pine replied evenly. "Can you tell you at least tell me how my family—Drifting Leaf, Blossom Dust, and Spotted Owl—are? And be honest, please."

Sharp thought for a moment. "Okay," he agreed. "You know that Blossom Dust and Drifting Leaf took the news of your disappearance hard. They have been clinging to hope for awhile, but it has been more than a quarter moon, and they have had to accept the facts."

"What facts?"

"That they will never see you again."

"Oh," Tall Pine meowed quietly, discouraged by the certainty in Sharp's voice. His heart twisted painfully at the thought of his mother and sister grieving for him, even though he was still alive. "And Spotted Owl? How is she?"

"She is doing better than them," Sharp replied. "But also not good I'm afraid. Your 'death' has hit her hard."

"Really?" The young tom asked curiously. "Has she also accepted that I'm dead?"

"She was in denial for a while, and thought that the Clan of the High Peaks took you, but she has finally accepted it and feels extremely guilty."

"Why did she think the Clan of the High Peaks killed me?" Tall Pine pressed, suspecting he'd caught Sharp slip.

But the ginger and brown tabby tom shook his head, his lips pursed. "I've said enough."

"Will they have to go on thinking that I'm dead, or do you plan on letting me out of here eventually?" Tall Pine's tone was bitter.

"Maybe." Sharp shrugged, unconcerned. "Perhaps when our plan is finished. But that might take a while. And you would probably not recognize your home."

"Why?"

"Because it is extremely complex and we still have a lot left to accomplish before…" Sharp trailed off. He gazed off into space, lost in thought. Tall Pine rose to his paws, trying to control the excitement fluttering inside him. He could sense an opportunity.

"Before what?"

"Before the others come to finish the last stage of our plan," Sharp murmured vacantly, to himself, but just loud enough for Tall Pine to hear.

Tall Pine sucked in a sharp breath, unsure of what he had just heard. An idea was forming in his mind, but he didn't want to think that he could be right. Did Sharp mean that more rogues were coming? Were these rogues just the first wave, sent to infiltrate the Clans and sent them at each other's throats to weaken them? Were the other rogues intending to swoop in and finish the already vulnerable Clans off? He did not want to believe it, but based on what he already knew, it made perfect sense. One thing still bugged him; why were the rogues doing this in the first place? He supposed it shouldn't matter why as they posed a threat to the Clans' survival. But what could he do to prevent them from wiping out the Clans while stuck in this cave? The helplessness made him want to yowl in frustration.

Instead, he inquired craftily, "Was kidnapping me and killing the other cats a part of the first stage of your plan to pit the Clans against each other?"

"You weren't apart of the original plan, but we had to kidnap you when you got too close for comfort," Sharp said, the faraway look still on his face. "On the other hand, the other cats were casualties that needed to die for our plan to work. You were supposed to be killed, but I…"

"But you what?"

"No, I've said enough." Sharp cut him off, snapping back to the present. He glanced anxiously behind him at the sky where daylight was beginning to fade. "I should go."

"No, stay!" Tall Pine protested, springing to his paws. "Please, just for a little while longer. I get very lonely here by myself."

"I-I'm sorry, but I need to go now," Sharp said abruptly, ignoring further protest as he practically sprinted out of the opening and disappeared out of Tall Pine's range of sight.

Tall Pine sat back on his haunches, despondent by Sharp's hasty departure, but intrigued at the same time by the ginger and brown tabby tom's odd change in manner. He had never seen Sharp, unusually so confident and smooth, look anxious and rattled. He also had left in a hurry, like a Sharptooth from the elder's stories was after him.

A brisk wind drifted inside the opening, ruffling Tall Pine's fur as his mind turned back to the earlier part of their conversation. His heart wrenched in his chest as he recalled what Sharp said about his mother and sisters. _I miss them so much,_ he thought mournfully. _I wish I had exposed the rogues earlier or just minded my own business, so that I would've have been kidnapped, and they wouldn't have to go through losing me. They've had to mourn my death, even though I'm still alive. But I might as well be._

Renewed fury at the rogues bloomed in his chest; for what they were putting him and his family through, paired with an overwhelming feeling of helpless of his situation. _For what Sharp said, I will probably be imprisoned for a while, if I even make it out alive. I could be stuck in this cave for moons, or I could perish right here, and no one will know. I'm almost certain I know what the rogues' plan is, and I could prevent it, but I'm stuck here! I'm helpless to do anything to save my Clan, absolutely and utterly powerless!_

With a roar of rage, Tall Pine dashed toward the wall, springing at the last second before he would've crashed into the wall. He soared up, higher, higher, almost in paw's reach of the ledge. Would he make it? No. He crashed down to the hard stone floor, and lay there, jarred, in a miserable heap.

"I'm helpless," Tall Pine whispered despairingly. "All those lives I could save… But I can't. I'm helpless. Powerless. The rogues will win. The rogues will win." He lay there for awhile, tears streaming down his cheeks, his anger, frustration, and helplessness slowly melting away into dull emptiness until it was all he could feel.

He didn't know how long he lay there before he picked himself up and shuffled over to his nest, flopping down on it. He stared up at the gray ceiling for a few moments before his eyes fluttered shut and he fell into a deep dreamless sleep that was as empty as he felt.

* * *

 **Here we go! I am on time again. Sorry this chapter is shorter than normal. I felt it was necessary, but there isn't much happening. Next chapter, we will be back with Spotted Owl.**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - Yes, Blossom Dust wasn't that nice to Spotted Owl, but don't forget all of the times Spotted Owl hasn't been nice to her. Also, Spotted Owl has held herself at a distance from her family, and Blossom Dust (who is already very emotional because she was basically just told there is no hope that her brother is alive) is confused and offended at her sister's sudden desire to comfort them, and in the moment, feels like her sister doesn't deserve to grieve with them. I can confirm that you are correct about Sharp and his companions being responsible for the other Clan of the High Peaks cat's death because the character is very unimportant and won't be seen again. (I haven't even bothered to give them a name.) Yes, definitely make an account if you want to! The Fallen Clans are what I call ThunderClan and the others, who fell in to warring (see prologue) and eventually ceased to exist. Their descendants created the New Clans, the Clan of the Morning Sun and the others. I would gather evidence against Sharp while still pretending to be his friend and then bring it to Mossy Moon.**

 **QOTD: Do you think Tall Pine's idea of what the rogues' plan might be is correct?**

 **See you next week!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	30. Chapter 29: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 29: Spotted Owl**

The dawn light creept over the rim of the stone gorge, shedding weak light on the Clan of the Morning Sun's camp. At this hour, the camp would typically be almost entirely deserted, save for the dawn patrol readying to leave and maybe one or two early risers. But this particular morning, the camp was swarming with cats bustling this way and that, still busy picking up the pieces after the battle with the Clan of the High Peaks the night before.

Spotted Owl raised her gaze to greet the dawn light, letting it warm her tired face. She paused from her task at hand, which was clearing away some stones that were piled at the edge of the camp before battling cats had scattered them, and stretched her aching muscles. She was exhausted from the long fight, and because she had barely slept the night before, but her Clan needed her, and she wanted to do her part.

The young she-cat started to roll a particularly heavy rock back toward the pile when pawsteps, approaching from behind her, stopped her.

"Spotted Owl, there you are!" Sage Fur exclaimed. She halted beside the young she-cat and peered concernedly at her trainee. "I didn't see you in the battle, or afterward, until now. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Spotted Owl replied shortly, not in the mood to talk.

"You don't look good," Sage Fur said doubtfully. "And you should go see Red Maple to get those wounds looked at." She gestured with her muzzle to the scratches on Spotted Owl's neck, chest, and ear.

"I want to keep helping, though," Spotted Owl protested. "Red Maple also is needed elsewhere with cats who are much more seriously injured. I'm fine, really-"

"You are not fine. You just participated in your first huge battle, and you have several wounds that need to be treated. I will finish up here while you will go straight to the healer's den." Sage Fur told her gently, but sternly.

"All right," Spotted Owl agreed with a sigh. Her wounds did sting, and her side ached where she had been knocked down, but she wasn't going to tell Sage Fur that. Reluctantly, she turned and headed for Red Maple's den.

The regular waft of sharp herb scents greeted Spotted Owl's nose as she entered the den, but it was mixed with something she wasn't accustomed to smelling, the tang of blood. The cave was already filled to the brim with cats rushing about, and a few more standing off to one side, waiting to be examined. Red Maple, aided by Maple Sky, who knew a little about herbs, was busily gathering herbs, giving orders, and treating the many injured cats. Even though she had already looked over the cats with the most severe injuries, the den was still overflowing. Running Wave, Dappled Fur, and Bracken Tail waited to one side as Red Maple placed cobwebs over a long gash on Sharp Wind's shoulder. Those with major injuries, including Blossom Dust and Mossy Moon, who must've been convinced to let her wound be treated, rested in the extra nests on the opposite side of the den.

"Whispering Rain, can you get me some more cobwebs?" Red Maple called over the clamor.

"Sure!" The pale silver she-kit called back cheerfully, slipping out from behind a surprised Spotted Owl and trotting toward the back of the den where the herbs were kept.

"Red Maple, is this goldenrod?" Maple Sky asked, emerging from the back of the den as Whispering Rain brushed past her, a long-stemmed plant with yellow flowers clamped in her jaws.

"Yes," Red Maple affirmed, glancing swiftly over her shoulder. "You should grab some dock leaves as well. They're not hard to find."

"Right." Maple Sky turned and vanished back into the shadows.

Overwhelmed by the crowdedness of the den, Spotted Owl padded over to where the nests were, trying to get out of the way as she waited for her turn to be treated. Blossom Dust lay unmoving, her eyes closed, on her side in the nest closest to her. Thick wads of cobwebs were plastered from the base of the small she-cat's neck across her shoulder, all the way to her side. The light brown and golden fur around the cobwebs was bloody. Spotted Owl's breath caught in her throat, terror surging through her for a second before she saw the shallow, but steady rise and fall of her sister's flank that told her she was still alive.

Spotted Owl wasn't sure why, but something compelled her to lean down and begin grooming her sister's bloody pelt. Perhaps it was the relief she felt that her sister was still alive, or her memory of the surge of protectiveness she'd felt during the battle, seeing Blossom Dust pinned down and helpless. The rhythmic laps of her the tongue seemed to rouse Blossom Dust, and she raised her head.

"Hello," Spotted Owl whispered, sitting back on her haunches. She felt awkward and nervous sitting there now, wondering how Blossom Dust would react, especially since her sister had been less than welcoming to her the day before.

"Hi," Blossom Dust responded quietly.

"So...how are you feeling?"

"Like an enemy fighter scratched a hole in my side."

Spotted Owl chuckled. "Probably because that's what happened to you."

A silence ensued between the pair. Spotted Owl twitched her whiskers, trying to think of something to say.

"Thank you," Blossom Dust mewed weakly, breaking the silence at last. "You know, for saving me." Spotted Owl could barely hear her voice over the noise around them.

"Of course," the black and white dappled she-cat replied immediately. Quieter, she added, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost another sibling."

"Nor do I," Blossom Dust breathed. "I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday. You were probably just as upset as Drifting Leaf and I were, and looking for comfort. I had no right to tell you to leave."

"It's okay," Spotted Owl assured her. "I probably deserved it. But it doesn't matter now. I'm glad you all right. Honestly, I was pretty scared when I saw that deep wound."

"I was terrified as well," Blossom Dust admitted. "Does this mean we can put it behind us? Turn over a new leaf? It would be nice if we could be as close as we once were." Her face was eager and earnest.

"I'd like to, but I'm not sure," Spotted Owl replied hesitantly. She looked away, so what she said next was mumbled. "So much has happened between us. And I think we both should have space to mourn Tall Pine…"

"Oh." Blossom Dust's mew was quiet, withdrawn. Her face looked stricken, evidently thinking of their brother. The golden dappled she-cat shifted in her nest, turning slightly away from her sister.

Spotted Owl blinked, realizing uncomfortably that she'd hurt her sister's feelings. She wanted to apologize, but she didn't know what she could say to justify her words as she felt they were true. Luckily, she was saved by the arrival of Red Maple.

"Spotted Owl!" The russet she-cat hailed her. "Are you here to see Blossom Dust? I hope you're not disturbing her. She's been through a traumatic incident and needs rest in order to heal."

"Sage Fur sent me here to get my wounds treated," Spotted Owl told her stiffly.

"Excellent. I was just going to send a cat to round you and a few others up to be checked out. Come over here, and I'll get started." Red Maple led her to the center of the den, which was now much less congested, and directed her to have a seat as she looked her over.

"That's a nasty scratch," Red Maple muttered to herself, peering at the longest cut on Spotted Owl's chest. "But the good thing is it's not deep, so it won't leave a scar."

"Okay," Red Maple said once she finished, taking a step back. "Lick your wounds to clean any blood or dirt away, and I will begin to treat them."

Spotted Owl complied, starting with the scratches on her chest, and then moving to the ones on her neck and ear. She winced in pain several times during the process, and the blood tasted horrible on her tongue, but she didn't stop until she'd finished with the scratched on her ear.

"Done." Spotted Owl looked up.

"I'm going to apply a herbal poultice to prevent infection and speed up the healing," Red Maple informed her. While the young she-cat was cleaning her injuries, she had retrieved some herbs from her storage, and now set to work chewing up pieces from the pile of fresh green herbs at her paws. She spat the poultice onto her patient's wounds and smeared it across them. Spotted Owl flinched as the ointment stung, but relaxed, knowing it was to help her injuries heal.

"How do you feel now after your first battle?" Red Maple asked as began to apply the cobwebs next, to help the wounds close and keep out things that might infect them.

"All right," Spotted Owl replied vaguely. "The battle was very intense, though. The attack happened so fast; I barely had time to blink before leaping into battle. I didn't know what I was doing half the time, but luckily instinct took over. It all blurred together so it seemed like we could've been fighting for a moon or not even a moment."

"It always feels like that in the heat of a battle," Red Maple agreed. "You did well for a young, not fully trained trainee. Usually, in a fierce fight like that one, cats your age would've sustained much more serious injuries. You seem to have a natural talent. It runs in the family."

Spotted Owl felt her lips tug upward into a broad smile, and she ducked her head in pretend modesty, glowing with pride at the healer's compliment. "Thank you. I want to be a great fighter, the best in the Clan." She puffed out her chest. "But what do you mean 'it runs in the family?' Drifting Leaf may be a fighter, but I don't think she's very talented." She glanced over her shoulder at Red Maple, a frown of confusion on her face.

"Your mother's and my older siblings, Falling Star and Sharp Wind are both exceptional fighters. And your grandmother, Quiet Sun was quite talented in her day as well." Red Maple explained patiently. "Your father was a hunter during his time with us, but he was very good at it."

"How well did you know my father?" The black and white dappled she-cat asked, her curiosity peaked. None of her Clanmates liked to talk about her father, Creek, and she had learned long ago not to bring him up around Drifting Leaf.

"Not well," Red Maple told her. "Creek wasn't with us for very long. We were all astonished when we found out that Drifting Leaf had taken a mate, a rogue from outside the Clan. Not everyone wanted to accept him, but Mossy Moon agreed to let him stay for a moon to see how well he fit into the Clan. Many cats were disgruntled to even have him in the Clan for that long, and even more when he turned out to be an avid hunter. I liked Creek, and I was also glad to see Drifting Leaf was happy with him. He was kind and funny and made her laugh. He seemed to fit in just fine and to like it here in our Clan, so it was a huge shock when we left, and we found out that your mother was pregnant."

Spotted Owl tilted her head, listening quietly as Red Maple talked. It was the most she had heard about her father in a long time. Ever since she told Spotted Owl and her brother and sister about their true heritage, Drifting Leaf had only mentioned Creek a few times, and she either cursed him or talked sadly about how she wished she was with him, so it was nice to hear someone else speak about Creek in a regular manner. _I think I would've liked him,_ Spotted Owl thought sadly.

"All right, I've finished arranging the cobwebs over your wounds," Red Maple announced, taking a step back.

Spotted Owl stood and moved her limbs, testing how she felt. The pain from her wounds was now merely a dull ache centered around her scratches, and the stinging from the herbs was gone. She was still tired but could move now without feeling a sharp prick of pain. She turned around, meeting Red Maple's warm smile.

"You shouldn't do any training today and try to get some sleep to help your wounds heal faster. See me tomorrow morning to redress your wounds. You'll be able to return to light training after that, but make sure to take it easy until you're fully healed," the healer instructed her.

Spotted Owl nodded seriously. "Thank you." She dipped her head to Red Maple before she turned and headed for the entrance.

Spotted Owl stepped outside, blinking in the bright glare of midmorning. The sun was already about halfway to its peak and shone down brightly on the Clan of the Morning Sun's camp. The stone gorge was almost entirely deserted now, most of the cats gone on patrol or resting in the dens, away from the heat of the day.

"Hey," Sharp meowed, trotting over to the young she-cat. "How are you?"

Spotted Owl turned, freezing at the sight of the ginger and brown tabby tom's smiling face. _What should I do? What should I say?_ She thought frantically. _Keep calm. He can't suspect you know anything._ Taking a deep breath, she smiled brightly and said, "I'm good. I just got my injuries checked by Red Maple."

"I saw you during in the battle. You fought well and received only a few injuries. It seems as though my training is paying off. Well done," Sharp purred.

 _Of course, you saw me. All you did was watch the battle instead of helping your adopted Clan,_ Spotted Owl thought bitterly, her gaze darkening. Quickly, she remembered to cover it up and instead, she said, "Thank you. You don't seem like you got very hurt yourself."

"Amazingly, I managed to make it through that fierce battle unscathed," Sharp replied with a light chuckle.

"Wow, that's great," Spotted Owl said. "Liar," she grumbled under her breath.

Sharp leaned closer. "What?"

"Oh, n-nothing. Nothing a-at all."

"Okay," Sharp said confusedly. "Would you like to go and have a training session?"

"No!" Spotted Owl exclaimed immediately. "I mean—Red Maple has ordered me to take the day off. So maybe some other time." She turned and hurried briskly away before he could say anything else.

The black and white dappled she-cat trotted across the camp, making for the trainee's den. She was passing by the Rockperch when voices caught her attention. Interest peaked, she padded as softly as she could toward Mossy Moon's den until she was just outside the entrance. Mossy Moon and Falling Star were inside, deep in discussion, presumably regarding the battle. Spotted Owl knew she could be caught at any moment, but her curiosity to find out what they knew overrode her caution, so she crouched beside the entrance, listening intently.

"—can't understand how dared they attacked us on the night of the council meeting," Falling Star was saying fiercely. "I know they lost another Clan member, but I thought Grass Moon was honorable enough not to break the truce and launch an extremely unfair attack on our Clan."

"I did as well." Mossy Moon's slightly deeper voice was thoughtful but concerned. "But I know well enough that grief can make one do drastic things. Anyway, that isn't the more vital issue; Grass Moon has also accused us of killing another of her cats, but we aren't responsible."

"Well, Mossy Moon, how can we be sure?" Falling Star asked loudly. There was the sound of her standing and beginning to pace. "You and I were gone last night, so how can we sure that one of our Clanmates didn't sneak away? We could be defying the Clan of the High Peaks' accusations when one of us is actually responsible."

"Falling Star, do you really have so little faith and trust in our Clan?" It was more of a statement that a question and the chieftain's tone was quiet but gravely serious.

"We cannot know for sure what each of our Clanmates is capable of." Falling Star returned.

Mossy Moon sighed. "That is true. However, I still believe that none of our Clanmates could do such a thing. I wish you had the same faith in our Clan, Falling Star."

"And if it is one of our Clanmates?" Falling Star challenged. There was a moment of silence. Spotted Owl could practically see the chieftain and the regent staring each other down. At last, Falling Star said, "All right, let's suppose it isn't one of our Clanmates. Who could it be then? A member of the Clan of the High Peaks wanting to stir up trouble? Or perhaps the Clan of the Dark Caves?"

"That's a good question," Mossy Moon acknowledged. "It would have to be the Clan of the High Peaks. The Clan of the Dark Caves has their own problems right now. But Grass Moon couldn't be responsible. She would never have had her son killed. Maybe some of her Clanmates want to incite war and are acting without her knowledge. I can think of a few members who could be responsible. It would explain Tall Pine's disappearance as well."

"Oh, I didn't think of that," Falling Star said. "But it makes sense. As these death seem to be happening without our, nor Grass Moon's knowledge, it has to be individuals either in our Clan or hers'."

Spotted Owl sucked in a breath at the regent's words. _They certainly arrived at that conclusion fast. They don't even think for a second it could be Sharp and his friends. But if they are responsible for Tall Pine's disappearance, does that mean they're responsible for the other deaths as well? I still can't believe they are responsible for Tall Pine's disappearance!_ A shiver ran down her spine. She'd been talking with Sharp only a moment ago. Could he have killed some of those cats himself?

Spotted Owl turned to go as one last thought struck her. _Should I tell Falling Star and Mossy Moon what I know?_ She stood there, thinking hard. _No, not yet,_ she decided at last. _They have already arrived at their own conclusion, so I'll need proof if they're going to take me seriously. Besides, I should get some sleep._ With that, she headed across the camp, toward the trainee's den, unaware that her decision was a colossal mistake.

* * *

 **Hello again! Here is chapter 29. Unplanned originally, but I'm glad it added it as it smooths things over and ties up a few loose ends before we have a time skip. See you in the next chapter!**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - yes, I would probably be okay too if I had an unlimited supply of books I haven't read and a bright reading lamp (solving the dark problem). Hmmm… Spotted Owl isn't awful, but she is a pretty bad liar as we can already see. Yes, we might see Tall Pine lean towards joining the rogues. However, it would have to get worse that it already is for him as he has such as strong moral compass that joining the rogues goes against everything he believes in. We will see Hawk's Cry (his Spirit Guardian) soon!**

 **Questions of the Day: What do you think of Spotted Owl's father?**

 **Also, besides Warriors, what are some of your favorite books/series to read? I love Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings (currently on The Two Towers, if you've read, don't spoil, please), a lot of books by Rick Riordan, The Land of Stories, The Unwanteds, Keeper of the Lost Cities, and many, many more! (I stopped because my favorite books and series would've taken too long to list. These are just my absolute favorites).**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	31. Chapter 30: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 30: Spotted Owl**

"Careful, Spotted Owl," Sage Fur chided. "We're renewing the scent markers, but we can't step over the border."

"Yeah, the last thing we need is trouble with the Clan of the Flowing Waters," muttered Raven Swoop, who padded just behind them.

"I know, I know," Spotted Owl said with a sigh of exasperation and glanced up ahead at Yellow Sky, who was leading the patrol, to see if she had heard. If the senior fighter had, she didn't say anything and merely continued striding along at the head of the patrol.

The four cats finished quickly finished setting the scent markers for that area, and continued on their way down the mountainside, following their Clans' border with the Clan of the Flowing Waters. They traveled briskly and mostly in silence, stopping intermittently to reset the markers. It was not hard for Spotted Owl to detect a tense air among the cats of the patrol, one that had been present on every patrol she'd participated in for the last quarter moon, ever since the Clan of the High Peaks attacked her Clan.

In the past quarter moon, tensions between the Clans had escalated, and these days it felt as though every cat was on edge all of the time, waiting for something to happen. Everyone was tense and short-tempered and uneasy as a result. It was all Mossy Moon could do to keep fights from breaking out between her Clanmates as the Clan of the Morning Sun could not afford to squabble amongst themselves. They were busy enough with skirmishes with Clan of the High Peaks patrols that seemed to be occurring more and more frequently.

Relations between the last two Clans were not good either, especially as Mossy Moon had received reports that a patrol from the Clan of the Flowing Waters launched a raid on a Clan of the Dark Caves patrol without Flame Moon, their chieftain's, permission. Now the Clan of the Flowing Waters were waiting in suspense for retribution from the Clan of the Dark Caves. Flame Moon had also visited with a request that the Clan of the Morning Sun back his Clan up in case of a battle, but Mossy Moon wasn't inclined to do.

"Yellow Sky!" A loud voice calling Yellow Sky's name startled Spotted Owl out of deep thought. A sleek black tom was hurrying toward them, followed closely by a silver-and-white tabby she-cat and a young longhaired black she-cat.

"What are you doing so close to our border?" The black tom asked, halting no more than a fox-length inside his side of the border.

"Resettling the scent markers just like your patrol, Dark Night," Yellow Sky said coolly, but Dark Night still looked suspicious.

"Are you sure-" He began.

"Oh, come off it, Dark Night." The silver-and-white she-cat cut him off, flicking her tail over her Clanmates' ear. "They're just patrolling the border, same as us. And besides, the Clan of the Morning Sun cats are our friends, not our enemies."

"Not like the Clan of the Dark Caves," Dark Night muttered, still eyeing the other patrol.

His Clanmates turned to Yellow Sky. Dipping her head politely, she asked in a friendly tone, "How's the prey running?"

"Quite well, now that it's almost Time of the Green Earth," Yellow Sky replied, her tone still neutral though less cold.

Spotted Owl waited impatiently as Yellow Sky, joined by Sage Fur talked with the silver-and-white tabby she-cat, whom she learned was called Misty Stream. Dark Night and the other she-cat stood a several tail-lengths away, appearing not very inclined to make conversation, so it came as a surprise to when the longhaired black she-cat padded over to Spotted Owl and meowed a greeting.

"Hello," Spotted Owl replied warily. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I know you."

"My name is Holly Blossom. I'm sorry, but you look so much like another Clan of the Morning Sun cat I know. He name is Tall Pine. Is he your brother?"

Spotted Owl blinked in confusion. "Yes. He is."

Holly Blossom's face lit up. "I met him at the last Gathering where he became fast friends with my younger sister. She's been bugging me to try and talk to him while I'm on patrol. How is he?"

Spotted Owl's heart twisted in renewed grief. She had never known that Tall Pine had friends outside the Clan. And here was another trainee, who cared enough to take the time to ask how he was. How could she tell Holly Blossom that her brother was missing and presumed dead, most likely because of her?

The young she-cat's face must've taken on a distressed look because Holly Blossom looked concerned and started to apologize. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. Did something happen to Tall Pine? Is he-"

"Missing," Spotted Owl interrupted abruptly. "And most likely dead."

"Oh," Holly Blossom breathed. "Oh, so he's the cat from the Clan of the Morning Sun our chieftain said had gone missing. I'm sorry. It must be hard for you and your family."

"It's alright," Spotted Owl said, turning away. "He's disappeared half a moon ago, so he's most likely dead. We've come to terms with it."

"Well, thank you for telling me…what is your name?"

"Spotted Owl."

"Well, goodbye, Spotted Owl," Holly Blossom called over her shoulder turning back to her Clanmates.

Her head drooping, Spotted Owl padded away, joining her Clanmates as they took their leave of the Clan of the Flowing Waters cats and continued their patrol.

. . .

The sun was low in the sky, suspended between two wispy pink-tipped clouds once the four cats reached the camp, finishing up the last patrol for the day. They passed between Rabbit Nose, Rising Water, and Dappled Fur, already at their posts for the first watch. Her Clanmates was taking precautions with the extra cat on guard, Spotted Owl noted.

"Yellow Sky," Rising Water, who sat beside the entryway, greeted the leader of the patrol. "How are the borders?"

"Quiet," Yellow Sky reported. "Are we the last patrol?"

"No—Scattered Leaves and Fern Dapple are still out hunting, completing an assessment," Rising Water replied. "But they should be back soon."

Yellow Sky nodded and then led her patrol through the passageway.

Inside, dusk had fallen on the quieting camp. The daily chores finished, the Clan of the Morning Sun cats relaxed in groups dispersed throughout the gorge. One by one, they slowly began to retire to their nests for the night.

Spotted Owl made her way toward the fresh-kill pile and selected a grouse for her evening meal. She headed over to the trainee's den to eat, but merely picked at her food half-heartedly as her conversation with Holly Blossom was still in the forefront of her mind.

Eventually, she decided to dispose of the half-eaten remains of her meal and head to her nest. She was just about to enter her den when motion on the other side of the camp caught her eye. The heavy blanket of night had fallen now, and the camp was almost entirely deserted, so she was surprised to see a small number of cats discretely making their way toward the entrance as if they didn't want to be noticed.

Alerted, Spotted Owl walked a few paces forward, her muzzle raised to taste the air. She froze as she detected the all too familiar scents of the four out the five rogues that were staying with her Clan, Sharp among them.

 _What are they doing, sneaking out of camp like this? It can't be for any honest reason,_ she thought with firm conviction. Though her instincts told her that following the rogues was wrong and potentially dangerous, she quickly decided to do so anyway. She darted into the shadows at the outskirts of the camp and slipped around the perimeter, tracing the path the rogues took toward the passageway.

Spotted Owl paused halfway along the tunnel and dropped into a crouch, her eyes on the four cats as they stood just inside the bramble thicket that covered most of the entrance. Once the four cats determined that it was safe, they hurried out into the open and vanished into the shadows of the forest beyond. Spotted Owl padded to where the rogues had stood a moment before, tasting the air for the scents of the guards. To both her relief and grave disappointment, they were all far away, patrolling the perimeter of the stone gorge, intent on protecting the Clan from incoming threats, not ones leaving the camp. Part of her had wanted them to stop the rogues, but another part was relieved that they hadn't so she could follow the cats and find out what they were up to. Taking a deep breath of the cool night air, she dashed out of the protection of the thicket and raced into the forest.

The young she-cat tracked the rogues as stealthily as she could through the woods. She made sure to remain downwind of them even though she stayed quite far behind, unwilling to take any chances of being discovered. She tracked them for a long way, and by her recollection, they were heading for the border with the Clan of the High Peaks.

Spotted Owl was occupied with staying on the scent trail, so she didn't notice that the rogues had stopped until it was almost too late. Luckily, she realized her mistake just in time and slipped back into the cover of a holly bush.

Now safely hidden beneath the sheltered branches of the bush, Spotted Owl turned her attention back to the rogues, curious at why they had stopped. It was hard to see from a distance, but she dared not move any closer. They were clustered around something, backs to her and heads bent close together. After a moment, two of them slipped off into the undergrowth, one to the left and the other to the right, while the other two moved forward, stalking something.

 _What in the stars are they doing?_ Spotted Owl wondered. She began to creep after them when a strangled cry pierced the air, just for a moment, before something abruptly cut it off.

Spotted Owl sucked in a breath of alarm and hurried forward, pressing her way through a clump of bracken. What she saw on the other side gave her an answer, but it was worse that she feared. The rogues stood, their backs to her, in a semicircle at the center of a tiny glade sheltered from outside view by a thick wall of undergrowth. They crouched over a struggling form, the right size and shape for a cat, keeping it pinned to the grassy earth with thorn-sharp claws. One of the rogues stood near what she thought was cat's head with their paw pressed firmly over its mouth to prevent anymore cries for help. As the cat struggled, it's pale gray coat splashed with dark brown caught a shaft of moonlight, making Spotted Owl suck in another breath, this time one of horror. They rogues had captured Scattered Leaves!

Time seemed to freeze in place as the realization washed over her. The rogues had her Clanmate, Scattered Leaves! She knew Sharp and the others were responsible for Tall Pine's disappearance, and suspected they were behind the other deaths, but she had not desire to believe it. But here it was, full proof, right in front of her eyes. They could have only captured Scattered Leaves for one reason: to kill him.

Her first instinct was to yowl a battle cry and come dashing to Scattered Leaves's aid. But she stopped herself. It would do no good. There were four of them and only her and Scattered Leaves. She would be slain alongside him, and there would be no one left to warn the Clan.

Her second instinct was to race back to camp as fast as she could to get help. But no, she couldn't do that either. By the time she returned with a patrol of the Clan of the Morning Sun fighters, the rogues would be gone, slipped away into the night like serpents away from the scene of the crime. As much as she hated it, if she wanted to help her Clan, the only thing she could do was to stay. And wait. And watch.

Spotted Owl turned back to the glade in front of her, steeling herself for what she was about to witness. _It will be okay,_ she shakily reassured herself. _You're doing this so you can report back to Mossy Moon and prevent more deaths. This is for the greater good of the Clan._

"What are we waiting for?" A crisp voice—the female rogue called Brisk—hissed. "Let's get on with it!" She glanced up nervously at the overcast sky. "We shouldn't linger here too long."

"Patience, Brisk," A calm, authoritative voice responded. The speaker was Glint, her indifferent expression and strong stance matching her voice. "We can take our time."

"And if you're worried about a Clan cat finding us, don't," Glaze, Glint's brother scoffed haughtily. "The rest of 'em are curled up in their dens, sound asleep."

"Still," Brisk said. "I'd like to get on with it. Sharp, it's your turn. What's the holdup?"

Three pairs of eyes turned to the fourth rogue, the one crouching with his paw over their captive's mouth. Sharp, his ginger-and-brown tabby coat turned pale gray in the darkness, stood stock-still, gazing down into what Spotted Owl could imagine were Scattered Leaves's terrified eyes.

"What? Oh, yes, of course," Sharp said flusteredly. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, but still did not begin whatever cruel task it was his turn to perform. "Wait, why am I doing this? Isn't it Crow's turn?"

"Yes, but remember, he had to remain back at the camp to take care of something," Brisk said impatiently. "So, it's your turn."

"Right." Sharp nodded thoughtfully. "But why are we taking another tonight? The plan is already in motion."

"Oh for the stars' sake!" Brisk exclaimed. "I'll do it."

"No, Brisk," Glint said sternly. "It is Sharp's turn. Unless, of course, he is unable." Her green eyes turned pointedly on Sharp.

"It's okay," Sharp meowed, determination, though reluctant, predominant in his voice. "I can do it."

 _They are debating who will kill him!_ Spotted Owl thought, hot fire of rage filling every part of her. _I can't believe Sharp is going to do it._ The sting of betrayal tasted sour on her tongue. Her blood curdled at the thought of what was going to happen next.

Glint gave a curt nod and started to pace in a tight arc around the other rogues who stood on each side of Scattered Leaves, holding the still squirming tom down. Each one of her steps was slow and purposeful. "Noble member of the Clan of the Morning Sun," she began, addressing Scattered Leaves, even though her gaze was fixed in front of her. Her tone was mocking. "Your Clan and the others hold themselves high and mighty because you think your ways are the best. You hide here in your valley, away from the rest of the world and you look down upon any other cats who are different from you. But what you do seem to realize is that there is a grievous history hidden by some of your ancestors though it is right in front of your arrogant noses if you would only open your eyes. You do not realize that you are not as high and mighty as you think. You never knew that there were cats who were affected by the wrongdoings of the Clans might come back with tooth and claw."

Glint paused dramatically, and with a sweeping motion turned to face Scattered Leaves at last. "Well, here we are. We want payback from the wrongdoings of the Clans. And we want it in blood."

"You have no right!" Scattered Leaves spat in defiance, jerking free of Sharp's hold for a moment. "No right to decide this! This is wrong-" Sharp, who was scrambling to get Scattered Leaves back under control, managed to slap his paw over the young hunter's mouth.

"Oh, what you still do not understand is that," Glint said calmly, leaning in close, "what the Clans did to us was wrong. So we have every right." The lithe gray she-cat's gaze flicked up, meeting Sharp's, and she gave the tiniest of nods. It was a small gesture, also impossible to see, but the consequences were tremendous.

At Glint's signal, Sharp retracted his paws, allowing Scattered Leaves one last gulp of fresh air. Then the tom swooped in, one paw outstretched, his curled claws unsheathed. With one quick motion, he drew his thorn-sharp claws across Scattered Leaves's neck, letting deep red blood spill onto the grass, watering the ground with red droplets.

Spotted Owl drew in a sharp gulp of air. Even from afar, and in the darkness, she could see plainly what had happened, but still, confusion and anger mixed with a sense of betrayal coursed through her. Even though she had known what the rogues were going to do, part of her still hadn't believed it. A desperate whim to run to her Clanmate's side, pleading for forgiveness, filled her, but cold fear made her legs like rock, anchoring her to the spot on which she stood. She was quite aware of her own breath coming in quick gasps through her still in-tact throat as Scattered Leaves's bone-chilling last wail rang in her ears. The young she-cat collapsed on the ground, begging for it to stop, for him to go silent, so she did not have to hear any longer.

And then everything did go silent. Anxious but wary, Spotted Owl eventually picked herself up off the ground and turned back to the glade in front of her. The rogues were picking up, preparing to leave. Where to, she had no idea, but she had not the heart to follow them any longer.

"Well, that's that," Brisk announced. "We're done, and everything is cleaned up. Now, let's get out of here before it starts to rain. I'm looking forward to just dropping in my soft nest."

Glint ignored her as she turned to the other two. "Remember, head right to the meeting place on the border where you will rendezvous with Cinder and Slit. Finish up as quickly as possible and make sure you are back before dawn. We will head back to the camp to give our report to Crow."

Glaze nodded, and hauling Scattered Leaves's body between him and Sharp, the toms left the clearing, disappearing between fern fronds on the opposite side. Meanwhile, Glint and Brisk turned to leave, passing not far from Spotted Owl's hiding place.

Spotted Owl stayed still, holding her breath until she could no longer hear or smell the fresh scents of the rogue she-cats. It was only then when she finally let out a huge sigh and permitted herself to fall apart, collapsing once more, this time in a puddle of tears on the forest floor.

 _I can't believe Sharp did that,_ she thought. _He killed my Clanmate! There is no doubt now that the rogues are bad. They've been killing these innocent cats! I have to do something. Scattered Leaves's blood is already on my paws. I have to do something..._

As Spotted Owl's well of tears slowly began to run shallow, she became aware of a sound, a voice. It was familiar, high-pitched and young, calling Scattered Leaves's name. The black and white dappled she-cat sat up, a memory jogged in her mind.

"Rising Water said we weren't the last patrol," Spotted Owl whispered. "Scattered Leaves was still out, giving Fern Dapple an assessment. Fern Dapple! Fern Dapple!" She sprang to her paws and took off through the trees.

"Fern Dapple!" Spotted Owl pounded through the trees, following her fellow trainee's voice as she simultaneously called the other she-cat's name.

"Who is it? Who's there?" Fern Dapple's voice was much closer now, sounding afraid.

"Fern Dapple, it's me!" Spotted Owl shouted, bursting through a thicket of sapling pine trees and skidding to a halt at the banks of a small brook. Through the trees on the opposite bank, she could see the familiar silver form of Fern Dapple.

"Spotted Owl?" Fern Dapple said in confusion, swinging toward the sound of the black and white dappled she-cat's voice. Seeing Spotted Owl, she hurried closer and leaped over the brook in one graceful bound. The silver tabby she-cat's face was grim and anxious. "What are you doing out here? Have you seen Scattered Leaves? I've been looking for him for a long time, so I wondered if the Clan noticed our absence and sent a search patrol."

Spotted Owl sighed heavily, making the other trainee lean forward with concern. "No, the Clan hasn't sent a search patrol. But yes, I have seen Scattered Leaves."

"Then where is he? And what are you doing out here alone?" Fern Dapple asked, growing more agitated. "If you've seen him, why isn't he with you?" She paused, searching Spotted Owl's downcast face. "Tell me what's going on. Where is my instructor?!"

 _Great,_ Spotted Owl thought grumpily. _Once more, I get to be the bearer of more bad news._ Aloud, she said quietly, "Fern Dapple, I will tell you, but you have to calm down first."

"Okay," the silver tabby she-cat agreed apprehensively, pacing a few steps before she sat down, the tip of her tail still twitching.

"Now, this is going to be hard to hear," Spotted Owl warned. "But something has happened to Scattered Leaves."

"What? What happened to him?" Fern Dapple demanded immediately.

"H-he was attacked," Spotted Owl stuttered, Scattered Leaves's bone-chilling cry ringing in her ears. The image of the rogues roughly holding him down flashed in front of her eyes. She drew in a shaky breath. "T-they got to him, caught him unaware. They pinned him down and slit his neck. T-there was nothing I could do."

"Who's 'they?' Who attacked Scattered Leaves?"

Spotted Owl turned away, internally fighting with herself at whether to spill that secret. "The rogues," she whispered at last, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"The rogues?" Fern Dapple stared at her, blue eyes wide, her mouth turned upward into an 'o,' but she did not seem that surprised. She nodded slowly, understanding spreading across her face. "A while ago, before his disappearance, Tall Pine came to me with concerns about the rogues. He suspected that they were here with malicious intents and were behind the mysterious deaths. He made some good points, but I wasn't completely convinced. I didn't want to believe that what Tall Pine said could be true, but I told him to talk to Mossy Moon just in case. He went missing shortly afterward, so he never got to tell her. And now, Scattered Leaves is dead… I guess I have to believe him. You do too, right?"

"Yes," Spotted Owl nodded, amazed by Fern Dapple's surprising knowledge. "I only wish I listened to him sooner and that we did something, so he wasn't killed because he knew too much. He was only looking out for me."

"So you think the rogues killed him?" Fern Dapple whispered.

"Yes. As much as I don't want to believe it, it has to be true."

Fern Dapple's eyes hardened with determination. "Well then, we can't let his sacrifice be in vain. We have finish what he started and protect our Clanmates, and the rest of the Clans. I think we should start by talking to Mossy Moon."

Spotted Owl blinked in surprise, and shook her head. "No, you don't have to do this. I can do it alone. I don't want another cat to be hurt in the process."

"But cats have already been hurt!" Fern Dapple exclaimed. "Scattered Leaves, my instructor, is dead! I won't sit by when I know what is really going on. I can't. I will help you, whether you like it or not!"

"Very well then," Spotted Owl relented. "I guess I don't have any choice." But she was secretly glad that Fern Dapple had insisted. She felt another weight lift from her shoulders. She didn't have to do it alone, Fern Dapple was here to held her bear the burden. New hope lifted her sore heart. "But I think we should wait a little while to talk to Mossy Moon. We're exhausted, and we need to plan what we're going to say. We may only have one shot to convince her."

"Okay," Fern Dapple agreed. "That's a good decision. Let's get back to camp and sleep. It has been a long night."

With that, the pair turned and headed for the camp through the shadowy woods. Above them, the overcast sky broke, and rain began to fall, drenching the forest and washing away the cruel events of the night.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, I'm sorry it has been a while. I've been pretty busy between getting sick and preparing for my finals, but I'm happy to say everything is over now! I'm on summer break! Yay! (So I will be updating more regularly, if not more often).**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - Yes, you are correct that Tall Pine's strong moral compass is a weakness in this case. He will refuse unless he know there is no other option and things are getting dire. For now, Tall Pine is holding onto hope that he might be rescued, but he will eventually have to face the facts. I can't say anything more as it would spoil Tall Pine's next chapter :)**

 **QOTD - What is your opinion of Fern Dapple? If you were her, would you help Spotted Owl, or walk away, knowing you could because you weren't directly involved? Also, if you were Spotted Owl, would you accept her help?**

 **Also, what is your favorite outdoor summer activity? Ex - camping, hiking, swimming**

 **See y'all soon!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	32. Chapter 31: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 31: Spotted Owl**

An eerie cry split the serene night, echoing among the shadowy trees in the forest around her before is ceased as suddenly as it had started. Spotted Owl's head snapped up, and she sprang forward, the gray undergrowth falling away before her paws until she stood at the edge of the narrow clearing, the all-too-familiar scene spread out before her; the rogues' dark shapes crouched in a circle with their backs to her, pinning down the captured Scattered Leaves.

 _What's going on? How am I here again?_ Spotted Owl wondered in confusion. A part of her knew she was still safe in her nest in the trainee's den, but this felt so real. Too real for comfort. _I must be dreaming. No, no, no! I can't watch this again._ Spotted Owl tried to pull away, to shake herself out the dream, but her paws were stone, legs unmovable.

Unintelligible words were exchanged between the rogues, before Glint began to pad in the tight circle, addressing Scattered Leaves with words Spotted Owl didn't have to hear to know.

"...grievous mistake hid by your ancestors…right in front of your noses...never knew the cats who were affected might come back...here we are...we want payback...in blood..."

Glint leaned closer and gave a tiny nod. Like a hawk diving for its prey, Sharp swooped in, drawing his talons across Scattered Leaves's neck. Blood spurted from the wound, spilling everywhere and covering everything until all Spotted Owl could see was red.

And then, she was back in the shadowy forest. The chilling scream pierced the air. Once more she was running. The glade. The rogues, pining Scattered Leaves. Glint spoke, then signaled Sharp. Blood spurting from the gas, red blood everywhere, then darkness.

 _I have to get out of here!_ Spotted Owl thought desperately as, for what the millionth time, she found herself in the forest, the scream echoing in her ears. Her own voice rose to join it as she found herself on the outskirts of the clearing once again. The long shadows around her seemed to close in on her as the sickly blood sprang forth, drowning everything in its path yet again. Her legs buckled and she curled into a terrified ball. _Wake up! I can't watch this again! I can't! I can't!_

"Young one," a familiar fruity voice echoed in her head, above the quickly fading sound of the desperate scream. "Rise. You're safe now."

Cautiously, Spotted Owl raised her head and looked around herself. To her great surprise, she was no longer in the shadowy woodland of her nightmare. It was gone, faded away, merely a figment of her imagination now. Instead of the forest, she crouched on the banks of a merrily gurgling creek, moonlight that slanted through arched branches of stately oaks dancing on its continually fluctuating surface.

 _I'm in the Clan of the Bright Stars. This is where I first met Bramble Foot,_ the young she-cat realized, glancing up. Is he- There was no need for her to finish that thought as she saw her Spirit Guardian standing next to her, smiling warmly down even though his deep yellow eyes were sorrowful.

"Oh, Bramble Foot," Spotted Owl breathed, tears pricking the corners of her ears as she leaned forward to bury her muzzle in his chest fur. For a second, she remained tense, wondering if she crossed a line, but she relaxed once she felt his chin rest on the back of her head, embracing her. She sniffled, getting a strong whiff of his frosty scent, which she imagined was what stars smelled like. But underneath it, she could still detect his comforting smell that belonged to the Clan of the Morning Sun.

Thinking about her Clan brought hard memories back in a rush, starting from when Tall Pine first went missing to Scattered Leaves's death just earlier that night. Along with the memories came the mess of emotions she had pushed down; anger, hate, desperation, guilt, and helplessness. Her throat clenched and the tears in the corners of her eyes fell as she began to sob.

Afterward, Spotted Owl had no recollection of how long they remained that way, Bramble Foot holding her, letting her cry. Finally, when her tears had mostly dried, he pulled back and gazed sadly down at her.

"I've been watching you," murmured Bramble Foot as he studied her face. "I know what is going on for you, how much you've been through. I saw what happened with Scattered Leaves. I thought you could use some advice or a shoulder to cry on, so I summoned you here. I was right, no?"

"Yes, you were." Spotted Owl sniffled, blinking away the last of her tears. "Thank you for bringing me here. I was having a horrible nightmare about Scattered Leaves's death. I still can't believe that the rogues killed him or any one of those cats. They are horrible and murderous! Tall Pine was suspicious of the rogues right from the very start and he tried to warn me, but I was too stupid to listen. I was too wrapped up in my own petty problems. And now he's gone! They've killed him because he knew too much. And it's all my fault! I should've listened to him. We could've prevented all of this. I should have listened-"

"Spotted Owl," Bramble Foot gently cut her off. "It is all right. You cannot keep blaming yourself. I know what you're going through. I feel your pain. I also know that you can't keep beating yourself up because you can't change the past."

Outrage sparked inside her, Spotted Owl sprang to her paws, glaring at her Spirit Guardian. "How can you say that it's not my fault? We both know that it is! If not for me, all of this could've been prevented! Now that it has happened, I am the only one who can stop it, but I have no idea how. So how can you possibly understand what I'm going through?"

Wordlessly, Bramble Foot rose to his paws and stretched himself to his full height, so he loomed powerfully over her. His shone with fierce intensity as he regarded her. "You should learn to think before you speak," he said sharply. "You spoke rashly, for you do not know everything about me. I understand more than you think." His tone were soft and gentle now. "Come, walk with me. I have a story to tell you." He turned and began to pad away from the creek, into the forest.

Confused, Spotted Owl hurried after her Spirit Guardian. She caught up quickly, and fell into step, looking quizzically up at him.

Bramble Foot strode along in silence for a few moments. His eyes were glazed over, mind somewhere else, lost in remembering. "I was once an ambitious young cat like you," he began in a low voice. "I had my sights set on becoming chieftain of the Clan one day. I wanted it more than everything, but my siblings didn't understand. I thought that they were young and immature, so I pushed them away. All though my time as a trainee and after I became a full member of the Clan, I worked hard to prove myself continuously. And then, one day, after Mossy Moon became chieftain, she chose me as regent. I was overjoyed. All my hard work had paid off! I would achieve my dream!"

Bramble Foot paused and looked back down at Spotted Owl, studying her for a moment. "However, things don't always go as planned." He turned, continuing to walk. "I soon found it was more work than I had ever dreamed of. Being regent required endless devotion and all of my time and effort. I was quickly overwhelmed, and I didn't feel capable. It was a dark time for me. I went to Mossy Moon, demanding why she had chosen me as regent because had lost all faith that I was capable. But she told me she had selected me not because of all of the outstanding acts I'd performed trying to prove myself, but because she could see I was determined and brave and knew I could step up.

"After that, my view of being regent changed. I made up with my siblings and let them in to support myself. I learned to divide up my time between work and play. But the most important part was, I came to believe that I didn't have to be the best. I didn't focus on my personal dreams of being chieftain; I focused on serving my Clan and doing whatever I could to take care of it."

Bramble Foot stopped again and turned to face Spotted Owl. His face was serious. "I understand what you are going through. I, too, felt like that once; lost and alone, feeling guilty, and afraid, not knowing what to do. But I have found that it is only when we are in our darkest places that we are fully able to step up. You have been through alot but I have faith that you will have the strength to know and to do what is needed."

Spotted Owl raised her eyes to meet her Spirit Guardian's, tears glistening in them. "Thank you Bramble Foot, for your words, your encouragement. I think I am ready to do what needs to be done now." She drew in a shaky breath. "But what about Tall Pine?"

"Oh, Spotted Owl," Bramble Foot murmured, shaking his head. "We are never truly gone. You will see Tall Pine again, someday soon…"

The Clan of the Bright Stars cat's words grew quieter, fading, as the colorful landscape around them blended into a swirl of colors, and then disappeared into white. Before her, Bramble Foot's pelt was paling rapidly, disappearing into nothingness. His yellow eyes shone like stars as he gave her one last smile.

"Wait!" She called. "Don't go yet! What do you mean-"

Spotted Owl jerked awake, her breathing rapid. She was back in her nest in the trainee's den, the first rays of dawn light peeking in the entrance. Calming her breath, she glanced around her at the other trainees who were still fast asleep. On the other side of the den, Fern Dapple twitched in her slumber, perhaps caught up in a nightmare like Spotted Owl's.

 _I'm glad Bramble Foot brought me to the Clan of the Bright Stars and out of that horrible nightmare,_ Spotted Owl thought with a shudder. _I feel much better now, and I know what I need to do. Though I do wish he could have explained what he mean by what he said about Tall Pine. My brother's dead, so how could I see him?Unless it's in the Clan of the Bright Stars. Does that mean I'm going to die soon as well?_

A sudden heart-wrenching wail of grief followed by a commotion broke the peaceful silence of the camp, startling Spotted Owl out of her thoughts. Alarmed, she sprang to her paws and dashed out of the den.

"I'm going to get Mossy Moon!" Dappled Fur shouted to someone behind her, brushing past Spotted Owl in a hurry to get to the chieftain's den.

Unbalanced, Spotted Owl swayed before regaining her footing and turning an inquisitive gaze to where Dappled Fur had come from. Three cats—a returning patrol, an unusual sight this early—stood just inside the entrance, their fur ruffled. Rising Water and Rabbit Nose, the two other guards besides Dappled Fur, were talking urgently with the cats from the patrol. Between the many pairs of feet, Spotted Owl could see a gray and brown shape laying on the ground. Although her view was quickly blocked by other cats who were alerted by the commotion and came to see what it was about, she knew exactly what the shape was. Or, rather, who.

"Wuzz goin' on?" Jagged Path asked sleepily, stopping next to Spotted Owl just inside the mouth of the den.

Spotted Owl exchanged a dark glance with Fern Dapple, who had come up on her other side, before she hurried toward the rapidly growing crowd, arriving just behind Mossy Moon and Dappled Fur. Following in the chieftain's wake, she made her way to the front of the throng, halting at the edge of the ring the other cats created, to respectfully give Mossy Moon space to question the patrol.

"Sharp Wind, what is this? What happened?" Mossy Mo asked, addressing the reddish-brown tabby tom.

"Dawn Sky, Raven Swoop, and I were supposed to be taking the second watch last night, but Rising Water informed us that Scattered Leaves and Fern Dapple had not returned from their patrol, so we agreed to look for them," Sharp Wind explained loudly so that the entire crowd could hear. "We found no sign of Fern Dapple, but we found Scattered Leaves...like this." He gestured with his head to the lifeless body.

"Where?" Mossy Moon pressed, her voice tight.

"Just over our border with the Clan of the High Peaks."

Shocked and angry murmurs rippled through the gathered cats at Sharp Wind's statement.

"This is troubling news," Mossy Moon said gravely. "But you found no sign of Fern Dapple?" Worry was prominent in her tone.

"None." Sharp Wind shook his head sadly.

"Wait!" A voice called from the back of the crowd. The surprised cats parted to let Fern Dapple trot to the front.

"Oh, thank the stars!" Raven Swoop exclaimed, relief flooding his black face as he dashed over to his daughter, pressing his muzzle to her cheek. Waving Fern emerged from the crowd and hurried to stand on Fern Dapple's other side.

"Are you alright?" Mossy Moon inquired, her face etched with concern for her granddaughter. "What happened?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Fern Dapple mewed quietly, looking uncomfortable with all of the attention. "I went hunting on my own for a while, but when I finished, I couldn't find Scattered Leaves anywhere. I looked and looked, but I eventually decided to come back to camp because I was exhausted and I figured he would have returned to camp by then. But I guess he wasn't able to." Her voice wavered at the end as her eyes alighted on her instructor's body.

"Thank you for telling me Fern Dapple," Mossy Moon meowed. "Now, why don't you go with your parents and get some rest." Fern Dapple, led by Waving Fern and Raven Swoop padded away as Mossy Moon raised her head to address the gathered cats.

"A tragedy happened last night," she began, her voice ringing clearly and solemnly. "Our Clanmate, Scattered Leaves, was found like this on the Clan of the High Peaks' land. I am not sure what it means yet, but I assure you, we will find out. I will have Red Maple examine his body while I discuss this troubling news with Falling Star and the Council Cats. I will let you all know when we come to a decision. If we conclude that the Clan of the High Peaks is guilty, I will take a patrol to confront Grass Moon right away. But, even if we don't, just in case, no one is to go near the border with the Clan of the High Peaks, save for border patrols. I know we all feel the loss of our fallen Clanmate, and we will mourn him while we sit vigil tonight, but for now, there is work to be done, so we must go about our day as usual."

The Clan of the Morning Sun chieftain finished her speech with a sad bow of her head to acknowledge Rising Water and Dewy Grass, Scattered Leaves's mother and sister and only surviving family. Then, she turned to go, signaling to Falling Star and the Council Cats, minus Rising Water, to follow her. The rest of the Clan broke up into small groups and dispersed throughout the camp, talking in all manner of tones; from angry to suspicious to sorrowful.

"Mossy Moon! Wait!" Spotted Owl called, springing to her feet and racing after the dark brown tabby she-cat.

"What is it?" Mossy Moon looked alarmed.

"May I speak with you?" Spotted Owl requested, feeling shy now.

"I'm sorry, Spotted Owl, but now is not the time." Mossy Moon shook her head indulgently, but her face was tense and impatient.

"Please? I have to talk to you about something. It's urgent."

"Very well. But it will have to wait until after I speak with Falling Star and the Council Cats."

"Thank you!" Spotted Owl smiled, relieved, as the older cats headed to Mossy Moon's den. She hurried after them, and took a seat outside the cave, resolving to wait there until the chieftain could speak with her.

The morning wore on as Spotted Owl waited outside the den. At first, she watched her Clanmates go about their daily chores around her, but tired of it eventually and began to fidget impatiently. She finally sank to sneakily eavesdropping on parts of the conversation as she was bored of everything else and wanted to know how much longer it was going to take.

"They're still busy talking, huh?"

Spotted Owl started as a voice very close to her suddenly spoke. "Yes, they are quite busy," she said hurriedly, looking up to find Fern Dapple standing in front of her.

"You weren't eavesdropping, were you?" The silver she-cat asked playfully, her eyes sparkling teasingly.

"No, of course not!" Spotted Owl replied hastily. Then she laughed, realizing Fern Dapple was only teasing her. "Alright, you caught me. I was eavesdropping."

"Well, did you at least find out how far along they are, and if they're going to be finished any time soon?" Fern Dapple asked, taking a seat beside the fighter trainee. "They've been in there since just after dawn, and it's more than halfway to sunhigh!"

"I think they should be done soon," Spotted Owl replied, eyeing the sun.

"So, what are we going to tell Mossy Moon?" Fern Dapple inquired in an undertone after a brief silence.

"The truth," Spotted Owl said simply.

Fern Dapple opened her mouth to reply but caught herself off as that was the exact moment Falling Star, Sharp Wind, Cloudy Water, and Bracken Tail emerged from the den, talking quietly amongst themselves. Mossy Moon poked her head out after them and beckoned to the two young she-cats.

"So, why do you want to talk to me so urgently, Spotted Owl?" Mossy Moon asked once all three cats were seated inside her den.

"I—we—wanted to talk with you about…" Spotted Owl started.

"About Tall Pine and Scattered Leaves and the rogues," Fern Dapple finished for her.

"Right," Spotted Owl said, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Before his disappearance, Tall Pine came to me with suspicions about the rogues—Sharp, Glint, Crow, and the others. He suspected that they were lying about the reasons why they came here, and instead mean us all harm. He even had evidence, but I didn't believe him. But then…"

"He went missing," Fern Dapple continued. "We think they took him because he knew too much."

"Spotted Owl, Fern Dapple, thank you for coming to me with this," Mossy Moon said gravely, "but these are wild accusations at the newcomers, who as far as I'm concerned have been nothing but helpful to us and the other Clans. Do you have any proof to back these suspicions up?"

"Yes, we do!" Spotted Owl exclaimed. "Tall Pine's disappearance should be enough! But, if you don't think so, think about how the strange scents appeared on the Clans' territories not long before the rogues showed up. I know they took responsibility, but why would they scout out our territory before revealing themselves if they had nothing but good intentions? Think about it. Isn't it suspicious?"

"And what about all of the cats that are suddenly showing up dead?" Fern Dappled added. "All of the Clans have been at peace for moons, so why would they start killing cats without provocation? Also, we didn't kill Mellow Storm and that other Clan of the High Peaks cat. So who did? Tall Pine disappeared, but the Clan of the High Peaks deny it. And now, Scattered Leaves is dead."

"Listen," Mossy Moon said patiently, but sternly like she was gently scolding very young kits. "Thank you for telling me your concerns. I know you both have had a difficult time lately, Spotted Owl, with your brother's tragic disappearance, and Fern Dapple, with the fresh news of your instructor's death. I know I cannot comprehend what you two must be going through. However," her voice took on a more serious tone, "it does not give you the right to make outrageous accusations like this. The newcomers came here to learn our ways, and they have done just that. They have become model members of each of the Clans. Furthermore, Falling Star, the Council Cats and I, with help from Red Maple's examination of the body, have concluded that the Clan of the High Peaks is responsible for Scattered Leaves's death. We will be confronting them about it very soon."

"But—" Fern Dapple started.

"I'm sorry," the dark brown tabby she-cat cut her off, her tone motherly again now. "I know you both must be devastated and looking for someone to blame. But the Clan of the High Peaks is responsible, not the rogues. I do not want to hear anymore about this. Now you both should go and get some rest. It has been a trying time for all of us."

Distressed, Spotted Owl exchanged a glance with Fern Dapple and then looked up at Mossy Moon, ready to protest, but a very firm look from the chieftain immediately stopped her. Crestfallen, she reluctantly turned and followed Fern Dapple out of the den.

"What are we going to do?" Spotted Owl cried once she and Fern Dapple were a safe distance from the den. "Mossy Moon doesn't believe us! She thinks we're misguided grief-stricken silly trainees who desperately want closure so we're throwing meaningless accusations around! This was our last hope. If Mossy Moon doesn't take us seriously, let alone believe what we're telling her is true, no one will. We can't do anything. We're powerless. The rogues might as well celebrate their victory!"

"Wait a moment," Fern Dapple said, interrupting Spotted Owl's miserable rambling. "So what if she doesn't believe us? We can't give up this easily. If we do, then will the rogues really have won."

"But why shouldn't we give up?" Spotted Owl demanded, rounding on the hunter trainee. "Convincing Mossy Moon was our only chance."

"No, it isn't," Fern Dapple insited, raising her chin. Her eyes flashed with determination. "I refuse to give up. I will not let Scattered Leaves's death be in vain. Mossy Moon may not believe us, but we still know what is going on. We will just have to be strong and simply take matters into our own paws."

* * *

 **Wow, I can't believe I'm already on chapter 31! We are getting close to the end of the story. Originally, there was only going to be 4 chapters left, but I've fleshed everything out and added 9 more (total of 40) instead. So the countdown begins! Next chapter, we will be back with Tall Pine. Also, after this next chapter, things will also be picking up speed.**

 **This chapter was long, but full of very important moments for both the plot and the characters. I feel like the last part of the chapter is a good way to see one big difference between Fern Dapple and Spotted Owl. Spotted Owl is so devastated and guilt-stricken, that she is ready to give up after this one try failed. However, Fern Dapple, who is also grieving for her instructor, takes her pain and turns it into tireless determination.**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - Yeah, I feel so bad for Spotted Owl. But also as Bramble Foot hinted at, now that she is in her darkest place, at rock bottom, she can (hopefully) find a way to get back up and come out stronger. She also really cannot deny it any longer. Oh, so you picked up on that. I was hoping someone would. Yes, Crow is the leader of that group. I love hiking and swimming as well. Badminton...well...I like it, but I suck at it. My brothers, cousin, and I sometimes play and we get a kick out of how bad I am.**

 **Somerandomperson (Guest) - Yes, the rogues are pretty horrible. They think their actions are justified though. We'll be finding out why later. I like Fern Dapple as well. I used to horseback ride and I loved it, but I don't anymore. I love pretty much everything; hiking, camping, swimming, sailing/boating, games or sports outside, going to the beach, picnics, and many more. I'm very outdoorsy, if you can't tell.**

 **Q(s)OTD: Why do you think Bramble Foot didn't tell Spotted Owl that her brother is alive? Do you think Mossy Moon's reasons refusing to believe Spotted Owl and Fern Dapple can be justified? Also, what is your favorite ice cream flavor?**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	33. Chapter 32: Tall Pine

**Chapter 32: Tall Pine**

Tall Pine sat on his haunches, staring absentmindedly up at the weak sunlight filtering through the round opening above his head. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, half-watching as the warm golden sunlight slowly faded. Though it didn't reach his aching muscles, the sunshine gave him a sense of warmth, hard to come by in his cold stone prison. It also gave him a feeling of hope, which was scarce for him these days, hope that he would get out of the cave one day and be able to bask in the sunlight. And maybe, just maybe, see his family and his Clan again.

Tall Pine was so engrossed in watching the dying light of the day, that he was not aware of his aching limbs and torn, bloody pads from yet more unsuccessful tries to escape. His body pained him often these days, either from the stunts he attempted trying to escape, or the hard ground that he had to sleep on, or the fact that he was always cold and damp from the cool and slightly wet interior of the cave.

The last light of the day had long since faded away by the time Tall Pine turned away from the opening, readying himself for a long night, just another in the blur of time of his stay in the cave. He had no way of knowing how long it had been since he first woke up imprisoned, but measuring by how Sharp came every few days, he knew it had been a long time. Long enough that even after resolving to remain steadfastly hopeful and optimistic, he was beginning to doubt that he would ever be rescued.

To maintain some sense of normalcy and ward off the frequent spells where he spaced out, Tall Pine had long since created a routine for himself; wake up, eat some prey, try some escape tactics, lay around, nap, wonder if Sharp was going to come, and eat some prey and then go to sleep. Right now, his rumbling belly reminded him that it was time for the evening meal, so he headed over to his meager fresh-kill pile.

 _I'm running low on prey again,_ Tall Pine thought, looking over his prey pile. _Oh, yeah! Sharp should be coming to bring more prey soon!_ He realized, perking up immediately. _It's been...well, I'm sure how many days, but I'm almost out of the last load he brought, so he should be coming today._

As if on cue, a gentle breeze wafted in the entrance, carrying with it the familiar scent of Sharp who was carrying some prey, most likely a thrush, a vole, and two mice.

"Hello!" Tall Pine enthusiastically greeted the brown and ginger tabby tom as he appeared in the opening.

Sharp jumped in surprise and dropped the prey that he held in his mouth, which landed with a muffled thump on the cave floor. "Careful! You surprised me," he snapped, sliding the mice which were slung over his back onto the ledge and nudging them over the side.

"Sorry," Tall Pine muttered, not very apologetic. Sharp's unusual manner had roused his curiosity.

"Yeah, well, here's your prey. I've got to go now," Sharp said briskly. He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Tall Pine called after him. With a sigh, Sharp turned back. "Why are you in such a hurry to leave?"

"I've got things to take care of at camp," he replied shortly.

"Like what? Do they have to do with this plan of your's?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, they do. What I will do and have done tonight is extremely critical because the fourth stage, which is by far the most important, of our plan is now in motion," the rogue said, almost proudly, though the pride didn't reach his eyes, which Tall Pine noticed looked haunted and even scared.

It may be significant for you and the rogues because of your malicious plan, but no one else, Tall Pine scoffed, though he kept his face neutral. Mouse dung! They are starting to move their plan very fast if they're on the fourth stage already.

"Why is the fourth stage the most important?" Tall Pine asked suspiciously.

"Because everything else hinges on us getting it just right. And if we do get it right, everything will be in place, so we might as well celebrate our victory," Sharp said with a smirk, regaining his cocky composure. "We've completed the first three steps of the plan, and the Clans are now busy fighting amongst themselves. The leadership is so blind with desire for revenge, that they have no idea that we are behind it. And they won't realize until it is too late. We will have won.."

 _I was right,_ Tall Pine thought with horror, tuning Sharp out after he heard what he needed to hear. _They've been killing cats to pit the Clans against one another. Relations between the Clans must be getting so bad that they are fighting each other, maybe even in a full-fledged war. If the fourth stage is what I think it is, Sharp's right, if the rogues get it right, all of the Clans will fight each other and most likely destroy one another. This is bad. Really bad. I'm the only one who knows the truth, but I'm a prisoner._

Just then, another thought occurred to him: _Sharp said they kidnapped me because I know too much, but why didn't they kill me then? Why was I spared? I'll have to figure that out some other time,_ he decided. _I am the only one who can save the Clans. I have to get out of here. But how?_ He thought hard for a moment, desperately trying to figure a plan other than the one that had been nagging him from the back of his mind for a while now. _I could accept Sharp's offer to join him and his friends. That way, I would have a greater chance of being able to warn the Clans and protect them. Evey instinct I have is screaming at me not to do this, but I have no choice. The lives of every Clan cat are in my paws._

Taking a deep breath, Tall Pine turned his attention back to Sharp who still sat on the ledge, now lost in thought. "Sharp, I have something to ask of you," he meowed loudly in an attempt to conceal any unsteadiness in his voice.

"What is it?" The other tom's tone was crisp as he regarded Tall Pine with a suspicious look on his face.

"Several times you offered me a way to get out of this cave if I agree to join you."

"So? What of it?"

"I would like to accept your offer."

Sharp's eyes opened wide, and his mouth dropped open, gaping at Tall Pine in surprise. Then the rogue's expression turned angry, guarded, his eyes narrowed. But what Sharp's next reaction Tall Pine completely by surprise; he threw back his head and laughed once, a harsh cackle of terrible amusement. "I offered you a chance to join the other rogues and me as a test. I was so sure you would never accept, but I guess you proved me wrong." He lowered his head, eyes frosty cold once more. "I had no intention of ever letting you join us. The others would never allow it. You will just have to stay stuck here. As for me, I have to go now. Make the prey last. I shan't be back for a while."

With one last harsh look, Sharp turned and swept out of the cave, vanishing through the opening and into the night.

"Wait!" Tall Pine shouted at the top of his lungs, rushing to the cave wall below the ledge. "Don't go! You said you would let me out of here if I accepted your offer! I did! Don't go! You said you would! I can't stay stuck here! Come back! Come back you filthy crowfood-eating double-crossing liar! Let me out of here!"

When Tall Pine had worn himself out by yelling, he flopped on the ground, breathing heavily. When he was calm enough, he sat up again and listened in vain for the sound of returning pawsteps, but he heard none. There was no fresh scent on the wind either. Sharp was gone. He was still a prisoner. His last hope had failed.

"Arghhhhhh!" The young tom screamed, on his paws once more, racing around the proximity of his prison in a blind fury, slamming into walls, tearing his meager moss nest to shreds. When at last, he had worn himself out by this as well, he collapsed on the cold stone floor. He could feel the trickle of blood oozing into his fur from several small cuts, and his entire body throbbed painfully, but he didn't care.

 _I hate Sharp!_ Tall Pine thought, pure, hot rage and hatred coursing through him, unlike anything he had ever felt before, even at the rogues. _He's a lying backstabbing savage rogue! Curse him! Curse all the rogues! That was my last chance to save the Clans. Our fates are sealed. The rogues have won. We are doomed. Everyone is condemned to a horrible death in battle against the other Clans or whatever twisted things the rogues have in store for the survivors._

"We are doomed," he whispered, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. Suddenly, he felt furious at not only the rogues, but everything and everyone; Spotted Owl for not believing him, his Clans for not searching for him hard enough, his ancestors for not stepping in to help the Clans.

"Where are you?" Tall Pine yelled, throwing his head back to glare murderously at the cold stars he could see in the patch of sky through the opening as his tears of despair fell like rain. "Why are you letting this happen to us? Why are you letting me go through this? Where are you when we need you?!"

But the stars remained silent, not answering.

Tall Pine collapsed once more on the ground, his tears like a torrent now, instead of gentle rain. He screamed and sobbed his hatred, fury, and deepest despair into the night until, worn out completely, he fell into a dark dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Chapter 32 is here! It is a very emotional chapter and a turning point for Tall Pine. Only 8 chapters left after this. (I can't believe it). Thank you everyone who read and reviewed!**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - I believe I mentioned that the Clan of the Morning Sun had several skirmishes with the Clan of the Dark Caves before the trio was born. Bramble Foot was killed in one of those, fighting bravely for his Clan. I was going to have him die from sickness like Wind Heart, the healer before Red Maple, but I feel like this death fits him better. An honorable death for an honorable cat. We will find out what the New Clans did to the rogues toward the end of the book. That's a good theory. I was also thinking that Clan of the Bright Star cats can kind of see the future, but cannot interfere with it by telling living cats. So Bramble Foot knows Tall Pine is alive, but can't risk Spotted Owl meddling with what will happen or risk getting her hopes up. My favorite kinds of ice cream are cookies 'n cream, chocolate chip cookie dough, and rocky road.**

 **Somerandomperson (Guest) - Perhaps, but Tall Pine could also live, and Bramble Foot knows he needs to let things run their natural course. Yeah, that was annoying. But she is also convinced that the Clan of the High Peaks are responsible, and thinks Spotted Owl and Fern Dapple are so grief-stricken, they're not quite in their right minds. I like cookies 'n cream, chocolate chip cookie dough, and rocky road.**

 **See you all soon!**

 **A Warrior At Heart**


	34. Chapter 33: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 33: Spotted Owl**

"Psst, Spotted Owl. Hey! Spotted Owl!"

Spotted Owl looked up, glancing in confusion around her. _Did someone call my name?_ She wondered. She curiously scanned the elder's den, where she was currently cleaning out the elders' old nests. Tumbling Stone and Shining Feather had vacated the cave, but Quiet Sun remained inside, watching in fond amusement as Whispering Rain and Amber Mist chased her tail. As the young she-cat watched them, Quiet Sun raised her eyes to meet Spotted Owl's, her gaze inquisitive. Quickly, Spotted Owl looked away, unable to meet her grandmother's gaze. Instead, her eyes drifted to the entrance where Fern Dapple crouched, hidden by the cave wall except for her face and forepaws.

"Spotted Owl!" The silver tabby she-cat exclaimed, her voice rising just above a whisper. "Come over here!"

Reluctantly, the black and white dappled she-cat trotted over. With a sigh, she asked, "What is it, Fern Dapple? I'm busy right now. I have to take care of the elders."

"We need to talk about what we're going to do about the rogues," Fern Dapple hissed in an urgent tone.

"Why?"

"Because three days have passed since we've spoken to Mossy Moon and we have to come up with a plan. The rogues are not taking breaks while advancing their agenda," The older trainee explained. "Can we talk after you finish?"

"Fine," Spotted Owl agreed, turning away to complete her task. Unhurriedly, she finished clearing away the old nests and then brushed any loose bits of moss, twigs or leaves out of the den before she collected fresh moss and carefully arranged the new nests.

"There," she said, taking a step back, "all done."

"Thank you, Spotted Owl," Quiet Sun said warmly. Since the two kits had left a short while before, the golden and reddish tabby she-cat had been sitting there watching her granddaughter work.

"Bye." Spotted Owl gave Quiet Sun a quick nod, still averting her eyes, and ducked out of the den.

"Spotted Owl! Over here!" A low voice called almost the instant the young she-cat stepped out of the cave. She looked up to see Fern Dapple standing on the other side of the camp, waiting impatiently inside the passageway. Flicking her tail to show she'd heard, Spotted Owl trotted over.

Fern Dapple mewed a greeting as Spotted Owl joined her, and then swiftly turned and led the way out through the passageway, not halting until the two she-cats were a sizeable distance from the camp. There they stepped off the path and slipped under the low branches of a sapling pine tree.

Once they were seated, Fern Dapple raised her head, her ears erect, and muzzle uplifted to taste the air, listening and sniffing for a sign of another cat. Spotted Owl did so as well, but luckily, she did not detect anyone.

"Good, now we know we won't be overheard," Fern Dapple said, once she seemed satisfied that no one was in their immediate proximity. "I'm glad we got the chance to speak because I have some bad news. I overheard Falling Star and Mossy Moon talking yesterday. Falling Star is pressing Mossy Moon to launch a retaliation for Scattered Leaves's death, since the patrol she took two days ago to confront the Clan of the High Peaks yielded nothing. Mossy Moon thinks that relatiating is the right course of action, but she said they have to plan it carefully. This is bad. I've never known my grandmother to be so willing to incite violence—she never is! Our situation will only get worse if we escalate the conflict by retaliating."

"You're right." Spotted Owl twitched her whiskers thoughtfully. "This is bad news."

"There's another thing you should know," Fern Dapple said, looking uneasy. "With everything that has happened, I needed someone to confide in. Blossom Dust is my friend, so when she noticed that something was wrong, I talked to her about my instructor's death. I didn't want to reveal everything, but she pressed. One thing led to another, and I ended up telling her everything."

"Everything?" Spotted Owl echoed in disbelief. "You told her everything? The truth about what the rogues are doing? Tall Pine's disappearance? Scattered Leaves's death?"

"Yes," Fern Dapple confirmed, looking ashamed.

Spotted Owl growled as she stood and paced agitatedly in a tight circle. "I cannot believe you told her everything!" She shouted, rounding on the other she-cat. "I thought we decided not to tell anyone unless we both agreed. Then you tell Blossom Dust of all cats! She's my sister, one of the last surviving members of my family. I wanted to keep her out of this!" The young she-cat sighed wearily, her face worn and heartsick. "I wanted to keep her safe."

"What's going on here?" At the new voice, both trainees whipped around to see Blossom Dust standing a few tail-lengths behind them, her head poked under a bow of the pine tree.

"Blossom Dust!" Fern Dapple hailed her as Spotted Owl demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"Spotted Owl, I could practically hear you yelling from halfway across our territory. It wasn't hard to find you two." Blossom Dust shrugged nonchalantly. "Are you discussing the rogues? Is that why you are hiding out here?"

Spotted Owl shot a glare at Fern Dapple, her eyes smoldering. Turning back to her sister, she said, "Yes, that is why we are 'hiding out' here. We were hoping to have some privacy and be able to talk in peace. I think you should go back to camp."

"No, I want to be here if you are making a plan to take down the rogues," Blossom Dust insisted. "Fern Dapple told me everything. I know what they did to Tall Pine and Scattered Leaves. I want to help."

"We don't need your help," Spotted Owl protested. "What we're doing is extremely risky and dangerous. It is safer for you not to be involved, so you should—"

"I can handle it," Blossom Dust interrupted. The small she-cat's chest was puffed out, and she raised her chin determinedly. "You and Tall Pine have always tried to shelter me, but I'm not little anymore. I've been training just as long as you, I've fought in a fierce battle, and even survived a serious wound. I can handle this. Besides, I am volunteering and you need my help. I will not let the rogues do further harm to our Clanmates, and I want to find out directly from them if our brother is dead." As if the matter was settled, she padded over to them and took a seat next to Fern Dapple. "So, what's our plan?"

Spotted Owl looked questioningly at Fern Dapple, who gave her a look that said 'hey, it's her choice and she's not backing down. So why not?'

"All right," the young she-cat agreed, though her heart was heavy. "But we don't have a plan yet. That's what we were trying to come up with."

"I've been giving this matter a lot of thought in the past few days, and I have a few ideas," Fern Dapple informed them. "There are a few courses of action we could take. We could try talking to Mossy Moon again or appeal to other members of our Clan. We could even try convincing the chieftains of the other Clans."

"But since Mossy Moon didn't believe us, why should any of them?" Spotted Owl argued.

"Yes, that is why I think we would be better off focusing more on the rogues than speaking with the chieftains," Fern Dapple agreed. "We should do our best to monitor them closely and catch them if they do anything such as try to kill another cat."

"But why are they killing these cats?" Blossom Dust wondered aloud. "Why did they kill Scattered Leaves? I refuse to believe that were wasn't a reason behind their murders."

"I have no idea," Fern Dapple said, shaking her head mournfully.

"I might though." Spotted Owl spoke up, her mind flashing back to the night of Scattered Leaves's death when Glint was reciting her speech, but she couldn't remember much of it. _If only I'd paid more attention,_ she lamented. "I think—I think they want vengeance for something they think our ancestors did to theirs in the past. Glint said something about it before Sharp killed Scattered Leaves. It was hard to understand though, and I wasn't fully paying attention."

Blossom Dust's eyes were round with worry. "If they want revenge, is it just killing some Clan cats? If they went to all this trouble to infiltrate the Clans, it seems to me that they might be planning something more. Do we have any idea what it is?" She looked hopefully from Fern Dapple to Spotted Owl who both shook their heads. "Well, then we have to figure that out!" The small she-cat declared. "For Tall Pine."

Watching her sister, Spotted Owl's heart ached painfully. _She still has hope that our brother is alive and that everything will work out. I wish I could too. But I know that Tall Pine is dead and that there isn't much hope left for us. Mossy Moon does not believe us and the other Clan chieftains most likely wouldn't either because we're just trainees. We're not experienced, or wise, or even strong fighters. So what can three of us do against the rogues, especially when we have no idea what they are planning?_

"If we want to figure out what they are planning, why don't we try to infiltrate the rogues, like how they infiltrated the Clans?" Fern Dapple suggested.

"But that's extremely perilous," Blossom Dust objected. "We would be better off trying to monitor them from a safe distance."

"The rogues are masters of deception and disguise. They've snuck out of our camp several times without being seen. They also somehow made it seem like the Clan of the High Peaks cat killed Scattered Leaves, enough to convince almost our entire Clan," The hunter trainee pointed out. "We would have a tough time keeping track of them."

"Stop!" Spotted Owl cried as Blossom Dust opened her mouth to object again. "We are we wasting time arguing? As you both pointed out, neither of those plans will work."

"My plan could work if we had someone who is already close with the rogues infiltrate them. Someone like you, Spotted Owl," Fern Dapple proposed.

"Absolutely not!" Spotted Owl retorted, recoiling at the mere thought. Shivers of fear raced down her spine. "There is no way that I will be doing that."

"Why not?" Blossom Dust asked curiously.

"Because it won't work," her sister snarled back. "We're wasting time discussing fruitless ideas. There's no point to even trying because we're just three trainees. What can we do? There is no hope when we can't even convince our chieftain. We should all just accept that we've lost and that the rogue...the rogues have won."

With that, the young she-cat spun on her heel and stalked off, heading back toward the camp, the astonished protests of the two other she-cats following her the entire way.

 _Why can't they accept the truth? Nothing we can do will succeed in stopping the rogues. We have failed,_ Spotted Owl thought, her anger fading into despair.

Suddenly, a form slammed into her, sending her sprawling on the ground as the watery scent of the Clan of the Flowing Waters hit her nose. She leaped back on her paws in time to see the tip of a cat's tail—the Clan of the Flowing Waters cat who had knocked her over—vanishing into the passageway. Wincing from the pain in her side from the impact, she charged after the cat.

A large group of her Clanmates greeted Spotted Owl as she emerged from the entrance, clustered around the Clan of the Flowing Waters cat, a pretty silver tabby she-cat who stood with her head bowed as she breathed heavily, her flanks heaving. Falling Star stood at the front of the crowd, looking down in concern at the she-cat.

"Quiet Stream, is it?" Falling Star asked.

The silver tabby she-cat nodded.

"What's going on? Why did you burst into our camp like a pack of foxes was after you?" The regent pressed.

Once Quiet Stream's breathing had slowed enough, she looked up, her eyes wide with alarm. "My Clan's camp is under attack! The Clan of the Dark Caves and the Clan of the High Peaks have joined forces to attack us. Flame Moon sent me for help. When I left, we could not hold out much longer. Please—we need the Clan of the Morning Sun's aid or my Clan will be destroyed!"

* * *

 **Heya everybody! Since I'm on summer break and have a lot of extra time on my hands, here is another chapter extra-early! Yay, another cliffhanger! (I know you might be thinking that though.) The countdown continues. Only seven chapters left! (Though the number may change based on the length of the next one, don't quote me on it.) As you can probably tell, this next chapter will be mega-intense and action-packed! It is the last important step before the climax!**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - Thanks! Yes, joining the rogues is now not an option. Sharp never thought Tall Pine would take him up on it. (Heh, heh—you'll have to wait to find out about that tidbit.) I can say Tall Pine will get out eventually, but maybe not the way you're thinking. The floor is stone and the cave is quite deep. There are rogues in each Clan. Their plan includes all four Clans.**

 **Q(s)OTD: What do you think will happen as a result of the battle next chapter? Also, what is your favorite season? I really like spring, but also summer and winter (my birthday is during the winter) for all different reasons.**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	35. Chapter 34: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 34: Spotted Owl**

The loud _thump-thump_ of her heartbeat pounded in Spotted Owl's ears, falling into rhythm with the pounding of her and Clanmates' feet as they raced along, led by Quiet Stream and Mossy Moon toward the Clan of the Flowing Waters' camp and the battle.

Glancing back over her shoulder, Spotted Owl saw the long line of her fellow fighters streaming out behind her. Sage Fur kept close beside her, with Cloudy Water and Falling Star just ahead of them, following closely behind their chieftain. Raven Swoop, Sharp Wind, and Dewy Grass ran not far behind them, with Yellow Sky further back along with even more cats; almost every fighter in the Clan of the Morning Sun.

The large battle patrol flew down the mountainside, hurtling along a well-worn trail through the dense woodland of their lower territory as they headed for the border. They barely slowed the pace as they reached the stream and bounded across it, charging up the opposite slope into the other Clan's territory. Once they entered the woodland on the opposite bank, Mossy Moon slowed, allowing Quiet Stream to take the lead so she could guide the patrol to her Clan's camp.

The Clan of the Flowing Waters' territory was much like how Spotted Owl remembered it from her secret excursion to spy on the Grand Starlight Council meetings so long ago, though seemed different now in broad daylight. It was mostly wooded with tall and graceful trees of oak, cedar, and others and crisscrossed by several small brooks. As they sped along, the forest began to thin, and the ground grew wetter underfoot until they were forced to slow at last as they waded through a muddy marsh dotted with clumps of reeds and cattails.

"This is disgusting." Jagged Path, who was now beside Spotted Owl near the middle of the patrol, muttered, looking in disgust at the mud clinging to his half-wet dark brown tabby fur.

She ignored him, instead focusing her attention on the head of the patrol.

"We're almost there," Quiet Stream announced in a low, grim voice. "Our camp is on that island." She nodded toward where not far in front of them the shallow swamp merged with the Blue River, whose turquoise surface sparkled in the bright sunlight between the reeds. Near the far shore, a wooded oval island rose out of the waters. Gentle waves lapped at its rocky shoreline and several towering ash and maple trees towered above it, provided natural shelter with their long-reaching branches. The scene before them would have been a beautiful sight if not for the harsh grunts and cries of battle carried across the water from the island.

"My Clanmates," Mossy Moon began, clambering onto a dryer clump of grass, and turning to address the patrol. "We have come here to aid our ally, the Clan of the Flowing Waters, in their time of need. The Clan of the Dark Caves and the Clan of the High Peaks have joined forces to launch an unfair and dishonorable attack on this Clan, so today we will fight to ensure that one of our fellow Clans does not fall. However unjust the other two Clans' action may be, we must not forget the Clans' Code or cast away what makes us who we are. Now follow me. To battle and victory!"

With a long bound, Mossy Moon plunged without hesitation into the river, and led the way, swimming with strong strokes toward the far shore. Like a sleek river otter, Quiet Stream slipped soundlessly into the waves, quickly catching up with Mossy Moon. One by one, the rest of the Clan of the Morning Sun cats slid into the water and followed their chieftain, some swimming strongly, having swum before, while others floundered along.

"Stay close to me as we cross the river and enter the battle," Sage Fur told Spotted Owl when their turn came. "I've had a few experiences with swimming, but you haven't, and river currents can be treacherous. As for the battle, it will be even more so for a young trainee like you, which is even more reason for you to stick close to me. Let's go."

Without giving herself time to hesitate, Spotted Owl pushed off the bank and jumped into the cold river. The cool wetness of the river water sloshed over her, covering her up to her head and seeping between her hairs, chilling her to the bone. Something tugged at her body, pushing her along, the current. For a moment, she panicked, struggling for breath, unable to get air. Then her head broke the surface. Blinking water out of her eyes, she caught sight of Sage Fur just ahead, paddling with powerful strokes. Spotted Owl copied her instructor's movements and focused reaching and kicking to push herself along, pretending she was running through the forest. Before she knew it, they had made it to the shore of the island, and Sage Fur was sinking her teeth into her scruff to pull her ashore.

"Are you okay?" Sage Fur asked, looking concerned.

Spotted Owl nodded, shaking the heavy water from her pelt before she hurried after her instructor.

The sounds of battle grew louder as the Clan of the Morning Sun cats charged toward the center of the island. They shoved their way through dense undergrowth and emerged at a wide glade at the center of the island. The clearing, surrounded by a protective wall of undergrowth into which a circle of dens was built, seemed to be usually a peaceful camp, but now it had turned to a raging battlefield thick with cats and the overpowering reek of blood. The battle seemed to have deescalated, the joint forces of the two Clans slowly but surely overwhelming the Clan of the Flowing Waters. Most cats still fought weakly all across the camp, but many had fallen, either from exhaustion or injury and lay where they fell on the grassy earth.

Yowling a fierce battle cry, Mossy Moon led the charge into the battle. The fresh wave of fighters crashed into the surprised Clan of the High Peaks and Clan of the Dark Caves cats who turned to meet them.

Spotted Owl flung herself into the battle, trying to keep close to Sage Fur, but the mottled she-cat was faster than her, and she quickly lost sight of her in the fray as the battle roared with a renewed vigor and fury. She leaped aside as Dewy Grass rolled past, grappling with an opponent from the Clan of the High Peaks, and came face-to-face with a young brown and cream tabby tom whose scent identified him as a member of the Clan of the Dark Caves.

The two young cats stood there for a moment, both sizing each other up as they waited for the other to make the first move. Then the tom sprung, lashing out at Spotted Owl's muzzle. She ducked her head, but wasn't quite fast enough, so the tom's massive forepaw smacked her painfully in the side of her head. Black spots danced in the corners of her eyes, but she fought back, countering the blow with a swing at the tom's muscular shoulder, making him stumble a little.

Taking advantage, Spotted Owl leaped to the right, changing her strategy as she attacked from the side. Her opponent was stocky and study like most of his Clanmates, and she knew that he was much stronger than her, but she was more agile and quicker on her feet. The young she-cat rained a few speedy blows down on the tom's flank and jumped out of reach as he swung around. She ducked and rolled out of the way again as he surged forward. Coming up on his right side, she clawed his ear.

The cream and brown tom huffed in frustration as Spotted Owl continued her elaborate battle dance, showering him with two blows for every clumsy one he managed to land on her. She kept it up but soon felt herself tiring. Her opponent's sides were heaving with the effort, but he was still going strong.

 _I won't be able to keep this up for long,_ Spotted Owl thought worriedly. _I have to finish him._ An idea popped into her head, and so the next time the rival cat lunged at her, she dodged to his left side. She whirled around and pushed off the ground, leaping high into the air, before she crashed down on the tom's back, her sheer weight forcing him to the ground. Instinctively, her paws moved to his shoulders and hindquarters to keep him pinned, just like she had done many times before in training sessions with Sharp.

At the thought of Sharp, Spotted Owl froze, uninvited memories of all her times with him, from his training sessions before she knew he was evil, to the night he murdered Scattered Leaves. She was so lost in memories that she failed to notice that the tom was slowly wriggling out of her grasp until the world suddenly tilted on its side and she found herself sprawled on the ground.

The cream and brown tabby tom appeared above her as he slammed his forepaws onto her chest, crushing her against the earth before she had time to move. The young she-cat struggled, but he was way too strong for her, unmovable as a boulder. She cried out in agony as the tom delivered harsh bites and scratches to her chest, neck, and head.

A battle cry rang close by, and suddenly, the tom's crushing weight was lifted off of her. Spotted Owl struggled to her paws to see that Sage Fur had come to her rescue. The senior fighter had wrenched the tom off of her and was now driving him back with a furious flurry of blows. Yelping, the Clan of the Dark Caves tom fled.

"Are you all right?" Sage Fur asked, turning back to her. "I told you to stay close to me, so this wouldn't happen. As your instructor, it's my job to keep you safe during battles. If you get hurt, it's on me."

"I'm fine," Spotted Owl said stiffly. "I could've handled that. You didn't have to rescue me."

"You are not fine." Sage Fur shook her head, eyeing the wounds on Spotted Owl's front. "But we have to discuss this later. There is still a battle to be fought." She turned back toward the battle just as a crash of thunder boomed throughout the clearing. Lightning flashed in the sky that had been almost cloudless not long before but now choked with dark gray storm clouds. A brisk wind whipped across the camp, making the trees bend and sway.

"Stop!" A voice cried over the clamor of the battle. "Stop fighting! The Clan of the Bright Stars is angry!"

Another lightning bolt flashed, much closer than before, just of the heads of the brawling cats. Almost every single cat froze in place, cowering on the ground at the raging storm, a grave warning from their ancestors. Thunder boomed again, but it was further away now; the storm was passing. A gentle rain began to fall as slowly, the Clan cats unfroze, coming to their senses.

What in the stars was that? Spotted Owl's rapid breathing began to slow as the storm faded away. She shook herself and hurried after Sage Fur to where the cats were assembling nearby.

Pushing her to the front, Spotted Owl caught sight of Mossy Moon and Falling Star standing to one side in the ring of cats, near a sleek gray tom and a dark brown she-cat who were both bending over a dark ginger tom as the she-cat began to treat his severe wounds. All there belonged to the Clan of the Flowing Waters. Grass Moon, Ash Leap, and two cats she recognized as Hawk Moon and Broken Breeze stood opposite them.

"How dare you!" The sleek gray tom raised his head, his blue eyes stormy. He nodded to the dark ginger tom's limp body. "This is your doing!"

"Our attack was justified," Hawk Moon replied evenly, raising his chin. "My patrol saw one of your cats kill our Clanmate!"

The sleek gray tom opened his mouth to speak again, but a nudge from his Clanmate stopped him.

"Gray Stream," the dark brown tabby she-cat said, pointing with her muzzle at the dark ginger tom, whose limp form began to twitch.

"Flame Moon?" Gray Stream asked anxiously, bending over the dark ginger tom. The Clan of the Flowing Waters chieftain coughed and then raised his head, before he struggled to his paws, waving away his Clanmates who rushed to support him.

"None of my Clanmates did any such thing," the elderly tom rasped, looking straight at Hawk Moon. "And it does not justify your Clan and the Clan of the High Peaks raiding my camp and attacking my cats!"

Hawk Moon inclined his head in respect for Flame Moon, but his eyes were still narrowed in rage. "One of my cats witnessed one of yours killing our Clanmate. This is the third Clanmate we've lost to your ruthless Clan!"

"I have lost two Clanmates as well," Grass Moon added, her tone was hard, but her eyes looked pained. "And I am not willing to let the Clan of the Morning Sun or the Clan of the Flowing Waters get away with these atrocities. This has gone way too far!"

Falling Star sprang forward, her pelt bristling with anger, but Mossy Moon stepped forward and silenced her with a warning glance. "I agree, this has gone too far," the dark brown tabby she-cat said, nodding to the two chieftains opposite. "But fighting is not the answer. Look at the devastation around you. Our quarrel has destroyed this Clan's home, where not only fighters and hunters dwell, but also queens, elders, and kits. This could be your camp and your Clanmates. Your kits." Mossy Moon paused as Grass Moon flinched, averting her eyes.

"Which is why," She continued, "I think we should all leave immediately. We should all go home, lick our wounds, and tend to our injured. In a quarter moon, at the Gathering, when we are all recovered, we can discuss further, and hopefully resolve these grievous conflicts."

Silence ensued once the Clan of the Morning Sun chieftain finished speaking. The cats in the crowd shifted uneasily and murmured to their Clanmates, but the two other chieftains remained quiet.

"Very well," Grass Moon said at last. "The Clan of the High Peaks will withdraw back to our territory—for now. For the sake of all of our kits, I hope we can resolve this."

Broken Breeze crept to Hawk Moon's side, and the pair conversed quietly for a moment before the tom dismissed his regent with a flick of his tail. "The Clan of the Dark Caves will leave as well," Hawk Moon said, he voice tight. "But be warned. We may have lost a Clanmate, but this is not a time to try us."

With that, the two rival chieftains turned and left the ring, their cats streaming to them like kits to their mother as both Clans took their leave.

"Thank you, Mossy Moon," Flame Moon said once the other Clans were gone. "I don't know what would have happened if you had not come."

"Of course." Mossy Moon nodded grimly. "Is there anything more we can do for you? My cats aren't seriously injured. We could help gathered your injured or repair the camp."

"No." Flame Moon shook his head stubbornly, a hint of the diminished flame of pride in his eyes. "You have done enough by aiding us in battle when you did not need to. My Clan will be fine. Go home and take care of your own."

"Very well," Mossy Moon agreed. "We will see you at the next Gathering then." She dipped her head to him, then turned, calling her Clan. "Clan of the Morning Sun! To me!"

Spotted Owl, Sage Fur, and the rest of the Morning Sun cats turned to follow their chieftain, out of camp and toward the river. No one spoke, and the mood was dark as they crossed the river again and toiled headed up the slope, heading for home.

Spotted Owl shuffled numbly along, her head down. She hardly noticed the scenery around her and did not feel the cold river water still hanging onto her fur. _The battle may have ended in a draw,_ she thought, _but no one can call that a victory. So many were injured, and some even lost their life. I know Flame Moon lost one of his. We have some time to recover, but the Clans will meet again in a quarter moon's time to talk. And if that doesn't work, we will fight an even more devastating battle. And there is nothing I can do about it. Mossy Moon won't listen to me. All is lost. The rogues have won._

* * *

 **Well, here's chapter 34! I've been really cranking these out! I can't believe there's only 6 chapters left! I hope you enjoyed this one. We are really really close to the climax, and things are about as bad as they're going to get.**

 **Poor Spotted Owl. She has lost all hope. I really hope I conveyed how much emotion, especially despair, she's feeling right now. She has lost her brother and feels extremely guilty about that, and is watching as the Clans are slowly tearign each other apart, feeling helpless because she is too scared to infiltrate the rogues, and she knows that it is the only posisble thing she, Blossom Dust, and Fern Dapple can do becuase they are just trainees with no Clan to back them up. She has given up. She has truely hit rock bottom.**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - Crow is the leader of the section in the Clan of the Morning Sun, but not of all the rogues. Yes, she should try, but she's not going to. Yes, they still don't know. Yes, the rogues' plan is starting to succeed. You will find that out very soon. I love winter, especially when it snows too!**

 **QOTD: What do you think will happen when the Clans meet? Also, what is your favorite pet animal? Me - definitely dogs. I have my own 3 year old dog named Copper.**

 **A Warrior At Heart**


	36. Chapter 35: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 35: Spotted Owl**

Spotted Owl stretched, arching her back, and yawned sleepily. The last rays of the sun were fading from the sky above the rim of the gorge. High above her, the circular, almost full moon hung in the star-splashed sky, peeking out from behind the tail of a wispy cloud. Nighttime had come, bringing with it little relief from the day's intense heat which she had trained in the entire day long with Sage Fur. While the training had lasted all day, Sage Fur's training sessions weren't as physically demanding as Yellow Sky's had been, but Spotted Owl was still exhausted from the overwhelming heat.

The young she-cat stood and glanced up at the moon. _The Gathering is tomorrow. The night that will decide all of our fates, whether the Clans will resolve their conflicts or whether we shall all go to war._ With that thought came a dark sense of foreboding, one that had been massing like a thundercloud inside her for the last quarter moon, ever since the battle at the Clan of the Flowing Waters camp.

It was not only Spotted Owl who could feel the building tension; the whole of the Clan of the Morning Sun was afflicted. There had not been any further fighters as the other chieftains seemed to be keeping their word about the quarter moon long truce until the Gathering, but tension among the Clan had still grown as the days crept past. Every cat, even the kits, was subdued and spoke in grim, curt voices to one another. Mossy Moon was seen little, staying mostly in her den, caught up in endless meetings with Red Maple, Falling Star, and the Council Cats. Everyone knew what was going to happen at the Gathering, and what it would mean if the Clans couldn't work things out.

Spotted Owl shook herself, pushing her dark thoughts to the far corner of her mind, suppressing her feelings like she had done for a while now. It would do her no good to think about Tall Pine, the rogues, and the upcoming Gathering. There was nothing she could do about any of them anyway.

She was turning to head to her nest in the trainee's den for another restless night of sleep when a low voice calling her name stopped her. She turned back, looking curiously around her. The camp was almost entirely deserted at this hour, and she could not see anyone nearby.

"Spotted Owl!" The voice called again, closer this time, and Blossom Dust crept out of the shadows cast by the camp wall not far from the trainee's den. The small she-cat's gaze was urgent.

"What is it?" Spotted Owl asked loudly, confused by her sister's odd behavior.

Blossom Dust made a shushing sound, and without another word, she furiously gestured with her tail for her sister to come closer.

"Blossom Dust, what's going on?" Spotted Owl asked again, in a lower voice this time as she trotted over to her sister. "I was just about to go to sleep. It's been a very long day."

Blossom Dust gestured for the young she-cat to have a seat, then she looked around them, checking if anyone was nearby. "I saw the rogues!" She said excitedly in a loud whisper, looking back at Spotted Owl. "They've snuck out of the camp again. Let's follow them."

"What?" Spotted Owl said, voicing more of a statement of annoyance rather than a question. "No. There is no way in the Clan of the Bright Stars that we are going to follow them." She stood, turning away as if the matter was settled. "You know what I saw last time I snuck out after them. I witnessed Scattered Leaves be murdered!"

"Wait," Blossom Dust protested. In a flash, the small she-cat had sprung to her paws and dashed around her sister, blocking her path. "Something tells me we should follow them. We might find out something important."

Spotted Owl snorted and sidestepped around Blossom Dust. "Yes, but even if we do find out something important, what good will that do? No one will believe us. We can't do anything." She began to walk away.

"But we might find something out about Tall Pine!" Blossom Dust burst out.

"What?" Spotted Owl turned sharply, her eyes narrowed.

"You heard me. I have a feeling we might get some news about our brother."

"Tall Pine is dead. There's nothing we can do to change that, so why can't you accept it?"

"I refuse to accept it! I will not believe that Tall Pine is dead until I see his body with my own eyes." Blossom Dust's voice wavered a little at the end, and her small body trembled as if she would start crying at any moment.

Spotted Owl's heart softened. "Blossom Dust, I admire you for keeping up hope that our brother is alive," she said gently, "but we have to face the facts. The rogues have killed every other cat that has gone missing. There is no way that Tall Pine is alive. You need to accept that, even if we don't find his body. I feel his loss and grieve for him just as much as you do, perhaps even more. After all, it is my…"

"It is your what?"

"My fault he's dead," Spotted Owl whispered, turning away again as she blinked away the tear pricking the corners of her eyes. "If had just believed Tall Pine's suspicions about the rogues sooner, and had not told Sharp about him confronting me, he would be alive."

"No!" Blossom Dust exclaimed, her eyes fierce. "It is not your fault. It is the rogues' fault that our brother went missing and the rogues' alone. I will not accept that Tall Pine is dead, and I have a powerful feeling that we need to follow them, so I will, even if you won't. But please, please come with me."

"Alright," Spotted Owl agreed at last. "But only because I don't want you to go alone. I could not bear to lose another sibling."

Blossom Dust nodded gravely, and her eyes shone with gratitude. Silently, she beckoned to her sister and led the way across the camp and through the passageway.

The two sister nodded to the guards, Raven Swoop, Maple Sky, and Dewy Grass as they emerged from the tunnel, praying that they wouldn't be stopped and questioned.

"Early night hunt?" Raven Swoop asked.

Blossom Dust looked back at him. "You bet! We're going to a great place Fern Dapple showed me to catch squirrels," she said with fake cheerfulness.

Maple Sky twitched her whiskers worriedly. "Okay, but don't stray far from camp and don't stay out too late. Young trainees such as yourselves shouldn't be wandering around alone late at night, especially these days."

"We'll be back before long," Blossom Dust assured her. Turning to Spotted Owl, she added in a soft tone. "That means we'd better hurry."

Spotted Owl nodded in agreement. She sent one glance back at the guards before they vanished from view among the trees. Splitting up to cover more ground, the two sisters searched for the rogues' scent trail. Being fresh, they picked it up quickly and hurried to follow the scent trail.

The scent trail led them on a mostly straight shot in the direction of their Clan's border with the Clan of the High Peaks, cutting through thickets of trees and dense patches of undergrowth to avoid the main trails that the patrols usually took. Blossom Dust spotted the rogues not far ahead of them when they were just over halfway to the border. The five cats had stopped and stood with their heads bent together, talking in tones too quiet for the sisters to hear. After a moment or two, they raised their heads and started off again, except only four of them continued in the same direction while the other turned and headed straight up the mountainside.

Spotted Owl and Blossom Dust crouched low, willing themselves not to be seen as the cat passed nearby them. A small breeze picked up, carrying with it the rogue's scent to their noses. Spotted Owl gasped as she recognized Sharp's smell.

"What should we do? They split up, and it looks like Sharp is going back toward camp while the others are heading to the Clan of the Flowing Waters border." She asked, turning to Blossom Dust.

"We should follow Sharp," Blossom Dust decided. "That feeling I told you about earlier is now telling me that we need to be where he's going."

"Okay," Spotted Owl agreed, for lack of a better idea. If Blossom Dust felt they should follow Sharp, she was willing to humor her.

The night passed slowly as the sisters tracked Sharp up the mountainside, in the direction of the Dawn Mountain's two peaks. They were careful to stay a sizeable distance behind him, but the ginger and brown tabby tom was so intent on getting to his destination, he didn't even seem to notice them, even when Blossom Dust stepped on a twig. The forest began to thin out as they climbed steadily, giving way to the scraggly pines that dotted the upper slopes. Spotted Owl soon recognized the place at which patrols would turn to return to their camp, but she was confused when Sharp did not take it as it seemed he was headed there.

 _What in the stars is he doing?_ Spotted Owl wondered, puzzled by the rogues' course. They had reached the upper slopes now, and Sharp had turned, veering toward the Clan of the High Peaks' territory. This part of the mountain was unfamiliar to Spotted Owl as her Clan didn't often come here. They had passed the scent markers that were placed just short of the point where the Dawn Pass ended, at the foot of the Twin Peaks that still rose high above their heads. This border was regularly patrolled, but the Clan of the Morning Sun cats rarely ventured beyond it because there was no need for this extra land that was mostly bare of plants and prey due to the high elevation.

They halted suddenly as Sharp stopped, glancing around him before he disappeared into a short pass between two large lichen-covered boulders protruding from the side of the left peak.

"What is he doing?" Spotted Owl asked to no one in particular. "I can't think of any reason why he might be up here."

"It's certainly strange—and suspicious," Blossom Dust agreed. "We should investigate."

"Don't be so hasty," Spotted Owl said warily. "Investigating might be the exact wrong thing to do. We know the rogues are dangerous, and while we don't know what Sharp's doing here, we know it cannot be for anything good."

"Quick, hide! Someone's coming!" Blossom Dust hissed suddenly, a breeze carrying an unfamiliar scent to her nose. The two sisters scuttled behind a large rock just in time as the shape of a cat appeared over a rise.

Spotted Owl and Blossom Dust crouched behind the rock, tense and alert as the cat—who they knew was one of the rogues by their scent—drew closer. Muffled footsteps reached her ears and then ceased as the cat paused where the two sisters had been standing a mere moment before. Spotted Owl peered out from behind the hiding place, her eyes widening in surprise as recognized the dull brown fur of Brisk shimmering in a shaft of moonlight. The rogue she-cat had her muzzle raised to sniff the air. As her gaze swung toward their hiding place, the two trainees flattened themselves against the rocks, sending up prayers to their ancestors that they wouldn't be discovered.

For a few agonizing moments, Spotted Owl and Blossom Dust stayed stock-still there, frozen where they stood, hardly daring to breathe. Then Brisk's footsteps started again but moved away instead of toward them. Spotted Owl cautiously peered around the side of the rock to see the dull brown she-cat strolling into the space between the boulders.

 _What is Brisk doing here? I thought she was with Crow, Glint, and Glaze. Did she follow us here? Or did she follow Sharp?_ Spotted Owl wondered, seized by a sudden overwhelming whim to find out what Sharp and Brisk were doing up here.

"Spotted Owl, what are you doing?" Blossom Dust hissed as the black and white she-cat darted out of hiding and toward the boulders, flattening herself against the nearest one.

Spotted Owl didn't reply as she was already listening intently to what she could hear from the cats inside the space between the boulders.

"...knew you were hiding something!" Brisk's triumphant voice reached her ears. "You dirty traitor! The others may trust you because you're Thunderclap's son, but I always thought there was something shifty about you. I just never thought you would betray us like this. I also didn't think you were this big of a coward, failing when you were given a huge chance to show your worth. By these actions, you have betrayed us and desecrated our mission! You can now be considered a coward and a traitor."

"I don't care," Sharp replied coolly, sounding shockingly calm. "Do what you want with me, kill me even."

"Oh, I won't be killing you—not yet," Brisk sneered. "You will return with me, and then Crow will decide what shall be done with you. But as for him—he has to die. He would already be dead if not for your cowardice."

Sharp let out a low growl, and then the talking ceased and there were the sounds signified that a scuffle had broken out. Both cats grunted as the other landed blows and yelped in pain several times. There was a whoosh of a powerful blow then the slam of a body against the ground; one them had pinned the other. Suddenly, a loud grunt range rang out, then a startled yelp before a crash and silence.

Loud pawsteps with labored breathing coming quickly toward Spotted Owl broke the silence. She glanced around her, looking for somewhere to hide, but there was nowhere close, so she fluffed up her fur and unsheathed her claws, preparing for a fight. But she wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Sharp came barreling out from between the boulders, his eyes wild and blood dripping from several wounds. Catching sight of Spotted Owl, he froze in place, staring at her open-mouthed. She stared back, just as frozen as he was. Breaking out of his daze, Sharp gave her a tiny nod and raced off again, vanishing into the night as if he was just a spirit.

"That was Sharp!" Blossom Dust said, shocked, as she hurried to her sister's side. "He's one of them, so why didn't he attack?"

"I don't know," Spotted Owl responded, still struggling to process everything that had just happened. She turned and padded between the boulders, wanting to investigate what had taken place inside.

To begin with, the space was broad and tall, but it grew smaller, the boulders' sides closing in as the sisters cautiously ventured further inside. The walls eventually condensed to a small round opening where the boulders met the mountainside. Carefully, Spotted Owl stuck her head through the opening, catching sight of a small ledge in front of her, with a deep but narrow cavern looming below it. Stepping out onto the ledge, she peered down into the cave. Brisk's body lay slumped at the foot of the opposite wall. Blood pooled around dull brown she-cat's form, and her neck was twisted at an odd angle. But that wasn't the only form in the cave below her. A black and white shape was curled, pressed against a side wall. A familiar black and white patched cat.

Spotted Owl could hardly believe her eyes. Could it be? Could it really be him? Opening her mouth, she called softly, "Tall Pine?"

* * *

 **Here is chapter 35! I cannot believe that there is only 5 chapters left! Phew, so much has happened this chapter! Please review and tell me your ideas/thoughts/predictions based on everything we've found out about Brisk, Sharp, and Tall Pine! Next chapter, we will finally be back with Tall Pine.**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - Yes, you were! Thank you! Yes, I'm glad too. I think it's not as obvious (see chapter with Mossy Moon's reply to when Spotted Owl and Fern Dapple talked to her), and all of the Clans have lost Clanmates and want revenge. That alone can blind even some sensible cats. At that point, with everything that has happened, I probably would give up, and I'd like to think I'm pretty perseverant. And, Spotted Owl and I are also not quite optimists. Yes, she does need some motivation...like finding out her brother is alive…**

 **Bye for now!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	37. Chapter 36: Tall Pine

**Chapter 36: Tall Pine**

Tall Pine stumbled dazedly across the cave floor, heading for his nest. The last rays of the sun were fading from the sky, signaling the end of another day in his prison. He barely noticed the cool breeze wafting in through the cave entrance or the damp moss of his nest, still wet from the rain that had fallen a few days before. His entire body ached—everything hurt him these days—and he felt frail and tired as he settled down on the moss.

 _I hope Sharp will come soon,_ Tall Pine thought drowsily, his empty belly aching from hunger. _I don't know how long it has been since he last came. Since that two-faced foxheart went back on his promise, he should at least have the decency to bring me food on time. I only have a few scraps left._

The young tom raised his head and yawned as he glanced up at the vacant ledge. _But he probably won't come tonight since he hasn't already. I might as well go to sleep. There's nothing else I can do anyway, stuck in here._

Tall Pine lowered his head and curled up, tucking his nose under his tail. A range of emotions swirled through him from sorrow to despair to longing, but he pushed the feelings away, locking them up tight, too tired to have them overwhelm him again. He stayed there, in bleak emptiness, lying half-awake for a while before exhaustion consumed him and he slipped into a dark, restless sleep.

Tall Pine opened his eyes, blinking in confusion. It seemed that he had just fallen asleep, but now he felt wide-awake, more alert than he had been in a long while. He was still in the cave, the rough gray walls on all sides of him. But something felt different. He didn't feel so alone anymore. There was also something strange about his vision. The cave around him was slightly blurred as if he was looking at it through a rippling pool of water.

 _Am I asleep?_ He wondered. _Or am I awake? Or is this another twisted dream?_

"Tall Pine." A deep, solemn mew came from behind him, one that he'd heard before. He turned, his breath catching in his throat as he saw a familiar pale brown tabby tom sitting a couple of tail-lengths away, his deep amber eyes shining with empathy. Tall Pine sprinted to the tom's side, burying his face in the other cat's star-speckled chest fur.

"Hawk's Cry," Tall Pine choked out, his sorrow spilling over at the sight of his Spirit Guardian. Tears began to fall from his eyes as a gentle tail wrapped around his shoulders, holding him close in a tender embrace.

When Tall Pine's sobs began to subside, Hawk's Cry stepped back, unwrapping his tail. "Tall Pine," he meowed once more, gazing down at the black and white tom. "I am so proud of you. You have undergone so much for someone your age, but you have remained brave and strong and resilient through it all. I know all of these hardships and trials are wearing you down, but you need to hang out for a little while longer."

"I've been doing my best, but I don't know how much longer I can go on. But if you're here, Hawk's Cry," Tall Pine asked anxiously, "does that mean that I'm d-dead? Have you come to bring my spirit to the C-Clan of the Bright Stars?"

Hawk's Cry chuckled a little, but his eyes remained solemn. "No, Tall Pine now is not the time for you to join us. Do not worry; you will live to see many more seasons pass. I am here because I am your Spirit Guardian and you seem to be in need of aid and advice."

"I know." The young tom nodded seriously. "I am. The rogues have kept me prisoner in this cave for many days now. Sharp has brought me prey, and I've got gathered details about their plan from him, but I'm not sure what good it'll do. So much time has passed I don't know if I'll ever be rescued. I will probably die in this forsaken prison."

"Don't lose faith, Tall Pine. You've held out this long; you can hold on for a little while more. Help will be here sooner than you think. But you must stay strong. Your family and your Clan need you," Hawk's Cry gently admonished him. "When you are rescued, go back to your Clan. Tell them of the rogues' plan and stop the rogues before they do more damage and cause more chaos. Too many Clan cats have died. You need to do what's right."

"But how?" Tall Pine cried. "How will my Clanmates find me? Will they even find me in time?"

"Everything will work out," Hawk's Cry promised. "I believe that you can do it. You need to believe it yourself."

The Clan of the Bright Stars cat's last few words echoed in Tall Pine's ears as if from far away as the dream began to fade around him. "Wait, Hawk's Cry! What do you-" He called as his Spirit Guardian turned into a blurry swirl of colors and then vanished into blackness.

Tall Pine's eyes fluttered open. He blinked several times, trying to get his bearings. The sounds of fighting cats came from the opening above him. What was going on? A sickening crack sounded and then a thump of something solid. Turning his head, the young tom caught sight of another cat lying in a limp heap on the cave floor. The cat's scent wafted to his nose. It was quite similar to Sharp's, so he knew the cat—a queen—was another rogue. Blood trickled from the she-cat's various wounds, forming a puddle of blood on the floor, but her gaze was empty, and her neck twisted at an odd angle. She was dead.

Repulsed, Tall Pine shrunk away, curling up again with his back pressed against the cave wall. Alarmed questions shot through his groggy mind. Who is that? Why is she here? Who killed her?

"Tall Pine," a voice whispered distantly, so quiet, at first he wasn't sure it was real. "Tall Pine. Tall Pine, is it you? Can you me?" The voice became more insistent, taking on a familiar tone. "Tall Pine!"

Tall Pine jerked his head up, looking around himself before his gaze landed on the ledge. The formerly vacant ledge which now held two young cats, the smaller brown-and-golden one peering over the bigger black-and-white one's shoulder. Two very, very familiar cats were gazing down at him, their eyes a collage of emotions. His sisters, Spotted Owl and Blossom Dust, had found him! At last.

Surprise, confusion, and wonder surged through Tall Pine as he sprang to his paws, darting over to stand just below the ledge. His emotions were mirrored in his sisters' expressions, but the most predominant in all of them was pure joy.

"Spotted Owl! Blossom Dust! You're here! I can't believe you're here! How did you-" Tall Pine began in a rush, as both of his sisters also started talking at the same time.

"You first." Spotted Owl nodded to him after the three of them had stopped talking, realizing they were talking on top of each other.

"You don't know how happy I am that you both are here," Tall Pine purred. "But how did you find me? And where is the rest of your patrol? It's been so long that I thought everyone must have stopped looking for me. But here you are!"

The she-cats exchanged glances. "We're so happy to see you too, Tall Pine," Blossom Dust meowed, a huge grin on her face.

"There isn't anyone else with us because we weren't looking for you," Spotted Owl confessed. "We both now realize that you were right and the rogues are evil. I didn't want to, but earlier tonight Blossom Dust convinced me to follow the rogues when she saw them sneaking out of our camp. We followed Sharp here, heard him and Brisk fight, and then found you once Sharp left."

"So this rogue is named Brisk?" Tall Pine asked, flicking his tail to the lifeless body.

Spotted Owl nodded.

"Then why were Sharp and her fighting?"

"It's because Brisk discovered that Sharp was hiding you," the black and white dappled she-cat told him. "I think Sharp was supposed to kill you as a way to show his worth to the rest of the rogues, but he didn't and hid you away instead. Brisk discovered what Sharp was doing, and was going to kill you and inform the other rogues of what Sharp had done, so he killed Brisk."

 _Aha! I knew there was something not quite right about Sharp keeping me prisoner. But I'll have to think about this later,_ Tall Pine decided. "So how are Drifting Leaf and our Clanmates and the other Clans?" He asked aloud, wanting more than anything to hear the news. "Sharp wouldn't tell me much of what is happening, and I don't know if he was lying or not."

His sisters exchanged another glance. "Drifting Leaf is fine," Blossom Dust mewed, "but our Clan isn't doing so well, and relations between our Clan and the others are horrible right now."

"Why? What's going on? Is it because of the rogues? Please tell me!"

Spotted Owl looked at Blossom Dust before she said, "I know now that what you said is true and the rogues have been killing cats. All of the Clans have lost valued members. The rogues have used this to make the Clan of the High Peaks think that we killed two of their Clanmates, but our Clan thinks they are at fault for our loses. The same is true for the Clan of the Flowing Waters and the Clan of the Dark Caves. There have been several skirmishes, and even a few large-scale battles like when the other the Clan of the Flowing Waters was attacked, and when the Clan of the High Peaks attacked our camp-"

"Wait," Tall Pine interrupted. "The Clan of the High Peaks attacked our camp? Is everyone okay?"

"Yes. That was when I first dared to think that you were right," Spotted Owl confirmed. "Though I didn't fully believe it until I witnessed the rogues savagely murder Scattered Leaves with my own eyes. That was when I also first talked to Fern Dapple-"

"The rogues killed Scattered Leaves? You saw them do it?" Tall Pine echoed, not entirely believing his ears. Memories of training with Quick Clouds, Fern Dapple, and Scattered Leaves flashed through his mind. He could not believe that the young, kind but firm hunter was dead, and it just added fuel to the fire of hatred inside him for the rogues.

"Yes," Spotted Owl murmured, her eyes downcast. Then as if pushing the sorrow away, she looked up and twitched her tail irritably. "I will finish telling you everything that has happened since then, but only if you stop interrupting."

In an answer, the young tom took a seat, wrapping his tail neatly around his paws. He looked up expectantly at Spotted Owl, prompting her to continue.

"Scattered Leaves was hunting with Fern Dapple when he was captured by and killed by the rogues," Spotted Owl continued, "I found her looking for him in the woods and had to explain what was happening. I realized that she already knew some details about the rogues because you had already told her. We decided to inform Mossy Moon right away, but our chieftain is convinced the Clan of the High Peaks is to blame, so she refused to listen to us. I didn't know what to do. Fern Dapple told Blossom Dust, and the three of us tried to come up with a plan of action, but I-I had already given up. That was when everything began to fall apart; the Clan of the Flowing Waters was attacked by the two other Clans and would have destroyed them had we not come to their aid. The battle ended in a draw, but we all suffered losses. The chieftains agreed to have a quarter moon truce until the next Gathering when they will try to resolve the grievances, but if not…"

Spotted Owl trailed off, turning away, unable to finish her sentence. Blossom Dust shifted closer to her sister and wrapped her tail comfortingly around her shoulders.

"That is everything that has happened while you have been missing," Blossom Dust mewed, looking back at Tall Pine. "Everyone else thought you were dead, murdered by the Clan of the High Peaks; but I never gave up hope. I had a feeling that you were alive and that if we followed the rogues tonight, we would find you. Here you are."

Tall Pine's heart warmed at his sister's words despite the heaviness weighing down on him at the grave news they had brought him.

"We shouldn't linger here much longer," Spotted Owl announced abruptly, turning back to her siblings. "We need to find a way to get Tall Pine out of there."

"I've tried everything I can think of," Tall Pine replied with a discouraged sigh. "From leaping and trying to grab the ledge, to climbing the wall, to making a pile out of that rumble, but nothing has worked."

"Why don't you try jumping again?" Blossom Dust suggested. "Spotted Owl and I could catch you and pull you up."

"Okay," Tall Pine agreed, willing to give it another shot. He backed up as far as he could go and then took off running to build momentum. At the foot of the ledge, he bunched his muscles to leap, but his left hind foot gave out, and he crashed head over heels into the wall.

"Are you okay?" Blossom Dust asked anxiously. She peered down at him over the side of the ledge.

Tall Pine got to his paws, wincing with pain as he tried to put weight on his back foot. "I think I sprained my foot. Jumping won't work now."

Spotted Owl grunted in frustration, but Blossom Dust was undeterred. "We could try to move the rocks and make a pile."

Tall Pine shook his head. "Most of them were heavy for me to shift when I was at full strength, so I certainly won't be able to now."

"Then one of us should help you," Blossom Dust decided, getting to her paws. She appeared as though she was ready to leap down into the cave with him.

"No, don't come down here!" Tall Pine objected. "You could injure yourself, and then we would both be stuck."

"Besides," Spotted Owl added, "I'm stronger than you, so it would be easier for me to shift the rocks."

"Then who would be left to pull us up?" Blossom Dust pointed out. "Yes, you're stronger than me, so you should be up here to pull us up if we need you to. I will be fine. I can do this. You don't have to be so overprotective of me anymore." With that, the small she-cat crouched and leaped, soaring gracefully downward and landing with a little thump on all four feet.

Tall Pine blinked in surprise. _Blossom Dust has sure changed a lot. The cat I knew before I was captured wouldn't have had the courage to stand up for herself like that or do something like this. She's grown a lot and become surer of herself._

Blossom Dust glanced over her shoulder at him, her eyes sparkling playfully. "Are we going to start?"

The rocks in the heap of rubble were hard to shift, but working together, the two young cats slowly rolled them across the cave floor, creating a pile against the wall below the ledge while Spotted Owl observed from above. Soon, they had a high heap of rocks rising over halfway up the wall. With support from Blossom Dust, Tall Pine carefully picked his way up the pile. At the top, he reared up onto his hind legs, placing his forepaws on the wall. Blossom Dust leaned her body against his hind legs, bracing him in case he lost his balance. Spotted Owl leaned down from the ledge, paws outstretched.

"I can't quite reach," Tall Pine grunted, gritting his teeth in pain from his injured foot.

"We need to be a little higher. Climb onto my back," Blossom Dust ordered.

"Okay," Tall Pine agreed dubiously. Blossom Dust stepped closer to him, and he cautiously climbed on to her back, swaying a little, but the small she-cat remained firm. Stretching up again, Tall Pine reached as far as he could go. Spotted Owl was just above him, reaching to sink her teeth into his scruff. They both stretched as far as they could, then Tall Pine felt his sister's jaws close on his neck fur and slowly haul him upward. Spotted Owl grunted, almost losing her grip once, but she managed to drag him onto the ledge. The two cats collapsed on the ground, their sides heaving.

After a moment, Spotted Owl got to her paws. She nosed Tall Pine over, then looked down at Blossom Dust. "We got you up here, but Blossom Dust is still down there. How are we going to get her up?"

"I've got a plan. Just be prepared to catch me." Came Blossom Dust's confident voice. There was the sound of running pawsteps then a whoosh as the brown and golden she-cat did a running leap, pushing off of the heap of rocks. She soared upward, right into the reach of Spotted Owl who was ready and caught her. Spotted Owl's claws scraped the ledge as she tried to haul her sister up, but Blossom Dust's weight was too heavy her and dragged her slowly back to the edge. Both she-cats would've tumbled back to the cave floor had Tall Pine not sprang up and caught Spotted Owl's tail in his jaws, sharply yanking them onto the ledge.

Spotted Owl and Blossom Dust crashed into Tall Pine, sending all three of them sprawling. They lay there, stunned, all panting hard. Tall Pine's foot throbbed painfully and he was exhausted, but relieved. He was rescued and out of that horrible stone prison!

"I'm so tired," Blossom Dust said finally. "Let's find someplace safe to rest, at least for a little while."

"Agreed," Spotted Owl and Tall Pine said in unison.

* * *

 **Wow, already on Chapter 36! Just four more chapters left. This was chapter was longer than expected, but I'm glad of the way it has turned out. We get the joyful reunion between the brother and sisters, but also the weight of Tall Pine finally being told what is happening and what to do next.**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - Thank you! Maybe it will, we'll have to wait and see. Sharp is a good liar. As for who Thunderclap is, you'll have to wait until the next book, but you have the right idea. Look back at the context of what Brisk says, there is hint there. (*huge hint for the next book dropped also dropped here.*) As for Sharp, he is a very complex characters, so we'll have to wait and see.**

 **Somerandomperson (Guest) - Yes, that is what he was supposed to do. Close. It is more of a personal matter to him. You'll find out why soon. Yes, that would be the smart thing do, but I can't confirm it or it will spoil the next few chapters!**

 **QOTD: Who is your favorite character is this book and what do you like about them? Any suggestions for improvements? (I'm always open to those).**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	38. Chapter 37: Tall Pine

**Chapter 37: Tall Pine**

Bright morning sunlight greeted Tall Pine's eyes as his eyelids fluttered open. He squeezed them shut again, unaccustomed to the bright light as his cave was always ranging on a scale between shadowy and pitch black. He turned over, hiding his eyes from the sunlight as he blinked them open again. A long dark green shape came into focus just beneath his muzzle. Grass? What was grass doing in the cave? As a matter of fact, why was it so bright?

Then the memory of last night came back to him. He was rescued! Spotted Owl and Blossom Dust had found him. But then he remembered everything they had told him about what had happened in the Clans while he was held prisoner. The conflicts, battles, deaths, Scattered Leaves's death; all things that happened because of the rogues.

Raising his head, Tall Pine looked around himself. He was curled in green grass in the center of a small hollow, sheltered by undergrowth on all sides. Sunbeams shone down from between the crisscrossing branches of the trees, dappling the green earth. Next to him, the grass was flattened from where Blossom Dust and Spotted Owl had slept pressed tightly up against him. They weren't there anymore, but sat a few tail-lengths away, taking in low tones.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" Blossom Dust chirped as she trotted up to him. "It's almost sunhigh! You must have been tired to sleep so long. Spotted Owl and I have been up for a while."

"It's almost sunhigh?" Tall Pine asked. "I guess I was exhausted."

"How's your foot feeling?" Blossom Dust's expression was concerned.

"Better," Tall Pine assured her, though his foot still ached painfully.

Spotted Owl padded over, her face serious. "We should head back to camp soon. Everyone will be worrying about us because we've been gone for so long. They might have already sent out search patrols. Our Clanmates will also want to hear how we found you Tall Pine and Red Maple should look that foot over. Mossy Moon might believe us with you as proof." Her tone was bitter, but a glint of hope shone in her yellow eyes.

"She'll have to!" Blossom Dust exclaimed. "Tall Pine is living, breathing proof that the Clan of the High Peaks are not responsible for Scattered Leaves's or his deaths and he can tell her how Sharp kidnapped him."

"While I was in that cave, Sharp came every few days to bring me prey," Tall Pine began in a soft voice. His sisters turned to look at him curiously. "We talked a lot, and Sharp revealed to me a lot about the rogues' plan. We should also tell Mossy Moon this because she has the power to act and stop the rogues before they do more damage."

"That's great news," Blossom Dust said. "The rogues' plan is exactly what we've been trying to figure out."

"So what is their plan anyway?" Spotted Owl asked.

Tall Pine proceeded to tell his sisters everything he knew about the plan, recalling from memory what Sharp had said, along with his thoughts and suspicions about the matter.

The three of them sat in silence for a while after Tall Pine finished speaking. Tall Pine could tell that his sisters were trying to make sense of what he had told them.

"It's worse than I feared," Spotted Owl said at last. "Fern Dapple, Blossom Dust and I tried to figure out a course of action after Mossy Moon dismissed our attempt to tell her, but we didn't know what to do because we had no idea what the rogues' plan was. I didn't imagine that their plan was this meticulously planned out or this diabolical."

"Yes, but now that we know their plan, we can tell Mossy Moon, and she'll be able to stop them. Right?" Blossom Dust asked, glancing anxiously at both of her siblings.

I hope so, Tall Pine thought, but neither he nor Spotted Owl answered her out loud.

"One thing that is bothering me though is why?" Spotted Owl said. "Why are the rogues doing this? Why do they hate us enough to go to these lengths? When the rogues in our Clan captured Scattered Leaves, Glint said something about how they have come for vengeance on the Clans because of something our ancestors did to theirs'. But what could it be?"

Blossom Dust shrugged, looking mystified.

"I have no idea," Tall Pine answered. "Though Sharp also alluded to that their reason was their desire for revenge."

Spotted Owl nodded grimly. "Now knowing the rogues' plan, it seems even more urgent that we get back to camp as soon as possible." She paused as her stomach rumbled. "Though not before we have something to eat. I'll go hunt."

Spotted Owl turned, walked a few paces, then paused, hesitating, fighting an internal battle against herself. Then, making up her mind, she abruptly turned and padded back to Tall Pine and Blossom Dust. "Before I go, I-I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," Spotted Owl said in a rush. "I'm sorry for everything. For all those moons where I treated you both horribly. For all the hurtful things I called you, and all the times I yelled at you. I shut you both out, punishing you when you had done nothing wrong. A-after Drifting Leaf told us that our father was Creek, a rogue, I felt like an outcast in my own Clan. I felt like everyone looked down on me, and the only way I could prove myself was being strong, brave, and the best at everything, and also pushing you two away, w-whom I wrongfully labeled as weak and therefore worthless.

"I've realized now that my actions were very wrong. I know I hurt you both more than I can imagine. But I hope you can understand where I was coming from, however misguided, and realize that I want to change and make amends. I want to be better now. I do not expect that either of you will ever forgive me, but I-I hope you know that I am sincerely sorry for all that I've done." As she finished speaking, Spotted Owl uncertainty raised her eyes to meet her siblings' gazes.

Tall Pine's heart melted. He felt tears prick the corners of his eyes as a smile tugged at his lips. _Oh, Spotted Owl. My dear sister. You have changed so much as well. You have no idea how much hurt I felt to witness you switch to that cat or behave that way toward us, nor how long I've waited for our real sister to come back to us. But you are most certainly forgiven. You are our sister._

"Oh, Spotted Owl," Blossom Dust whispered, stepping to her sister's side. Tears were forming in the small she-cat's eyes as well. She buried her nose in her sister's black and white pelt. "Of course I forgive you."

Spotted Owl's gaze looked a little tearful as she turned to rasp her tongue over Blossom Dust's head.

Tall Pine moved to her other side, pressing himself against her and draping his tail over her back. "I forgive you as well."

The black and white dappled she-cat's voice was weak. "Thank you both." She swallowed then said even more quietly, "I love you. So much."

"We love too," Tall Pine replied while Blossom Dust purred as loud as can be.

The three siblings remained that way for a long while, until Spotted Owl wiggled out from between them, gently removing them from her sides. "All right, that's enough loving for me for now." Her tone was playful. "I better go hunt." With one last long look at her siblings, she turned and headed up the slope of the hollow, disappearing among the undergrowth.

Tall Pine gazed after Spotted Owl as she vanished from view. "She sure has changed."

Blossom Dust leaned in close to him, licking his ear. "She sure has."

. . .

Blossom Dust and Tall Pine rested and talked together for a time while Spotted Owl hunted. They lay back in the fresh grass, watching the sky and the forest around them, talking about anything and everything that they felt like as they had more time to spend together now than they had had for moons.

Finally, when the sun was nearing halfway to sunset, Spotted Owl reappeared at the top of the hollow, clutching a fat squirrel and a sparrow in her jaws. Several leaves, a few twigs and even two feathers were caught in her messy black and white fur, making it look like she'd crawled backward through several thorn bushes. The young she-cat hurriedly descended the slope and dropped the prey unceremoniously at Tall Pine's paws.

"Sorry it took me so long," Spotted Owl said. "I'm not a hunter, so I've only had basic training. I lost at least a few good pieces of prey before I managed to nab these."

Blossom Dust trotted to her sister's side and began picking the debris out of her fur. "Well, if there were a competition for nest gatherers, you'd win for sure! I bet everyone would also be impressed that would found a creative way to carry the leaves and twigs—and the feathers!"

"Maybe we should have a nest gathering competition! I'd beat you by a long shot!" Spotted Owl said playfully, bowling Blossom Dust over.

Tall Pine grinned as he watched his sisters play wrestle, but a sense of urgency weighed heavily on him and tugged at his paws. _We need to get back to camp as soon as possible. So much is at stake._

After a few moments, the she-cats rejoined him, both panting from the exercise, but they were smiling. The three of them settled down to eat in silence as they were all quite hungry. They finished off the prey very quickly. Afterward, Spotted Owl buried the clean-picked bones from their meal, and they got ready to leave.

Spotted Owl led the way as they set off, running ahead every so often to check their course, but she always came back to make sure Blossom Dust and Tall Pine were still behind her. Tall Pine trekked slowly but surely along, his left hind foot lifted off the ground to minimize the pain. Blossom Dust kept close beside her brother, sending worried glances at his injured foot when she thought he wasn't looking.

The day progressed as the three young cats hiked through their territory toward their camp, traveling much slower than usual due to Tall Pine's injury. The sun was setting, painting the sky in breathtaking pinks and oranges when Spotted Owl announced that were almost there. Gentle gray dusk had fallen inside the forest as they emerged from the trees not long after, the spiky form of bramble thicket close in front of them.

"Who's there?" A suspicious but familiar voice called. A pale brown and white tabby tom stepped out of the shadows of the brambles. "Declare yourself."

Spotted Owl padded forward into a shaft of pale moonlight that set the white part of her pelt aglow. "Rabbit Nose, it's me, Spotted Owl."

"Spotted Owl?" Rabbit Nose trotted forward to touch noses with her. "Everyone's been so worried about you since you disappeared last night and never came back to camp. We've sent out dozens of search patrols. Where have you been? And where is Blossom Dust?"

"She's here too," Spotted Owl replied, beckoning for her siblings to come out of the shadows. Blossom Dust strolled out, leading Tall Pine.

Rabbit Nose's face flooded with relief as he saw his trainee but then took an astonished look as if he'd seen a cat come back from the dead once his eyes shifted to Tall Pine. He walked, stiff-legged, to stand in front of the young tom, scrutinizing him closely as if he wasn't sure he was real. "Tall Pine, is it really you? Are you alive?"

Tall Pine's lips pulled back into a small smile. "Yes, I'm alive and breathing Rabbit Nose. It's good to see you and to be home. Can we go inside our camp? I would like to see everyone."

"Oh, of course," Rabbit Nose meowed, shaking himself. "Come, follow me." He turned and led them through the passageway and into the dark stone gorge.

"Where is everyone?" Blossom Dust asked, looking around them as they halted a few fox-lengths from the entrance. The dark camp was silent and empty, no one was in the clearing, the dens appeared almost entirely vacant, but the stale scent of many of their Clanmates hung in the air.

"At the Gathering," Rabbit Nose answered, sounding surprised that they hadn't realized. He pointed with his muzzle to the clear blue-black sky where full moon hung. "Mossy Moon took a large patrol with her to the Gathering, leaving only a few of hunters and fighters behind to guard the camp."

"Oh, no!" Spotted Owl gasped. Her eyes were wide with alarm. "I forgot that tonight was the Gathering. This isn't good. Tonight's the night that the chieftains are going to meet to discuss the issues!"

Worry and urgency flared in Tall Pine's chest. He his mouth to reply when a cry cut him off.

"Spotted Owl! Blossom Dust! You're back!" Fern Dapple came sprinting out of the trainee's den and skidded to a halt next to them. "I thought I recognized your voices! Where have you two been?"

The silver tabby she-cat's call had must have alerted their other Clanmates as several other cats poked their heads out of their caves and began to gather in a small crowd. Quick Clouds and Drifting Leaf were among the few that emerged from the hunter and fighter's den as Quiet Sun led the elders out of their den, and Willow Leaf appeared from the nursery.

Spotted Owl moved closer to Fern Dapple, lowering her voice. "We followed some of the rogues when they snuck out of camp yesterday, and we found out some important things as well as someone." Behind her, Blossom Dust shifted aside to reveal Tall Pine.

Unlike Rabbit Nose, Fern Dapple was ecstatic the instant she laid eyes on her long lost friend. With a joyful yowl of "Tall Pine!" she raced to his side.

"Fern Dapple," Tall Pine purred, rubbing his face against her's, overjoyed to see his friend again.

"Where have you been? What happened to you? How did your sisters find you?" Fern Dapple began peppering him with questions, but her cry had notified several other cats of his presence, and Tall Pine found himself pulled away from her and his sisters by his other Clanmates.

"Oh, my son! My beautiful son! You're alive, and you've come home!" Drifting Leaf gushed as she covered Tall Pine's face with licks, holding him close as if she would never let him go again. Tall Pine purred at the sight of his mother, rejoicing at her touch which he had spent so long wondering if he would ever feel again, but he was worried as he felt her ribs through her thin, dull pelt.

"I can't believe it's you, Tall Pine," Quick Clouds breathed. The senior hunter stood on Tall Pine's other side, gazing down at him with wonder in his eyes. Other cats leaned in close as if they needed to see him with their own eyes to believe that he had returned.

Tall Pine let Drifting Leaf fuss over him for a few more moments, before he pulled away, brushing past all the eager faces as tried to find Fern Dapple, Spotted Owl, and Blossom Dust. He spotted them standing together in a small clump on the outskirts of the crowd. Spotted Owl was speaking with Fern Dapple, probably filling her in, but they looked up as he approached.

"We need to go now," Tall Pine said urgently. "We need to get to the Gathering!"

"Yes. I know." Spotted Owl nodded vigorously.

"But what about your injured foot?" Blossom Dust objected, her face concerned. "We need to get Red Maple to look at it."

"That can wait," Tall Pine said, pushing past the she-cats toward the passageway. "We don't have time. We need to get to the Gathering as fast as possible."

"Why do we need to go to the Gathering?" Fern Dapple asked in confusion. "And now without telling anyone?"

Tall Pine turned back to her with a small sigh of frustration. "We'll have to finish filling you in on everything later, but you already know that all the Clans are in one place right now—at the Gathering—discussing their conflicts and trying to resolve them. If the chieftains don't agree, it is highly likely the Clans will fight a devastating and unnecessary battle, going along exactly with the rogues' plan. And if a resolution is come to and the Clans do not fight, they will be in the perfect place for the rogues to attack and finish them off themselves. We are the only ones who know the truth, so we have to get to that Gathering and warn the chieftains before it's too late! The lives of our Clanmates and the very existence of the Clans depends on us!"

* * *

 **Hiya, everyone! I hoped you liked reading Chapter 37. The scene where Spotted Owl apologizes to Tall Pine and Blossom Dust was probably my favorite scene to write out and in general in the entire book. I hoped you liked it as well. This next chapter will also be from Tall Pine's perspective at the Gathering. I can't believe that there is only 3 chapters left!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Somerandomperson (Guest) - I like all those characters as well. Yes, Sharp is a very complex character and I'm proud of the way he turned out. Thank you very much! Here is the next chapter and the one after this will be out soon!**

 **The Unnamed Guest - These past two chapters where the siblings have been my favorites to write. Yes, Brisk is dead. It's fine that you have no idea. It's tricky to figure out of you're not me. I really like Spotted Owl too, but I love all my main characters. Have fun on your trip! I've only been out of the U.S.A (my country) a few times, but I love to travel.**

 **QOTD: If you were Blossom Dust or Tall Pine would you have forgiven Spotted Owl in light of everything that she has done?**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	39. Chapter 38: Tall Pine

**Chapter 38: Tall Pine**

Dark trees whipped past in shadowy blurs as Tall Pine raced along. His three working paws thrummed the ground, the fourth injured foot he held gingerly off the ground, tucked in close to his body. The black and white shape of Spotted Owl ran in front of him, sleek and silent as a fish in water, leading the way. The young she-cat looked like she was apart of the night itself, her white pelt glowed whenever they passed through a pool of moonlight, and her black dapples looked like little shadows.

Behind him, he could hear the pounding of Fern Dapple's and Blossom Dust's paws, keeping so close to him that hear their rapid breathing. Above them, the full moon sat high in the velvety black sky, visible from between the tree branches. The moon's presence was a constant reminder to Tall Pine of the critical mission at hand.

The four trainees burst out of the trees and skidded to a stop by a circular lake, which lay at the heart of the Valley of Hidden Stars. They stood there for just a moment, catching their breath before they turned, fixing their gazes on the broad shape of the peninsula ahead. They hurried on, kicking up dust and sand as they sprinted along the shoreline. The peninsula grew steadily bigger, and soon they entered the forest again, changing course once more as they headed toward its very tip where there was a rocky outcrop plateau upon which the Gathering was held.

As the trees thinned, the outline of the rocky outcrop came into view. It was not long before the four young cats reached it and started up the trail, leaping from ledge to ledge. Spotted Owl and Fern Dapple went first, efficiently scaling the steep trail, but Tall Pine found it challenging to make the jumps as he was tired and only had three working feet.

"Tall Pine! Are you okay?" Blossom Dust called in alarm from a ledge below Tall Pine as he scrambled onto the next landing up.

"Yes, I'm fine," Tall Pine grunted, hauling himself to his paws. He clenched his teeth to block a gasp of pain that ran up his injured leg.

"We should've gotten your foot checked out at camp. You're probably making it worse," Blossom Dust worried. "Are you sure you're alright to continue?"

"Yes," Tall Pine said tightly, preparing for the next jump. "I will be fine. We didn't have the time to get my foot looked at anyway." He leaped, aiming for the next ledge. His front feet landed on it, but his back half didn't. His hind legs swung dangerously as he scrambled for a claw-hold. His claws caught a crack, and he dug them in, pulling himself up.

Tall Pine sighed with relief as he set his three good paws down on the firm rock. Exhaustion made his limbs feel as if they were carved from stone, but his determination was stronger. He needed to keep going. They were so close now, he only needed to make it a little bit further. The Gathering was on top of this outcrop. He just hoped that they would make it there in time.

Tall Pine stood, steeling himself as he made the last few jumps and then pulled himself onto the plateau. Spotted Owl and Fern Dapple were waiting at the top and helped him up. Blossom Dust joined them a moment later. She gave Tall Pine a concerned look, but he ignored it and instead turned his eyes to the scene in front of them.

At the last Gathering—the three siblings' first one—the air had buzzed with the jovial chatter as the Clans mingled together. However, this night was the exact opposite. The humid night air was thick and sizzling with tension, and each Clan kept to themselves, withdrawn close to one of the four tall pillars spaced out in a full ring around the edge of the plateau. The crowd was silent except for the occasional dark murmur of one cat to another, and their attention was solely focused on the pillar in the center of the plateau where the four chieftains stood. It was hard to tell from far away, but it appeared that the discussion was well underway. The chieftains were in the middle of an intense dispute, signaling that the negotiations were not going well.

"...is not correct!" Hawk Moon was saying. "My fighters have seen smelled the Clan of the Flowing Waters' scent on our territory, and a patrol saw one of your cats slinking away from the place we found our dead Clanmate! This is plenty of proof! The Clan of the Flowing Waters is responsible!" The Clan of the Dark Caves chieftain stood in a crouch, glaring murderously at Flame Moon.

"And what about my Clan?" Flame Moon asked, his lips drawn back to reveal his sharp teeth. "We have lost cats as well—two cats found dead with your Clan's scent on them, and more in your unprovoked attack on my camp! We did not kill your cats, but my are urging me for revenge for our fallen Clanmates."

"Unprovoked? You dare to say our attack was unprovoked!" Hawk Moon spat, looking ready to attack the elderly chieftain on the spot.

"Calm down, both of you," Mossy Moon said sharply. "We are here to resolve our issues, not cause new ones. No more lives—from any Clan—need to be taken."

"That's rich, coming from you," Grass Moon scoffed. "Especially when my Clan has proof that you killed our cats."

"For the last time, my Clan did not kill your cats," Mossy Moon said tightly, looking like she was quickly running out of patience and was ready to snap. "We have all lost Clanmates—my Clan included—and no one wants to go through any more loses. Why can't we come to a peaceful resolution?"

"There may not be one, Mossy Moon," Flame Moon said, but his eyes did not leave Hawk Moon. "I am weary of all this, but my Clan will not take any more from the Clan of the Dark Caves. If it war they want, war is what they shall get. I hope we will have an ally in the Clan of the Morning Sun."

"I knew you would go running to your ally for backup!" Hawk Moon exclaimed in disgust. "I didn't want it to come to this, but my Clan will not take any more of this either. You have escalated this by making the alliance, so war it is."

"Oh, no," Fern Dapple murmured. "This is not good. Hawk Moon and Flame Moon have declared war."

"The rogues' plan is succeeding. We have to stop this." Spotted Owl said, shaking her head wearily.

"What about the Clan of the Bright Stars? Why aren't they doing anything?" Blossom Dust asked, looking up at the sky where the moon still shone brightly, though now from between scattered clouds.

"I don't know," Tall Pine replied grimly. "We will just have to do it ourselves as we planned."

Grass Moon looked from Hawk Moon to Flame Moon, her eyes narrowed. Then she turned to Mossy Moon, her teeth bared. "I agree with Flame Moon. There is no peaceful resolution for this issue. If you will not admit that your Clan killed my cats, the only solution for us is to fight."

Mossy Moon stared at all three of them, her eyes wide as if she did not believe what was happening. Then her eyes hardened, and her posture stiffened. "Very well. If war is to begin, the Clan of the Morning Sun will not let our Clanmates' deaths be in vain. We will also allow the Clan of the Flowing Waters stand alone."

"So that is it," Hawk Moon meowed. "The peace between our Clans is no more. War has begun."

The four chieftains stepped away from each other, getting ready to leap down from their pillar and join each of their Clans. The crowd below them shifted as the cats prepared to leave.

 _Oh, no. The Gathering is finished,_ Tall Pine realized. _They will all leave, and the war will begin. It is now or never._

"Wait!" Tall Pine cried, sprinting forward without even realizing what he was doing. He skidded to a stop two tail-lengths from the pillar and took it a sharp breath as the chieftains turned confused gazes on him. It was too to go back now. He drew a deep reassuring breath, steadying his voice as he began to speak. "You can't leave yet. There is something you have to know."

Surprised and hostile murmurs rippled through the crowd at Tall Pine's sudden appearance and alarming statement.

"And what is that?" Grass Moon asked sharply, her expression hostile.

"Who are you?" Hawk Moon demanded.

Tall Pine ignored them. Instead, he turned his pleading gaze on his own chieftain, begging her to recognize him and back him up.

Mossy Moon was utterly dumbfounded. Her blue eyes were stretched wide, and her mouth was open, gaping at him. "Tall Pine?" She whispered at last.

Tall Pine smiled with relief. "Yes, Mossy Moon, it's me."

"You're...alive? How are you alive?"

"Yes. That is why you need to hear us out."

"Mossy Moon, who is this? Why didn't you think he was alive?" Flame Moon asked.

"This is Tall Pine, one of the Clan of the Morning Sun's trainees. He went missing more than a moon ago. We thought...we thought he was dead, killed by the Clan of the High Peaks." Mossy Moon explained, though her eyes never left the young tom's face.

"Well, he's clearly not dead," Grass Moon snorted. "I told you we didn't kill him."

Mossy Moon flicked an ear in acknowledgment but did not reply. She looked back at Tall Pine. "What do you so desperately need to tell us?"

Tall Pine swallowed nervously, but relaxed once he heard Fern Dapple, and his sisters come up behind him. Blossom Dust padded to his right side, pressing herself against him while Fern Dapple and Spotted Owl stood on his other side, their chins raised.

"We need to tell you all the truth," Spotted Owl meowed. "The truth about all of our slain Clanmates. The truth about the rogues."

Mossy Moon sighed. "Spotted Owl, Fern Dapple, I thought we went over this-"

"No, Mossy Moon." Fern Dapple firmly cut the dark brown tabby she-cat off. She raised her gaze, looking her grandmother right in the eye. Her stance and expression radiated strength and power, but her eyes were filled with urgency. "You need to let us speak this time."

Flame Moon looked thoughtful. "I don't see why we shouldn't hear them out."

Grass Moon narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but she and Hawk Moon both murmured agreement.

Glancing at the other chieftains, Mossy Moon reluctantly nodded for them to continue.

Tall Pine glanced at his companions who all gestured encouragingly for him to speak. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward and began talking. "The rogues told us that they came here with good intentions, that they did not agree with the groups, and wanted to learn our ways. But they also admitted to having been here for more than a moon before revealing themselves as they were the ones who left the strange scents all across the valley. Also, about the time that the rogues showed up, cats from all Clans began showing up dead. Evidence has pointed you all to different Clans, but yet every one of you has denied being responsible for the deaths."

"So what? That doesn't mean they can't be lying through their teeth!" A cat from the Clan of the Dark Caves yowled from the middle of the throng.

"No, everyone is telling the truth," Tall Pine said as he turned to face the crowd, so the whole Gathering could hear him. "The rogues are the ones who have been killing our Clanmates. We should know. My sister saw them murder our Clanmate, Scattered Leaves."

Gasps and shocked mutters came from all of the Clans, but the loudest came from the corner of the plateau where the Clan of the Morning Sun patrol stood.

"It's true!" Spotted Owl said, addressing the crowd as she stepped forward to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with Tall Pine. "I saw the rogues that have been staying with my Clan captured Scattered Leaves and murder him with my own eyes." Her voice trembled a little as she spoke, but she did break off.

"I was taken the rogues more than a moon ago," Tall Pine went on. "My Clan thought I was dead, but I was kidnapped by Sharp, one of the rogues, and held a prisoner in a cave. During my time captured by him, I gathered bits and pieces of the rogues' plan that Sharp revealed to me and I figured out the rest. The rogues infiltrated the Clans and earned our trust, while they've been killing cats to pit us against one another. We have played right into their paws. The rogues want us to be divided and fighting amongst ourselves. They want to incite a full-blown war between the Clans so that we weaken each other and advance their plan for them. They want us to be weak and helpless when more rogues will come to finish us off. That is what they have come here for. They want revenge for whatever they think we did to them in the past. If we continue on this path to war, the rogues will win, and they will destroy the Clans and everything we stand for."

Murmurs rose again from the crowd of Clan cats. Anxious, shocked, alarmed, and angry murmurs. Tall Pine hoped that it meant that his Clanmates and the other cats believed him.

"I know this news must be shocking to you all and it may feel like it is too late to do anything," Fern Dapple said. She padded forward, her calm gaze sweeping the crowd. The murmurs quieted down. "But we can do something about it. We don't have to fight a pointless war. Proof that what we are saying is true is standing right in front of you. We—all the Clans—can unite once again. We can drive out the rogues and make sure they do not do any further harm to our Clans. We can live in peace again."

As Fern Dapple finished speaking, silence fell as the cats seemed to be taking in everything that the four trainees had just told them. Tall Pine cautiously turned to look up at the chieftains to signal that they were done speaking, and also to see their reactions.

"That is a lot to digest, Tall Pine," Mossy Moon said quietly. Having recovered from her initial shock, she had just come out of deep thought and was now grim and solemn. "But I am glad all of you dared to speak up. There now is no doubt in my mind that you four are telling the truth. I see now that I was wrong, and I apologize for dismissing your attempts to tell me at first. I congratulate you on your courage and persistence."

"I am very alarmed by this news," Flame Moon added, "but I am also glad that we have young cats such as yourselves, ones who are brave and compassionate for all of the Clans, not just your own. You must have a lot of courage to stand up and speak the truth like that, and by your quick actions, you have saved the Clans and prevented a pointless and disastrous war that would have claimed many lives. I commend you for it."

Grass Moon nodded in assent, her eyes a little teary.

 _We did it! Everything will work out now that the Clans know the truth. We can stop the rogues!_ Tall Pine smiled, both extremely relieved and overjoyed that they had pulled it off. _Thank you, Hawk's Cry._ He glanced at his companions, exchanging wordless, but joyful looks. Fern Dapple looked like she had just released an anxious breath she had been holding, while Spotted Owl glowed with pride at Mossy Moon's and Flame Moon's praise.

"We've told you everything we know, but there is one thing we can't figure out," Blossom Dust said hesitantly, speaking up for the first time. "We've heard several times from the rogues themselves that they want revenge for something we did. But what is it?"

The chieftains glanced at one another and took a step back, conferring in soft voices for a few moments. Then Mossy Moon, the elected spokes-cat, leaped up onto the highest point of the pillar. Taking a seat, she prepared herself to address the gathered cats. "We have now all heard what these four brave trainees' have to say. The other chieftain and I have agreed that there is no doubt they are telling the truth, and the Clans will not go to war. Instead, we will be taking immediate action against the rogues and make them pay for what they have done to our Clanmates."

The crowd cheered a little at Mossy Moon's words but quieted as she began to speak again, taking on a grim tone. "But first, there is something you all must know. This is something the chieftains of all four Clans have kept a shameful secret for generations, but in light of this new information about the rogues, we have decided it is vital to reveal it." She paused to draw in a deep breath. "The rogues have gone to all these lengths for because they want revenge on the Clans. However, what you all don't know is that there is a long and bloody history of conflicts between them and us, starting all the way back when our ancestors first left the Groups to form the Clans. Our ancestors left because they didn't agree with Groups' ways, but their families saw it as a betrayal. Not long after the Clans were formed, a large group of rogues found the Valley of Hidden Stars, and there was a bloody battle where many cats on both sides fell. Ultimately, the Clans drove the rogues away, but after that some cats from the Clans went to find the Groups to exact vengeance. They slaughtered many rogues and continued the vicious cycle. Since then, there was many incidences, some with fighting, but a few where rogues wanted to join the Clans but were turned away because the chieftains were afraid they would a another war."

Mossy Moon paused as her gaze swept the crowd, gauging the Clan cats' reactions. She glanced swiftly down at the other chieftains before she continued. "In the last few generations, there all contact between the Groups and the Clans has ceased and the memories of the Groups were left to fade until they were but a legend. No other living cat knew the truth, save for the chieftains who have passed this secret down in case the rogues ever did appear again. The other chieftains and I were told this secret by our predecessors, and when this group of rogues showed up, we were hopeful that they did come here with good intentions. We let them into the Clans because wanted to give them a chance to prove themselves to us and also to atone for some of our past mistakes. However, we realize now that it was a mistake and we should never have trusted the rogues from the Groups."

Chaos erupted among the gathered cats as Mossy Moon finished speaking. If the Clan cats were surprised by Tall Pine, Spotted Owl, Blossom Dust, and Fern Dapple's news, they were extremely shocked—and angered—by this reveal, especially because their chieftains—the cats they trusted to lead and keep them save—had kept this secret from them.

"You knew this history the whole time, and you never told us?" A cat from the Clan of the High Peaks shouted angrily.

"How dare you!" Another cat hissed.

"I can't believe you would keep this a secret!"

"You lied to us!"

"You knew this, and you still let the rogues join the Clans?"

"You could've prevented this!"

"Quiet down! Everyone needs to be quiet!" One voice rose above the crowd, urgently shouting for silence. Reluctantly, the Clans cats quieted. Falling Star strode out of the crowd, her gaze fearful—a rare emotion for the regent—and urgent as she hurried toward the chieftains on the central pillar. "Cats are coming up the trail! It's the rogues! The rogues are here!"

Tall Pine froze in shock. _The rogues? They're here? Oh no._ He swung around, peering anxiously at the edge of the plateau. He prayed for it not to be true, but he could see the forms of many cats pulling themselves over the edge and beginning to stalk toward them. The rogues strode out of the shadows, Crow and three other cats at the head with Sharp close behind them.

* * *

 **If the last two chapters were my favorites to write, this one was the most dramatic chapter in the entire book. So much has happened and we're officially at the climax! I can't believe that there's only two more chapters left!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! This is the most reviews I've gotten at one time and it means so much to me!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Wyldclaw - I do to. Bramble Foot is an excellent fit for Spotted Owl. She should definitely take his advice.**

 **Icyycle - Nope. (Though they are still very young in chapter 2). Yes, it kind of is, but basically the story behind the chieftains is that I was just looking for a synonym for leader that made these Clans stand out a little more and also gave you the idea that they are also a little like the Tribe of Rushing Water.**

 **Fallingfrost - Yes, I would be happy to! I could use submissions for rogues (thought they would be just background characters, but probably play some part) and cats for the Clan of the Dark Caves, who do have the potential to be larger characters in the next book. (I'm not promising anything though.) You'll see Spotted Owl and Sharp talk in the next chapter!**

 **Somerandomperson (Guest) - Yes, Tall Pine and Blossom Dust are such sweethearts. I'm glad you would. I would accept her apology too. Thank you! I think it was very cute as well.**

 **One Last Note: I'm going on vacation in a few days for more than a week, so I don't know if I will have the opportunity to post before or during my trip. If not, I will continue writing and I will post as soon as I get back!**

 **QOTD: What are your predictions for the next chapter? What would you like to see happen?**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	40. Chapter 39: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 39: Spotted Owl**

Crow and his three companions halted not far from the Clan cats, the rest of the rogues massing behind them. They filled one side of the plateau, blocking the Clans' way to safety. As the rogues approached, the Clan of the Morning Sun and the Clan of the Flowing Waters—who had been standing closest to trail—drew swiftly back, huddling warily together. The chieftains leaped down from their pillar and stalked forward to stand in a line between their Clans and the rogues.

Spotted Owl pressed close to her siblings. Alarm and fear pulsed inside her. _Oh, no, the rogues are here. All of them, Crow, Glint, Glaze, even Sharp._ She scanned the crowd of rogues, picking out familiar faces. _But no Brisk. Do they know that Sharp killed her? They must at least know that we know the truth now because they're here to finish us off. I had hoped this all would be over when we told the Clans. There's so many of rogues, more than I've seen before, and they've trapped us. We'll have to fight._

"Rogues!" Mossy Moon hailed the newcomers. Her eyes were narrowed and the dark brown fur along her spine lifted. "Why have you come here?"

"Greetings, Clan cats," Crow said with a hint of a sneer. He raised his head, fixing his gaze on the chieftains. "What an interesting night it is. I thought you Clans were going to declare war. We thought we'd come to see the show."

"Crow," Mossy Moon growled. "You can drop the act. We know the truth. You and the other rogues have been killing cats to pit us against one another until we are angry enough to declare war. You want to destroy the Clans."

"Oh, is that so?" A dark gray she-cat with a long scar above her left eye standing beside Crow said with a pretend air of innocence.

"Cinder," Grass Moon spat. Her paws trembled a little. "How dare you! Y-you're responsible for my son's death!"

"How dare us?" Crow asked, his eyes narrowed into slits. "How dare you! We know you are plenty aware of the history between us, but you have kept it a secret from the rest of your Clans because you are ashamed of it. Seasons ago, your ancestors left the Groups to die, only to later come back later and attack us, slaughtering dozens of cats. You've fought and turned away every patrol that came to your precious valley when some were just seeking aid! You think of yourselves as so high and mighty, but here's the cold truth: you aren't. You have the blood of countless lost lives on your paws. We are here to make you pay for it. At last."

"Make us pay for it? By what? Spilling more blood?" Flame Moon questioned, trying to reason with them. "All you've done is kill more cats. Our ancestors may have had blood on their paws, but all you've done is take precious lives for no reason!"

"We have perfectly good reasons," A reddish-brown tom standing with Crow and Cinder hissed. "Revenge for every single crime you Clans have committed."

"You don't have to continue this. We don't want to fight you. There has been enough bloodshed as it is. We will let you go peacefully if you turn around now, leave our valley, and never return," Mossy Moon said.

"But, if you don't leave, we will drive you out by force," Hawk Moon warned. With a flick of his tail, he beckoned his Clanmates to gather close to him. The other Clans followed suit, assembling together to form ranks behind their chieftains. Spotted Owl joined her Clanmates, and stood in line with Tall Pine, Blossom Dust, and Fern Dapple two fox-lengths behind Mossy Moon.

Crow smiled, a sickening smirk. "We have no intention of leaving. We came here with a mission, and we will complete it, no matter what. We shall enact justice at last and bring death to the Clans! Now, my cats! Attack!" With a sweep of his tail, Crow signaled for the rogues to attack. They charged forward, falling on the Clan cats.

But the Clans were prepared. They had all known as soon as the rogues had appeared that they would have to fight. The Clans rose as a single powerful force to meet their enemies, charged with their new-found anger and the desire to avenge their fallen Clanmates that the rogues had so viciously murdered for their twisted cause.

With caterwauled battle cries, the battle began as the two sides crashed under the heavily clouded sky. The Clan cats and rogues intertwined in writhing tangle of flying fur, slashing claws, and dripping blood until it was impossible to tell friend from foe. Guttural grunts and muffled thuds rang out from among the writhing throng, as well as shrieks of pain as claws or teeth met soft flesh. Blood spurted from many wounds and splattered on the smooth rock of the plateau, covering it in a slimy deep red coating. The Clan cats fought bravely, fueled by their anger, but the rogues, while fewer in numbers, their battle skills were like no other foe, the Clans had ever faced.

Spotted Owl raced into battle, dodging between knots of grappling cats, as she searched for one particular cat: Sharp. She ducked as an enemy cat's paw swung by her cheek and leaped out of the way as a skinny black rogue, and a cat from the Clan of the High Peaks rolled past. A hiss sounded from behind her and Spotted Owl's left ear stung as a paw slashed it. She whirled around, her feet instinctively outstretched to deliver a flurry of counterblows. Her opponent—a lean tawny tom not much older than she was—ducked and stepped backward out of range.

Spotted Owl leaped forward and reared up on her hind legs. She was preparing to bring her forepaws down on the tom's head when the tawny tom charged forward. His head collided with her stomach, taking her by surprise and bowling her over. Spotted Owl scrambled back, trying to get to her paws as the tom surged toward her, striking her several more times. She tucked her head and hunkered down in a ball to protect her neck and chest from the worst of the blows. That was when she caught sight of the tom's unguarded stomach area and shot out a paw to rake her claws across her enemy's soft belly fur.

Unfortunately, Spotted Owl was almost too far away, so the most she did was sink the tips of her claws into her opponent's flesh, dislodging several clumps of fur. But it did the trick. The tawny tom yelped, ceasing his attack for an instant as he glanced worriedly at his underbelly. A moment was all Spotted Owl needed. She leaped to her paws, raking her claws down the top of the tom's head. She jumped away as he howled in pain, and came back to attack from the side, slashing at his flank.

Despite her barrage of blows, the tom rose to his paws and swung his leg at her, powerfully backhanding her before she had the chance to get out of the way. Unbalanced, Spotted Owl stumbled and slumped on the ground a tail-length from rogue. He loomed over her, ready to begin another fierce assault. She glanced quickly around her, but everyone else was busy with their own battles. She scooted backward, trying to get out of the way as the tom stalked toward her, a smirk of amusement on his face. He seemed to be enjoying this. Spotted Owl scrambled further back, but was forced to stop as her hind paw felt the edge of the plateau, sending a few pebbles tumbling over the side. The tawny tom stood in front of her, ready to deliver a fatal blow. Spotted Owl froze. There was nowhere for her to run. If she couldn't come up with a plan and fast, she was going to die one way or another.

The rogues lunged forward, his paw outstretched when he suddenly jolted to a stop. Thorn-like claws had into the soft flesh of his neck, making him gasp in surprise and pain. There was a flurry of motion as whoever was behind the rogue turned and flung him across the plateau.

"Thank-," Spotted Owl began but stopped as her rescuer turned back to her, revealing himself to be a familiar ginger and brown tabby tom. A low growl sounded in Spotted Owl's throat. "Sharp." She spat like his name itself was a toxic venom. All of her feelings of rage hurt, and betrayal because of him surged up inside her. Without thinking, she lunged at him, her unsheathed claws aiming for his neck to deliver a killing blow.

Sharp swiftly sidestepped, letting Spotted Owl fly past him. "Spotted Owl," he greeted her cordially, unfazed by her sudden attack. "What? You're not going to finish saying thank you? I did just save your life, which is the second or third time by the way, like I did when we first met—"

Spotted Owl ducked her head and rolled before she leaped to her paws and wheeled around. "I am most certainly not! You infiltrated my Clan, betrayed my trust, kidnapped Tall Pine, and killed Scattered Leaves! You—you miserable murdering crow-food eating rogue! You deserve to die for what you've done to my Clan!"

"—when I saved you from that eagle," Sharp finished, smoothly blocking Spotted Owl's paw as she swung it at his face. He shrugged nonchalantly. "But I guess that's fair. I did do all of those things."

"At least you own your despicable acts," Spotted Owl scoffed, planting her hind legs so she could lean forward and slash at Sharp's muzzle with both forepaws.

Sharp said nothing as he dodged again and with a sweep of one foot, he knocked Spotted Owl's legs out from underneath her. "I can do this all night if you want," he said, gazing down at the shocked Spotted Owl who gaped up at him from where she lay crumpled on the ground.

 _He's just toying with me,_ Spotted Owl realized. _It's what he does best; manipulating others. He manipulated me for so long, but it's my turn now. If I can't fight him, I can at least get inside his head._ She climbed to her paws, shaking the dust out of her fur. Leaning in close, she looked Sharp in the eye and whispered, "Do your companions know what happened last night? How you killed Brisk? How you kidnapped Tall Pine instead of killing him? How you let us go? I do. I know all about it. And I bet you friends would be very interested."

"T-that doesn't matter," Sharp stuttered, shaking his head as he stepped away from her. "They don't need to know. You should be glad I spared your brother. And if you three want to keep your precious lives, I'd stay quiet."

"Why did you spare him?" Spotted Owl asked, curious now.

Sharp shuffled his paws and turned away, so his voice was muffled. "Maybe we aren't as vicious as you think. Maybe I didn't want to kill him. Maybe I didn't feel it was right."

"But you were supposed to, weren't you?" Spotted Owl whispered. Despite her anger, she felt a twinge of pity for him. She could understand where he was coming from, as she was someone who was also different, an outsider among the group of cats who she lived with. "Brisk said it was a test that they gave you, to prove your worth, but you couldn't do it. You couldn't kill Tall Pine because you don't think killing cats is morally right."

"Yes, it was a test to prove my worth," Sharp replied in a soft tone, more to himself than Spotted Owl. "And I failed because I just couldn't bring myself to do it and I could get away with it because no one was watching me." He stiffened, and his gaze drifted over to the most condensed section of the battle. He began muttering under his breath, so quiet than Spotted Owl, standing two tail-lengths away could only catch a few words. "... are watching now…watching me…another test…cannot fail… I can't fail this time." He turned back to Spotted Owl, his eyes full of conviction. "I'm sorry," Sharp said, shaking his head. "I really liked you. I did. But this is the way it has to be."

"Sharp? What are you talking about?" Spotted Owl asked, growing more and more anxious by the second as Sharp began stalking toward her. She backed away only to remember that she was still standing at the edge of the plateau. There was nowhere to go, no room to fight. She was trapped. "Please, Sharp," Spotted Owl begged, realizing what he was going to do. "You don't have to do this."

Sharp's yellow eyes were wild but had a sad tone to them. "I'm sorry," he meowed again. "But I have to." With that, he lunged.

 _He's going to kill me!_ Spotted Owl cowered, squeezing her eyes shut as she waited for her end.

A furious growl rang nearby. There was a patter of paws, and a surprised grunt, but Sharp did not finish his attack.

What's going on? Has someone come to help me? Spotted Owl opened her eyes to see Tall Pine and Blossom Dust locked in battle with Sharp. Neither of them were fully trained fighters, but they had attacked the rogue without hesitation to save their sister. They were now working as a team to distract him his attention away from Spotted Owl, giving her time to recover. Yowling a battle cry, she dashed to help them.

Spotted Owl slammed into Sharp, the raging fire of her hatred for him returning at full force as she dug her claws into his flank. On Sharp's other side, Tall Pine rolled away as the rogue swung a paw in his direction. Spotted Owl leaped back, blood dripping from her claws as Sharp turned on her. He lunged forward, but halted abruptly, letting out a shrill yelp as Blossom Dust clamped her teeth down on his tail. Sharp flailed, trying to dislodge the small she-cat, but Spotted Owl and Tall Pine were back, fighting side-by-side as they assaulted his front.

With a snarl, Sharp flung Blossom Dust away and turned back toward him, grimacing at the impacts of the siblings' blows. He lashed out toward Spotted Owl, but she leaned easily to one side, letting his paw hit empty air as she continued the attack. Sharp swung his paw again, this time toward Tall Pine. With his injury, Tall Pine couldn't move quick enough, so the rogue's claws clipped the side of his head, narrowly missing his eye.

Over Sharp's head, Spotted Owl caught sight of Blossom Dust crouching, looking ready to pounce. She gave her sister a small nod, then began striking with a renewed vigor to drive the battered rogue toward the waiting Blossom Dust. Tall Pine seemed to understand the plan as he leaped to the side when Sharp swung again and sunk his teeth into the rogue's flank. Working together, they drove Sharp backward until they were within two tail-lengths of Blossom Dust.

Sharp yowled in surprise and pain as Blossom Dust landed heavily on his back, all four sets of her claws penetrating his skin to keep a firm hold. He staggered and then collapsed under her weight. Spotted Owl immediately rushed to help pin him, firmly placing her paws on his shoulder exactly where he had once shown her. Blossom Dust took a seat on Sharp's lower back as Tall Pine held his thrashing hind legs down.

"We've pinned you, you traitor," Spotted Owl growled into Sharp's ear. "What should we do with him?" She asked her siblings, straightening up.

Before Blossom Dust or Tall Pine could open their mouths to reply, a booming shout split the air. All three young cats glanced toward the center of the plateau, their eyes widening in surprise as they saw that the fighting had ceased. Taking advantage of their distraction, Sharp suddenly shifted, unbalancing Spotted Owl and Blossom Dust and knocking them off of him. He thrashed, freeing his legs from Tall Pine's slackened grip and then scrambled to his paws.

 _Oh no!_ Spotted Owl tensed, waiting for Sharp to attack, but all the ginger and brown tabby tom did was give her a final hard look, and then he swung around and raced off, disappearing into the crowd.

"What in the stars?" Tall Pine muttered, staring at where Sharp had been.

"We should find out what's happening and rejoin our Clan." Spotted Owl decided. "But first, how are the both of you?" She turned to her siblings and looked them over, assessing their injuries. Tall Pine's face was a grimace of pain, most likely from his leg which he still held off the ground, but otherwise, he was relatively uninjured other than the cut next to his eye and a few scratches on his chest and flank that had already stopped bleeding. Blossom Dust looked a little worse for the wear with a bloody ear and several clumps of fur missing, but her eyes still retained their usual bright and energized look.

"We're fine," Tall Pine meowed, trying—and failing—to look like he wasn't in pain. "But are you okay? Sharp was going to kill you back there."

"I'm a little rattled," Spotted Owl admitted, "but otherwise okay." Her ear had stopped bleeding, and the pain in her head from her first opponent's powerful backhand was now only throbbing slightly. She could feel a few other scratches, but they didn't hurt badly. "I think we should get back to our Clan and find out what's going on now."

Tall Pine and Blossom Dust nodded in agreement, and so the three of them hurried back to the center of the plateau. They pushed their way through the throng to see that the Clan cats and the Group cats had withdrawn to separate sides of the plateau, creating a ragged ring around several cats. The four chieftains were clustered on the Clans' side, battered but alive. Flame Moon was the worst, bleeding heavily from several wounds, but still stood with the support of his regent, Gray Stream. Two of the four original rogues, who Spotted Owl assumed must be the leaders, stood across from the chieftains, but Crow and one other—the reddish-brown tom—weren't among them. Instead, Spotted Owl could see Crow's black pelt, slick with blood, pinned under Hawk Moon's mighty paws.

"This battle is finished! You have lost, and the Clans are victorious," Grass Moon declared. "Several of you are dead, including one of your leaders, and another, Crow is at our mercy, but we, the Clans are still standing strong!"

"This is your last chance to take your wounded and your dead and leave immediately," Mossy Moon said gravely. "There does not have to be any more bloodshed. But if you don't, we will fight you every paw-step until you have left our home!"

Murmurs spread through the crowd of rogues as the cats shifted. Across from them, the Clans stood tensely, preparing to fight again, but slowly, a few at a time, the rogues began to make their way down the trail, a few helping the severely injured ones. There was a slow stream of them until the last stragglers left, and then the rogues were gone, vanishing into the peaceful night as if they had been merely ghosts, but the chaos and destruction they had left in their wake were all too real.

"Let me up!" Crow spat, struggling against Hawk Moon. The Clan of the Dark Caves chieftain glanced at the others, who nodded, so he back off of the longhaired black tom.

As soon as Hawk Moon let him go, Crow scrambled away from the Clan cats, and whirled on them, his messy black fur bristling and eyes shining with a malicious light. "You arrogant, self-important Clan scum," he spat. "How dare you! I should—"

"That's enough Crow," Mossy Moon cut him off, her tone frostily polite, but with a warning edge to it. "You have lost. Accept defeat. You have been responsible for so many horrendous crimes against us, but we will show you that we are indeed better than you by letting you keep your miserable life if you go now."

"Your stupid ideas make you weak, not better than us," Crow sneered. "We may have lost this battle, but know that this still means war. We will return, with more strength than before and no mercy. We shall complete our mission. We will bring death to the Clans."

"Leave!" Flame Moon thundered, leaving the support of Gray Stream's shoulder as he staggered forward. His eyes blazed. "Leave before we make you!"

Crow swept the crowd with one last murderous look, but then he turned and slipped over the edge of the plateau, disappearing down the trail.

All four Clans seemed to let out a collective breath of relief. The cats began to mingle, murmuring in low tones as they searched for their Clanmates. All of the Clan healers slipped through the crowd to assess and start treating the injuries of every Clan cat alike. The chieftains withdrew to the center pillar, conferring most likely about the events of the night and what to do next.

Spotted Owl turned to her siblings, a broad smile creeping onto her face. "We did it! The rogues are gone, and the Clans are safe!"

"Yes, we did!" Blossom Dust said. "I'm relieved that this all is over and the Clans are no longer in danger. It was scary and exhilarating at times, but I am so glad things can get back to normal now. No more mysterious deaths, no more missing cats, no more battles, no more secrets, just ordinary life with training sessions and patrols and trainee duties. And, of course, my family."

"Me too," Spotted Owl agreed, affectionately licking her sister's uninjured ear.

"Me three," Tall Pine added, purring as he pressed close to both of them. "I can't express how good it feels to be able to go home and see everyone again. I am especially looking forward to flopping in my nest!"

Spotted Owl chuckled and playfully shoved her brother before, hearing Mossy Moon's call, the three of them headed to where their Clan of the Morning Sun was were gathering. The chieftains said goodbye with a promise of a truce for the next moon for peace and rest until the next gathering. The Clans said goodbye and then assembled around their chieftains and began the journey back to their homes.

When it was the Clan of the Morning Sun's turn, Spotted Owl leaped from ledge to ledge down the side of the outcrop. She paused at the bottom, turning her gaze above her where the heavy clouds had cleared, revealing a stunning deep blue-black sky splashed with millions of glimmering silver stars and one warm round moon. She took a deep breath of the refreshing night air. They had done it. They had told the Clans the truth and driven out the rogues. In the back of her mind, she remembered what Crow said about the rogues coming back, and Sharp's actions still bothered her, but she pushed those thoughts away. She didn't have to worry about them anymore. There was no need to. The Clans—her Clan—were safe. There was a truce so everyone could rest and recover. Spotted Owl could focus now on her family and her fighter training, and grow up in time of renewed peace between the Clans.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! I'm on vacation right now having a lot of fun, but I have found the time to update! This chapter took me awhile to write because I wanted it to be the best it could be seeing as it is the second-to-last update and it is meant to resolve all of the issues. I hope I did a good job of resolving everything and wrapping up all the conflicts and plot details. My, what a journey it has been! I am still undecided, but I think this last update will be the epilogue from Spotted Owl's point of view instead of the chapter I planned it to be as I feel like this chapter pretty much wraps up everything. If it is, this is the last chapter!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Wyldclaw - yes, she will! Thank you.**

 **QOTD: What is your opinion on Sharp's actions in this last chapter? On his character as a whole?**

 **See you all soon for the last update! *wipes a tear out of eye***

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	41. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was the end of yet another sweltering hot day in the Time of Green Earth. The golden sun, low in the sky, spilled its last golden rays over the green Valley of Hidden Stars. A patrol toiled down the light-kissed slope of the Dawn Mountain, panting in the lingering heat as they made the last leg of their trek from the training grounds to the Clan of the Morning Sun camp. Spotted Owl, Blossom Dust, Jagged Path, and their instructors had spent more than half the day training in the heat, and now, at last, they were returning to camp, hot and exhausted, but content.

"Good effort today, all three of you," Soaring Hawk meowed as the six cats reached the passageway to the Clan of the Morning Sun camp. "You all are improving a lot."

"Yes, we are very proud of your progress," Rabbit Nose added. "You have learned quickly, and are becoming strong fighters, which was apparent in the recent large battles. We are glad to have such strong young fighters, but let's hope that there will be no need for your skills for many moons yet."

The other instructors murmured in agreement with Rabbit Nose's words.

"Now, let's go get a well-earned meal and some rest," Rabbit Leap declared.

"Spotted Owl, hold up," Sage Fur called as the cats turned to head in through the entrance.

Spotted Owl turned back to her instructor, her paws itching impatiently.

"Good job today," Sage Fur said with an approving nod. "Your skill in your spar with Jagged Path were impressive. Make sure you eat and rest tonight. We're going to be the dawn patrol tomorrow with Falling Star and Cloudy Water."

Spotted Owl nodded. "Thank you, Sage Fur!" She whipped around and hurried through the tunnel, emerging into the still brightly-lit camp.

"Hey, Spotted Owl," Dappled Fur hailed her, flicking her white tipped tail in the young she-cat's direction. The fighter lay with her brother, Passing Storm and Dewy Grass, in the cool shade cast by the high wall.

Spotted Owl returned Dappled Fur's greeting with a smile and a friendly nod as she made her way across the camp. She passed by other small groups of her Clanmates—Rising Water, Cloudy Water, and Shining Feather, Raven Swoop and Waving Fern—who, having completed their duties for the day were resting in the shade to escape the heat.

The overwhelming heat had started a quarter moon before, soon after the final battle where the Clans drove out the rogues, and it showed no signs of letting up. No rain had fallen in many days either, and all of the streams were beginning to dry up. But it was tolerable as they knew things could be worse. Not so much as a whisker had been seen or smelt of the rogues for a quarter moon now. The Clans were at peace. The heat was tolling on the recovering Clans, but they knew they could work together if a serious situation arose.

 _I hope this heat lets off soon,_ Spotted Owl thought grumpily. _It's hard for all of us to hunt and patrol and train in it. But at least the rogues are gone...hopefully for good and there is no need for fighting._

Lost in thought, Spotted Owl, passing by the nursery, halted just in time to avoid crashing into Amber Mist as the she-kit rolled into her path, tearing at a piece of moss with her tiny claws.

"Careful, Amber Mist," Spotted Owl said in surprise as the amber she-cat sat up. "What did that moss do to you?"

"Sorry," Amber Mist mumbled, her face downcast. "I'm just bored because Whispering Rain is in the healer's den again, doing stinky healer stuff with Red Maple, and I don't have anyone to play with me."

"I have to go see Tall Pine now," Spotted Owl told her, "but if I have time later, I can see if the other trainees and I can play with you. Would you like to learn a new battle move?"

"Yes, please!" Amber Mist said, perking up immediately.

Spotted Owl chuckled and continued on her way, quickly reaching the healer's den. The usual swarm of sharp herbal scents from the various leaves, flowers, roots, and berries laid in careful piles greeted her as she entered the cavern, but by now, she was almost entirely used to them. Red Maple stood with Whispering Rain on one side of the den, talking as they bent over a jumbled selection of herbs. On the other side of the cave, Tall Pine was curled up in one of the spare nests. Fern Dapple sat close beside him, her gaze fixed on him.

"You see, while coltsfoot and dandelions look similar, you don't want to confuse them because their uses are quite different—" Red Maple told her attentive young listener, but broke off as Spotted Owl approached. "Hey there, have you come to see Tall Pine?"

"Yes." Spotted Owl nodded with a small smile. "How is he today?"

"Much better, but he's still grumpy because he's stuck in here," Red Maple said loudly, so there was no doubt that Tall Pine heard her. "But I'm happy to report that he can go back to his nest in the trainee's den tonight, and return to training tomorrow provided that he take it easy."

"Yay!" Spotted Owl squealed happily. Both she and Fern Dapple seemed much more happy by the news than the patient himself, who merely stretched and yawned.

"I thought you'd be excited that you are all better," Fern Dapple said, giving Tall Pine's side a poke with her paw.

"Oh, I'd jumping for joy," Tall Pine replied, his tone more playful than grumpy, "if I weren't worried it would make my leg worse and then I would be stuck in here for another quarter moon."

Red Maple rolled her eyes, but she looked more amused than annoyed. "Oh, Tall Pine, you know I wanted you to stay in my den, so I could keep a close eye on you while you healed from your ordeal. You were very weak, and you had a sprained foot, and running halfway across the valley, and fighting in a huge battle just made yourself worse."

"Well, running across the valley and fighting in that battle just might have saved the Clans," Tall Pine returned.

Red Maple chuckled. "Well, now I've cleared you so you can go. Shoo! Before I make you stay in here for another quarter moon!" The russet she-cat shooed the three trainees out of her den. Once they were outside, she turned back to head inside the cave and Spotted Owl could hear her continue her lesson with Whispering Rain.

"Well, now that you fighter trainees are back, I'm off to see Blossom Dust," Fern Dapple announced."I'm glad you're all better." She bumped noses with Tall Pine, then straightened up, giving the siblings a warm smile. "See you both later!"

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Spotted Owl asked. "It would probably be good for you to stretch your legs."

"In this heat?" Tall Pine asked doubtfully.

"It'll be cooler once the sun sets," Spotted Owl promised. "C'mon!"

The siblings padded through the tunnel and then hiked side by side in silence for a while up the slope of the Dawn Mountain. They picked their way along the well-worn trail through the forest of maples, birches, and oaks that covered the lower slope. The fully bloomed foliage filtered the evening sunlight and created pools of golden light that dotted the forest floor like a pattern of lace. Crumpled leaves from seasons past and tufts of grass crunched under their paws. As they climbed higher, the thick woodland thinned out, replaced by scruffy evergreens that grew in clumps here and there between coarse tufts of grass and weathered rocks.

"Let's stop here," Tall Pine suggested, pausing as they reached a large, flat boulder. He leaped up onto the top and took a seat. Spotted Owl joined him.

 _This is the place where I stopped on my first tour of the territory!_ Spotted Owl realized, her gaze sweeping the scenery around them. _I saw a rabbit, and then I was nearly carried off by that eagle! Sharp rescued me. She felt a sinking weight in her chest. This is where it all began._

"It's quite a view, huh?" Tall Pine murmured. He gaze was trained on the lush valley below them and around them, the bumpy emerald-green crowns of trees in the extensive forests, mixed with the dark pointy tops of evergreens, the shimmering azure waters of the lake, and the purple-tinged mountains bathed in the last sunlight of the day.

"Yes, it is," Spotted Owl agreed. "I'm glad we found out the truth and convince the Clans so we could drive out the rogues. If we didn't, I don't like to think about what would've happened. But even though we did drive them out, they still did a lot of damage. Scattered Leaves and many others are dead. Many more cats are recovering from serious wounds. You suffered for over a moon in captivity. I-I still blame myself. If I had only believed you—"

"No, Spotted Owl!" Tall Pine abruptly cut her off. His expression was earnest. "It is not your fault. It is the rogues' fault and the rogues' alone. They were the ones who chose to commit all of those horrible acts to accomplish their horrible mission because of their twisted need for revenge."

"But if I had believed you sooner, I wouldn't have stopped you from telling Mossy Moon, or I could've told her even after you were kidnapped," Spotted Owl protested. Her swirling emotions rose in her chest, guilt most prominent of all. "The Clans could have untied much earlier to drive out the rogues! You wouldn't have been kidnapped. The battles wouldn't have happened. No lives would have been lost. All of this could have been averted!"

Tall Pine sighed, looking frustrated with Spotted Owl. "No, Spotted Owl. It is not your fault. You need to stop blaming yourself." His face took a haggard look, and his tone softened. "After a lot of time had past when I was in the cave, I began to lose hope. I knew what the rogues were planning to do to the Clans, but I had no way to warn you. I felt helpless and frustrated and angry. I know what those heavy emotions can do to you if you stuff them inside you. It is not good to be carrying that weight around, especially when it is not your fault."

Spotted Owl opened her mouth to object, but before she could speak, Tall Pine rose to his paws, cutting her off. "Say it!" He demanded, his eyes flashing. "It is not your fault!"

Spotted Owl was silent for a moment. "It is not my fault." She quietly repeated. "You're right. Thank you, Tall Pine."

"You're welcome," Tall Pine responded gruffly. His angry manner, faded and he sat beside her once more.

Spotted Owl turned her gaze back on scenery splayed in front of them. She nodded slowly, deep in thought. "You're right. I need to let go of my guilt. We succeeded, after all. The rogues are gone. The Clans are recovering. Hopefully, the rogues will never return, but if they do, we will be ready for them." She spoke in a determined tone more to reassure herself than to Tall Pine.

Tall Pine shuffled his paws. "Crow's last words bother me," he admitted. "He seemed very sure that they would come back to finish their mission. If I learned one thing in my many conversations with Sharp, it is that the rogues have an unwavering belief in their ideas. The fact that we won the fight and drove them out was a minor setback for them. We won a battle, not the war the rogues have incited. They will be back, with a plan more sinister and cunning than the last."

"We'll thwart them again, then," Spotted Owl said. "We have to," she added darkly.

"But that's just it, Spotted Owl," Tall Pine said, distressed. "We may defeat them again, but they won't stop. They will keep coming, no matter what, until they complete their mission and bring our downfall."

"Does Mossy Moon know your concerns?"

"Yes. I've spoken to Mossy Moon, and she seemed to take me seriously. She said that she will keep my concerns in mind. I think she plans to bring it up at the next Grand Starlight Council meeting or the next Gathering, but she also said that no one wants to think about it as we are finally at peace. She told me not to worry too, but I can't help it."

"Well, you've done all you can," Spotted Owl reassured her brother. "You can stop worrying. We're saved the Clans once because we had to, but Mossy Moon believes you so I think we can leave it to her and the Council. Let's just focus on being regular trainees. That's enough for me."

Tall Pine nodded, though he still looked a tad worried. "You're right. We can leave it to the older cats. It will be good not to think about anything bigger than tomorrow's training exercise for a while."

Spotted Owl scooted closer to her brother, so her side pressed against his, their black and white pelts blending. She purred softly and touched her nose to her brother's ear. Together, Spotted Owl and Tall Pine watched as the sun sunk behind the Dusk Mountain, painting the sky with a mural of oranges, pinks, and violets. A pale twilight settled over the valley, relieving the day's scorching heat. The sky slowly faded to pale purple, silver-blue, then pitch black. Above them, countless stars twinkled in the endless heavens and the waning moon shone brilliantly.

At last, the siblings got to their paws, stretching their cramped limbs. Tall Pine turned to Spotted Owl, the anxiety in his eyes from before replaced by a mischievous look. "Race you back to camp! If I win, you're cleaning the elder's den tomorrow!" Before she could react, he whipped around and raced away down the dark slope.

"Hey! No fair!" Spotted Owl complained, but, not wanting to lose, she took off after him.

Laughter of the pure glee of young cats with no worries and no stresses bubbled in the sibling's throats as they raced down the mountainside toward home, echoing like bright birdsong in the peaceful night air.

* * *

 **Wow. Just Wow. I can't believe it's over. I feel like everything really has come full circle. I chose the rock where Spotted Owl stopped to look at the view on her first tour of the territory in chapter six, because that is where everything really began. And now it is where everything has ended. It's also been a full 366 days, 1 year and 1 day, since I began writing. (I finished it yesterday, though.) Really a full circle.**

 **It is sad for me to end this book, since it was a big part of my life for a full year. I spent so much time on it and get so involved with the world and the characters. But, I am happy to announce that there will be more books to come! Yes, the Rise of the New Clans is the series name. I have already started to planned out the (unnamed) sequel. Basically, it will be about the Council deciding that they need to act before the rogues because they still pose a threat, so they send a search patrol to find the rogues' home. Our three siblings will be on that patrol. It also may feature some chapters from Sharp's point of view, but I'm not promising anything. I also have no idea what to call it. If you have any ideas/suggestions for the book or the title, please feel free to tell me in a review!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed this book! You all mean so much to me as an author and your reviews always brighten my day and make me want to write more! I hope to see you in the next book! I still have a lot of planning to do, but now that I'm finished with Fractured Peace, I can focus all of my time on it! It should be out in a few weeks, hopefully before September!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Bouncefire (guest) - thank you!**

 **The Unnamed Guest - It's fine! More reviews, the merrier! The Clan cats won, though not without consequences, not only the loss of lives (the next book will show them more). If they had lost depending on who they are, they would've been murdered/enslaved. For example, the chieftains probably would be killed, some younger hunters and fighters enslaved and trainees like Spotted Owl might even have been brainwashed into joining them. Yes, Sharp is confusing. (Again, more to be explained/learned next book.) He will be more of a main character and (*might*) have some of his own chapters. We will see Tall Pine and Spotted Owl again. I might give Blossom Dust more attention, might not, depending on how the plot works itself out. By the way, I want to thank you specially for all of your long reviews and support! I hope to see you next book!**

 **Somerandomperson (guest) - Thank you! Yes, Sharp is. I can't help liking him either. Yeah, I'm sad too, but I'm, excited for the next book! Hope to see you there!**

 **Q(s)OTD: What was your favorite part of this book? What do you hope to see in the next?**

 **Now, I will finish this very loooong author's note. Thank you all and goodbye for now!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


End file.
